QA Kirby: The Crystal Warriors
by KirbyWarrior655
Summary: So this is a spinoff of my main fan fiction Kirby: The Mirror Warriors. Questions will be answered and probably not in the most sane manner. Insanity, randomness, lor stealing/eating and Dededee clobbering, this Q/A will have it all! First chapter is basically explaining this fan fiction in more detail, second chapter starts the insanity!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby or any other Nintendo character, only my OC's.

* * *

Me- *halfway from walking home from school*

Richard- MMMPFH!

Me- What the? *Unzips backpack and my OC's climb out*

Jackson- I'm free! Free!

Me- Guys what are you doing in my backpack?

Richard- We wanted to go with you to school remember?

Lily- That bag is way more crammed then I imagined...

Me- *Looks around to see everyone was looking at us funny* Right, but why did you choose now to make loud noises?

Gino- Did you forget what your friend told you?

Me- Oh that, but he didn't even tell me that in school, aw well, maybe we should get home first.

Lily- *notices everyone staring.* Riiiight, you lead the way!

*teleport!*

Me- Alright so I should probably start explaining what this is all about. Recently a few friends of mine gave me a spinoff idea. Make a question and answer of all the people in my main fan fiction to hopefully make it better known. Now because I am lazy my OC's will explain more. (I hope OC stands for original character.)

Jackson- Gee thanks.

Lily- Okay so the rules are as follows, you can ask questions on how the people think about how the main story (Kirby: The Mirror Warriors) is going so far, ask them any random question, or give them a truth or dare style question.

Henrietta: I like Cake...

Lily: ... Random like that, anyways there is some restrictions. We are trying to make this fan fiction T rated, so if you guys can please try not to give us questions with like a hundred F bombs that would be nice, also no adult content like sex or anything. Also Jon (Kirbywarrior655) made it so we can't die, so no death in this (thankfully).

Jackson: Also make sure your questions make sense and are not extremely random. I don't think our author is to good in answering questions like "What about carrots?"

Henrietta- That's what wolfs eat.

Jackson- *annoyed* ... No Henrietta, that's rabbits.

Henrietta- No Jackson you see-

Me- We have no time for this, we need to continue explaining the rules.

Jackson-&Henrietta- Right sorry.

Me- Anyways here is a list of people you can ask questions to (and no not all of them are going to be in the main fan fiction.)

Kirby

Meta Knight

Dededee

Escargon

Tiff/Fumu

Tuff/Bun

Sword

Blade

Galacta Knight

Magolor

Marx

Nightmare

Dark Mind

The cast of the squeak squad (don't know names)

0 or 02

(Now for the OC's)

Richard

Lily

Jackson

Gino

Henrietta

Shadows (Shadow kirby from the amazing mirror)

Dark Knight (Shadow meta knight from the amazing mirror)

?

?

?

And of course myself.

Jackson- I had no idea that you could ask question marks questions...

Me- I'm glad you brought that up, those three are extra OC's that are have not appeared quite yet, but will later on when they get introduced in the main fan fiction, when they get introduced into this fan fiction spinoff they will become questionable. Also if you guys already read my fan fiction (Dont read this if you did not yet) You should know that Richard, Lily, Jackson, Gino, and Henrietta used to be humans, but right now they are still in their Kirby forms. (You can continue reading here.)

Richard- Which is leading off to the next point on the agenda, you guys can send in reviews, basically most of the questions will rely on you guys posting questions to us.

Lily- The restrictions that where already stated should be considered, if you want your question to be answered. For example (this is a valid question) Hey Richard I have to wonder, what would you look like as a human? Another example (not valid) Sooooo, what about carrots? (To random.)

Henrietta: WOLFS!

Jackson- ... Anyways are we ripping of the "Kirby truth or dare" fan fiction?

Lily- Don't think so, I mean this concept seems like something that would be used several times.

Me- And it's not like I'm going to make you play slender or anything, *evil smile* no but seriously I won't

Lily- What if people dare us to?

Me- Then you guys are playing slender.

Jackson- ... So you mean we will have to do anything that the questioners dare us?

Me- Yes, as long as the question is a valid one.

Gino- Waiiiit there is already an ask the Kirby character's fan fiction though...

Me- Yeah and there is already a truth or dare fan fiction to dude but to be honest I'm not trying to rip them off, just get my story higher known...

Gino- But dude that ask the Kirby characters fan fiction legit just posted recently, like a day ago I think.

Me- ... Well that's going to make this a hell of a lot more awkward!

Gino- Should we wait for next week or something?

Me- NO! 02 as my witness I will not let that stop me!

02: *appears out of nowhere*

Lily- O_O *whispers* oh dear NOVA no...

Richard- *realizes Lily's reaction* Ohhhhhhhh joy.

Lily- AHHHHHHHHH! (Runs for her life)

Me- Geez whats wrong with her?

02- ?

Richard- Sorry guys I got her to play kirby 64 recently, it was her first time and I forgot to tell her how to play and she wanted to fight the final boss... Did I forget to mention that she scares real easy?

Me- 02 is not scary.

02- :(

Me- I mean come on, he is only a huge white blob that has a halo, symbolizing a fallen angel (which some people might find disturbing.) Not to mention the fact that it cries blood out of it's red soulless eye. *Starting to get a bit scared* And the fact that is spawns the dark matter could hint that 02 is a demon sent straight, from the depths, of... of... 0_0!

Richard- Jon? You okay? Jon?

Jackson- Hellllllo? *is kicking Jon*

Me- AHHHHHHHHHHH! (Also runs for dear life.)

Richard- Aw come on guys he isn't going to hurt you!

02- :S ?

*About an hour of Richard and Jackson chasing after Jon and Lily later!*

Me- ... Okay now getting back on topic-

Dededee: Let me clobber that there Kirby!

Me- What? No! There is no daring yet, not until next chapter, and no one dared you to anyways.

Dededee: Awwwwwwwww!

Me- So now that you guys know what, how and who to question write those reviews, or PM's!

Jackson- Are we done here?

Me- I think so, I mean we didn't leave anything out did we? Whoa! *Ducks as the Lor flies over my head.

Richard- What the?

Henrietta- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

Magolor- GET BACK HERE WITH MY LOR!

Me- I gotta stop waking up in the mornings...

Jackson- *As Henrietta and Magolor beat on each other with rubber chickens* You don't know the half of it...


	2. Chapter 2

Me- Hey guys welcome back to QA Kirby, the mirror warriors!

Kirby- Poyo!

Jackson- Waiiiiiit dude we only have one review so far...

Me- This is true.

Fumu- Are we doing this because you got impatient waiting for people to review?

Me- Yeeeeesss! *stares sadly at the floor* Well that and I told some of my friends, who have dares and questions of their own sent to my phone. So we should get this started! *pulls out iPhone* Alright first two dares are for Dededee.

Dededee- Oh sweet! Do I get to clobber that there Kirby?

Me- Uhhhhhh not exactly, first one says let Kirby hit you with your own hammer as many times as he wants. So I'll be having this thank you, *takes Dededee's hammer* Also the evil guest says you have to be nice to him for the whole chapter.

Dededee- I'm a King, you don't have authority to be telling me what to do!

Escargon- Well sire he does own this fan fiction so I think you might want to listen to him.

Dededee- Silence I will not stand for this.

Jackson- Would you sit for it?

Dededee- Grrrrrrr-

Me- *Shows him stuffed scarfy doll* Is this yours? Well it will be ruined if you decide not to follow my rules.

Dededee- Oh noes! *runs for his life*

Me- Here Kirby *gives Kirby hammer*

Kirby- Poyo po yo yo! *runs happily after Dededee*

Me- The next question is for Meta Knight, how come you are extremely Mexican like (the maracas and trumpets when you walk in etc etc.) in the American cartoon?

Meta- I don't know actually... Because I am Meta Knight and I'm awesome?

Everyone or then Galacta- Agreed

Me- Alright next is for 02, seeing as you are a giant eye, are you really one of Androsses eyes?

02- ...?

Me- I don't think 02 can speak, or knows who that is... But I think he would have nodded if that was true, let alone know who Andross is. Okay the next question is for Henrietta, if wolfs eat carrots, then what does rabbits eat?

Henrietta- Well duh, they hunt down the wolfs and eat them.

Jackson: ... I'm not even going to bother.

Me- It's probably better that you don't.

Kirby- Poyo! *hits Dededee with mallet

Dededee- *trying not to get angry* Thank you sir, may I please have another?

Kirby- POYO! *hits Dededee in the face*

Jackson- And he's down for the count!

Escargon- *is trying not to laugh* Sire are you okay!?

Dededee- *voice is filled with rage* Thanks Kirby, that was mighty kind of you.

Me- The next question is for Lily, if you think 02 is scary what do you think about Slenderman?

Lily: Who?

Everyone: You never heard of Slenderman!?

Lily: Nope, why is he scary?

Marx: Oh is he, he is this eight foot tall human like thing with arms that reach down to the floor!

Lily: ... Dude that's impressive.

Marx- Your not scared!?

Lily- Nope.

Jackson- He also as tentacle like things that can stab the hell out of you!

Lily- Is this a Pokemon?

Everyone- *mouths drop*

Lily- Slenderman uses fury swipes!

Magolor- He abducts children!

Lily- Don't most horror people?

Bun- He stalks you in the woods!

Lily- Again don't most of them do that from time to time?

Galacta knight- He has no face!

Lily- Well neither do manikins but those aren't scary.

Me- You clearly haven't played nightmare house 2.

Nightmare- *randomly flies into the room* Didsomeonecallmyname!?

Henrietta- The giant dragon did.

Magolor- Silly Henrietta there is no dra- *turns around to see Landia staring at him and Nightmare*

Magolor- RUN!

Nightmare- Okay!

Landia: RRROOOOAAAARRRR!

*Landia starts chasing nightmare and Magolor around*

Me- ... Anyways.

Fumu- Your not scared about a eight foot tall creature that can stab and kill you!?

Lily- The way I see it those huge arms would be prefect for hugging.

Blade- Are you insane!?

Meta Knight- She is brave that's for sure.

Sword- Richard I thought you said that Lily scares easily.

Richard- *Is amazed* Well normally speaking she does.

Dededee- KIRBY GET THE (censored) OFF OF ME!

Me- BE NICE!

Dededee- ... PLEASE!

Me- Good enough...

Lily- What's so scary about Slenderman?

Richard- Maybe you need to see an example.

Me- Marvel Hornets time!

*Everyone watches Marvel Hornets*

Shadows- Those entries always scare me...

Galacta- Yeah I hate these, they are so scary *shutters*

Escargon- You guys are lucky that you didn't also watch a whole bunch of documentaries, it makes it so you can't sleep at night.

Me- Agreed, so Lily what did you think?

Lily: Eh, like every horror films killer, nothing special.

Everyone- What!?

Lily- Is there something I'm missing?

Me: Play the game.

Lily- Wha?

Me- Play the computer game.

Lily- But I'm a Kirby, I don't have the reach to use the keyboard and mouse.

Me- ... You win this round stubby arms :/ Anyways this is a question, aimed towards Magolor, have you and Landia made up yet?

Magolor: 0_0 Landia? Where?

Jackson- 0_0 BEHIND YOU!

Magolor- Ahhhhhhhhh! Wait a second, there's nothing!

Everyone other then Magolor- *laughs*

Magolor- Grrrrr, you're just lucky I don't have my lor!

Me- What happened to it.

Magolor- SHE ate it! *points and glares at Henrietta.*

Me- She ate it? With what?

Magolor- Nothing! Just a fork!

Henrietta- It tasted like chicken :)

Dededee- My hammer doesn't x_x...

Me: ... Okay then anyways there is one more question, Shadows why does Jon count you and dark knight as Original characters when you are from the amazing mirror?

Shadows- Uh, probably because he gave me a back story and gave both of us different names.

Dark Knight- Yeah that's basically about it, we didn't change all that much.

Me- Yay for laziness!

Dededee- Someone get Kirby off of me!

Kirby: *jumps off* Poyo Poyo!

Me- Dang Kirby beat the crap out of Dededee.

Lily- Was Kirby beating on him this whole time?

Dededee- *moans response into the ground* yyyyyyyyeeeeeessssss...

Jackson- Dude, dang.

Me- That's all the time we have now so make sure to review or pm me some more questions, peace out, *jumps out of window into a helicopter and flys off*


	3. Chapter 3

Kirby mirror warriors Q/A

A/N: Whoa I didn't think I would this much so soon! That's SO much guys! So this chapter is a looooong one, but you guys earned it, enjoy :D!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Me- *jumps down from helicopter right into my room, through a window.* Hey guys and welcome to the second episode thingy of Questions and Answers (Q/A) Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

Dededee- *keeping his distance from Kirby, crying in the corner with he's stuffed Sacrfy doll*

Lily- *Is concerned* Is Dededee going to be okay?

Escargoon- He will be fine eventually. I wouldn't bother worrying about him kid.

Me- We have some new questions!

Fumu- I better not have any.

Me- … Do you always whine? Anyways the first one is from the evil guest

Dededee- 0_0 WAAAAHHHHH! *Cries like crazy* NO NOT EVIL GUEST!

Me- … Dude calm down this one isn't even for you.

Dededee- *sniff* It's not?

Me- It's for all of us actually.

Dededee- Sweet I don't have to suffer alone for once!

Galacta- Oh shut up you big cry baby.

Jackson- BIG is right. (fat joke, yes he went there :P)

Me- *chuckles* Anyways the evil guest says "wait? what?! Henrietta you ate the lor? then...what does chicken taste like? the lor? wait...if the lor tastes like chicken and chicken tastes like the lor would they taste the same? or would one taste like the other and the other would taste like one? you know what I dare you guys to figure that out yourselves."

Lily- Huh, that's a tough question.

Me- What do you mean? If the lor tastes like chicken then logically speaking chicken would taste like the lor seeing as the lor tastes like chicken.

Lily- Yeah but that doesn't mean, say for example, it is possible for something to be impossible, but yet it is not impossible for something to be possible.

Me- True…

Richard- Well if that's the case then it could mean both right?

Fumu- Not quite, it could also mean that neither is true.

Lily- But our evidence states that the lor does in fact taste like chicken, so at least one is correct.

Jackson- How could one be correct if the other is not?

Gino- Yeah what about if and then statements?

Bun- What's that?

Lily- Like for example, if this statement is true, then the other statement must be true as well, but that does not work here.

Shadows- I think that the lor might not actually taste like chicken. I mean come on, it's Henrietta, she probably does not even know what a chicken is.

Henrietta- DOUGHNUTS!

Shadows- See?

Jackson- Quiet Shadows we are discussing the matter to life itself!

Me- Well the way I see it this question makes no sense.

Everyone other then Lily and Shadows- Yeah…

Lily- No wait a second, if the lor tastes like chicken, but the chicken does not taste like the lor, Richard I need something to write with.

Richard- Right! *grabs Lily a pencil and paper* here you go.

Lily- Thanks, now if the lor's taste is equal to the chicken's taste, then logically speaking the chicken would also taste like the lor, but seeing as it is also logical for opposites to exist, then it is possible for the chicken to both indeed taste like the lor but it would also taste the exact opposite of chicken.

Jackson- What? I'm confused…

Lily- Well if you treat this question like an absolute value equation it makes perfect sense, like how two plus two could arguably equal five.

Jackson- It can equal what now? NOVA I feel like Henrietta right now.

Lily- Then A would equal B but also not equal B.

Jackson- Where did we get the B!?

Henrietta- BUUUUUUZ!

Jackson- NO NOT THAT KIND!

The evil guest- *chuckles at the chaos they started*

Lily- I think I might have it!

Richard- I knew you could do it Lily!

Lily- The chicken tastes like-!

*universe collapses within itself*

Me- *Has to perform a time travel back to the past* Okay, okay, how about we NEVER do that again?

Lily- My head hurts a lot now…

Dededee- I'm afraid I didn't understand any of that.

Lily- *irritated* of course you didn't…

Me- Dededee's head is thicker then concrete… Anyways this next question is from Kirby2600, they ask, "What do the five heroes look like a humans? Also have a hug Magolor you deserve it."

Magolor- Thanks, I always except hugs. *Hugs* Not quite sure why I deserve it though.

Me- Alright then, what do the five heroes (i.e. Richard, Lily, Jackson, Gino, and Henrietta) look like as humans? Let's find out! *huge beam of light surrounds them.*

_Richard is six feet tall, with short dark blue hair, He had a light blue T-shirt on and jeans, blue shoes (to represent his Kirby colors)_

_Lily is five foot eight with long, almost waist length, blond hair. She was wearing a light purple dress with a button-up pink long sleeve shirt, the buttons where undone, she was also wearing uggs._

_Jackson was five foot ten with short brown hair. He was wearing a sleeveless red shirt with a fighting headband on, jeans and dark red shoes._

_Gino was six foot four with ear length black hair. He was wearing a green T-Shirt with read "eureka!" on it, orange shorts and brown shoes._

_Henrietta was five foot six with shoulder length brown hair. She was wearing a yellow shirt with a duck on it, with orange sweatpants and orange shoes._

Me- Huh, who would have thought…

Meta- You would, you're their creator after all.

Me- True I guess, so, what do you guys think?

Richard- I see you kept our Kirby colors with us, I don't mind, blue is my favorite color anyways.

Lily- I like it :) *continues to inspect her new body*

Jackson- I like my headband, makes me think I'm a fighter.

Gino- But you are a fighter…

Henrietta- DUCKY!

Shadows- *jealously looking up at them* I wish I was a human I wouldn't have to look up to people anymore.

Nightmare- You would still have to look up to me :)

Me- Okay on to the next question, this one is from walffle man26575, they say "I saw a photograph of a Kirby that was looking at a supposedly scary monster there was a question that asked the viewers if he was Brave or simply Stupid. I would like you to say your opinions on Lily and the Slenderman." As in if she is indeed brave, or just simply stupid.

Me- Well after being able to wreak the ENTIRE universe single handedly with one answer I would say Lily is anything but stupid, so I personally say I think she is brave.

Richard- I would never think of my girlfriend as stupid, anyways Lily can be brave when she wants to. *hinting for Lily to stop cowering behind him simply because 02 is nearby*

Jackson- She's the smartest out of me and my friends, well, as smart as Gino, so I think she is more brave then stupid.

Gino- Brave

Henrietta- Does that say waffles? Waffles!

Me- Henrietta no! *chases after Henrietta*

Magolor- Get back here lor eater! *Chases Henrietta

Jackson- You have no reason to chase her! *chases Magolor*

Dededee- Waffles? *Runs after everyone who is running.

Shadows- I think Lily is brave, but in a stupid way, as in she is not scared about the Slenderman because of lack of information or simply because she did not get everything we told her.

Dark Knight- She doesn't seem to brave…

Fumu- Lily is smart though.

Bun- Smart enough to destroy the universe.

Galacta- My NOVA, Lily must be a goddess!

Everyone- *looks at Galacta weirdly*

Galacta- What!?

Henrietta- *Runs into him* Where's the waffles?

Me- *panting* There never was any…

Jackson- That word was in the person's name.

Magolor- So you mean we chased her for no reason? *Notices Henrietta looking at him funny* What?

Henrietta- WAFFLE!

Magolor- NOOOOOOOOO! *runs*

Me- Oh crap, run Magolor run!

Meta Knight- *completely ignores the pandemonium* Lily is smart, but I think Lily is a bit of both, brave and dumb.

Galacta- Arrrgh! *Slams into Meta Knight* Whew, what broke my fall?

Meta Knight- *Eyes turn blood red* Get off of me, now.

Galacta- Eep! *Jumps off*

Me- *looks at chaos* I really DO need to stop getting up in the mornings… *deep inhale* GUYS SETTLE DOWN!

Everyone- *stops in fright*

Me- We still have more questions and or dares am I correct?

Lily- *rubbing head* Right, sorry.

Me- Okay, now this one *pulling out iPhone* is for Jackson, what is traveling with Henrietta like?

Jackson- Depends, can I say everything I'm thinking? *looks at Jon*

Me- *Knows what Jackson is thinking* No, summarize.

Jackson- Okay, basically it is the most annoying thing I EVER have done in my whole life. Every time Henrietta says something I feel like my mind gets dumber and dumber.

Sword- So you mean like Dededee smarts?

Jackson- Even worse, at least HE makes some sense.

Escargoon- I feel bad for you guys now.

Jackson- As you should.

Me- This dare is for Landia, try to hold a conversation with Magolor without burning him or eating him.

Magolor- Uhhh, h-hey there Landia old pal.

Landia- ROOOOOAAR! :(!

Magolor- No no I didn't mean it like that! You're not old! You're uh, YOUNG! Very young and sweet for a dragon your age!

Landia- Rooar? :S ?

Lily- Magolor you might want to think of a better compliment. That sounded kind of creepy…

Magolor- Oh holy (censored)! I also didn't mean that like that as well!

Landia- ROOOOOAAR! :O!

Magolor- Crap, what did I do!?

Landia- *swoops on down to attack Magolor*

Lily- Run!

Magolor- OKAY! *runs for dear life*

Me- Well that failed! Next question! Hey 02 we know how Lily feels about you, but what do you think of her? You know what? *bright flash of light* now both 02 and Landia can talk.

Landia- DIE MAGOLOR!

Magolor- I was trying to be friendly!

Landia- You took back a complement! That is not nice! You will die!

Magolor- *takes out rubber chicken* Don't make me hit you!

Landia- *breathes fire on chicken*

Henrietta- Fried chicken!

Magolor- OH NOVA HELP ME! *runs from both Landia and Henrietta*

Kirby- POYO! *runs after them*

Me- … note to self never mess with Kirby or Henrietta when they get hungry.

02- To be honest with you I have no idea why Lily is so scared of me, I mean she was doing good during the boss fight and all.

Richard- Lily you're still hiding behind me?

Lily- *whispers* 02, so scary.

Richard- Lily we've already been through this, 02 isn't going to hurt you.

Lily- PORTECT ME SQUIRE!

Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, and Sword- What's up?

Me- *Sighs*

02- But I think that Lily is kind of cute.

Lily- 0_0!

*awkward pause*

Dededee- Where is this going?

Richard- Apparently to the dark depths.

Magolor- *is burning* It sure feels like it!

Landia- Burn baby burn!

Escargon- *Dressed like a disco dancer* DISCO INFERNO! *Dances.*

Me- I don't know if I should be laughing because of Escargoon's witty pun, or his horrendous dancing.

Jackson- I say both.

Me- Well either way the next dare is also from the evil guest, they want all of us to beat each other with rubber chickens, Magolor cannot know about this and he gets a rubber chicken and a real chicken. However until he hits one of us we all have to hit him and only him. After he hits us once then we all attack each other.

Lily- Sounds violent *is worried*

Me- Don't worry Lily because something awesome will happen in the end.

Meta Knight- I am not doing this.

Me- Oh evil guest knew you were going to say that, they singled you out Meta, you have to join as well.

Meta- NOPE! *teleports*

Me- Get back here wuss! *teleports as well*

*Everyone else gets rubber chickens*

Magolor- Why do I have two chickens? OH NOVA ONE IS PECKING MY HEAD! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Jackson- CHARGE!

Magolor- Why is everyone chasing me today!? *runs away from everyone*

Me- *Teleports in front of Magolor and beats him up with Meta Knight, who is hitting him with his rubber chicken*

Magolor- Argh! *Live chicken pecks Jon's leg*

Me- OUCH! You are gonna pay for that!

Magolor- Why me!?

Everyone- FREE FOR ALL!

Magolor- What!?

*Everyone gets in an epic brawl*

Magolor- Why does everyone want me dead!? *running*

Me and Jackson- BOK BOK BOK, CHICKEN!

Magolor- ARGH! I DON'T WANNA DIE!

Lily- Squawk! *Smacks 02* 0_0 AHHHHHH! *runs*

02- Wait how can I hit people if I have no way to hold on to the chicken?

Marx- Yeah, that's not fair :(!

Dark knight- I am going to smack your face off Meta!

Meta- BACAW! *egg flies out of rubber chicken*

Dark Knight- ARGH! What the heck just happened!?

Galacta- Help! Crazy lady! *guarding from Henrietta*

Henrietta- DUCKY!

Shadows- CHICKEN STUPIED!

Dededee- I'm gonna clobber that there Kirby!

Fumu- I'll clobber you first!

Dededee- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*After fight*

Me- Urgh, that was fun, I guess *cough cough*

Magolor- *is hiding under a rock* LEAVE ME ALONE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

Patrick star- Who are you!?

Magolor- AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! *runs out and away into a corner*

Me- I think he is officially paranoid.

Lily- So what's the awesome thing? *rubbing a serious bruise on her right arm*

Me- Everyone is healed! *everyone heals* There, you okay now Magolor? No one is going to hurt you.

Magolor- ARGH! MAGIC! *runs*

Me- … I guess not, also everyone gets ice cream of their favorite flavor! *ice cream appears out of nowhere*

Marx- Uh, Jon.

Me- What?

Marx- How am I supposed to eat my cookies n' cream ice cream if I don't have hands?

Me- Lick it.

Marx- But-

Me- I'm sorry Marx, but there really is no other way for you to eat it.

Marx- *frowns* Right, *eats and instantly smiles*

Me- Sooooo, nice weather were having…

Shadows- That's a random comment.

Me- Well we need to have a long conversation.

Dark Knight- About what?

Me- Anything, evil guest did not give me a topic, so what do you want to talk about?

Shadows- Fighting?

Dark Knight- Murder?

Jackson- Exploding things?

Nightmare- How I am going to control all your minds and rule the world with them?

Me- Well that escalated quickly… Now how about something else that's not, well, bad. Or at least something that won't make this fan fiction M rated.

Shadows- Fire?

Fumu- How is THAT any better?

Jackson- Well it's not as bad as exploding things.

Shadows- So much different from fighting.

Dark Knight- And way less bad then murder.

Kirby- Poyo?

Me- … anyone have any idea what he said?

Henrietta- He says I want cheese.

Jackson- Riiiight

Lily- *Gives Kirby cheese*

Kirby- Poyo poyo! *Happily eats.*

Everyone- *Astonished*

Jackson- 0_0 Did, Henrietta just-

Richard- Yeah, she did.

Gino- RUN FOR YOU LIVES IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APPOCOLPISE!

Me- NO! We already had the universe collapse itself on us once, let's not have it happen again, anyways there is still one more question!

Everyone- *le gasp!*

Me- Annnnnd this one's a long one.

Richard- That's what she said. *Realizes Lily is curiously eyeing him.* *Blushes*

Me- This is from poyo247

"I love to review but I'm really busy all the time so I'll say this:  
Meta knight and D/knight must give both of their swords to Kirby  
Lily go derp  
Jackson go on every website in the world  
Shadows let me tackle you and beat you senseless  
Escargoon, I will let you smash Dededumb with the massive hammer covered in spikes as many times as you want and Dedederp can't do anything about it  
Henrietta here is 999,999,999$ go buy something  
Jon eat an entire 10 layer cake  
Blade (if your a boy) get hit where the sun doesn't shine on purpose  
Sword same thing as blade ( i don't hate you guys)  
Magolor be cute  
Marx same as Magolor  
Galacta are you Kirby's father?  
Fumu you suck  
Bun your awesome  
and 02 put on your best happy face"

Me- Gladly :D! *OM NOM NOM CAKE!* (also feel free to review when you can or want, thanks :)! )

Lily- Derp? What's that?

Richard- Just yell Herp and Derp a lot, trust me.

Lily- Okay, opps! I mean, DERP!

Richard- Perfect!

Jackson- CHALLENGE EXECPTED! *runs onto my computer*

Shadows- I have to do what now? *poyo247 appears, smiling* Ahhhhh NOVA…

Escargoon- REVENGE! *Starts clobbering Dededee*

Dededee- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN!

Henrietta- This could probably buy me like, three donuts? Or a diamond lama, maybe a pancake machine, that shoots out donuts and diamond Lama's :D!

Blade- Yeah no, I'm a girl.

Sword- ARGH! LUCKY! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Meta Knight and Dark Knight- Do we have to?

Me- Yes. *is half way though cake*

Meta and Dark- Okay fine, here Kirby.

Kirby- POYO POYO :D! *eats swords*

Dark Knight- I want that back in the end of the chapter.

Kirby- *nods head and slash's around like crazy*

Meta knight- And this is why you shouldn't let a little kid play with swords…

Galacta- No, though I can see how you think we are related.

Marx- *puts on cute as heck expression*

Magolor- *Is too busy crying in the corner and rocking himself to notice he has a dare*

Fumu- HEY!

Bun- YES! SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME! Also thanks you are to.

Fumu- Grrr

Bun- Uh oh *runs*

Fumu- GET BACK HERE! *Runs by Escargoon who is still beating the crap out of the king.*

Me- MRUFH! *translation- Keep smacking away Escargoon we can't die so he will still live.*

Escargoon- Thank's Jon! *continues hammering Dededee*

Lily- Derp?

02- *is behind her with his best happy face, he wants to try and make it look like he isn't creepy.*

Lily- *turns around* HERP DERP! *runs*

02- *best smile looks wicked creepy*

Jackson- MAN there is a lot of websites!

Dededee- HHHHHEEEEEEELLLP!

Meta and Dark- *running from Kirby* ARGH! HELP US!

Magolor- *still sobbing*

Henrietta- *is riding a diamond Lama* I AM THE WAFFLE LORD!

02- WAIT LILY I DIDN'T MEAN TO LOOK CREEPY!

Lily- DERP! HERP DERP!

Me- *is still eating cake* MUPFH? *translation: What is Lily saying?*

Richard- I'm guessing something along the lines of "you are creepy get away from me".

02- NO LILY PLEASE!

Lily- Derp! *trips over poyo247*

Shadows- *is knocked out*

Kirby- *Walks up to Jon and eats the rest of the cake*

Jon- Awww :(, thanks I guess, what's going on? *looks to see total pandemonium* Well, this is what happens when I eat a lot of cake…

Nightmare- Ahahaha, prefect time for my mind control to work!

Me- *disables mind control thingy* No way am I being ruled by YOU dude.

Nightmare- Awwwwwwww.

Jackson- AM I EVEN HALF WAY THERE!?

Gino- No you only visited like 300 of them.

Escargoon- THIS, IS, DREAMLAND! *hits Dededee off of mount Dededee*

Lily- DERP! *still running*

02- WAIT I JUST WANT TO EXPLAIN! *chasing after her*

Richard- 02 stop scaring her! *Chasing 02*

Meta/Dark Knight- IT'S A CHASE SCENE! *runs from Kirby*

Me- Well it looks like I have a lot to do… Okay then guys make sure to post more reviews and thanks to all who already wrote some! Peace out! *jumps off of mount Dededee to retrieve Dededee* BOOYA!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry for not posting for a bit, I needed to rewrite this chapter about 6 times...

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 4

Me- Argh! *falls into house thanks to roughly about 173 pound backpack* ... I'm hooooooo0ooome! *drags self past living room*

Richard- Oh hey Jon, we'll be right there.

Me- *Drags self through dining room*

Kirby- *Happily eating* Poyo :D!

Me- Hello Kirby…

Henrietta- Hhhhiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Me- Hello Henrietta, owwwww *continues to drag self into my room, then picks up the bag like it was -0 pounds and throws it out the window* YAAAARRRRRGH!

Lily- *was taking a nap now wakes up* Oh hey Jon, how was school? *yawns*

Me- Flipping bag! That thing is a weight of its own!

Jackson- I'm still looking up websites... *is tired as heck*

Me- Still?

Gino- Yeah, I've been watching...

Me- Holy NOVA there must be a lot.

Jackson-8475929372 so farrrrr... *yawns while talking*

Everyone else- Okay we are ready.

Me- Great! Then welcome all to the next episode thingy of Questions/Answers (Q/A) Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

Dededee- *half heartedly* yayyyyyyy...

Me- So the first string of questions is from Poyo247

Shadows- Eep! *hides behind Lily, who just began to sit up*

Lily- *rubbing eyes* Wha? *takes one look at Shadows* Huh, isn't this ironic? I'm the one who is normally cowering behind Richard...

Me- They say "hhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! i'm back!  
Jackson go to every single planet in the universe  
Richard in your Kirby form you have to eat as many waffles as you can  
Lily you in your human form you have to play the Bowser boss in Mario party 9  
only that you have to actually be dissolved into the game and beat Bowser with  
LUIGI, MARIO, and YOSHI.  
Meta knight you are going to be randomly aged backwards all the way till your younger than Kirby by me.  
02 I'll give you the chance to be human once Jon finishes reading the dares  
D/mety same as meta knight  
Nightmare you are going to be turned into a puppy by me!  
Escargoon same as nightmare  
Dededee same as nightmare  
Henrietta fetch! *throws plate of waffles*  
Fumu...watch pocoyo  
Bun watch a monster truck show"

Jackson- So tired, wait every planet!? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! *drags Galacta with him*

Lily- How am I going to do that?

Me- You don't I do withmysuperawesomeheatvision !

Lily- What?

Me- BBBBAAAALLLLLRRRRRGGGGAGRHFG RHGHHH! *fires laser at Lily* hmmm, her dare is going to take a while I think, so Richard *turns back into Kirby* waffles, go eat as many as you can.

Richard- Sweet I was getting hungry anyways. *Starts eating waffles*

Me- Okay now Jackson...

Jackson- WOOHOO! *Flies off on lor*

Me- How the?

Galacta- Onward!

Magolor- LOR! COME BACK TO DADDY BABY! *Chases them*

Me- Right, cute puppy time! *Nightmare, Escargoon and Dededee are changed to cute puppies* Also, Meta Knight, Dark Knight you will now be made younger then Kirby! *time/age warp!*

Meta Knight- Poyo!

_Meta Knight and Dark knight shrunk until they were around Kirby's size, their masks and capes shrunk with them._

Me- Well isn't this interesting, they still have their masks on... Hey Henrietta

Henrietta- Yes?

Me- *flings plate of waffles with catapult* go fetch!

Henrietta- I'm not a dog though...

Me- It's waffles...

Henrietta- *jumps on diamond lama* TO VICTORY MY STALLION! *chases waffles*

Me- Okay then 02 ready for human form?

02- Sure.

Me- Super cosmic paradox powerssss, go!

_02 Is four foot five with long white hair, 02 is wearing a white robe with a white T-shirt with a heart icon on it, there was also a halo icon on the top of the robe's hood, 02 was also wearing green cactus patterned shorts and shoes  
_  
Me- 02 do you like it?

02- Kinda...

Me- What's wrong? Too much white?

02- No I love my clothes thanks for them, but-

Me- Is it your appearance? I'll make you taller if you don't like being shorter...

02- *sighs and turns around*

Me- HOLY NOVA I FORGOT TO GIVE YOU A SECOND EYE!

02- Exactly!

Me- Hold on I'll fix that right now!

*meanwhile*

Mario- what the heck just happened to Peach?

Lily- Uh, hi guys, I got sent here by a dare.

Luigi- Another human female?

Lily- ... Riiiight forgot how rare we are here...

Mario- *Looking at Lily* Well she wears pink like Peach.

Luigi- She also wears a dress, but this one is much shorter and way less poofy then Peach's. *is feeling the fabric of Lily's dress*

Lily- Hey watch where you're going with this! *slaps Luigi's hand away.*

Mario- What are those? *looks at uggs*

Lily- These are uggs, don't tell me you never heard of them.

Bowser- Who are you and where did Peach go?

Lily- My name is Lily, as for Peach I'm sorry Bowser but, *puts on epic reference shades* your princess is in another castle!

Bowser- *Anime fall of humiliation!*

Mario- *Is speechless, mouth wide open*

Lily- Did I just stop him? Without even having to fight him? Awesome!

Mario- Can you please replace Peach? This kingdom needs a woman who can fight like you just did.

Lily- Right, about that, you see I can't. It wouldn't be right (or nice of me) if I was to just replace Peach, alsoIhavetogonowkaythanksbye ! *teleports*

Mario- Wait!

Bowser- RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!

Mario- Aw nuts.

Lily- Okay guy's I'm back!

Bun- I LOVE this show!

Fumu- I'm not four why do I need to watch this?

Me- Shut up and watch! *is trying to get Magolor from chasing after the lor, and make sure Meta and Dark don't seriously hurt themselves at the same time, which got me very irritated.*

Henrietta- *eating waffles happily*

Me- Richard are you still eating?

Richard- Hellz yes! *continues eating*

Me- Well, Kirby is pretty much a black hole when it comes to food, no wonder he isn't done yet. So how did the boss fight go Lily?

Lily- Awesome, I defeated Bowser with my words!

Me- *gasp!* YOU ARE THE DRAGON BORN!

Lily- What?

Me- GO! SKYRIM AWAITS!

Lily- But-

Me- SKYYYYRRRRRRIIIIIM!

02- *slaps Jon* Don't be crazy.

Me- Ow smarts that hurt man.

02- HEY I'M A GIRL!

Everyone- WHAT!?

Me- Well is was just an expression...

Lily- Who is this? *looking at 02*

Me- Riiiiiight, this is 02 in a human form.

Lily- 0_0! *is about to run*

Me- Wait Lily stop, you have another dare.

Lily- *eyeing 02 cautiously* What is that?

Me- Kirby2600 dares you to have a conversation with 02 without screaming or running in fright, though you can in the end if you need to.

Lily- Wha-what!? Is there a second dare?

Me- Yes actually, they also say seeing as you are now human, you have to play the game Slender, I will now teleport you to the Slender forest!

Lily- What?

Me- Poof! *Lily teleports into the slender forest* Okay then the next dare is from-

Jackson- *appears randomly out of nowhere* WAIT JON YOU DIDN'T SAY YOUR DARE!

Everyone- *looks at me suspiciously*

Me- … Do I have to?

Jackson- Yes, this question is valid is it not?

Me- I tried my hardest to find out if it was not valid, and yes, it is valid. It's not too random, has no bad words and is just a "normal" question.

Jackson- Then do it.

Me- But-!

Jackson- What's wrong to scared?

Me- No! I'm not scared it's just-

Jackson- Then do it!

Richard- Jackson get off of Jon's backside will you? Jon, what is the dare?

Everyone- What is it?

Me- *sighs* fine… Kirby2600 says that I am the only male fan fiction writer they know about, so they dare me to change myself to a girl so they can be evil.

Richard- For how long?

Me- I have no idea they did not say, I guess until they say that I can be myself again.

Everyone- *awkward silence*

Me- Can you guys see why I don't want to do this dare now?

Jackson- Well? Do the dare.

Me- NO! I am not doing the dare!

Jackson- We all have to do the weird ones we get! DO THE DARE!

Dededee- I HAD TWO! AND YOU CALL ME THE WUSS!

Me- Yours didn't require changing your gender though!

02- Mine kind of did...

Me- What? No 02 yours required you to actually HAVE one.

02- You mean, I WAS GENDERLESS!?

Me- Yes you where genderless! You where a white blob!

Kirby- POYO :O!

Me- Oh NOVA! No Kirby I wasn't talking about you please don't be offended!

Fumu- Well he was a white blob before you know, before he was pink.

Me- Yes I know I did my research!

Nightmare- BARK BARK BARK! *translation: I have the gender bender machine*

Me- Where did you get that!?

Jackson- *quickly shoves Jon into the machine* GO GO GO!

*Meanwhile in the Slender forest*

Lily- Great, its night time, what is leather face going to come out and kill me or something? *Is scared and finds the first page* Don't look, or it takes you? 0_0 *drums start* Crap! CRAP WHAT IS THAT!? *runs* Why did Jon send me in this forest? Why is it called the Slender forest? WHY AM I COLLECTING PAGES!? *collects page two* NO EYES!? How can it see me then!? No not a building! That's the worst place to be in a horror film! *runs in and grabs third page* Follows? Who is this tall man!? *turns around* OH GOD! *runs* AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs into tree* Ow! *falls onto ground, turns around to see huge feet* Ohhhhhh no. *Looks up* Wait? No face? Slenderman? What do you want? *is no longer scared*

Slenderman- *sings* Give me twenty dollars! Give me twenty dollars!

Lily- What? Uh *reaches for wallet* waiiiiit, this dress doesn't have pockets… Uh *gets random pokeball* GO POKEBALL! *throws at Slenderman*

Random text bubble- Gotcha! Slenderman was caught! Do you want to nickname him?

Lily- I nickname him, "Not Scary". Okay now then, what do I do now? I guess just wait for Jon to bring me back…

Richard- Are you sure this thing is really going to work?

Nightmare- Bark bark! Bark! *translation- of course it will! I made it!*

Gino- That's why we are worried dude...

Nightmare- Bark! *shut up!*

Gino- I think he's been in there for long enough, Bun let go.

Bun- Okay! *Stops machine*

Dededee- Haha, this will teach Jon to let Escargoon and Kirby attack me multiple times. *he and Escargoon returned to normal*

Me- *Collapses out of chamber*

Escargoon- … Well he certainly LOOKS like a girl now…

Gino- Huh, I wonder, did this thing just change Jon's genetic appearance, or his whole being all together…

Shadows- Is he okay?

Gino- Uh, Nightmare how long where we supposed to leave him in there?

Nightmare- Bark bark! *About fifteen minutes, why?*

Gino- … Crap I left him in for thirty!

Shadows- See this is why I told you guys not to let Gino operate this thing!

Gino- It was either me or Dededee!

Dededee- I would have operated that thing perfectly!

Gino- You don't even know what it is!

Dededee- It's a thingy thing thing doesn't that count for something?

Gino- No!

Meta and Dark- POYO! *beating each other up with their swords*

02- It's not possible for him to die, right?

Jackson- *crashes through wall, Henrietta grabs a fork and jumps at the lor* No none of us can die in this.

Magolor- Henrietta no! *runs towards her*

Henrietta- *gives Magolor a death glare* MY CHICKEN DOUGHNUT WAFFLE!

Magolor- *is too scared to respond*

Galacta- What happened while we left?

Richard- Kirby2600 dared Jon to turn himself into a girl, you can see the results. *pointing at Jon*

Galacta- Well that is surly interesting, not to mention really cruel, weird, and insanely awkward, OW HEY!

Meta- *Laughing as he and Dark is hitting Galacta with their swords*

Galacta- GAH! GET OFF OF ME! *Attacks both of them with his lance*

Meta&Dark- *cry eyes*

Galacta- No wait I didn't mean to-

Meta&Dark- WWWWAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Jackson- Nice going dude *sarcasm*

Galacta- I am such a bad person…

Jackson- Let them beat on you.

Galacta- Fine if it gets them to stop crying.

Meta&Dark- POYO! *starts beating the crap out of Galacta*

Galacta- ARGH! OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Blade- What should we do about Jon?

Sword- Well we have no idea how long "he" is going to be out for.

Jackson- *caries Jon to the bed* What are we going to do? I mean, should we continue without him?

Richard- I don't think so.

Lily- *appears* Hey guys guess what? *looks at Jon* Who is that?

Richard- Long story, tell you later, what's up?

Lily- I just caught a killer Pokémon! Look at it! *tosses pokeball and Slenderman pops out*

Everyone- AHHHHHHH!

Slenderman- *Stands ominously*

Lily- No! Bad Not Scary! No scaring our friends!

Slenderman- :(!

Lily- Okay enough of you *puts back in pokeball* What's up?

Richard- You still need to have that conversation with 02 you know…

Lily- *sighs* right…

02- Uh, hey Lily, what have you been up to?

Lily- I caught Slenderman recently, also defeated Bowser with my words, what have you been up to?

02- Well Jon recently gave me my human body, which I like a lot.

Lily- Speaking of, where is he now? Did he have to go running after Henrietta because of a waffle or something?

Henrietta- MURFH? *half way though eating the lor's emblem, yes she is still a human…*

Magolor- *defeatedly watching Henrietta eat the lor piece by piece*

02- *quickly looks at the bed*

Lily- Is that? Oh my god what did you guys do!?

Richard- A dare, Kirby2600 dared him to become a girl.

Galacta- SOMEONE HELP ME! *crying*

Dededee- Ha! Feel what I had to before and take it like a man! I did!

Jackson- You didn- YOU SCREAMED LIKE A LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL!

Escargoon- And then some *Chuckles*

Dededee- *gives him a death glare*

Escargoon- *face turns blue*

Dededee- Escargoon you better start running! *takes out Hammer*

Escargoon- AHHHHHHHH! *runs*

Dededee- Rawrgh! *chases Escargoon*

Fumu- *sighs* can't they EVER get along?

Lily- I don't think so, awwwwwww who's this little cute puppy? *Picks up Nightmare*

Nightmare- *turns back into himself* Okay screw this.

Lily- Whoa! *backs away.*

Nightmare- AND I AM NOT CUTE!

Lily- Then what are you?

Nightmare- A sick cold hearted beast who

_Nightmare's monologue has been censored for your sanity!_

Nightmare- You got it girl!?

Lily- *tears in her eyes* Nightmare, you're a jerk!

Nightmare- *Realizes Lily's reaction* Wait no Lily I didn't mean it like that.

Lily- Get away from me cake stealer!

Everyone- CAKE STEALER!? *looking at Nightmare* 0_0! YOU MONSTER WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!

Entire squeak squad- *smiles sheepishly*

Lily- *hiding behind Richard* Get away from me you meanie!

Richard- Nightmare I'm sorry, but cake stealing is something sooooooo bad it's virtually unforgivable.

Nightmare- Noooooooo!

Jackson- Shunned! *crashes Halbird into him*

Nightmare- ARRRRGGH!

Fumu- Are we ever going to make sense?

Blade- What's the fun in that?

Sword- Yeah exactly!

Richard- We should probably stop before we all get seriously hurt.

Escargoon- I already am! X_X!

Nightmare- Me two!

Galacta- Me three!

Escargoon- Help me someone!

Dededee- Quiet! As your king I have a right to hit you!

Lily- *has lost her patience with Dededee and throws pokeball at him, Slenderman appears*

Dededee- AHHHHH! *hides in corner*

Lily- Also any people's questions we haven't answered quite yet should not worry, because we will next episode whenever Jon wakes up. With that I say good day to all of you, peace out!

*Bowser appears*

Bowser- I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET GIRL! *is the size of a building*

Richard- You'll have to get through me first! *pulls out love-love stick*

02- 0_0! NO NOT THE LOVE-LOVE STICK! *cowers behind Lily*

Lily- *Cowers behind Richard again* PROTECT ME SQUIRE!

Galacta&Sword Knight- What?

Richard- *Sigh* just another one of THOSE days...

* * *

A/N: My apologies to the people who I did not answer to at this time, this just felt like a good place to end off this chapter. But on a different subject to the people who reviewed so far thanks so much for the dares and questions (yes including you Kirby2600, this whole Gender bending thing was actually kind of funny to write, though I hope you can end it soon, I'm not sure if I can keep it running for to long without it being really awkward,) please make sure to continue reading if you like this so far, and also write more questions and dares if you have any! To you people who haven't reviewed quite yet make sure to do that as well if you have any awesome random dares or questions, (or plot clarification to my main fan fic, but I don't think I'll get any of those!)


	5. Chapter 5

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 5:

Me- Ow, my aching head.

Richard- Hey guys he I mean she's awake now!

Me- What do you mean she? Did it work? *looks down* Yup it definitely worked…

_Jon was now five foot nine, meaning he shrunk about five inches. His jet black hair grew down until it was waist length, it also covered one eye. He strangely no longer needed to wear glasses. He looks like a girl instead of like a guy, as in his broad shoulders and body was trimmed down to more of a female figure, his voice is now lighter and such, well no really?_

Me- Ohhhhh, and the evil guest calls themselves evil, this is a whole new concept of evil!

Jackson- *laughing* dude your shirt is like more then a few sizes too big for you now.

Me- *nervously laughing* you're right, alright then, did we get anymore reviews?

Lily- Yeah, but we didn't do two we had last chapter because you passed out.

Me- You could have done it without me.

Dededee- *is laughing* how did the change feel Jon?

Lily- Dededee you insensitive A $$ ho-

Everyone- *looks at her in surprise*

Lily- What?

Me- Dededee should I get your scarfy doll again? *Sits up*

Dededee- I hid it, you won't find it now. *smirks*

Me- …Hey Meta can I borrow your sword please?

Meta Knight- I don't have it.

Me- Then who does?

Galticta- I do, I don't trust him or Dark with their swords, and frankly I don't trust you either right now.

Me- Why not? I'm not going to harm Dededee, that badly anyways. *evil grin*

Dededee- *starts to cower*

Galticta- No

Me- Pllllllleeeeeeaaaassssssee? *eyes sparkle for extra cuteness persuasion*

Galticta- No!

Me- Dang it, but, the EYE'S, no one can reject the EYE'S!

Galticta- I just did didn't I?

Me- Awwwww :(

Lily- Use the puppy dog eyes that almost ALWAYS works.

Me- … I'm not acting THAT girly, nor am I going to what so ever after this.

Richard- We should save the violence against Dededee for later uh…

Me- What?

Richard- Seeing as you are a girl for now (until Kirby2600 lets you be yourself) do we still call you Jon? Or should we call you something else?

Me- I have no idea, for now just continue calling me Jon, I would prefer that. Anyways I should probably introduce the new person.

Sage Dee- Hey guys

Me- So this is Sage Dee, another OC, basically the "stereotypical Old and smart person." So you guys can start giving him some questions and dares if you fell like it. But for this chapter he isn't going to answer any I think… Okay now onto the questions and or dares! *Lily hands me my phone* the first question is from supertinagirl6, she says

"Escargoon since you like counting so much (you tried to count how many Waddle Dees we're in the castle) I dare you to count how many times DarknesstheHedgehog6 squeals Meta Knight's name.  
King Dedede I dare you to sit through all the Micheal Bay Transformers films! (They're terrible!)  
Dark Knight I dare you to be nice throughout an entire chapter!  
Fumu I dare you to kiss Kirby!  
Meta Knight please tell me you are not Kirby's father. (Also hugs you tightly because I am a Meta Knight fan)  
Shadows is there a Shadow Fumu? If so how is she different from normal Fumu?  
Bun did you ever get a Meta Knight toy? (Because I got a plushie!)  
Magolor I dare you to cosplay as Hiccup from How to Train your Dragon!  
Landia I dare you to cosplay as Toothless from How to Train your Dragon!  
Nightmare I dare you to face off against Wizeman from the NiGHTS series! (Seriously you two are alike in so many ways)  
Marx I dare you to juggle bowling balls!  
Jon I dare you to drink ten gallons of chocolate milk!"

Escargon- Alright then *walks over to DarknesstheHedgehog6* Sooooo, are you a fan of Meta knight? *starts to count how many times she squeals Meta Knights name*

Dededee- I'M MAKING YOU WATCH THEM WITH ME! *grabs Jon*

Lily&Fumu- UNHAND HER THIS INSTANT!

Me- This is so awkward!

Dededee- Never, OW!

Me- *hitting Dededee with milk jug* This is what you get for being an insensitive jerk!

Dededee- KARMA! TOTALLY WORTH IT! OUCH!

Jackson- I'll watch it with you.

Gino- Me to, I need to watch them anyways.

Dededee- Sweet! *Half throws Jon onto couch*

Me- *getting up because he totally missed* Dude you're lucky I have milk to drink. *a "hint" of rage in my voice*

Richard- Don't forget it's chocolate

Me- Really!? AWESOME :D! *chugs*

Lily- Whoa, intense mood swings. I guess some things do change huh?

*Everyone watches movies*

Meta Knight- I hate these movies.

Dededee- What do you mean? Those were really good!

Me- *finished drinking 7 gallons so far* WHAT!?

Dededee- I like it, I mean it had a great plot, awesome jokes, and eventful storyline!

Henrietta- That's what I've been trying to tell them before!

Shadows- We know Henrietta doesn't know any better, but Dededee please tell me you are just trying to troll us.

Dededee- What's a troll?

Lily- Depends text book definition or internet?

Dededee- What?

Richard- Yeah he is totally being serious right now.

Jackson- … I feel bad for all the people he rules over now holy NOVA he is almost as bad as Henrietta, which I thought was impossible to accomplish!

Dark Knight- The king is an idiot that's for sure.

Me- Hey dude remember your dare, you have to be nice.

Dark Knight- That WAS me being nice.

Me- No, be nicer.

Dark- I don't wanna.

Me- You have to do your dare though.

Dark- No I don't, I don't have to if I don't want to! *sticks out tongue*

Me- Your not a baby anymore remember?

Dark- Who says I have to be to be able to do that? *sticks out tongue again*

Me- True I guess, but come on seriously do your dare.

Dark- No!

Meta- Coward's scared to be nice I see.

Galacta- Well think of it this way, it could be worse *gesturing towards Jon* you could just be turned into a girl…

Dark- You can't make me! *mocking Galacta's voice*

Me- Must I hit you with this milk jug? It's chocolate milk if that changes matters.

Dark- Look I don't care if you are technically a girl now, I will still kick your- wait, chocolate? *grabs onto Jon's leg* GIMMIEGIMMEGIMME!

Meta- Chocolate!? *grabs onto Jon's other leg* GIMMIEGIMMIEGIMMIE!

Me- I can't it's MY dare for a reason… Anyways Fumu do you're dare. *trying to get both Meta's off of legs* Guys get off.

Meta&Dark- GIMMIEGIMMIEGIMMIE!

Me- *kicks Meta to supertinagirl6* No!

Fumu- Oh, alright *kisses Kirby*

Kirby- Poyo?

Fumu- *giggles*

Kirby- Poyo! *runs over to Jon* Poyo!

Fumu- *Is dumbfounded* Kirby Jon's a guy remember!?

Me- o_O Relax Fumu, he just wants some of the milk… I'm so sorry Kirby, but this dare is for me, I would love to give you some if I could. *continues chugging*

Meta Knight- *choke* I can't breathe, but no, I am not Kirby's father, just his mentor and trainer.

Shadows- Yes indeed there is, but she unlike Fumu is really dumb and carefree, kind of like Henrietta I guess…

Jackson- NOVA tell me I did not hear that, ANOTHER Henrietta?

Bun- No :(. But on the bright side I know him in real life so it works out in the end I guess…

Me- *is finished drinking all ten gallons* I have a plushie to! High five buddy! *is not sure if you accept high fives so just says you deny me a high five* Awwwww *pouty face*

Jackson- Jon just saying you acting cute and kind of girly right now…

Me- Crap! *stops pouting*

Magolor- Wait, what is how to tame your dragon?

Me- It's this funny movie made from dream works. You, the dragon tamer, have to ride your dragon, Landia.

Magolor- Ohhhhh boy, okay Landia not old but fairly young buddy, wanna fly with me?

Landia- Never! *backs away* And I'm not your buddy!

Magolor- Come on Landia, we've had some good times right?

Landia- Go away *breathes fire at Magolor*

Magolor- Ah!

Me- wait a second… *has watched the movie* I have an idea *walks up to Landia* Landia, will you work with Magolor to make this cosplay accurate?

Landia- No! You had to paint me black. I do not like being painted black!

Me- Well, what if I *pulls out a fish* give you this to eat?

Landia- … *stomach rumbles* Uhhhhh, *bites fish out of my hands*

Me- Now will you work with Magolor?

Landia- No, if it were you I would, but not Magolor…

Magolor- But Landiiaaaaaaa-

Landia- No! You took my awesome crown away from me, I will never forgive you!

Lily- *puppy dog eyes* Plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssssee?

Landia- … Okay fine

Me- What the?

Lily- See? I told you it works!

Magolor- Okay now *hops onto Landia* how do I fly Landia?

Landia- TAKE OFF! *flies*

Magolor- AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Someone help me!

Me- Have fun Magolor! *Waves*

Dededee- And you call me insensitive.

Marx- But I can't I have no arms.

Me- Huh, but you have to complete your dare.

Marx- But-

Jackson- Come on Marx, even Jon changed his gender because of a dare.

Me- You could use your face to juggle, if you get seriously hurt I could always heal you, cause I have the magic apparently.

Magolor- MAGIC! AHHHHHHH!

Landia- Flipping idiot why do I even bother?

Me- Is he going to be okay?

Meta Knight- I would chase after them to make sure for you, but SOMEBODY *glares at Jackson* crashed my Halbird!

Jackson- Dude it's almost repaired, what are you whining about?

Magolor- I DON'T WANT TO BE A DRAGON TAMER!

Landia- WE'VE ONLY BEEN IN THE AIR FOR FIVE MINUTES!

Magolor- MOMMY!

Nightmare- I will destroy you Wizeman!

Wizeman- I will rule both you're world and the one I came from!

Me- I wouldn't mess with Nightmare Wizeman, he's a cake stealer!

Wizeman- 0_0 NO NOT MY CAKES!

GLAD0S- It's a lie anyways

Wizeman- NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *disintegrates*

GLAD0S- *looks at Jon* And so are you…

Me- :O! YOU CAN TELL!?

Marx- *tried to juggle, but ends up getting two black eyes and losses half his teeth.* Ta-da! *Smiles*

Me- o_O *heals* Here, you need it.

Marx- Yayz!

Me- So Escargoon, how many times did she yell Meta Knight's name?

Escargoon- *is tired as heck* OVER NINE THOUSSSSSAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNND! *falls over*

Me-... seriously out of all of us HE is the one to say that?

Me- Okay next dare is from Magicboombox295, they want Kirby to eat a black hole, also wants to know if any of us whistle, because they can't.

*black hole appears*

Everyone- *trying not to get sucked in* Kirby! Suck it up!

Kirby- *Inhales like crazy*

Me- Owowow! I'm being pulled away in two opposite directions!

Meta- This was a bad idea!

Jackson- You think!?

Dededee- Jon get rid of the black hole!

Me- Not until Kirby sucks it up!

*five hours later*

Lily- Kirby still hasn't sucked it up!?

Me- Okay forget it then! *black hole disappears* an honest attempt Kirby, here, you deserve it *gives Kirby huge cake*

Kirby- Poyo :D!

Me- Also yeah I can whistle, but it's like really high pitched, and seeing as I'm a girl now it must be so high pitched that it could brake a mirror or five...

Richard- I can also, but I don't normally.

Lily- Right, I tried to before, but it didn't really work

Richard- Really? Try again.

Lily- *tries to whistle, but ends up spitting all over Richard's face* Opps, sorry Richie I didn't mean to do that.

Richard- Eh, I asked for it anyways, it's no problem Lily *wipes spit off of face*

Jackson- Yeaaaah no.

Gino- I can, but it's extremely tone deaf.

Henrietta- Whistle? Like a train? I like trains!

Dededee- Ohhhhh NOVA *sees train driving right towards him*

Escargon- I can, his majesty fails at it though.

Marx- *whistles Mozart perfectly*

Me- 0_0 dude that's impressive!

Meta- I can't…

Dark- I can't either.

Me- … But your Meta Knight's opposite shouldn't you be able to because of that?

Dark- What just because we are opposites doesn't mean EVERYTHING about us is opposite.

Sword- I can't really, I half whistle half spit.

Blade- Yeah it's disgusting…

Fumu- Nope

Bun- I do.

Sage Dee- I have no mouth…

Nightmare- I don't have an answer…

Me- Why not?

Nightmare- Because Henrietta stole my answer.

Me- What?

Henrietta- *is holding a speech bubble* What?

Me- Okay then, to be honest with you I'm not surprised with you Henrietta. Anyways this next one is from poyo247, they say

"everyone! guess what!*pauses for dramatic effect* dededumb can't read!"

Dededee- Can to!

Me- Read this then *hands Shakespeare book*

Dededee- Uhhhhhh…

Me- THAT'S what I need to read for school! Anyways

"02 now you're going to be a Kirby for a chapter  
Jackson you still need to go on more websites!  
Dededumb ...bang your head against a sword on the blade part 5 times  
Richard you have to go to the girls bathroom with an insane fangirl that likes you in there  
Blade you are going to do the same thing jackson had to do  
Dededumb read a super easy kids book  
Sword get hit where the sun doesn't shine  
NIGHTMARE I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU TILL YOUR ALMOST DEAD!  
Fumu ...join Jackson and Blade  
Lily hug 02  
Escargon watch every episode of Kirby of the stars  
Henrietta you have to sit and stare at a giant chocolate if you fail you have to watch the whole series of blues clues  
Magolor watch Dora the explorer  
Galacta eat mud  
Mety eat a cake  
D/mety same as mety  
Gino your crazy"

Gino- No I'm not, I'm completely sane.

Me- Says the one who put me in a coma for a day…

"Fumu ...SAME AS MAGOLOR CAUSE I'M EVIL  
Shadows...I'M BEATING YOU UP WITH MY 6 FRIENDS!  
Jon if your still a girl wear a dress if you changed back dress like peach  
everyone has to be turned into the opposite gender, people that don't have a gender gets turned into a girl."

Me- Right, sorry but if everyone is being changed they will for only one chapter (sorry poyo247 but it would get confusing to have to keep track of all of that)

Nightmare- The gender bender machine broke.

Me- Well… I guess we can't do that what so ever (even more apologies), you better fix it though Nightmare…

Nightmare- Why?

Me- Because I want to be a boy again sometime…

Nightmare- Why? Your cuter as a girl

Me- 0_0! Poyo247 PROTECT ME SQUIRE!

Poyo247- *starts to beat the crap out of Nightmare*

Me- Anyways when the machine gets fixed and if I remember to I will change everyones gender for a chapter.

Richard- Riiiight, me, in the girl's bathroom? *laughs*

Me- *drags him in, cause I can now :P) Go have fun! *throws him in*

Richard- Ahhhh, NOVA Jon you didn't have to toss me in you know.

Me- *changes Richard to human form* Hahahahaha *locks door*

Fan girl- OMG no way! RICHARD!? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGMGOMGMGOGO MGOMGOGMOGMOGOGMOGMOGMOGMGOM G!

Lily- *awkwardly listens in*

Me- Riiiiight, Lily, do you're dare, please.

Lily- Ohhhhhh, fine *hugs 02*

02- *turns into Kirby, has the wings and one eye again, hero to.*

Lily- 0_0 AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs*

Me- Well she wasn't too scared when 02 was a human…

Jackson- DANG IT!

Blade- Settle down me and Fumu are going to help.

Fumu- Humpf! *turns away*

Me- I'm seriously losing my temper with you Fumu, just do the dare alright?

Fumu- Fine!

Sword- Again?

Me- Yes again.

Sword- Okay then, do your worst.

Me- Uh, okay? HIYA! *kicks as hard as I can*

Sword- AAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE! MOTHER OF PEARL! FIRE ON THE POOP DECK! *Jumps a mile, then drops like a weight*

Me- What you said to do my worst…

Escargoon- Oh boy, I get to see my handsome face on the big screen!

Me- *coughs* Not really handsome *coughs*

Dededee- OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! I CAN'T READ THIS!

Me- … Dude really? It's a KID'S book for NOVA'S sake!

Dededee- Help me!

Me- Okay, the first page says Dededee is an anti intellectual lard A $$.

Dededee- Does not!

Me- Does to!

Dededee- Does not!

Me- Does to!

Dededee- Does not!

Me- Does to!

Nightmare- SHUT UP ALREADY! *Is still getting beat the crap out of*

Henrietta- Chocolate, I remember when they first invented chocolate, sweet sweet chocolate… I ALWAYS HATED IT! *breaks HUGE chocolate wall with bare fist, one punch*

Me- Really?

Henrietta- Of course not! *happily eats chocolate while watching blues clues*

Shadows- *grabs a really short, light blue girly dress* Hey Jooooonnnnn…

Me- NO! NO WAY IN NOVA'S FORSAKEN HELL ARE YOU PUTTING THAT ON ME! I mean I appreciate the fact that you took blue, my favorite color as the dresses color but NO WAY IS THAT BEING PUT ON MY BODY!

Shadows- Come on, it would be a much better fit then that shirt which is basically a dress because it is way too big for you… anyways it's not like your wearing pants right now so it really is no change.

Me- *clarifying, when I turned into a girl my waist shrunk, so my pants fell off, yes that includes other wares to but whatever* I don't care! I will gladly just wear a shirt in pride! It's nice and roomy to!

Shadows- *tackles Jon* YOU WILL WEAR IT!

Me- *Throws Shadows off* NEVER!

Nightmare- *grabs heels* This is going to be fuuuun!

Dededee- *grabs make up* You bettcha!

Me- COME ON THAT ISN'T EVEN IN THE DARE!

Nightmare- We improvised, fine this is our dares to you.

Me- … You really ARE evil!

Dededee- So come on Jon, just make it easier on yourself…

Me- NO! *runs*

Nightmare- *Teleports in front of her* Ah yeah no you're not running!

Me- Think again! *kicks where the sun don't shine*

Nightmare- That didn't hurt… *Jon is running* hey get back here!

ME- AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs into sister who just got home*

Sister- Hey watch where you're going!

Me- PROTECT ME SQUIRE!

Nightmare- Are you EVER going to stop saying that!?

Me- NEVER!

Sister- What's going on?

Me- *explains*

Sister- Waiiiiit, Jon you got changed into *throws Jon to Nightmare* Have fun! *evil smile*

Me- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU BETRAYED ME! *being dragged off*

Sister- That's what big sisters are for!

Shadows- MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Poyo247- Hey Shaadddoooowwws *six friends appear out of nowhere*

Shadows- Karma! Totally worth it!

Me- ARGH GET OFF ME!

Nightmare- OW MY FACE!

Dededee- PUT IT ON PUT IT ON!

Shadows- NOVA THEY'RE PUNCHING MY INNER ORGANS!

Dededee- YOU CAN DO THAT?

Shadows- NO!

Me- ADULT! I NEED AN ADULT!

Nightmare- Shut up it isn't that bad!

Me- GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT YOU PERV!

Nightmare- Ow! I CAN'T SEE!

Meta- CAKE! SUGAR! *Eats happily*

Dark- WOOHOO! *eats also*

Both- S-S-S-S-SUGER RUSH! *flies fast and crazy*

Magolor- THE RED HILL IS BEHIND YOU! ARE YOU ON SOMETHING DORA!?

Henrietta- Red dragon, oooooo

Magolor- *turns to see Landia* AHHHHHH! *runs*

Landia- What did I do?

Fumu- Probably nothing, MAPS CAN'T TALK WHAT THE HECK!

Me- *running away* AHHHHHHH!

Nightmare- WAIT JON YOU STILL NEED TO PUT ON THE DRESS!

Me- NEVER! *runs by Fumu and Landia*

Fumu- 0_0, what the heck Jon!

Landia- Run Jon run!

Nightmare- *grabs Jon* not today!

Me- AHHHHH!

Galacta- *fearfully watching Nightmare and Dededee force Jon into girl clothes*

Me- ARGH! *falls onto floor*

Nightmare- That WAS fun!

Me- Urgh, you could have been a little less creepy about it you know.

Dededee- *grabs mirror* So Jon what do you think? *tries not to laugh*

Me- Well for a girl I look good, cute I guess...

Nightmare- But how to you look for yourself?

Me- What do you think I'm f**king cross dressing!

Dededee- Well at least your high heels make it so you're not short anymore *laughs*

Me- Oh okay, I'm short alright *takes out ultimate sword from Kirby's return to dreamland* AND SO IS MY TEMPER!

Dededee- CRAP RUN!

Nightmare- YOU DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!

Me- RRRAARRGGHH! *swings*

Dededee- *Tramples Galacta into mud as he runs by*

Galacta- *eats the mud because of his dare*

Me- YOU WILL DIE!

Richard- SOMEONE UNLOCK THIS DOOR!

Magolor- NO LANDIA I SWEAR IT WASN'T ME WHO SET FIRE TO YOUR HOUSE!

Landia- THAT WAS YOU!?

Magolor- SOMEONE HELP!

Dededee&Nightmare- AHHHHHHHHH!

Me- WAIT STOP I JUST WANT TO CUT YOU!

Blade- Sword you okay?

Sword- Jon kicks... really hard... owwwwwwwww...

Me- ULTIMATE FISH SLAP ATTACK! *sword turns into fish the size of a mountain, still not sure how that fits in a house* RAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!

Dededee&Nightmare- NOVA! SAVE US!

Mom- *walk though front door* Jon honey I'm home! *takes one good look at me, who stopped right in front of her because Dededee and Nightmare hid behind her* 0_0 Jon is that you?

Me- Well I see this is going to be not fun, well okay guys make sure to continue posting those dares and questions of awesomeness, I will come up with chapter 6 when I get enough reviews (around three is enough for one chapter, depends on the length of the review though) peace out! Yes mom this is me.

Mom- What the- how do- why are- who is- *passes out*

Dededee&Nightmare- Ahhhhhhh NOVA...

Me- So where were we? *pulls out fish again*

Dededee- RUN!

Nightmare- OKAY!

Me- *squashes both under huge fish* BOOYAH!

* * *

A/N- Well last chapter I didn't have any jokes revolving around the whole gender bending thing for me so I thought is was prefect for this chapter, hope I didn't make to many, also anyone who already reviewed if you have any more make sure to ask away! To new reviewers have fun posting random awesomeness (in forms of questions or dares)!


	6. Chapter 6

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 6:

Jackson- *opens door* hey Jon, come on in.

Me- What is this mock chivalry?

Jackson- *takes Jon's bag and hangs up jacket* What gives you that idea? This is so not mocking chivalry! *heavy sarcasm*

Me- *sigh* whatever, might as well take advantage of my being a girl for now... Could you put that bag in my room please?

Jackson- *bows* of course! *walks off*

Me- *walks into Living room*

Lily- Crap! Revive me Richie!

Richard- I can't there is to many bruisers!

Lily- No worries I have the rocket launcher! KABOOM!

Me- You guys playing Borderlands?

Richard- two, so how was school?

Me- Well strength and conditioning has become so much more awkward now... And freaking Mike hits on me like every five second's, it's so annoying and awkward!

Richard- Right that used to be a class with only guys right?

Me- Not anymore, I can not tell you how many times I caught someone staring at me, I'm not that good looking am I?

Jackson- Not normally when you where a guy *smirks*

Me- ... Okay I was asking for that

Jackson- But on a serious note maybe if you weren't wearing that dress from last chapter when you went to school maybe people wouldn't look at you as much.

Me- But I'mmmmm laaaazzzzyyyyy, that and this is the only clothing that fits me at the present time.

Jackson- Well then you will have a lot of heads turning...

Richard- Wait, you don't call yourself Jon in public do you?

Me- Of course not, people would tell me that's a guy's name.

Richard- What is your school name then? We should call you that so people know (until Kirby2600, yeah they get the jest) what gender you are.

Me- I called myself Joann, it sounded like Jon didn't it?

Richard- Jon that's the female name for Joe I believe...

Me- Well whatever, anyways gather around everyone we need to take position!

Nightmare&Dededee- *cowering away from Joann*

Gino- We had a position?

Me- We do now!

Fumu- We don't have a position!

Me- Form a triangle everyone!

Lily- Why a triangle?

Me- No idea! Anyways hey guys welcome back to Question Answer Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

Jackson- (soon to be deleted thanks to reportable offense!)

Me- ... NOVA you're negative! Anyways this first dare is from poyo247, they say

"Now everybody must watch Dora the Explorer,Spongebob,and Blues Clues all in this order!"

Everyone- Dora? *groans*

Me- Huh, well we have to watch it I guess...

*some time later*

Dora- Say Swiper, no swiping! Swiper, no swiping!

Jackson- SWIPER IS AN A $$ HOLE!

Me- Congrats Jackson you made him run, *puts down Nerf longshot* and I didn't have to shoot the screen out of frustration...

Dora- So, where is the Barn? *it's right behind her*

Lily- ... Really?

Dededee&Henrietta- I have no idea where it is...

Dark- And supposedly the four year old's who watch this are morons... Dora must be as smart as a two year old.

Me- No even I bet you a two year old would be able to see that s**t, IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU! ARE YOU BLIND DO YOU NEED TO BORROW MY GLASSES!?

*finished watching, now spongebob*

Dark- I have to use the bathroom *walks off*

Me- Ohhhh graveyard shift, I love this episode!

Gino- Finally something worth watching!

Jackson- IT WAS HIS HAT DEDEDEE, HE WAS NUMBER ONE! *grabs dededee's santa like hat and puts it on Joann's head*

Me- Uh thanks I guess?

Lily- One, the lights will flicker on and offffff neeexxxt-

Richard- DUDE can I have some ketchup?

Lily- Oh here you go.

Jackson- Next, the phone will ring, and there will be nobody thereeeee

Sage Dee- And now, THE WALLS WILL OOZE GREEN SLIME!?

Henrietta- Ha! *throws slime at Magolor*

Magolor- Ah! *falls over*

Me- I love the ending. *lights start flickering* real funny Jackson.

Jackson- What?

Me- And the lights will flicker on and off just like the story, I get it *looks at Jackson, who is nowhere near the light switch*

Jackson- I'm surprisingly not doing anything though...

Me- Dededee, Nightmare

Both- EEP! *hides*

Lily- I don't think they did anything... 02?

02- *in human form instead of Kirby form* Don't look at me like that, I'm not even close to the light

*phone rings*

Me- Oh, hold on, *picks up phone* Hello? Anyone there? Hellooo?

Jackson- Joann

Me- *puts on speaker phone* Dude listen

Lily- 0_0, no one is there!

Magolor- *can not see and slams into wall, wipes off green slime*

02- THE WALLS WILL OOZE GREEN SLIME!?

Me- Nooooooo they always do that, but what was that third thing?

*bus noises*

Fumu- I had no idea buses stopped on this street...

Me&Lily- 0_0 they don't...

Fumu- Well there dropping someone off...

Me- *runs over* Oh yeah, that's my neighbor, nothing strange about that.

Dark- *gets out of bathroom* Ah that's better, hope they didn't watch the graveyard shift episode without me, love that one. ARGH! *runs into table, black table cloth falls on him. I can't see now, okay I hope this is the dining room *thud* ouch!

Lily- 0_0 What is that thud noise outside!?

Richard- It's getting closer!

Sage Dee- Relax guys it's probably just Dark Kni-

Me- *hides behind Jackson* PROTECT ME SQUIRE!

Jackson- I'M NOT FAKING CHIVALRY RIGHT NOW DUDE!

Dededee- WE'RE GONNA DIEEEEE! T_T!

Lily- IT'S GETTING CLOSER!

Shadows- MOMMY!

*door opens*

Everyone other then Sage Dee, who knows it dark knight and Henrietta (who is blissfully unaware of what's going on)*- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dark- *stumbles out of cloth* Finally I got out of tha- HEY!

Me- *unloading with Nerf gun* DIE HASH SLINGING SLASHER!

Dark- 0_0 where?

Lily- GO NOT SCARY I CHOOSE YOU! *Slenderman pops out of pokeball*

Dark- 0_0 AHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Me- ... Ohhhhhhh it was just dark knight... I knew that! *smiles sheepishly*

*watches blues clues*

Me- I remember this from my childhood :)!

Lily- It was like Dora, only better.

Henrietta- Blue dogs have nothing against my diamond lama!

Me- Seeing as your lama is real I would say nothing other then your diamond lama even EXISTS.

Jackson- Oh yeah that thinking chair, this show was awesome, I miss Steve though.

Me- Yeah who is the new dude?

Jackson- No idea, anyway we should do the next dare this one is done.

Me- Right, this next one is from Lichylichy, he asks you Richard, would you rather be a pink Kirby if you had the choice to.

Jackson- Pink is SWAG so you should say yes.

Me- His opinion Jackson

Jackson- Meh, fine.

Richard- I think, maybe, I mean I think of pink when I hear Kirby honestly, any other color seems new to me, but I like blue more then pink so I would rather stay blue.

Me- Also one more, (in response to chapter 6 of main fan fiction) "Why Lily? Why the cute Waddle Dees? WHY?"

Lily- I had to, if I didn't who knows what they would do in return to me, but I still feel really bad about it :(.

Me- The next dares are from Supertinagirl6, she says

"*accepts high five*"

Me- BOOYAH! ... Anyways

"I got more dares!

Dark Knight I dare you to try to escape this fangirl!  
King Dededee I dare you to ride Jurassic Park Ride!  
Escargoon I dare you to play in a game of Football!  
Fumu I dare you to do the Spaghetti scene from Lady and the Tramp with Kirby! (Good luck since most likely Kirby will eat the spaghetti completely first.)  
Meta Knight I dare you to defeat the 100 Sammer Guys from Super Paper Mario! Also I'll be coming with you to cheer for you!  
Marx I dare you to eat Chef Kawasaki's Atomic Curry!  
Magolor I dare you to go to China to bring back Chinese Food.  
Henrietta I dare you to eat all the Chinese Food Magolor gets!  
Lily I dare you play Earthbound! (Though I warn you, the final boss is creepy, actually disturbing)  
Jon I dare you to do 30 magic tricks!  
Jackson I dare you to go around the world in 80 seconds!  
Shadow I dare you to eat the cupcake!"

Shadows- What cupcake?

Me- This one! *shoves huge cupcake in Shadows's mouth*

Shadows- MURFH!

Me- Anyways, Magolor go to Hong Kong and go to this address *hands address* That's my great grandma's house, she makes killer Chinese food, just tell her your a friend of mine and food will fly out of the house in rapid velocity.

Magolor- Okay, be back in a bit, *hops onto Landia* please?

Landia- *sighs* Okay fine *flies*

Marx- ARGH! HOT HOT HOT! SOMEONE HELP ME! MY ORGANS ARE ON FIRE AND SO ARE MY EYES! AHHHHH *dives head first into water bucket, water evaporates* NOOOOOOOO!

Escargoon- I have to do what now?

Me- *put's helmet on Escargoon* Come on, follow me. *walks to school* the Coach is the Strength class teacher so I know who to talk to.

Coach- Joann? What's up?

Me- I have a friend here, he want's to play on the football team for one game.

Coach- Uh, okay, why is he wearing a snail costume?

Me- Um, ... He's from PETA, and recently took a trip to Paris?

Coach- Oh alright, practice is in a few so, what's his name?

Me- ... Stallone

Coach- Okay then Stallone might want to get ready. *walks off*

Escargoon- Stallone?

Me- *Smiles sheepishly* First name I could think of sorry.

*friend* Mike- Hey there Joann... *says in creepy voice*

Me- 0_0 GTFO Mike

Everyone else- Ohhhh Denied

Escargoon- What's up with them?

Me- Just high school guys, what's new? Anyways me and the others will be back in a few hours to see you play "Stallone".

Escargoon- *chuckles nervously* Wish me luck

Me- What if I don't want to? Haha just kidding good luck Stallone *walks off*

*another friend irl* Trevor- Dude look at Joann, dat A $$

Everyone- *Starts wicked creepy conversation about said topic*

Escargoon's inner thought's- *snicker* if they only knew just who "Joann" really is*

Me- *walks back through front door of my house* Okay I'm back guys!

Dededee- AHHHHHHHHH! DINOSAURS!

Me- Well it sounds like he is having a good time on the ride!

Dark Knight- Help! SHE'S STRANGLING ME WITH HER ARMS!

Me- Dude it's called a hug did you NEVER get one in your life?

Dark- *sniff* No :(!

Me- Awww, that sucks, well you are getting your first one now.

Dark- Who knew hugs could be so deadly! GAH SHE IS ASSAULTING MY FACE!

Me- It's called kissing, did you never get a- I fell sorry for you now man.

*rest is censored to make sure this fan fic stay's T rated*

Me- 0_0 whoa dude this fan girl is intense, now I'm glad that I never met any hardcore crazy fans yet *forever alone :P*

Jackson- How in NOVA am I to do that?

Me- Hmmmm, well I have an idea *pulls catapult randomly from my non existent pockets*

*few minutes later*

Jackson- I REGRET NOTHINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!

Me- *pulls out stop watch* 1 Mississippi 2 Mississppi 3 Mississippi 4

Jackson- WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *fly's past Magolor, who is coming back with 20 bags filled my great grand ma's cooking* HI MAGOLOR!

Magolor- AH! THE SKY IS TALKING TO ME!

Landia- THAT'S JACKSON YOU IDIOT!

Me- 69 Mississippi *pulls out a top hat* Hm, HIYA! *throws out huge baseball glove*

Jackson- *slams into it* Argh!

*Jon's magic trick meter- decent (1-30)*

Jackson- Whoa that's a huge glove, thanks Joann

Me- Waiiiiit for it TADA! *pulls out bunny from hat*

Jackson- *Anime fall of shame!*

*Jon's magic meter- anti classics (2-30)*

Me- Well, how about this! *pulls out fire bunny*

Jackson- *is clearly interested in it*

*Jon's Magic trick meter- interesting spin on things... (3-30)*

Henrietta- Ducky?

Me- Sure! *pulls out ducky* (not bad 4-30)

Dark Knight- HEEELLLLPPP!

Me- Abrakadabrasomethingthemagic peoplewouldsayALAKAZAM!

*fan girl changes into rabbit*

(WHOA! 5-30)

Me- Hehe whoops, let's try again, TADA! *fan girl turns into mouse* Crap... Poof! *goat* Neon! *light bulb* Poptart! *Nyan cat* Nein! *fish* Nine! *spider* EW! *millipede* NOVA! *NOVA* What the!? *Cow* Gah! *fan girl again* AWAY WITH YOU! *teleports behind Lily* ARGH! *wolf* WHY DOES NOVA HATE ME!? *kirbyfied* NO! *back to human* HELP! *text book* FUUUUUUUUUUUU *rage face meme* DANG IT! *mole* SOMEONE STOP ME! *rat* BACK TO A MOUSE!? *naked mole rat* THIS IS SO NOT FUNNY! *troll face meme* No cool man! *Rick roll* MY EARS! *Creeper from mine craft* Begone with you! *teleports away* Thank you NOVA! *Jon's Magic Trick Meter C-C-C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! 32-30)

Magolor- Hey guys we're back, Joann you where right, you're grandma DOES make a lot of food, she made ten bags filled with NOVA knows what! Here *gives Henrietta eight bags* We should save the last two bags for dinner later.

Henrietta- Yay orange chicken! *opens to see several bun desserts* huh?

Me- *sigh* you where thinking of American Chinese food Henrietta, NOVA knows how many times I have tried to explain to people that Chinese food and American Chinese food are different. But trust me those desserts are delicious.

Lily- What are they?

Me- I have no idea how to spell them *herp derp*

Henrietta- Yay chicken buns! *Eats*

Me- ... that's pork Henrietta, aw whatever.

Fumu- Kirby stop eating all the spaghetti.

Me- Well maybe he just wants lotsa spaghetti! *hope you get the reference :P!*

Meta Knight- Sooo I am fighting all 100 sammer guys?

Sammer King- Yuuuup, you can bring a partner if you want to.

Supertinagirl6- :D

Meta Knight- Hold on a second *teleports away, comes back with Joann* Here is my partner

Supertinagirl6- D:!

Me- What the heck where am I?

Meta- I could bring a partner to help me fight the sammer guys so I chose you.

Me- Why not Supertinagirl6? I think she wouldn't mind kicking some butt with you.

Meta- *hands me ultimate sword from Kirby's returned to dreamland* Well I thought she would rather watch me kick butt.

Me- But why me?

Meta- I would rather you then dark knight or Galacta Knight, Kirby was doing a dare and Jackson and Shadows would most likely not work with me. Richard would want to say with Lily while Lily would not want to fight 100 guys. So that kind of leaves me you, but in either way I thought you would like to use this sword at them.

Me- *swings so it is huge version of Meta Knight's sword* Now you don't need me right? Here, I need to continue with the other dares, sorry *teleports*

Meta- Alright, I got this handled now.

100 Sammer guys- Charge!

Meta- ALL OF THEM AT ONCE?

Supertinagirl6- GO META!

Me- Okay then, Lily follow me. *walks into my room* I have an Earthbound emulator on my computer, I am at the final boss

Lily- Okay *starts playing* wow this Pokey guy sounds like a d bag.

Me- Yeah, he basically is.

Lily- Wow this is easy, and what is so scary about the final boss?

Me- This is only the first form Lily...

Lily- Oh I see, okay yeah it will get actually scary next form I'm guessing?

Me- Well let's see, you just got to it.

Lily- What the heck?

Me- What does it look like?

Lily- 0_0 dude that's weird!

Me- What did the room look like, you know the room the enemy was in.

Lily- I don't know, uhhhhh, something?

Me- I'll tell you later, hey you're almost on the final form!

Lily- Got it, okay this guy looks creepy holy crap.

Me- Sooooo while you're fighting hi- dude make Paula use pray, trust me. Anyways so while you are fighting this thing do you want to hear his back story?

Lily- Uhhhhhh, well I don't want to sleep tonight anyways, why not?

Me- *explains, if you don't know look it up on YouTube, dude it's creepy!* So yeah, that's what the map looked like before.

Lily- 0_0 *looks down* I feel violated now thanks a lot Giygas.

Me- Exactly!

Lily- If I was Paula I would do way more then just pray, I would scream to the gods being like NOVA HELP ME THIS CRAZY MONSTER BABY LIKE THING IS TRYING TO KILL ME! HHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!

Everyone else who is not in the room- *Pauses, concerned*

Me- I think personally I would just NOT be here to start off with, just saying.

Lily- Agreed

Me- Giygas must be like "oh Paula you idiot like praying won't do s**t against me, lolololololololol" then he realizes that Paula's praying does a crap ton of damage on him, then he's all like "Aw fuq-"

Lily- Whoa over two million damage?

Me- IT'S OVER NINE THOUUUUUUUSSSSDSSSAAAAAANND!

Magolor- What are they shouting about?

Richard- Who has any idea, I don't.

Meta- RARGH!

Dark- How come his dare has to do with kicking butt?

Richard- What are you complaining about you got obsessed over by a fan girl

Dark- Jealous? *smirks*

Richard- I was trapped in the girls bathroom with a fan girl equally as crazy as yours was, and in any case no I would chose Lily over any fan girl any day.

Dededee- Awww how sweet *mocking*

Richard- Dededee does anyone even LIKE you?

Everyone- Nope!

Me- that's unfortunate...

Lily- Giygas is sooooo creepy

Me- Waiiit hold on, who dares text me when I am Q/Aing!? *reads txt* Ahhhhh NOVA

Lily- What?

Me- My friend just dared me, you, Henrietta, and Fumu to dance to call me maybe on the just dance four game

Lily- Well at least you bought it like, yesterday, come on!

*starts the dance*

Me- Well look at the "hey guys I have a heart on my dress!"

Fumu- Do you always mock people?

Me- Heck yes!

Lily- *laughing* I feel ridiculous!

Henrietta- *break dancing*

Me- I FLAIL MY ARMS BACK AND FORTH I FLAIL MY ARMS BACK AND FORTH!

Lily- Yay my hand cell phone thingy!

Henrietta- MY GOLDEN BAGEL OF SILVER SODIUM SNAKE VENOM!

Me- What!?

Fumu- Watch were your swinging you hands!

Me- Whoops, soooorry.

Jackson- Hahaha!

*when we are done*

Lily- BOOYAH!

Me- 2nd!

Henrietta- Yay last!

Me- ... that's not a good thing though, but I think personally you won because of your break dancing, that was awesome.

Lily- Agreed

Fumu- If only I was taller...

Meta- Hey guy's I'm back, I beat all 100 sammer guys.

Me- But of course, I would be disappointed if you didn't. *Looks at clock* Holy crap! Guys we are going to miss the game! *runs out of house*

Richard- What game?

Lily- Escargoon's playing football remember?

Jackson- Crap, we can't miss that! GOGOGOGOGOGO!

*later on*

Me- There we go perfect seating!

Lily- Can you see him Richie?

Richard- Yeah, he's the snail looking guy remember?

Me- Just by the way I called him Stallone, so if you are going to cheer him on you have to yell Stallone.

Everyone (in the Q/A anyways)- Okay.

Announcer- "And some random guy who decided to join for this game Stallloonnnnnee!

Me- GO STALLONE!

Everyone- *cheers*

Me- He seems to be doing okay so far.

Sage Dee- Well no one gave him the ball yet...

Dededee- *lauging* Escargoon is as slow as a slug!

Me- Stallone, and that's because he is a snail.

Escargoon- *gets ball* AHHHHHH! *runs like heck*

Me- No holy NOVA he can run! GO STALLONE!

Announcer- TOUCH DOWN!

*crowd goes wild*

Galacta- Wait Joann how did you get him into the team the way he looks?

Me- Simple, I just told the coach he was from PETA and recently went to Paris.

Everyone- *laughing*

Bun- Whoa, watch it, Escargoon just got hit hard.

Lily- That won't crack his shell though, I think anyways.

Shadows- *Still has epically huge cupcake in his mouth* MURFH!

Me- ... dude just swallow it already.

Mike- *insert perverted comment here*

Me- OhmyNOVA shut up Mike!

Mike- Who is NOVA?

Me- ... Never mind, so guys did you learn anything today?

Richard- Dark Knight wants people to be jealous of him

Dark- Never to let crazy fan girls attack you while reviews are happening?

Meta- The 100 sammer guys where real easy to defeat?

Lily- That I won't be able to sleep tonight?

Henrietta- You're great grandma's cooking is reeeeaaaall good?

Magolor- That the sky can talk?

Landia- Magolor is an idiot?

Nightmare- The hash slinging slasher is not real?

Dededee- That no one likes me :(

Fumu- I need to grow

Bun- Escargoon is good in football games?

Shadows- That huge cupcakes can cause crappy one liners which leads to girls turning you down?

Jackson- Not to mess with you when you have a catapult?

Me- Sure let's go with that, well I think is should be enough for this chapter so make sure to continue reviewing to those who reviewed, and review if you haven't yet, peace out!

*rick roll starts playing*

Me- OR NOT! *starts dancing*

Lily- *looks at mike* enjoying the view?

Mike- Hell, yes!

Everyone else- *is angry because they got rick rolled*

Me- BOOYAH!

* * *

A/N- I actually got to six chapters!? BOOYAH! *punches wall down* Uhhhhh, I can fix that! Anyways to all who reviewed high fives all around! And your own private jet planes! To those who haven't but want to make sure to post your questions and or dares! again high fives and jet planes all around!


	7. Chapter 7

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 7

Jackson- No Henrietta, it's "the rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain."

Henrietta- The Jane in Rain stays manely on the train

Jackson- … No, "The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain."

Henrietta- The Wane in crane stays lanely on the sane.

Jackson- Why do I even bother?

Richard- Yeah why do you?

Lily- Henrietta, it's this "The plane in Maine stays rainly on the Spain"

Jackson- … Lily do you need some rest?

Henrietta- The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain.

Jackson- … I'll shut up now…

Lily- Come on, we should get to the living room, Joann said we are doing reviews there.

Jackson- Why there all of a sudden?

Lily- Something about defacing her room several times with the lor and Halbird, and our randomness.

Jackson- Oooohhhh okay

*they walk into living room*

Me- I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHO IS OUR SENATEOR OR PRESIDENT I JUST WANT TO WATCH CODO LYOKO! NOVA LET IT BE ABE LINCOLN FOR ALL I CARE!

Lily- … What's with her?

Dededee- *hiding behind couch* I don't want to know

Fumu- Why not watch Kirby of the stars?

Me- I don't speak Japanese :S

Fumu- Then why not Kirby right back at cha?

Me- That's not even on TV anymore…

Everyone- WHAT!?

Me- Yeah I know right? I would so watch it if it was back on the air

Galacta- Why not play the true arena?

Me- You're just saying that because that is the only place you exist in Kirby games right?

Galacta- YEEESSSSS *stares at floor sadly*

Me- Anyways I made my mind up about what I am doing.

Everyone- *stays silent for dramatic effect*

Me- I am, *pulls out iPhone* ANSWERING REVIEWS! *DUN DUN DUN!*

Everyone- *gasps*

Me- Okay enough of that, anyways the first string of dares is from Supertinagirl6, she says,

"Yay I got a jet! I also recognize that spaghetti joke from Hotel Mario."

Sweet! I was hoping I wasn't the only one!

"*rubs hands together*

Anyway I came up with some new dares!

Lily I dare you to defeat the Ender dragon from Minecraft!  
King Dededee I dare you to now ride Dinosaur ride in Disney's Animal Kingdom!  
Escargoon I dare you create an anime about yourself!  
Dark Knight I dare you to complete the Pit of 100 Trials. (The Thousand Year Door version)  
Jackson I dare you to out swim this shark!  
Henrietta I dare you to read the worst book series on the planet!  
Marx I dare you to go sky diving, but you can't use your wings!  
Magolor I dare you to ride Rocking Roller Coaster in Disney Hollywood Studios!  
Fumu I dare you to sit in a closet with Kirby!  
Kirby once your dare is finished with Fumu, I dare you to fly the newly fixed Halbird!  
Meta Knight I dare you to go through all the levels of Kirby's Adventure/Nightmare in Dreamland! Also I'll be coming with you again, this time I have a sword if you need my help in battles!  
Shadows I dare you to compete in a staring contest!  
Jon or should I say Joann *starts laughing* I dare you to eat 20 pumpkin pies!"

Dededee- WAHHHHH NO MORE DINO'S! *cries*

Me- Come on you big baby, Dededee you are a ruler of a kingdom I can't believe that you can be such a wuss, now go on the ride!

Dededee- Okay then, Joann *smirks*

Me- *takes out his hammer* run penguin man, RUN!

Dededee- AHHHHHH! *runs*

Lily- … Are you going to chase after him?

Me- Nope! Apparently to Dededee I am much scarier than a dinosaur. Also you need to fight the Ender dragon.

Lily- Right, I never fought that thing before…

Me- You need to climb some towers and smash some healing crystals, then you fight the Ender dragon itself, but I never fought it.

Richard- I did, come on Lily I'll help you out.

Lily- Okay *they walk off*

Me- We'll get back to them lat-

Dededee- AHHHHHH! DINOSUARS!

Me- *sighs* anyways Escargon *gives pencil and papers* go make an anime about yourself.

Escargoon- Gladly *walks off*

Jackson- *towards the shark* COME AT ME BRO! *sharks swims wicked fast* CRAP CRAP CRAP!

Marx- This thing has a parachute right?

Nightmare- Uhhhhhh… *pushes off*

Marx- AHHHHHHHHH NOVA HELP ME!

Landia- Don't worry I'm here!

Marx- NOVA MUST HATE ME!

Landia- Aw come on I'm only mean towards Magolor!

Me- Now try not to have too much fun Fumu… *locks her and Kirby in a closet*

Magolor- WHEEEEEEEE!

Me- *grabs Twilight books* OUCH! *drops them*

Gino- Are you okay Joann?

Me- I'm fine, it just that these books are so bad I feel my brain cells are being burned the second I touch them.

Gino- *grabs books and realizes what books they are* Argh! *drops books in front of Henrietta*

Henrietta- What are these?

Me- Horrible books, read them.

Henrietta- AHH! 0_0, BOOKS! *hides behind Joann* GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!

Me- … They are bad books though

Henrietta- Argh not books! *cries*

Sage Dee- … I would like to say that this is surprising, but it unfortunately isn't

Me- Don't I know it.

Henrietta- *Sits down and starts reading*

Shadows- Knowing our luck she will most likely like these horrible books.

Me- Agreed.

Dededee- Finally that ride is over.

Lily- DIE ENDER DRAGON!

Dededee- Dragon 0_0 where?

Landia- ABOVE YOU! *catches Marx*

Dededee- AH! *ducks*

Jackson- *swimming fast as heck, just barely faster than the shark who is chasing him* SOMEONE HELP ME!

Richard- NOVA this dragon is putting up a fight!

Lily-Attack its head that's where it would hurt most!

Jackson- CAN ANYONE HEAR ME!?

Me- NOPE!

Jackson- Seems so legit! *swims out of ocean* HA! TAKE THAT SHARK!

*Henrietta reads*

Nightmare- So what do you think about that book?

Jackson- What book? *looks* OHHHHH LOOK AT ME, I CAN SPARKLE IN THE SUNLIGHT *says mockingly*!

Me- Team Edward, Team Jacob, *ahem*

Everyone (other than Henrietta)- oh god! *covers ears*

Me- HOW ABOUT TEAM SHUT THE F**K UP! Man I hate those teams.

Henrietta- *Puts down final book*

Me- You okay?

Henrietta- BAULGAWAGAGAWGAGWAG!

Me- Oh dear, these books seemed to have broke her, hold on guys I need to fix her now *drags off*

Lily- BOOYAH! Oh hey Jon, whatcha doing?

Me- The twilight books broke Henrietta, I need to fix her now…

Lily- The twilight books? Yuck!

Me- Yeah I know right? *unlocks closet* WHAT THE HECK FUMU! *trips as I am backing away*

Fumu- *blushes* time to end already?

Kirby- *confused on what just happened* Poyo?

Me- *puts Henrietta in closet* Right, this fixing of Henrietta is going to suck… *closes door behind us*

Lily- o_O … What just happened?

Richard- I had no idea Jon, likes her.

Me- DO NOT!

Richard- That's what I thought, well either way we just killed the Ender dragon, good job Lily!

Lily- Thanks, you to, I think we should give Joann and Henrietta some privacy… *walks out*

Meta Knight- Whisspy Wood huh? *cuts in half* Easy…

Dark Knight- WHAT THE HECK!? A BONE DRAGON? AHHHHH BONEY BREATH! *cough cough* smells, dead.

Escargoon- I ran out of inspiration, maybe searching random things in this house will help me think… *opens bed room door* Joann's room… Let's see what she was hiding from us *evil smile* *opens wardrobe drawer* Huh, socks, track pants she can't fit anymore, bed sheets, shorts, some pillows, ah where everyone stores their secrets, the underwear drawer *opens* hm, underwear more, more, more, does this kid not have any secrets? Just a bunch of underwear which she can't wear anymore thanks to being a girl? Maybe the closet? *opens* WHAT THE HECK!?

Me- *has Henrietta connected to a laptop by a cord, like the matrix* ... What?

Escargoon- What are you doing?

Me- I could ask you the same thing, are you looking around my room for any secrets I might keep?

Escargoon- *nervously* noooooo…

Me- Good, cause you know what they say *pulls out some salt and a fork* curiosity salted the snail *evil smile*

Escargoon- Right, I'll make a note of that *walks out of room, scared*

Me- Thing is that I never even had snail yet, though I do hear they taste good with garlic and melted butter… anyways I think I should let this program download now… *puts down laptop and walks back into living room* Hey guys what's going on?

Dark- I HATE DRAGONS NOW I HOPE I NEVER SEE A DRAGON AGAIN!

Landia- *lands next to Dark* There we go, have a nice flight Marx?

Marx- You betcha! *hops off*

Dark- *looks* AHHHHHH! 0_0 DRAGON! *runs*

Landia- Is it like hate Landia day or something?

Me&Jackson- Yes

Landia- Really? WAHHHHH I HATE BEING HATED! *flies off*

Jackson- *Chasing after Landia* LANDIA WE WHERE JUST JOKING!

Me- SHADOWS!

Shadows- AH! WHAT DID I DO NOW!?

Me- Nothing, just felt like shouting, why did you do something before?

Shadows-… Noooooooooo

Me-… I don't believe you, anyways, staring contest, now!

*le staring contest*

Me- o_o *= staring*

Shadows- o_o

Me- o_o -_- o_o DANG IT! I was always bad at these…

Lily- *instantly laughs*

Gino- o_o I will never blink! *blinks* NOVA!

Me- *pulls out mirror* have fun!

Shadows- But, BUT-

Me- Too late!

Meta Knight- Okay we're done.

Suptinagirl6- That was fun! We should do that again some time! *flies away on private jet*

Me- Have fun?

Meta- It was an enjoyable experience

Me- Soooooo… You have fun?

Meta- WHO THE HECK IS FLYING THE HALBIRD?

Kirby- POYO! :D

Meta- NONONONONONO KIRBY GET OFF MY SHIP!

Kirby- *crashes* Poyo! *laughs*

Me- Meta? You okay? Meta? *puts hand on shoulder* Meta?

Jackson- Joann, get away from him he is about to explode

Me- What do you think he is Jackson? A creeper? Meta you okay? I can get some people to fix it again, Meta?

Meta- *strikes out with sword out of fury* KIIIIRRRRRRRBBBBBYYY!

Me- OUCH! *falls back*

Meta- *realizes what he did* S**T!

Me- *grabs arm in pain* DAMN IT META KNIGHT HE DID THAT BECAUSE OF HIS DARE!

Meta- He was dared to fly my ship?

Me- YES! DID YOU NOT PAY ATTENSHION IN THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER!?

Meta- JOANN I AM SO SORRY!

Jackson- Where did Kirby crash anyways?

Dededee- MY CASTLE!

Me- MY ARM!

Meta- Here, let me see.

Me- OUCH! Be careful dude!

Meta- Crap I cut deep…

Me- You don't say!

Meta- *patches arm up in warps* we should probably have that checked…

Me- Yeah sure whatever, but first! *grabs 20 pumpkin pies* HALLOWEEN SPIRIT!

Dededee- AHHHH! GHOSTS! *hides behind Joann*

Me- *pulls out his hammer* Be afraid penguin man!

Dededee- ARGH NOVA HATES ME! *runs off screaming*

Me- *continues eating pies*

Meta- Okay I just called doctor Yabui, he should be here soon

Dededee- HA! Yabui is out of his mind, Joann's arm is better off the way it is!

Me- Wow those pies really hit the spot…

Lily- How did you eat all of them already?

Me- Uhhh, I was just really hungry.

Galacta- I really wanted some of it :(

Me- No worries, you'll get yours soon enough…

Yabui- So who do I need to check out?

Meta- Her *points at Joann*

Meanwhile

Dededee- I wonder what Joann keeps in her room that we don't know about… *looks at Henrietta, who is still linked to the laptop* Whoa look at that, a computer that has a live sized Henrietta game bot! Let's see how it works! *gets on laptop* Wow this game looks like it sucks. I thought that Joann's games were supposed to be good ones!

Henrietta- *Opens eyes* I AM THE WAFFLE LORD!

Dededee- Wow it even talks like her!

Henrietta- *takes cord out of head* Wait, why am I in Jon's room? *sees twilight books* YUCK! *hides behind Dededee* PROTECT ME SQUIRE!

Dededee- Come off it Henrietta, it's just a book *sees its Twilight* ARGH! NONONONONONONONONO GET IT AWAY FROM ME! *runs*

Henrietta- COME BACK MY KNIGHT IN DIAMOND LAMAS! *runs after Dededee*

Yabui- Okay your arm should be fine now, how does it feel?

Me- Better, thanks.

Yabui- No problem, that will be 100 D bills.

Me- What the heck? I don't even HAVE D bills!

Yabui- Well what do you have?

Me- Uhhh, this *pulls out a stack of 20's*

Yabui- … Good enough *takes and walks off*

Me- … I so over paid him didn't I?

Meta- Yup, you dollar is 50 of our D bills.

Me- DAMN HE IS RICH NOW SON!

Dededee- SOMEONE HELP ME!

Me- *Walks out* What is it now Dededee?

Henrietta- THE EVIL BOOKS OF DUNFAR HATH FOLLOWED ME TO THE GRAVE!

Me- … So you mean to say those horrible Twilight books were in my room when you woke up?

Henrietta- Yup!

Me- Well I was going to burn them sometime soon anyways

Fumu- Why? I like those books.

Me, Jackson&Bun- Yeah of course YOU do!

Fumu- HUMFH! *turns away*

Lily- Whose where they anyways?

Me- I have no idea, probably a friends.

Nightmare- So you would burn a friends books because you don't like them?

Me- Wouldn't we all?

Nightmare- I have a new found respect for you now Joann

Me- As you should, okay so next dare is from Kirby2600, they say

"Hey it's been a while sense I reviewed, so Joann *smirks* I dare you to bring your OC's to school and have them be your classmates *in you and your OC's have a day of school together* excluding Sage Dee if you don't want to humanize him, and everyone else I will give you guys tons of sugar and rubber chickens, try not to go insane and break anything I dare you!"

Lily- So we are going to go to school with you?

Me- I guess so, you guys are of course being human, and Sage Dee, sorry, but I am lazy and don't want to humanize you, so sorry.

Sage Dee- Well even if you humanize me I would be too old to go to a high school, school in general even.

Me- True, so time for a time warp!

Everyone- *sings* LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIIIIN! LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIIIIN!

*the next day!*

Dad- Joann! Time for school!

Me, Lily, Richard, Jackson, Gino, Henrietta- *walks out*

Me- Okay dad, let's go.

Dad- Riiiight, Joann, I don't think my two seat Audi TT can hold seven people in it.

Me- *turns to my OC's* You guys get trunk.

Lily- I don't think we can all FIT in the trunk!

Jackson&Gino- CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! *both jump head first into trunk*

(Just a by the way, I am going to try and make this part as much like my normal school day as I can, don't worry that is also very random, but either way these people are real and I'm going to make them act and speak like they do irl, I'll make sure to explain what the slang means. Also seeing as I am a girl in this fan fiction I will have my friends talk to me like they do to most other girls, or at least how they talk about them to other guys... oh NOVA this is going to be perverted isn't it!?)

Anyways First class- Science!

Teacher- Who are these five Joann?

Me- Huh? Oh uhhh, friends of mine, they are joining me for school for a day *gives teacher their names*.

Teacher- Oh okay

Me- *sits in my seat, OC's sit in the back*

Teacher- So today we will be talking about chemistry, and a bunch of other boring crap that you guys will most likely never use in your future.

Tom- *friend that sits next to me* Great, more of this crap huh?

Me- Urgh *falls asleep*

Jackson- Science is boring.

Gino- What makes you say that? It can be interesting at times.

Jackson- Like when? Give me one example Gino.

Gino- Well you can mix some chemicals to make a chemical bomb of some sorts.

Jackson- Really? Tell me more *is clearly interested*

Gino- Well-

Lily- HOLY NOVA! The paper disappeared!

Me- Wha? *gets up*

Teacher- Ah yes Lily, you see this is thin paper, and the flame can quickly burn though it.

Lily- Can you do that again? Please?

Teacher- *chuckles about how fascinated Lily is about this* Sure *does again*

Henrietta- MAGIC! ABRACADABRA!

Gino- No Henrietta, it's not magic.

Henrietta- Yes it is, NOVA as my witness that is magic!

Teacher- Who is NOVA?

Me- *sighs*

Next class- Math

Teacher- So what is the answer to this? Joann?

Me- You lost me at the beginning of the problem…

Teacher- I see, how about Henrietta?

Henrietta- DUCKY!

Teacher- What!?

Gino- She meant five.

Teacher- Correct Gino.

Me- *inner thoughts: I wonder how the others are doing?*

Back home!

Everyone- *is trying to sit still, sugar rush is at its highest*

Dededee- I can't do this!

Nightmare- Joann would be angry if we go insane and break things! I shudder to think of that happening! *shudders*

Meta&Dark- SUGARSUGARSUGAR!

Fumu&Bun- NO SETTLE DOWN! *holding Meta and Dark back*

Marx- WHHHEEEEEEEEEEW! *spins in circles*

Magolor- *jumping up and down wicked fast* Boyisthisanicewaytoexercise!

02- I can't hold it in anymore! SSSSUUUUUGGGGGAAAARRR! *bounces off walls*

Galacta- Somuchpumpkinpie! Joannwasright! *gasps* SHEMUSTBEAGODESS!

Nightmare- Wow these idiots can't hold their sugar, wait a second, this is my perfect moment to break a bunch of stuff and have Joann think it was everyone on a sugar rush! *pulls out his rubber chicken* BOOYAH!

Dededee- CHICKEN FIGHT!

Everyone- YEAH!

Nightmare- … NOVA.

Landia- ROOOOOOaAAAASAAAR! *flies around with flaming chicken*

Magolor- NOOOOOO NOT FLAMING CHICKEN!

Dededee- *gets his ultimate hammer thing from Dededee's revenge, straps chicken onto it* BOOYAH!

Meta&Dark- *completely ignores chickens* DUEL! *attacks each other*

02- WHEEEEEEE *spins like crazy, hits Marx and like a top they both spun back*

Escargoon- Ohhhhh I think I just got myself some more inspiration! *watches*

Shadows- JUST BLINK MIRROR SELF! I WANT TO GET THIS OVER WITH! Oh wait, what was that? NO I WILL NOT STAND FOR A STALEMATE!

Next class, German

Me- Oh Das German!

*friend* Jake- I think if you were in Germany several people would want to kill you.

Me- I wouldn't be surprised.

Henrietta- So, wie ich schon sagte, diese Waffeln waren in der Tat gut, aber die UFOs sie gestohlen, weißt du was, wir sollten etwas dagegen tun? WIR SOLLTEN werfen die CHEESE!

Everyone- What!?

Teacher- So, like I was saying, those waffles were indeed good, but the UFOs stole them, you know what we should do about that? WE SHOULD THROW THE CHEESE! Henrietta seems to know her German...

Me- 0_0 You don't say!

Henrietta- What? I was speaking Spanish!

Me- *Anime fall of shame!*

Jake- ... Did she just say-

Me- Yes, yes she did.

Jackson- It would be better for you if you don't question her, she makes no sense.

Henrietta I like trains :)

Jake- I see she likes ASDF movie...

Henrietta- That was Red vs Blue...

Jake- ...

Me- Heck I'm impressed to see she even knows what THAT was!

English class!

Me- Oh great, this class huh?

Lily- Do you hate English?

Me- No, that's not why I just said that.

Lily- Then why did you-

Mike- Oh hey there Joann *sits behind Joann*

Me- *sighs* That's why Lily.

Lily- *awkwardly watches Mike fiddle with the ends of Joann's hair* Riiiight

Teacher- so we are reading the book today, and I see we have some new students, so Jeff

Me- Who is hurt *hurt means ugly in high school slang*

Everyone- OOOOOOHHHHH!

Teacher- *tried not to laugh* you need to go to the office.

Everyone (other then OC's) Ohhhhhh hurt's going to the office!

Jeff- Nah nah nah that ain't me!

Me- Jeff you are so hurt that, hey wait is it true?

Jeff- What?

Me- That your middle name is Hurt?

Everyone- Ohhhhhh!

Jeff- *looks at me, trying to think of a comeback*

Me- Go on, tell me, tell me I am ugly, I dare you!

Jeff- *says nothing, walks off*

Lily- *whispers to Joann* Dude you're mean.

Me- Everyone is to Jeff, he knows we are joking, if he didn't he wouldn't be hanging out with us.

Lily- That's true I guess.

Teacher- so these are the parts, here Henrietta, you get first part.

Jackson- Ohhhhh NOVA this isn't going to be good...

Henrietta- *looks at book, nervously looks at me*

Me- Um, sorry teacher but Henrietta is what you call a... readaphobic.

Teacher- She's afraid of reading?

Me- Afraid of books even, last time she read a book it broke her.

Teacher- What book?

Me- Twilight.

Teacher- no wonder!

*general complaints from the girls in the room.*

Me- Isn't this going to be interesting...

Mike- Oh it will be Joann...

Me- Dude Mike go away I don't even LIKE you!

Everyone- Denied!

Strength

*at the locker rooms*

Me- *Almost walks into the boy's locker room*

Lily- Uhhhhh *notices all the guys nearby* Joann?

Me- *realizes* Whoops! *awkwardly walks away with Lily and Henrietta to the girls locker room*

Lily- You're so used to going there aren't you

Me- Yup!

*in the lifting room*

*friend* Eric- DO YOU EVEN LIFT!?

Lily- NO! *trying to lift 60*

Richard- Hold on *helps Lily out* no man she does not lift.

Eric- No I was only joking man.

Henrietta- WHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW! *lifts 300 pounds like it was 0, with ONE hand*

Everyone- 0_0 ... What the? SHE HAS A HARD BODY! *hard body means that you are strong, tough in most ways, and can lift a whole lot*

Jackson- *lifting 250 with two hands* I feel wimpy now... and Henrietta's muscles don't even show! I guess they are just invisible or something...

Gino- I was before and still am! *barely lifting 80*

Me- Better off than me, someone help! *trying to lift 120, failing*

*close friend* Doug- Here *lifts off* you okay?

Me- *catches breath* Yeah... I'm just NEVER lifting that again!

Doug- *chuckles* you were doing good, if you need help I can help you.

Me- Really? Okay thanks!

Everyone else *other then OC's*- OH OKAY DOUG I SEE YOU I SEE YOU! *basically they say person A (in this case Doug) is trying to hit on person B (Joann)*

Doug- *laughs and shakes head*

Me- These guys are idiots

Doug- Hey you said it not me

Me- *laughing* okay let's get this over with...

*not friend* Kevin- Come on only 60 pounds? You can lift more you have two arms.

Lily- Shut up

Me- *calls over* So I see you met scumbag Kevin, he's a d bag!

Everyone- OOHHHHHH! Kevin got rashed! *insulted*

Kevin- Hey Joann do you want me to *insert perverted comment that would most likely make this story M rated, and definitely make me barf if I wrote it down, NOVA knows I almost did when I thought it* again?

Me- WHAT!? EWWWWWWW NO NEVER! THAT IS DISGUSTING!

Kevin- It's true isn't it?

Me- It's about as true as saying you are smart, and clearly you're not...

Kevin- Well-

Coach- Class is over!

Me- Thank god!

History!

Me&OC's (other than Lily)- ZZZZZZZ

Jeff- Oplah! Two chains! Oplah! Wizkalifa! Two chains! *repeats half of the class*

Lily- *eventually snaps* Jeff shut up, I can't hear myself think with you half shouting that bull crap!

Everyone- *and then there was silence in the crowd!*

Teacher- … Riiiiiight so anyways…

Back home!

Me- Okay good, where back ho- OH MY NOVA!

*house is destroyed*

Me- *is enraged* Who in the unholy hell wrecked MY HOUSE!

Everyone who was in the fight- *points at Nightmare*

Nightmare- WHAT!? I wasn't even part of it! It was Dededee, Dark Knight, Magolor, Marx, and 02!

Me- So it was all of them, and you?

Nightmare- No just them, not me!

Me- Well lucky you I have one more dare before I will let loose my rage, it's from SallyAcornFan71, she says

"Let me try this.

I dare everyone to compete in a race, winner gets this jar of cookies!"

Well that's a good dare. If you have any more you can think of make sure to post them as a review!

Jackson- Like the others aren't?

Me- ... It's called being positive so people will feel encouraged to write more dares do you EVER think? Anyways I do like all the dares I get and thank everyone who post them. Anyways, race, now!

*one, two, three, go!*

Me- No wings cheater!

Meta- But Jackson is riding on a shark!

Jackson- WOOHOO!

Meta- Henrietta is riding her diamond lama!

Henrietta- CHARGE, GO FORTH INTO THE ENEMIES STRONG HOLD!

Meta- Landia and Dark are flying!

Landia- Can't out fly me!

Dark- Just watch me!

Meta- Kirby is wheel Kirby!

Kirby- Poyo! VROOM VROOM!

Meta- Shadows is shadow wheel Kirby!

Shadows- WHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEW! VROOM VROOM!

Meta- Escargoon is driving the king's limo as Dededee is gloating about how he is so not far ahead of us.

Dededee- EAT OUR DUST!

Escargoon- *still drawing anime* This will be perfect!

Meta- And 02 turned into her original form so she can fly!

02- WOOSH!

Me- ... Well... Shut up! *is sitting on Sonic's head* TO VICTORY MY STALLION!

Sonic- Whoa I am NOT a stallion!

Me- *hangs chilli dog above his head* Come on, get the chilli dog!

Sonic- GIMMIEGIMMIEGIMMIE! *runs like heck*

annnnnnd the winner is... Sage Dee!

Me- Wow I didn't see that coming, how the NOVA did you get ahead of SONIC? FREAKIN SONIC!

Sage Dee- There was no rules so I just teleported to the end in the beginning

Shadows- ... WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THAT!?

Me- Well either way it seems that we have completed three reviews so we should end off this chapter here! Thanks to the new reviewer and thanks to you older ones as well! If you have more dares or questions of awesomeness make sure to post them! Okay I'm low on time so thanks guys, and bye!

Lily- Why are you short on time?

Me- GET BACK HERE NIGHTMARE, DEDEDEE, DARK KNIGHT, MAGOLOR, MARX, AND 02! *pulls out pirate ship*

Jack Sparrow- That's me ship!

Me- ARGH! *crushes said people under it* BOOYAH!

Lily- 0_0 Mike has his very strange taste in girls…

* * *

A/N- So concludes this chapter of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors! So that school part I had to improvise after rewriting it five times, I hope it was still funny and worth a read for the laughs, anyways I need to continue with my rage on those jerks who broke my house, see you guys around!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- OH WOW this chapter is a longer then the others so far! Enjoy the longer chapters guys!

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 8:

Me- *is playing mine craft with best friend Pat* Hold on, see this guy, this one right here?

Pat- What the Enderman?

Me- He has a name though, Stallone! He's my roommate :)! No Stallone don't run into the fire it'll burn you! The crap I have to put up with! *I like that name :P*

Pat- It seems like you are his mom more than anything.

Me- Yeah, NO STALLONE! Pat help me get him away from the fire.

Pat- *sighs*

Me- Plllllleeeeeaaaaaasssssee? *eyes sparkle*

Pat- *sighs* The crap I have to put up with Joann!

Me- Okay thanks, NO STALLONE! STALLONE :O! He died :(!

Pat- What?

Me- He just died, didn't you hear him scream?

Pat- I think this is the hardest part of parenting *referencing Spongebob*

Me- I guess, he is probably better off without us…

Pat- Let's have another :)!

Me- What :S?

Pat- *sighs* never mind, I have to go now anyways…

Me- Alright then bye *closes door after him and everyone from the Q/A comes out from hiding*, anyways.

Dededee- I could have clobbered him for you if you wanted me to…

Me- What? No!

Dededee- Awwwwww :(!

Me- Why do you always want to cobber someone?

Dededee- None of your business!

Blade- That's the king's way of saying it makes him feel better seeing as no one likes him.

Dededee- People like me! Joann, do you like me?

Me- Whoa whoa dude calm down, I mean you seem like an okay guy, but I am technically a guy remember? What would the neighbors think?

Dededee- NO NOT LIKE THAT!

Me- Ohhhhhh, well… no.

Dededee- Meta? Sword? Blade?

Meta Knight- I find my time in your service rather unfortunate.

Sword- Yeah… I agree with Meta Knight.

Blade- No way.

Dededee- Richard? Lily? Gino? Jackson? Henrietta?

Richard- Nope

Lily- I pity you if anything

Jackson- Hell, no!

Gino- I think it would morally impossible to say yes.

Henrietta- What was the question again?

Dededee- Awwwwww no one likes me! *cries*

Kirby- *jumps up and hugs him*

Everyone- Dawwwww :)!

Dededee- Thanks Kirby! *sobs*

Me- *pats on the back* Dededee seems to just want to be liked that's all…

Blade- He acts like he does to get attention, maybe he does just want to be liked.

Fumu- SEE I TOLD YOU!

Everyone *other then Dededee*- SHUT UP FUMU!

Fumu- Humf!

Me- *looks at watch* well would you look at the time.

Jackson- Yeah, it's 6:29, so what?

Me- Noooo Jackson it's time for Questions and Answers (Q/A) Kirby: The Mirror Warrior's!

Everyone *other then Fumu*- Sweet!

Me- Okay so this first one if from poyo2472, they say-

Jackson- I thought it was just 247 though…

Me- If you let me finish, they say

"WOW your story is so good that I check on it every day!"

Me- Thanks for the feed back! I am glad to see that you like it so far, I hope it stays just as good as it goes on!

"I'm different than poyo247 cause she is my twin sister!  
Dededee... GO LOSE SOME WEIGHT FATTY!"

Dededee- I am not fat I'm fluffy! *cries harder*

Galacta- Not to be a jerk or anything but that's what a fat person would say to deny they are fat you know.

Dededee- WAHHHHHH!

Me- Way to go man, this is the third person you made cry!

Galacta- The goddess is not pleased with me?

Me- FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT A GODDESS MAN!

Gino&Sage Dee- A god if anything…

Me- Thank you, anyways  
"Jackson wait don't you have to finish going on websites? Cause if you do you have to start over!  
Whose read cupcakes? (a very gory fic) CAUSE YOU ALL HAVE TO READ IT EVEN IF YOU HAD BEFORE!  
02 you are going to be transformed into the cutest creature by Joann's opinion.  
Shadows here's a baby bottle filled with warm milk, go drink from it.  
Lily I really regret this but read the all of twilight books and the movies  
Kirby here's a bag that is enchanted to give you whatever food you like and is endless.  
Nightmare... are you gay?  
Magolor witness a lot of MAGIC!  
Richard I think the story cupcakes is bad but you have to go inside the story when everybody reads it  
Escargoon...touch salt"

Escargoon- WHAT!? NO I'LL DIE!

Me- You can't though, so you CAN touch it…

Escargoon- NEVER! *runs*

Me- I forgot how fast he can run… Urgh now I have to chase after him…

Dededee- GET BACK HERE ESCARGOON!

Escargoon- NOVA SAVE ME!

Jackson- Everyone tackle him!

Lily- I don't know about this…

Richard- GET BACK HERE ESCARGOON!

Escargoon- NOOOOOOO!

Sword- It's hard to run in armor.

Blade- You don't say!

Nightmare- *holding salt shaker* COME HERE YOU OVER GROWN SNAIL!

Escargoon- AHHHHHHH!

Landia- How is he running faster than I can fly!?

Henrietta- COME ON STALLION, DIAMOND LAMAS SHOULD RUN AFTER THEN THIS!

Gino- Why don't we just try to distract him?

Sage Dee- That's a good idea, I hear Escargoon has somewhat of a soft side.

Lily- What do you suggest we do?

Sage Dee- *whispers plan into Lily's ear*

Lily- I guess that could work… GET BACK HERE ESCARGOON! *runs after Escargoon*

Escargoon- NEVER!

Lily- *trips flat on face* OUCH!

Escargoon- *pauses for a moment* Are you okay?

Lily- *starts crying*

Escargoon- *walks over* What happened?

Me- YARGH! *tackles Escargoon*

Random text box- Lily used fake tears!

Richard- Nice one Lily.

Me- Jackson help me hold him down!

Jackson- Right!

Richard- Here Joann, let me.

Nightmare- Ladies first *smirks has he gives Joann salt shaker*

Me- … Shut up! Okay Escargoon, no hard feelings.

Escargoon- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *tastes* …Wait a second this is just sugar!

Everyone else- *laughs*

Escargoon- *face is beet red*

Me- Anyways, uhhhhhh, 02 will now be a creeper from Minecraft!

Lily- 0_0 AHHHHHHHHHHH GET AWAY FROM ME I DON'T WANT TO EXPLODE! *runs after then Sonic*

Richard- … You did that just to scare Lily didn't you?

Me- No, I don't find creepers cute, especially the real life creeper, you now not Minecraft creeper but the man who tried to look up your dress kind of creeper, anyways I just wanted to turn 02 into one for this. *hugs 02*

02- *thinks* sudden urge to explode!

Jackson- I don't get it…

Richard- Yeah, why would you want to hug a creeper?

Me- Uhhhhhhhhh because… I want to that's why.

Gino- Well we really can't argue with that logic…

Fumu- Yes you can!

Everyone *other then Lily*- SHUT UP FUMU!

Fumu- Well I see Dededee isn't the only one everyone hates!

02- *thinks* not resisting, well!

Me- Maybe if you where less bitchy sounding and demanding people might like you more. Anyways I can't think of what is the cutest thing ever, maybe if I hug 02 harder it will come to me?

Jackson- How in NOVA would THAT help?

Sage Dee- some people can think better by physical interaction.

Gino- As anyone noticed that after becoming a girl Joann liked hugging WAY more than before?

Richard- What do you mean?

Gino- It's simple, it just seems that-

02- Screw it! *explodes*

Me- AHHHHHHHHHH! *slams into wall*

Everyone- Joann!

Me- Smarts that hurt, well I think 02 won't be here for a bit… Anyways, Dededee, treadmill, now!

Dededee- Okay! *starts running on treadmill*

Me- The grounds shaking!

Lily- *cautiously walks back* Is Dededee running?

Me- Yup, so Nightmare, are you gay?

Nightmare- No, why are you asking?

Me-… Your question remember?

Nightmare- Right, what gave them the Idea I'm gay?

Me- No idea, why don't you ask them and hopefully they will tell you in their next review? (if there is one, I hope.) Anyways Lily, Twilight, read and watch.

Lily- Do I HAVE do?

Richard- It would be better, otherwise knowing the others they would tackle you and force you to do your dare.

Lily- Ohhhhh, alright… *sits down and reads* barf bucket!

Richard- Right! *runs off*

*after reading all the books*

Me- EVERYONE GATHER AROUND! *everyone does*

Me- This might sounds strange but, I dare all of us to watch the movies with Lily!

Everyone- AW HELL NO!

Me- *iris's burn with anger* What did you just say!?

Everyone- MEEP!

Everyone other then Dededee- *runs to couch*

Me- That's better *sits down as well*

*watching movies*

Henrietta- BEGONE! *hides behind Jackson*

Jackson- OHHHHH LOOK AT ME! I'M SOOOOOOOO SPARKLY!

Richard- Lily you okay?

Lily- *resting head on Richard's shoulder* I've got a headache.

Richard- How did you get it?

Lily- By watching these terrible movies.

Fumu- They aren't bad and-

Me- If you say one thing about Taylor Lautner (or however you spell it) I will-

_Joann's rant has been censored for the sake of younger- NO, all readers life's not being scarred, you're welcome :P!_

Me- You understand?

Fumu- 0_0 *is speechless*

Me- Yeah, exactly!

Lily- *slowly falls asleep*

Me- Well thank god those movies are over.

Jackson- Can't think, brain, overload, horrible movies, MUST DIE! *stabs DVD player*

Me- DUDE!

Jackson- What?

Me- Use this! *tosses bazooka*

Jackson- BOOYAH! *shoots DVD player*

Richard- *carries Lily out of room* Be right back guys.

Me- *hands Shadows baby bottle* Here, also *hands Kirby magic bag* now eat alllllllll the food you want

Kirby- Poyo :D!

Shadows- Why a baby bottle? I mean I like milk and all, but why a baby bottle?

Me- I have no idea.

Shadows- Aw well down the hatch! *starts drinking*

Me- *makes Magolor watch as Kirby summons all his food of awesomeness*

Magolor- AH! MAGIC! LET ME GO LET ME GO LET ME GO!

Me- Stop trying to run you have to do your dare!

Magolor- Well what if I don't!

Me- I'll let Dededee clobber you!

Dededee- BOOYAH!

Me- Only if he fails his dare dude!

Dededee- Awwwwwwwww!

Blade- What's so scary about magic anyways?

Magolor- IT'S ANTI NOVA'S WORK!

Me&Blade- There's an anti NOVA?

Magolor- Yeah, MOVA!

Me- *proceeds to laugh so hard that I fall onto the floor* HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Magolor- WHAT!?

Sage Dee- Joann would probably take you more seriously if you didn't call him MOVA…

Magolor- Well that's his name!

Marx- Magolor did the Twilight movies break your mind?

Magolor- No!

Me- Bull spit!

Everyone- Joann :O!

Me- What? I censored myself… Anyways those moves could break any one's mind!

Henrietta- BLUGAIHUVWUWBDI)OH DONIOHD!

Me- Oh NOVA NOT AGAIN!

Henrietta- What? I was just joking…

Me- Oh, heh heh, nice one you faked me out. Anyways, okay guys follow me.

Everyone- *walks back into Joann's room*

Me- Lily?

Richard- Yeah she fell asleep during the movies, I thought it would be more comfortable of her to sleep in a bed you know?

Me- Well if my bed was nicknamed the bed of Jesus by many a friend I guess that was indeed a good decision *sees every ones responses* what!?

Richard- *looks over to Lily, who was waking up* Really now Joann?

Me- Oh ho ho I see what you're thinking, but remember my friend, T rating…

Richard- Right… :(

Lily- Wha? *rubs head*

Me- Nothing, anyways, TELEPORT MARWIO! *Richard teleports*

Everyone- Where did he go?

Me- Cupcakes, we need to read it now…

Sword- What you mean the Yugi-oh fan fic?

Galacta- I thought it was a Harry potter fan fic though…

Bun- No I saw the Yugi-oh one, but not a Harry Potter one.

Lily- I thought it was a My Little Pony fan fic…

Me- What!? Hold on *calls Pat (who is a brony)*

Pat- Hey Joann, what's up?

Me- Hey have you heard of a My Little Pony fan fic called cu-

Pat- cupcakes? Yeah… It's creepy, why?

Me- Uhhhh… A friend dared me to read it…

Pat- You might want me to read it with you…

Me- Aw come on My ADHD isn't THAT bad is it?

Pat- You once asked me if I repainted my bed room walls (when I clearly didn't) after me just saying hi. And no because you need to see an episode to understand the pony relationships.

Me- Yeeeeaaaaahhhh no, but thanks for telling me it's creepy.

Pat- But-

Me- Okay thanks bye! *hangs up*

Fumu- Well that was rude.

Lily- Kind of mean don't you think?

Me- You will not believe how many times he has tried to get me to watch that show when I told him bottom line I do not want to. Anyways let's just get this over with… Oh by the way Richard is in the fan fic now thanks to his dare.

Richard- Where the hell am I?

Me- Your in the My Little Pony universe…

Richard- … But I'm not a brony.

Me- It was your dare remember?

Richard- Riiiight, who the hell are you?

Blue pony thingy- *don't know name* A pony, what are you?

Richard- Uhhhh, a human?

Me- Okay let's get this started! *starts reading*

Lily- EWWWWWW WHAT THE HECK!?

Jackson&Richard- CANABOLISM!

Pony- I'm going to need to kill you, FOR MY CUPCAKEZ!

Richard- *sighs* It's another one of THOSE DAYS huh?

Me- *continues reading*

Lily- Aw poor Rainbow Dash :(

Me- Who?

Lily- It says *sigh* never mind.

Me- Right *continues reading*

Bun- Uhhhhhh

Dark- Well isn't THIS interesting?

Blade- I feel violated now…

Galacta- Why was this made? WHY!?

Lily- 0_0… Dude where is my barf bucket?

Magolor- waiiiit *looks up My Little Pony to understand this story* friendship is… MAGIC!? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MAGIC! *runs off*

Me- *sighs* Why does magic of all things scare him? Anyways this fan fic is done!

Richard- *appears again*

Me- Sooooo what did the story go POV?

Richard- … I don't want to talk about it… *sits down on the bed*

Lily- You okay hon? *Sits next to him*

Richard- I don't want to think about it, but I'm fine.

Me- You sure Richard?

Richard- Yeah I'm fine…

Me- Okay if you insist… Okay this next review is from poyo274, she says

"I saw a comic of kirby with his other selves from amazing mirror and kirby had to...babysit them..."

Me- I feel like I have to do that with all my OC's and Kirby characters…

"EVERYBODY DANCE TO CARAMELLDANCING AND EVERYBODY MUST PERTICIPATE (or else I will haunt you).  
After caramelldanding everybody does the cha cha slide.  
Shadows watch every single HORROR movie in the world  
Meta you are going to be insane for five minutes in 3...2..  
Lily act like your best friends with 02 for one chapter  
Dededee I made you an eevee now!  
Escargoon I will give you all of my gold rings *gives Escargoon OVER 9,000 gold rings*  
Landia you are going to a baby Yoshi for 1 chapter but you can still fly.  
nightmare... I'm turning you into a helpless 2 year old so you'll get disciplined  
Richard try to stay awake on the softest bed in the universe if you do you will get 1 wish  
Fumu same as NIGHTMARE!  
Bun you have 3 wishes choose wisely  
Jackson sing to party rock and then your grounded  
I'LL BE BACK LATER!"

Dededee- What's caramelldancing?

Me- DANCE PENGUIN MAN! DANCE! *plays music*

Lily- So how do we dance to this?

Me- Watch me *dances*

Lily- so put our hands in the air and swing our hips a lot?

Me- Basically

Richard- I FEEL SO ALIVE!

Jackson- I feel more ridiculous then anything!

Henrietta- Oh lalalala its caramelldancing!

Nightmare- This is appalling, I am not dancing to this!

Fumu- Same here!

Me- *turns them into two year olds* DANCE OR THE CARAMELL MONSTER WILL HUANT YOU FOR LIFE!

Both- :O! *dances faster and more intense than everyone else*

Me- Okay now that that's over, the cha cha slide! Though I have no idea how to do that…

*after dance*

Me- Okay so Landia… *turns into baby Yoshi* Awwwww that's cute!

02- *walks back into room* Hey guys what's going on? *is in original form*

Lily- *trying not to run* NOVA hates me doesn't he?

Me- Yup!

Lily- Greaaaaaat… Hey 02 ol' buddy, whatcha doing?

02- *confused* Uhhh, I just got back from the hospital.

Me- Why were you there?

02- I exploded on you remember?

Me- Riiiiiiiight I remember now.

Meta- IIIIINNNNNNNSSSSAAAANNNIIIII TTTTYYYYY! *Flies around like crazy*

Me- Whoa Meta calm down dude.

Meta- NEVER! *jumping up and down* I NEED SUGAR, SOMETHING TO MAKE ME BOUNCE OFF WALLS! *Tackles Joann* GIVE ME YOUR SUGAR MRS. JUB JUB BIRD!

Me- What the hell!? GET OFF ME! *throws into wall* Sheesh anyways I don't have any sugar on me.

Meta- SUGARSUGARSUGARSUGARMINEMINE MINEMINE!

Escargoon- What do I do with all these rings?

Me- You defeat Eggman!

Escargoon- Who?

Me- POOF! *teleports Escargoon to Emerald hill zone*

Escargoon- Where am I?

Sonic- Your to slow!

Escargoon- Great…

Sonic- Come on step it up!

Escargoon- You're on hedgehog thing!

*meanwhile*

Dededee- Eevee! *translation- I hate all of you!*

Me- Thought he was going to say something like that… *gives Dededee fire stone* here have this.

Dededee- Flare, Flareon! *translation- now THIS is more like it!*

Landia- Can I still breathe fire? *spits out tiny little flame* DANG IT!

02- I wonder what Shadows is doing…

Lily- Let's go find out *still resisting the urge to run*

Shadows- DUDE WHO GOES INTO THE FOREST AND DOESN'T BRING A WEAPON?

Dark- WHAT KIND OF PARK IS SAFE AT NIGHT!?

Lily- Hey guys, whatcha doing?

Shadows- Watching horror movies, this one is called insiders, Hollow man.

Lily- Huh? *looks at movie* You mean Slenderman right?

Shadows- Nope, hollow man

Lily- So a creep rip off of Slender man?

Shadows- Basically

Lily- Sounds interesting *sits down to watch with them*

Richard- Well Joann's bed is ridiculously soft, so *lays down*, sooooooooo *not sleeping*

Me- You can't be sleeping, it's party rock time!

Jackson- Everyday I'm shuffling!

Me&Jackson- *shuffling*

Everyone in the room *other then Richard*- DANCE PARTY! *shuffling*

Bun- *driving a monster truck* WOOHOO!

Me- I wonder what his other two wishes were… *looks to see Fumu has a muzzle* Well, at least we don't have to listen to her constant whining now…

Richard- So soft, but I'm not tried *sits up* there I didn't fall asleep, so can I get my wish now?

Me- I don't see why not, what's your wish?

Richard- Three more wishes!

Me- … well I guess that's a valid wish…

Richard- Sweet, now I need to find out what I want to do with these three…

Meta- … Alright I'm fine now.

Me- Aw but you where making a great DJ maker!

Escargoon- I'm back.

Me- What happened to all your rings?

Escargoon- I gave them to some blue hedgehog, he said he needed them so save some animals or something.

Me- That sound like you had a fun time in emerald hill

Shadows- What is that thing!?

Me- Ohhh, that's the thing.

Shadows- What thing?

Me- No, the thing.

Shadows- But what is the thing?

Me- That thing!

Shadows- This thing?

Me- No that thing!

Henrietta- DUCKY!

Me- What!? No!

Lily- Who knew blobs could be so killer, and now I am not going to be able to sleep tonight… again!

Me- I think this warps up that review, okay the last one is from Supertinagirl6, she says

"More dares from me!

Fumu I dare you to dress up as one of the Nintendo princesses.  
Kirby dress up as the Nintendo hero that corresponds with what Nintendo princess Fumu dresses up as.  
Meta I dare you to go on a date with a girl, it can be one of the girls unless the have been taken.  
Dark Knight I dare you to beat the Test of Fear from Star Fox Adventures! (That test is insane)  
King Dededee I dare you to face off against Giratina.  
Magolor I dare to cosplay as Ash.  
Landia I dare you to cosplay as Charizard, you can cosplay as Charizard when he was rebellious.  
Shadows I dare to make 100 home runs in a Baseball game.  
Escargoon I dare you to try not laughing at Iris' death scene in Megaman X4. (The scene is sad, but you'll see why it's funny)  
King Dededee I dare you to beat up General Scales from Star Fox Adventures for cheating ne out of a boss battle!  
Marx ride the water slide known as Summit Plummit from the water park Blizzard Beach!  
Lily become a bull rider and see if you can stay on the bull's back for 10 minutes!  
Galacta Knight for my first dare to you, I dare you defeat Ganondorf in sword combat!  
Jackson I dare you to carry this giant box to Alaska on foot!  
Joann I dare you to dress up like Amy Rose!  
Henrietta I dare you to eat the sourest thing in existence"

Me- Ohhhhh no! *pulls out giant hammer* YOU ARE NOT GOING TO!

Sage Dee- Well, You HAVE the hammer, all we need to do is make it look like Amy's get you into the dress, with is practically as short as the one you are already wearing, and anyways you get to wear boots, not annoying high heels.

Me- … Huh, I didn't think of it like that…

Jackson- Waiiiiit Joann you actually are WILLING TO DO THIS!?

Me- Not really, but it's better them what I am wearing now I guess.

Nightmare- Okay let's get this started then!

Me- *Grabs hammer again* Whoa not by YOU dude!

Lily- I'll help Joann, Nightmare don't even think of following us. *walks with Joann into bathroom*

Nightmare- But what if I want to!

Jackson- No!

Nightmare- *throws temper tantrum*

Jackson- *dramatic inhale*

Everyone- *other then Joann, Lily, and Nightmare* Oh NOVA! *covers ears*

Jackson- SHUT THE F**K UP! YOU ARE NOT GOING IN THERE UNDERSTOOD? AND IF YOU DO YOU WILL SIROUSLY REGRET IT!

Nightmare- *cries*

Richard- Dude you would make a horrible parent…

Jackson- Agreed…

Fumu- *no longer baby* Hmmm, *dresses up as Peach*

Kirby- Poyo! *Walks in with Mario hat*

Sword- Wow nice costume Kirby!

Kirby- Poyo :D!

Luigi- Hey have any of you guys seen Mario?

Everyone- *realizes that Kirby actually ATE Mario* …

Jackson- Yeah, uh Luigi, I think he went missing…

Luigi- Damn it do I need to go all "Mario's missing" crap again!? *walks off, cursing under his breath*

Meta- Kirby, spit Mario out.

Kirby- *shakes head*

Meta- Okay fine, but spit him out after this chapter.

Kirby- *Nods head* :D!

Me- *walks out of bathroom* So, I think this is somewhat accurate…

Jackson- Well if Amy was a human, then yeah, but you forgot the pink hair…

Me- What am I to you? Katie Perry?

Henrietta- I thought that was KE$HA…

Me- Noooo she's the one who wakes up, goes to the bathroom, and takes a shower, not with water, but a metric f**k ton of glitter!

Shadows- BOOYAH!

Me- STRIKE!

Shadows- … BOOYAH!

Me- FOUL!

Shadows- … NOVA DAMN IT!

Me- GGGGOOOOOOOOOAAAAALLLL!

Fumu- That's soccer Joann.

Me- YOUR SOCCER!

Fumu- *turns into soccer ball*

Lily- AHHHHHHHH, SOMEONE HELP!

Me- Something tells me the bull doesn't like Lily…

Richard- More like Lily is terrified of the bull.

Me- Well let's see how long she can last for, seeing as I doubt that she will last very long.

Richard- I'll watch, you continue on with the dares.

Me- Okay

Lily- AHHHHHHHHH!

02- Don't grab the horns!

Richard- Lily try to stay ON the bull!

Lily- Why don't you try it then? Tell me how easy it is to stay on the damned bull!

Magolor- Soooooo, Landia I choose you!

Landia- I use flame thrower!

Magolor- Ahhhhhhh! I'm burning! *runs away*

Landia- YOU REGRET CHOOSING ME!?

Magolor- YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS! *jumps into water*

Jackson- Aw what a cute couple!

Me- Indeed!

Both of them- …

Escargoon- *watchs* PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT! *tries to not laugh*

Dark- NOVA DAMN IT! I FAILED AGAIN!?

Me- Maybe we should get back to him...

Dededee- Oh NOVA… *Giratina appears* DRAGON! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs*

Me- Well that failed miserably… *hands Henrietta a lemon and a lime* Here drink the juice.

Henrietta- *drinks* Sour, hurts eyes! *runs into kitchen* sugar! I need sugar! *eats toxic curry* Ah… that's better.

Me- 0_0 Did she just?

Gino- Huh, I thought she would light on fire by now…

Jackson- THIS BOX IS GIANT! IT'S CRUSHING MY SPINE!

Me- Keep carrying it! *Sitting on top* Let's go!

Jackson- ARGH!

Lily- AHHHHHH! *gets flung off the bull into Jackson*

Jackson- WEEEEEEE! *gets launched to Atlanta* I DID IT!

Me- Alaska dude.

Jackson- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Dededee- Yay I get to cobber someone! *runs off*

General Scales- Oh noez!

Dededee- YYYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAHHHHH!

Me- I can see he really wanted to do that…

Marx- Ahhhhhh! I'M FALLING! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHHH!

Me- I can't tell if he is scared, or having fun…

Ganondorf- You cannot defeat me, for I am the greatest sowrdman of them all!

Me- You got destroyed by Toon Link before, a freaking LITTLE kid!

Galacta- I am known as the greatest in the Kirby universe! You will not win against me!

Me- But Meta Knight beat you, and Kirby.

Galacta- Shut up Joann, can't I boast some?

Ganondorf- I like to see YOU fight us and win… *sees Joann swinging a giant hammer towards him* Ahhhh for the love of Di-

Me- BOOYAH!

Meta Knight- Wait, I have to date of the girls here?

Me- I have no idea…

Meta Knight- So what are my choices?

Me- Well Lily is taken, so you can't take her, Fumu is, well, Fumu, I've seen Sword give Blade some fond looks so I think you shouldn't go with her.

Sword- SHHHH!

Blade- What?

Sword- Nothing!

Me- Henrietta is extremely random and I don't think she even knows what a date IS, 02 is, different, and I'm technically a guy, so you have the choice to make.

Meta- I don't know, I have a bad idea, hey Dededee.

Dededee- Yes?

Meta- Out of all the girls in this fan fic which one should I date tonight?

Dededee- *evil smile*

Meta- *thinks* Please don't say Henrietta…

Dededee- JOANN!

Me- What?

Meta- BOOYAH!

Me- WHAT!?

Meta- F**K NO JOANN NOT LIKE THAT! I'm just glad not to have to go out with Henrietta on a date.

Me- … Awkward!

Dededee- Have fun you two love birds!

Me- *pulls out hammer* RUN PEGUIN MAN! RUUUUNNNNN!

Dededee- AHHHHHHHHH! *runs*

Meta- Sooooo, whatcha want to do?

Me- Beat the crap out of Dededee for this.

Meta- Agreed.

Both- BOOYAH!

Dededee- NOVA HATES ME!

Me- YES HE CERTAINLY DOES!

Jackson- FINALLY, ALASKA!

Lily- *is sitting with Richard on top of the box* This is Antarctica Jackson…

Jackson- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Me- RRRRRAAAARRRGGGHHH!

Dededee- OUCH!

Meta- Very hard feelings king!

Dededee- ARGH!

Me- *grabs his hammer* DEUL WEILD MOTHER F**KA'S!

Magolor- SOMEONE HELP! LANDIA SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE RAN OUT OF PP ALREADY!?

Landia- HELL NO!

Magolor- HHHHEEEELLLLLPPP!

Jackson- I HATE THIS DARE!

ME- BOOYAH!

Dededee- MOVA SAVE ME!

*ground starts to shake*

Me- OH S**T! Uh okay guys so Dededee just summoned MOVA so we have to go now, make sure to send in more reviews and make sure to hide under something for the next… day or so, peace out!

MOVA- WHO SUMMONED ME!?

Me- *Duel wielding hammers* BOOYAH!

* * *

A/N- So lol to me forgetting to make a note this chapter for a bit, so to those who have posted reviews make sure to keep reviewing if you have more dares and or questions of awesomeness, also to those who haven't posted at all if you have a dare or questions and you want to ask it, so right ahead I will try my hardest to ask it in a comical matter, see you all next chapter!


	9. Updated list

Jackson- Waiiiit this isn't a new chapter!

Me- Yeah I know, I just wanted to say two things, sorry to the readers if last chapter seemed a little rushed, had some crap I needed to deal with and wanted to make sure I posted Sunday, also here is an updated list of who you can ask questions to-

Kirby

Meta Knight

Dededee

Escargon

Tiff/Fumu

Tuff/Bun

Sword

Blade

Galacta Knight

Magolor

Landia

Marx

Nightmare

02

(Now for the OC's)

Richard

Lily

Jackson

Gino

Henrietta

Shadows (Shadow kirby from the amazing mirror)

Dark Knight (Shadow meta knight from the amazing mirror)

Sage Dee

Jen (who is this? Find out next chapter!)

?

Lily- Sweet the list is almost completed?

Me- Yup! So make sure to send in those dares and or reviews of awesomeness so I can be able to continue posting this fan fiction, now if you excuse me I am supposed to be fighting MOVA, see you guys and girls later!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N- Chapter 9 guys! Looking good!

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 9:

*after the fight with MOVA, in a hospital*

Lily- Crap Joann took a beating...

Jackson- You kidding me? She killed MOVA, an anti god.

Galacta- She IS a goddess!

Jackson- Seriously Galacta enough of that already dude.

Galacta- But-

Me- Urgh, hey guys, did MOVA die?

Lily- I think so, but no one dies in this fan fiction.

Me- I could make an exception…

Gino- No way Joann the balance of the universe *rant is skipped because no one cares*

Lily- So what happened after you two fell into the huge sink hole in the ground?

Me- It was a hard fight but in the end we had to call it a tie. MOVA would stay dead for as long as he is not mentioned in this fan fiction if I gave him my soul.

Lily- You gave him your soul?

Me- *evil smile* So he thinks…

MOVA- Ha, idiot Joann giving me her soul, I am probably just going to show up regardless, and seeing as I put her in the hospital she can't stop me, so let's see here *see's Joann gave him an IOU* MOTHER FU-

Me- Anyways hey everyone and welcome to another chapter episode thingy of Questions and Answers (Q/A) Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

02- So what does the first dare say?

Me- The first dare- *gets cut off as a helicopter lands* Ah, so she got my letter after all.

Everyone- What?

Me- Well I just introduced another OC, let's greet her right now shall we? *OC walks in* Hey there, welcome to the spin off fan fiction Jen.

Jen- Glad to be here Joann. *If you did not read my main fan fiction Jen is a green Kirby with blue shoes and blush, the green and blue Kirby on the cover page*

Me- So you guys can now ask her questions and or dares if you want to, okay so the first dare is from Kirby2600 they say,

"That fight was so epic I had to hide under my bed for two days!

Anyways I have a few more dares for you guys *evil smile* nah just kidding these ones are filled with LOVE!

First one (though I know she is already taken) Lily you have to kiss Jackson!  
Escargoon you have to hide in your shell and let Dededee and Joann use you as a bowling ball!  
Kirby will be allowed to speak English in this chapter  
Gino you will teach Henrietta basic math!  
Sage Dee you will help Gino!  
Joann you must kiss Henrietta (French style!)  
Everyone must say their honest opinion on Joann  
Joann you said you like Code Lyoko (assuming based on previous chapter) I like it to, who is your favorite person because I allow you to hug them!  
Marx are you and Magolor friends?  
Dededee I will allow you to hit anyone of your choosing once as hard as you can with your ultimate hammer thing you have in brawl!  
02 what is your favorite food? Whatever it is you will now eat 1000 of them!"

Me- French style? I don't get it…

Gino- I think they were implying French kissing.

Me- WHAT!? NO!

Lily- I agree we shouldn't have to do that one!

Jackson- *Awkwardly looks at floor* Sorry about this Richie. *kisses Lily*

Lily- *slaps* 0_0!

Jackson- I deserved that one…

Me- *Sigh* Okay then, let's do this! *French kisses Henrietta*

Richard- These questions never get old!

Dededee- Get a room you two!

Nightmare- Look at them go!

Shadows- You think they would have stopped by now.

Me- I thought the French kiss was longer then a normal one *derp*

Nightmare- No no they are.

Dark- Not like you would know anything about it Nightmare.

Everyone- Ohhhhhhhhh!

Henrietta- … What did you just do to me Joann?

Me- *facepalm* Never mind Henrietta, just go to Gino, he is going to teach you basic math.

Henrietta- Okay. *walks over to Gino* What's math?

Gino- … We've got a lot of work to do.

Sage Dee- Agreed…

Me- So Kirby, now you can talk English.

Kirby- Thank NOVA it was getting annoying just saying poyo over and over again, say is there any food I can eat?

Me- Uhhh there probably is some around here, I could probably get someone to get food for you…

Kirby- *sees a cart filled with food* FOOOOOOOOOOOOD! *runs off*

Me- And there he goes.

Escargoon- Oh this is going to be great *sarcasm*

Dededee- You bet it will be!

Escargoon- Nooooooo *hides in shell as Dededee brings down his hammer*

Dededee- Okay then, BOWL! *gutter ball, I mean shell* Oh darn it!

Me- Hmmm, I think I'll decline the offer, feeling kind of generous right now.

Lily- Generally speaking I don't think you should be involving yourself in physical stuff for a bit…

Me- Awwwwwww, fine… Jen hit Escargoon for me.

Jen- Okay *gets hammer* Dededee, this is how to do it, BOOYAH! *hits Escargoon as hard as she can*

Escargoon- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *hits all ten pins*

Jen- Yay :D!

Escargoon- *shell breaks*

Jen- *blushes* Shoot I'm sorry Escargoon I didn't mean to do that…

Escargoon- *runs faster then the speed of light*

Jen- Wow he runs fast for a snail…

Everyone- We noticed

Me- He should be fine, he's probably just going to find another shell to wear, we should leave him alone for now-

Dededee- Get back here Escargoon I want to see what's under that there shell! *runs off*

Me- Just like the anime… Dededee you still have a dare to do!

Dededee- Can't hear you!

Me- BU- *sighs* never mind.

Magolor- I think so, Marx are we friends?

Marx- Of course!

Gino- Okay, so Henrietta, what's two plus two?

Henrietta- Five!

Jackson- No it's four.

Gino- Actually thanks to some strange math you can actually make two plus two equal five.

Jackson- But two numbers after two is four, so two plus two should equal four.

Gino- No I agree with you it does equal four, but it can also equal five.

Jackson- That makes no sense how can it equal five!?

Me- Actually I did hear that two pulls two can equal five, I don't see how though but it can equal five.

Jackson- What could someone do to make it equal five?

Fumu- Well, actually I have no idea.

Lily- I think maybe it could equal five after I broke the whole universe.

Jackson- … That's a good point but Joann fixed everything about the universe didn't she?

Me- Yeah I fixed everything back to normal.

Galacta- It takes a god or goddess to reset the world!

Everyone- GALACTA ENOUGH WITH THE GODDESS CRAP!

Galacta- Aw :(!

Henrietta- Here, this is how it can equal five. *shows everyone wicked hard complex math*

Me- … My head hurts.

Jackson- How?

Me- To much math, gah!

Gino- … Henrietta just showed us how to-

Sage Dee- Well I didn't see this coming…

Meta- So this is Murphy's Law at work guys.

Escargoon- Okay I'm back guys.

Dededee- Show me what's under that shell!

Escargoon- Never!

Dededee- What's so bad about showing me Escargoon?

Lily- It's called privacy Dededee. Asking Escargoon to show you what's under his shell is like asking me to show you what's under my dress you know?

Dededee- Hm, I never did get to see what a human fully looked like…

Lily- 0_0 don't, you, dare!

Dededee- Now come on Lily…

Richard- GTFO! *hits Dededee with his own hammer and sends him into orbit*

Me- Good to see you back Escargoon, which part of the dare should we do now?

Richard- How about we all say what we think of you.

Me- Right, that dare, okay then let's hear it.

Richard- Personally I like you, as a friend before anyone takes it the wrong way.

Jackson- I have no idea.

Gino- What you don't love Joann?

Jackson- Do you?

Gino- Yeah.

Me- …

Jackson- You love Joann?

Sage Dee- Well she did create us did she not? She's like our NOVA if you think about it it's hard not to love the person who created you.

Jackson- I didn't think of it like that… You DO have a point.

Dededee- *lands back through window* Meta must have some feelings for her

Meta- What? No, you were the one who told me to go on a date with her remember?

Kirby- Food! OM NOM NOM!

Me- What?

Fumu- That's his way of saying he likes you.

Nightmare- I don't

Me- Hm, well I guess you aren't as well known until you get your first hater.

Henrietta- Ducky!

Galacta- Of course I like the go-

Me- I'm not a goddess dude!

Galacta- Well you DID bring life to your OC's didn't you? I only say goddess seeing as you are a girl not a guy.

Me- … Good point actually. Anyways seeing as I am too lazy to write everyone's responses 02 what's your fav food?

02- Taco's

Lily- Oh I love those!

Me- Here, a thousand of them, now eat them all.

02- SWEET!

Lily&Kirby- DARN IT!

Me- Also to answer your question I have no idea who my favorite person in Code Lyoko is to be honest, I think I like Odd the most because he reminds me of me when I play video games, wild and wreck less.

Odd- *appears* Did someone say fan girl?

Me- Awesome! *hugs*

Dededee- ESCARGOON! *charges up hammer*

Escargoon- AHHHHH! *is about to run*

Me- Escargoon it's the King's dare.

Dededee- *hits Escargoon's shell*

Escargoon- AHHHHHHH! *runs off again*

Me- Dededee what the heck?

Dededee- I want to see what's under his shell.

Lily- *hiding behind Richard* Better him them me!

Richard- Lily why are you hiding he is aiming for Escargoon.

Lily- PROTECT ME SQUIRE!

Me- If you hit Escargoon one more time Dededee I will hit you myself.

Dededee- Have fun getting out of the bed *smirks*

Me- … Jen will hit you then.

Dededee- Why her?

Me- Because she has no questions and needs some spotlight so people might ask her some questions. Anyways the next dares are from poyo2472, they say.

"What my sister meant Richard was you have to be really tired and try to stay awake on the softest bed in the universe so i dare you to do that.  
Shadows: heres a cookie all insane fangirls like DON'T EAT IT YET! *unleashes murderous insane fangirls* GO GET HIM GIRLS!  
dark knight: dance to party rock  
Galacta: play ring around the Rosie with mety  
Gino: knock your head against the wall for ten minutes  
Jackson: STILL MORE WEBSITES!  
Lily: here's torture stuff, go torture people you hate  
tiff: read and watch twilight...I HAVE NO REGRETS!  
Tuff: do whatever you want and punch your sister in the face...STILL NO REGRETS!  
Henrietta: go to school and have perfectly good behavior, if you do you can do whatever you want  
Jen: whoever you are dance to dynamite  
02: BABY KIRBY TIME! You will still have your sense of thought  
nightmare: go derp  
Marx: here are some arms that fit your size and color go have fun with them!  
Landia: moonwalk  
Magolor: take care of 02  
sword and blade: same as Magolor  
Dededee: THERES A GHOST IN YOUR CASTLE! AND I DARE YOU TO BE IN YOUR CASTLE!  
Escargoon: go as fast as you can  
Kirby: same as 02"

Richard- Right, where's the bed of Jesus when you need it?

Landia- *picks up Joann* To home!

*when they get home*

Richard- Sweet, was tired anyways.

Me- You have to stay awake, take note if you fall asleep *takes out sharpie marker* bad things will happen *evil smile*

Richard- … Is it awkward that we are in the same bed?

Me- It's my bed so, maybe.

Shadows- *nom* that tasted nice… OH NOVA THEY ARE EATTING MY FACE OFF!

Me- Those were apparently Shadows fan girls, and those are kisses not freaking, never mind.

Shadows- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me- Shadows sounds like he is having the time of his life, anyways *looks at Richard* Ha, he's asleep *takes Sharpie and sits up* time to go to work.

Lily- You could probably get a better vantage point if you sit on top of him.

Me- … Right and that would make him wake up fasterscrewit.

Dark- *Shuffling* Oh yeah!

Jen- This dance is more fun anyways *dancing to just dance 3's dynamite song*

Dark- You wanna bet girl?

Jen- Uh, sure why not?

Landia- *moonwalks in* I beat both of you!

02- *inner thoughts* Wow I'm a baby again, hm, what did I do when I was a baby? Was it fly around so people couldn't reach me? Yeah I think so. *starts to float*

Magolor- No 02 come back! *chases after her*

Sword- Wait are we parenting 02 or Kirby?

Me- Well Magolor has 02 handled, why not you and Blade handle Kirby?

Blade- *is feeding Kirby large amounts of food* I got this handled.

Sword- Right… wait 02 come back! *goes chasing after Magolor and 02*

Fumu- Cool, I like that story anyways!

Richard- *wakes up* WHAT DID I JUST HEAR!? … Joann why are you sitting on me?

Me- Go check in the mirror you'll see why *smirks*

Richard- … What did you do?

Me- *giggles* Noooottthiiinggg *rolls off*

Richard- *looks in the mirror* Joann! Dang it now I need to watch my face off.

Lily- I can help.

Richard- Thanks

Bun- KAMIKAZE! *hits Fumu and flies off before she can react*

Henrietta- Yeah no, I got kicked out, can I still keep my diamond lama and things?

Me- Yeah, it's just that you can't fly like Bun is right now.

Henrietta- Oh yes I can! *coughs up Lor and flies off*

Me- Well I'll be, that was… interesting to say the least.

Magolor- No! LOOOORR! *cries*

Sword- … Now am I the only one chasing after 02? Come back here 02! *runs after her*

Blade- Joann you're running out of food!

Me- Ohhhhhh s**t…

Jackson- FFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-!

Nightmare- Derp?

Me- Derp

Nightmare- Derp?

Me- Derp!

Nightmare- Derp? Derp!

Me- DERP DAMN IT!

Nightmare- I was going that Joann.

Me- I SAID DERP! *throws pillow at Nightmare*

Marx- AWWWW HELLZ YEAH!

Escargoon- Well I ran as fast as the speed of light so I guess that works right?

Me- YOU CAN RUN FASTER THEN THAT!?

Escargoon- Not really just barely.

Me- Who ever said snails are slow is an idiot!

Dededee- GHOST!? AHHHHH HELP ME!

Gino- Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, NOVA, ow, ow, ow, ow-

Lily- *walking out of the bathroom with Richard* I have to torture people?

Richard- That's something you would never do.

Lily- Exactly, how do I do that?

Richard- Well you have to find someone you hate.

Shadows- HEEEEELLLLLPPPP ME!

Lily- But he's already getting tortured somehow.

Richard- You hate Shadows?

Lily- No, I was just kidding, I don't think I hate anyone really. Anyways doing demented stuff like torturing, killing, or really just trying to cause pain to others is not how I roll.

Me- But your dare

Lily- I know, I just don't know how to use these things or who I am going to use them on.

Jen- Use them on Dark he's cheating.

Dark- Am not!

Jen- So setting your sword on fire and hitting me and Landia with it is not cheating?

Dark- Nope!

Lily- *grabs by the foot* Might as well.

Dark- KARMA! SOMEHOW NOT WORTH IT! HELLLPPP!

Shadows- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Blade- CRAP WE RAN OUT OF FOOD!

Me- QUICKLY THE UPSTAIRS FRIDGE!

Blade- OKAY! *runs off with Kirby*

Jackson- HOW IN THE NOVA TO I STILL HAVE WEBSITES TO FIND!?

Me- No idea…

Dark- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Richard- NO LILY YOU DON'T USE THAT LIKE THAT!

Lily- THEN HOW DO I USE IT!?

Dark- HELP!

Lily- NEVER!

Dark- ARGH!

Richard- Holy crap…

Galacta- RING AROUND THE ROSE A POCKET FILLED OFF

Meta- I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Dededee- IT'S NOT A GHOST!

Me- Then what is it?

Dededee- SLENDERMAN!

Lily- Whoops his pokeball fell out of my nonexistent pocket again!

Dark- Waiiiiiit a second, if you don't have pockets then where did you put the-

Lily- SILENCE!

Dark- OWOWOWOWOW SHE IS CARVING OUT MY FACE!

Lily- COME ON I AM JUST HITTING YOU WITH A FEATHER! MAN UP!

Me- Well it sounds like they are having fun, okay Shadows, this question is from ZaneMetaknightlover, she asks you why you stay with Dark Knight.

Shadows- Uh, that's major spoilers from your main fan fiction though, should I just hint or actually say why?

Me- Just hint just in case if other readers read my main story.

Shadows- Okay, well basically it's because we both work for the same boss, though he isn't all bad I guess.

Me- Interesting…

Dark- Thank god they let me go.

Me- Where are they?

Dark- Still in the basement, I don't want to know what they are doing.

Me- … We should give them some time… Anyways *snaps fingers and everything else returns to normal, and everyone other than them teleport back to my room* this next dare is from the eviler guest, now I'm just waiting for Sir Guestinald the third or something.

Jackson- What?

Me- It's Sir, Guest, Reginald, and the Third all combined together, Sir Guestinald the Third! Anyways the eviler guest says

"Fumu kiss kine then watch episode 89 of the japanese hoshi no kaabii anime with subs (look it up if you haven't seen it)

Everyone do the "go go heaven" workout (you can look up that too)

Lily and 02 fight MOVA together with Slenderman.

Henrietta you will be inserted into the twilight movies.

Meta knight jump into a pit of fangirls

Dededoofus fight chuck Norris

Escargoon I feel sorry for you having to put up with dededweeb so heres some popcorn, sit back and watch chuck kick the king's A $$. Magolor be friends with Landia and MOVA for the rest of the chapter. Bun heres $5000000000000 for putting up with Fumu for so long. Sword get hit where the sun don't shine.

Blade swordfight with ultra sword Kirby.

Marx arm wrestle the character of your choice.

Nightmare eat lots of TNT then Jackson gets to detonate it.

Galacta knight to the fangirl pit with you! I am not the evil guest or related to the evil guest in almost any way; I am much eviler than any other guest or anyone else at all; peace out!"

Me- Well that's interesting…

Fumu- NO! NOT THAT ONE ANYTHING BUT THAT ONE!

Me- Right, about that, you're still watching it have fun!

Fumu- NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me- NOVA what is she complaining about? The whole freakin guys in my grade is like that to me, anyways.

MOVA- I'M BACK FOR YOUR SOUL JOANN!

Me- Right… you see, about that…

MOVA- What?

Me- You might have to wait in line for it, it's a long line let me tell you…

02- Right, gotta wait for Lily now…

Lily- *walks in* what?

02- You and me have to fight MOVA with Slenderman.

Lily- We have to do what!? Oh NOVA we are going to die! *throws out pokeball, then hides behind Slenderman* PROTECT ME SQUIRE!

Slenderman- *inner thoughts* The crap I have to put up with…

MOVA- I'm not here for you three *walks over to Joann* But you and I have something to talk about.

Lily- Slenderman use wrap!

MOVA- Wha MURFH!

Lily- Way to go, okay then, hmmm, *takes Dededee's Hammer* BOOYAH!

02- I could just stab it with my cactus thing… BOOYAH!

MOVA- Stupid mortals *tries to break free* What the?

Me- Slenderman is not a mortal idiot, he is a myth remember?

MOVA- NO! MY ONE AND ONLY WEAKNESS, well other then NOVA, cute cats and puppies, CL4P-TP's dub step skills, Henrietta's logic, and eating food, NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *disintegrates*

Me- Nice going guys, thanks you deserve this *gives them huge cake*

Lily&02- Yay cake :D! *OM NOM NOM!*

Me- Wow look at them go!

Richard- Yeah Lily LOVES cake…

Me- You don't say Richard.

Henrietta- DIE FROGGY!

Jackson- That's a wolf stupid!

Meta- THEY ARE TRYING TO RIP MY MASK OFF!

Galacta- THEY ALREADY RIPPED MINE OFF!

Meta- HAHAHAHAHA!

Galacta- SHUT UP!

Sword- AGAIN!?

Me- NOVA just doesn't like you.

Sword- Indeed, okay fine.

Me- BOOYAH!

Sword- AIIIIIIIIIE! *flies off like a rocket*

Blade- Wow you kick hard Joann…

Me- GGGGGGGOOOOOOAAAAALLLL!

Kirby- POYO! *huge A $$ sword at the ready*

Blade- Ohhhhh NOVA…

Me- Have fun!

Magolor- How can I be friends with MOVA now?

Me- … Be friends with Landia.

Landia- No!

Me- What did he ever do to you anyways!?

Landia- … I just don't like him!

Magolor- AWWWWWW :(!

Nightmare- Whew all that felt good.

Jackson- *hammers down on trigger* BOOYAH!

Nightmare- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BURNS!

Dededee- BOOYAH!

Chuck- You don't beat the Chuck, he just allows you to live.

Dededee- ARGH! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Escargoon- Best time of my life, EVER!

Marx- Who should I arm wrestle, hmmmmm, Joann?

Me- Uh, I suck at those, but if you want to I guess why not?

*arm wrestles*

Marx- Are we evenly matched?

Me- Holy NOVA we are!

Marx- This might take a while…

Me- Grrreeeaaaaat…

*the next day*

Me- BOOYAH!

Marx- Aw dang it!

Me- You know I am going to take away your arm's next chapter right? You look funny with them I'm just not used to seeing you with them.

Marx- Fair enough…

Lily- Right, time for this crazy workout thingy.

Me- Can I pull the heath card and not do it?

Jackson- Sure why not?

Me- BOOYAH!

Monster thing- Go go work it work it!

Lily- This thing is killer!

Jackson- Literally!

Richard- Sweet NOVA HELP US!

Jen- This dude is out for blood!

Shadows- I agree he must be the Chuck Norris of fitness!

Chuck- There can only be one Chuck!

Me- Ohhhhh NOVA, so before the universe collapses on us I would like to say that is the end of-

* * *

A/N- AW DARN IT! Anyways to those who already posted thank you and make sure to keep on posting if you have more questions and or dares, also to those who are reading and never reviewed but like the story you should get involved, trust me it's really fun! Anyways I need to reset the universe again see you guys and girl's later, peace out everyone! Also apologies to the evil guest, your review will be answered next chapter, this just felt like a good place to end off


	11. Chapter 10

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 10-

Me- *is playing epic guitar riff*

Jen- Joann I had no idea you played guitar.

Me- Yeah I've been for a year or so now.

Escargoon- Ah, ah, ah, ah, staying allllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivee oh yeah! *dodging Dededee's hammer*

Dededee- I STILL WANT TO SEE!

Me- *sighs* idiots

Marx- I have no arms anymore :(!

Me- Yeah sorry about that…

Lily- Why is Dark so scared of me now?

Richard- Hmmm, I wonder why *sarcasm*

Dark- *rocking in the corner* Hate feathers, I hate them, hate them, hate-

Me- BOO!

Dark- AHHHHHHHH! *hides in cape*

Meta- Coward

Dark- Shut up Meta if you where me you would understand how scary Lily is!

Me- Lily, scary? Was that a joke?

Dark- NO!

Lily- I'm not scary, or at least I don't think I am…

Jackson- Dark, look at Lily, look at her, and tell me she is scary.

Dark- NO! DON'T MAKE ME LOOK! SHE WILL KILL ME AND EAT MY BABIES!

Lily- What EW no that's grosss!

Me- We are getting way off topic, OKAY GUYS GATHER AROUND AND FORM A OVAL LIKE TRIANGLE THAT IS ALSO A SQUARE!

Everyone- WHAT!?

Henrietta- So a straight line?

Me- Yup!

Everyone- … *gets in a line*

Me- Okay so now that we assumed the new position that we will most likely never use again hey guys and welcome to the latest chapter episode thingy of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors! So this first dare is from *le gasp!* SIR GUESTINALD III! OH MY NOVA! Well he says

"Someone page me? Ok here are my dares:

Lily beat the Pokémon world tournament champion's league with Slenderman

Escargoon hit Dededee with my Hammer of Justice *gives him a hammer the size of mars*

Joann teach Henrietta and Kirby how to use guns

Sage Dee help Joann

MOVA (if I'm allowed to dare you) listen to CL4P-TP's dubstep while watching NOVA juggle cute puppies and kittens

Galacta knight here are godlike powers, use them as you wish. Sayonara!"

Me- I'm still happy Sir Guestinald III actually responded…

Galacta- I use my god like powers to make Joann a Goddess!

Me- Of what though?

Galacta- Hmmmmm, how about the Goddess of Randomness? Seeing as this fan fiction has plenty of that.

Me- BOOYAH!

Lily- This is going to be fun! I choose you, SLENDERMAN!

Everyone in the tournament- AHHHHHHHHHH!

Escargoon- DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHATS UNDER MY SHELL NOW!?

Dededee- NOOOOOOOOOOO! *runs like heck*

ESCARGOON- I CAN RUN FASTER THEN YOU!

Dededee- SOMEONE HELP ME!

Escargoon- NEVER!

Me- This is not going to be fun… Okay Henrietta here *gives pistol* Now what I want you to do is- NOT FIRE AT DEDEDEE!

Dededee- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me- Well she knows how to use that, how do we teach Kirby though?

Sage Dee- Why don't we get him to eat it?

Me- That's a good idea, hey Kirby

Kirby- Poyo?

Me- Eat this *shows him gun*

Kirby- Poyo *shakes head*

Me- Wha? Why not? You not hungry or something?

Kirby- Poyo po po yo po po yo poyo :/

Me- Ohhh I see, you don't want to eat the gun because the last time you ate something related to gun powder Dededee and Escargoon almost killed you with watermelons… Well, I guess anything can happen huh? But don't worry Kirby this won't blow up in you, I promise.

Kirby- Poyo… *eats and turns into commando Kirby (gun Kirby)* Poyo :)!

Me- See? Okay I guess that was eas-

Dededee- HELP!

Escargoon- REVENGE! *is hitting Dededee with hammer of justice*

Henrietta- WWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEW! *unloading on Dededee with M60*

Me- Where did you get that? Never mind.

MOVA- NO! ANYTHING BU THAT!

Me- YOU REGRET TRYING TO TAKE MY SOUL NOW!?

MOVA- YES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *slowly melts away*

CL4P-TP- Darn it just when I was getting to the bridge!

Me- CL4P-TP! *hugs* Dude I love you from borderlands!

CL4P-TP- Sweet I DO have fan girls!

Me- Okay enough of you *teleports him away*

Random text box- Slenderman uses mean look!

Lily's opponent- HOW!?

Lily- LOGIC THAT'S NOW! USE FURY SWIPES!

Announcer- And Lily wins!

Lily- Yay!

Announcer- And now time for her to face Zapdos for no reason seeing as she already won!

Lily- 0_0, NOVA I hate Zapdos! Okay Slendie ol' buddy don't let me down, AH! *Slenderman picks her up* Well, I didn't mean literally but okay. TO VICTORY MY STALLION!

Richard- Zapdos?

Me- I HATE THAT POKEMON IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO CATCH! *takes out pokeball* OH HO BUT TODAY, TODAY I AM INDEED CATCHING IT!

Announcer- Wait just a second a spectator just ran into the arena!

Me- GO POKEBALL! *throws pokeball at Zapdos, then steals it shut with dust tape* Just try and escape this time you son of a-

Announcer- This spectator is out for blood it seems!

Lily- Joann what are you doing?

Me- Finally catching Zapdos! *captures* BOOYAH TAKE THAT YOU OVER GROWN BIRD S**T! Anyways this next string of dares is from the evil guest, they say "I'M TOTALLY MUCH MORE EVIL THAN THAT OTHER GUEST! I'LL PROVE IT!  
EVERYBODY INTO THE PIT OF FANGIRLS!  
RICHARD JOIN THE WAR FOR 1 WEEK!  
LILY READ THE TWILIGHT BOOKS AGAIN!  
SAGE DEE BANG YOUR HEAD AGAINST THE WALL 10 TIMES NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU!  
HENRIETTA GET BROKEN AGAIN!  
GINO DO A SPLIT  
JACKSON WATCH ALL OF THE TWILIGHT MOVIES AND WATCH JUSTIN BEIBER CONCERTS!  
SHADOWS FACE YOUR WORSE FEAR!  
DARK KNIGHT YOUR GOING TO BE THE CREATURE YOU HATE THE MOST!  
02 GET SHOT WITH OVER 9,000 GUNS YOUR STUPID!  
NIGHTMARE BE NICE FOR 2 CHAPTERS!  
MARX NO ARMS FOR YOU CAUSE YOU STINK!  
LANDIA TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER OF PINKIE PIE'S BACEMENT AND BE RAINBOW DASH!  
MAGOLOR YOU HAVE THE ABILITY TO DO MAGIC!  
GALACTA GO. TO. HELL.  
SWORD & BLADE GET HIT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE! *BLADE YOUR A BOY NOW!*  
TIFF YOUR GOING TO BE AN INNOCENT PONY IN THE RAINBOE FACTORY!  
TUFF DANCE TILL YOUR 9999999.99% DEAD AND THEN START OVER  
ECARGON USE A DIVING BOARD TO JUMP INTO OVER 9,000 POUNDS OF SALT  
DEDEDE HAVE A BIG CONTEST WITH KIRBY AND LOSE!  
META KNIGHT GO TO A BLACK HOLE AND WHEN YOU DIE GET RESPAWNED NEXT TO IT!  
KIRBY NO SWEETS FOR A MONTH ONLY VEGGIES  
HA! TAKE THAT NOT SO EVILER GUEST *TWITCHES* BYE"

Lily- Ohhhhh NOVA this isn't going to be good.

Richard- So I have to go into the war? *takes out Saber turret* Okay then, be back some other time!

Lily- Good luck, *starts reading* I'm going to need it…

Henrietta- I can't break myself though…

Me- TWILIGHT!

Henrietta- HESIONBSFOZNFE I'OSEIOFOBFSOENWF;H ABN3FY[!

Me- Huh, now I have to fix her again… DANG IT NOVA HATES ME!

Sage Dee- Ow, ow, ow, ow-

Jackson- I think my head is about to explode, listening to Henrietta would be better than this!

Henrietta- IPOSDHNBIONSES CHICKEN WAFFLE DONUT!

Jackson- It's not helping!

Me- NOVA DANG IT WHY DON'T YOU FIX!?

Shadows- Leather face! NO STAY AWAY FROM ME I SWEAR I DIDN'T EAT YOUR PUMPKIN PIE! IT WAS JEN'S! AHHHHHHHH!

Jen- YOU ATE MY- *takes out huge war axe* GET BACK HERE!

Shadows- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jen- YYYAAARRRGGGH! *runs into creeper* What the?

Dark Knight- I always hated these things, now I am one, now I hate them more…

Jen- I always thought you were more of a enderman kind of guy

Me- STALLONE!

Jen- Who?

Dark- Never mind about that, now I want to explode, hey Jen

Jen- GTFO! *runs away*

Dark- They always run, come back here! *runs after Jen*

Me- Why can't you just be fixed Henrietta!?

Henrietta- ALOBS;ONBIOEASIOWEFNEIONEI';ONW3IFOHSNWEONZXW3O!

Lily- *lights book son fire* BEGONE WITH YOU!

02- AAAAARARGGGHHH! WHO GAVE HENRIETTA THE GUN!?

Me- I HAVE NO IDEA, STOP IT OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Henrietta- *Is riding on the diamond lama* RATATATATATATATATAT!

Nightmare- I have to be NICE!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *head explodes*

Marx- But, I already don't have arms…

Landia- SOMEONE HELP ME! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Me&02- SAME HERE, ARGH!

Henrietta- I AM THE WAFFLE LORD!

Me- OKAY YOU ARE, JUST STOP SHOOTING ME!

Jackson- DIE JB! DIIIIIIIEEEEEE! *shoots TV screen* right, I was just watching TV… Whoops!

Me- JJJJJAAACCCKKAAASSOONN!

Jackson- Oh NOVA… AHHHHHHHH! *runs*

Magolor- MAGIC AHHHHHHH! NO NOT ME! ANYTHING BUT THIS! NOOOOOOOO!

Galacta- But with god like powers I can't go to hell, so what should I do?

Me- I CONDAMN THE TO HELL!

Galacta- NOOOOOOOOO THE GODDESS HAS SPOKEN! *dives into hell*

Bun- *is dancing the go go heaven workout* SOMEONE HELP ME!

Fumu- ?

02- AH HENRIETTA'S GOT A BAZOOKA!

Shadows- SPARE ME LEATHER FACE! PLEASE!

Jen- DARK STOP CHASING ME I DON'T WANNA BE BLOWN UP!

Dark- SSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Jen- NO!

Sword- AGAIN! OW NOVA DAMN IT!

Blade- I have my gender changed?

Me- Only for this dare really, we don't have enough power in the gender bender machine to make it permanent

Blade- Thank NOVA, YEOUCH!

Escargoon- NEVER!

Me- OH YES YOU WILL! *tackles Escargoon into salt pile*

Escargoon- NOOOOOOOOO SOMEONE HELP ME! IT BURNS! IT BURN LIKE HELL!

Galacta- YOU AINT SEEN NOTHING YET!

Dededee- I NEVER WIN *cries*

Me- stop crying you big baby!

Meta Knight- And everyone else thinks they have it bad! I KEEP BEING SUCKED INTO A BLACK HOLE!

Gino- A split? Uh right, I don't think I'm flexible enough to do that.

Lily- What you mean like this? *does a split*

Gino- *attempts* AH THERE GOES MY LEGS THEY BROKE!

Kirby- Poyo D:!

Me- Sorry Kirby but no more sweets for a bit

Kirby- POYO T_T!

Me- :(

Jen- Kirby eat Dark for me please!

Dark- NOOOOOOOO

Kirby- *eats Dark* Poyo, poyo po po yo poyo!

Me- Kirby relax it's a dare, it's not like I want to do this you know?

Kirby- Po poyo yo po! *turns around*

Me- I'm dead to him? Awwww :(! Well I guess we should read the next dare, this one is from the eviler guest (oh noes this can't be good) they say "YOU! EVIL GUEST! I CHALLENGE YOU TO AN EVIL-OFF! I CAN BE MUCH MORE EVIL THAN YOU AND I SHALL PROVE IT! JOANN GIVE ME YOUR SOUL! GINO EAT CHALK! EVERYONE LISTEN TO JUSTIN BIEBER EXCEPT FUMU! FUMU LISTEN TO THE SOUND OF A KNIFE BEING SCRAPED AGAINST GLASS!"

Me- Right, uh, I can give you an IOU, unless you want me to talk to Davy Jones about this… Either way you would have to wait months to hold my soul, then it would most likely destroy you, everything around you and anything that sees it, I have a very evil soul.

Gino- Chalk tastes funny, with kind of a sold texture…

Fumu- OWOWOW THIS SOUND IS MAKING MY EARS BLEED!

Me- A freaking JB concert!? *grabs gun* Oh ho this is going to be fun!

Jackson- *gets shotgun* agreed.

JB- Baby baby baby

Lily- I don't understand who some girls like this kid, he's freaking creepy!

Jackson- Resisting rage… not resisting well!

Gino- Eating chalk was better then this!

Henrietta- *gets fixed* JB!? *barfs all over the floor*

Bun- And Fumu said this knife was making her ears bleed, this is ear bleeding material!

Nightmare- It isn't that bad

Everyone- WHAT!?

Nightmare- What I have to be nice remember?

Me- Oh right…

Jen- I hate this guy and his songs, can we just get rid of him?

Jackson- Gladly, Joann wanna help me?

Me- BOOYAH!

*both run up to the stage and start beating the crap out of JB*

Lily- GO JOANN!

Henrieta- BEAT HIM SENSELESS JACKSON!

Jen- Well I can see Joann is going to be gone for a while, okay so guys thanks for the reviews so far, make sure to write more if you have some, also to those who didn't write reviews quite yet but want to make sure to, it's fun to answer and do your dares! Also a special thanks to Sir Guestinald III for showing up, hope you and the others can come back for more reviews later, for now this is the end of the chapter, see you all next time!

Joann- WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jackson- Missed a spot!

Me- Not anymore!

Landia- Oh sweet NOVA there goes his arms!

Me- RUBBER CHICKEN FIGHT!

Magolor- OH NOVA NOT THAT AGAIN!

Me- BOOYAH!


	12. Chapter 11

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 11-

Me- No Davy I called to see how much longer you are going to hold my soul, come on dude like everyone is waiting for it and all you do with it is well, anyways I just want to know when the next person can have it, or if I can have it back so I can give it to someone really, call me back sometime okay? *hangs up* freaking soul hog Davy…

Lily- Joann how many people are waiting for your soul?

Me- A lot Lily let me tell you

Dededee- What's so evil about your soul?

Me- You don't want to know *shudders* let's just say it is evil and end it off with that

Nightmare- Can't be more evil then me *smiles proudly*

Me- Ha ha yeah no Nightmare my soul would make you look like a harmless baby

Nightmare- Oh NOVA that must be very evil!

Me- Yup, anyways hey guys welcome to another chapter/episode thingy of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

Everyone- *forms position from last chapter*

Me- Okay so this first one is from Kirby2600, they say

"I'm assuming Jen is a human as well (seeing as the other heroes are) so what does she look like as a human? Also is she the sixth hero?  
Shadows do you like her? (As in like like her) Hey wait Joann how did you get the inspiration to create your main fan fiction and your OC's?"

Me- Okay so you want to find out what Jen looks like as a human? Okay let's change her!

_Jen was five foot eight inches tall, with long jet black hair, she was wearing a black tank top under a green hoodie, blue short shorts with two pouches in them, one on each hip. On her right hip rested a pistol in its holster, a few knifes in the left hip pouches, a short sword was being held on the back of her hoodie._

Jen- Oh wow I have weapons as well?

Me- Well, I kind of copied your appearance based off of what I think you looked like in a chapter that is not up on fan fiction yet, but either way, is Jen the sixth hero? I don't know you'll just have to read and find out! So Shadows, how much do you like Jen?

Shadows- I like her as a friend personally.

Everyone- A friend?

Jen- Yeah well this fan fiction doesn't exactly have the same relationships as the main one, and we where friends before and behind the scenes.

Me- Also, huh, inspiration for my fan fiction probably was when I was needing to improve my writing skills, and I played a crap ton of Kirby: The Amazing Mirror. As for my OC's I based them all off of friends I have (other than Sage Dee and one unknown one). Richard was based more or less off of me, my adventurous/chivalrous side. Lily was based off of my friend Lisa, a nice sweet girl with a lot of compassion. Jackson was based off my friend Jason, hot headed and sarcastic.

Jackson- I have no idea what you're talking about *heavy sarcasm is used*

Me- Henrietta is the female version of my friend Henry, who is almost just as dumb and clueless as Henrietta (I put in the randomness for comity value) Gino was based off of my best friend Pat, seeing as he is smart at book smarts, but can be a total derp most of the time everywhere else. Jen is based off of my friend Jen, Yeah I know I was too lazy to name her something different, sue me, anyways I made Jen a bit different then she is in real life for the position she is in in the fan fic. Anyways this next one is from

Sir Guestinald III, yay :D (is still clearly loving the fact that he exists)!

All right! I am honored to receive such high praise from someone as worthy and- dare I say it?- goddess-ly (godly effeminate form) as yourself!

Me- Glad you appreciate my praise!

"Fumu everyone has to say their true opinion of you, then get beaten up by chuck Norris, terry crews, Jackie Chan and my son Sir Guestinald IV Bun heres a cake and a pie, eat one and shove the other in Fumu's face Magolor try to get the lor from Henrietta using MAGIC Kawasaki have a cook-off with the Swedish chef Meta and Galacta back to the fangirl pit Marx and Kirby now brain swap (Marx is Kirby and vice versa) Shadows fight dark"

Me- You want my true opinion of Fumu? Well she's winey and annoying that's for sure.

Everyone- Agreed

Chuck *and the others you mentioned*- YOU READY FOR YOUR DAILY BEATING THAT'S NOT SO DAILY SEEING AS WE ARE ONLY DOING IT RIGHT NOW AND TODAY FOR ONE TIME ONLY!?

Lily- *hides behind Richard* PROTECT ME SQUIRE!

Me- NOT TODAY! HIYA! *starts fighting Jackie Chan*

Everyone else- YYYYEAAARRGGGHH OWOWOWOWOWOWWOW!

Me- THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HIGHLANDER! *throws tire at Jackie Chan*

Jackie- *simply karate chops* A tire cannot defeat me young one.

Me- DANG IT!

Richard- ROUND HOUSE KICK MOFO!

Chuck- Yeeaaahhhh no, I created that remember?

Richard- OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW! I'M DIEING!

Me- Sir Guestinald IV!? YOU HAVE A SON!? :O! BOOYAH! *flattens Chuck and the others with the ultimate fish*

Bun- HA! *throw pie in Fumu's face*

Me- *laughs* classic!

Magolor- NO! The only thing more scary then magic is Henrietta!

Henrietta- Wha?

Me- But you want your lor don't you?

Magolor- This is true, Henrietta give me back my lor or I will use my magic on you!

Henrietta- *randomly breaths fire all over Magolor*

Magolor- OWOWOWWOWOW! BBBUUUUURRRRNNNNING! *runs off*

Me- Well that failed badly… Was the Swedish chef that guy who had the cook off with him in the anime? I hope so.

*dude walks in*

Me- Okay let's see how this goes!

*after cook off*

Announcer- Okay guys time to taste the food!

Me- Well it sure looks good… *looking at Kawasaki's first dish*

Jen- *tastes* Uhhhh, it's not as good as it looks…

Lily- Again, not the worst thing I've eaten…

Richard- Then what was the worst?

Lily- You've tasted my grandmothers cooking Richie.

Richard- Good point actually.

Meta- THEY RIPPED MY MASK OFF!

Galacta- HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meta- WHATEVER I HAD ANOTHER MASK UNDER IT!

Dark- INCONCEIVABLE! :O!

Marx- Great now I'm Kirby… FOOD! *eats food like mad*

Me- Whoa don't mess with Marx.

Kirby- POYO! *flies around*

Me- I think the Swedish guy won, and should my personal cook but, not everything can happen unfortunately, okay this next dare is from the eviler guest, they say

"Your soul may be evil Joann, but I am the embodiment of pure, infinite evil! So Joann, who else is after your soul? Because I may have hired a few of them as soul hunters. Dedederanged eat 15 naga bhut jolokia peppers sprayed with pepper spray and slathered in Kawasaki's toxic curry Jen go out with one of the single guys from the fanfic MOVA (since you can dare him now) watch cute cat videos while eating your least favorite food and having Henrietta teach you everything she believes in Nightmare shove the star rod up your nose And shadows play chess with dark."

Me- Whose after my soul? Well, Davy Jones has it now, you want it, the flying Dutch man needs it for something, whateevr that thing from SCP containment breach wants it to, Nightmare wants it, MOVA, NOVA, Rick Astley, Stallone the Enderman, Hollowman (rip off of Slenderman), Freddy Kruger (or at least that's how I think you spell it), Chucky, and finally my mom… Just kidding, I meant to say the pigs from angry birds.

Dededee- AAAARRGGGHHHHH! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!

Magolor- STILL BURNING, HEEELLLPPP!

Dededee- I HAVE IT MUCH WORSE!

Magolor- DO NOT!

Jen- Hmmmmmm (looking at all the guys) Hey Joann you are technically a guy, right?

Me- Yeah, why?

Jen- I think out of all these guys you are the best choice for me.

Me- So you like the crazy A $$ random guys huh?

Jen- You make me laugh a lot, I like someone I can have a good time with.

Me- I can respect that, sure why not?

Nightmare- Aw well isn't that sweet *mockingly*

Me- UP YOUR NOSE WITH A RUBBER HOSE!

Nightmare- OWOWOWOW! THAT'S THE STAR ROD NOT A HOSE STUPIED!

Me- OH YEAH!? BOOYAH! *shoves rubber nose in his second nostril*

Nightmare- AAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!

Shadows- DAMN IT! *flips board over in anger*

Dark- Dude chill I just took your pawn, okay let's start over again.

MOVA- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HENRIETTA THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A WAFFLE LORD! NO NOT TACOS!

Lily- :O! How can someone NOT like tacos!?

MOVA- *melts away again*

Me- For an anti god he isn't threatening at all.

Galacta- Not for the Goddess of randomness *bows down*

Me- Galacta

Galacta- Yes your humble goddessness?

Me- You are truly insane.

Galacta- But you ARE the goddess of randomness remember?

Me- Yeah I know but you, and the worth ship, and the weird… Actually never mind it could be way worse…

Shadows- I PLAY THE GUN CARD! *shoots Dark's King* BOOYAH CHECKMATE B**CH!

Dark- Well I play card atom bomb!

Shadows- AHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Dark- GET BACK HERE!

Me- NO ATOM BOMBS, OR AT LEAST NOT RIGHT NOW!

Dark- *bomb gets replaced with rubber chicken* AWWWWWWWW!

Me- Anyways this next dare is from the evil guest!

Everyone else- Oh good NOVA this can't be good!

Me- Evil off remember? Anyways they say

"I'M SO MUCH EVILER THAN THAT GUEST *TWITCH*  
EVERYBODY LISTEN TO THE WORST SONG EVER  
JACKSON GO AND BANG YOUR SORRY LITTLE HEAD AGAINST THE COMPUTER AND THEN START GOING ON WEBSITES AGAIN!  
KIRBY GO ON YOUR NOW STUPID TALKING ANNOYING WARP STAR AND CRASH INTO ALL THE BUILDINGS IN THE WORLD!  
SWORD GET HIT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE WITH EVERYTHING IN THE WORLD...ONE AT A TIME!  
META KNIGHT JUMP ON A BED...COVERD IN SPIKES!  
LANDIA I'M CUTTING OFF YOUR WINGS AND TAIL PERSONALLY!  
JOANN GO INTO A GRINDING MACHINE!  
HENRIETTA SAME AS META FROM THE LAST CHAPTER!  
MAGOLOR CUT YOURSELF OPEN WITH THIS BUTCHER KNIGHF  
NIGHTMARE YOUR GOING TO BE TORTURED LIKE RAINBOW DASH FROM ME!*TWITCHES AGAIN*  
BUN GO. TO. HELL. WITH LOTS AND LOTS OF TORTURE!  
FUMU BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY  
GINO YOUR BEING CHAINED TO THE WALL AND YOU CAN'T GET DOWN TILL I SAY! YOU CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BATHROOM , YOUR GOING TO HAVE TO GO ON THE SPOT!  
DARK KNIGHT SAME AS META.  
02 BECOME THE UGLIEST CREATURE IN THE WORLD! AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE SO TINY THAT NOBODY CAN SEE YOU!  
ESCARGON TOUCH TOXIC SALT!  
MARX EAT THE WORST TASTING MUD IN THE UNIVERSE!  
LILY GET BEAT UP BY THE PERSON YOU MOST DISLIKE!  
GALACTA I'M CUTTING OFF YOUR WINGS PERSONALLY!  
DEDEDE *THROWS SCARFY DOLL IN VERY HOT FIRE MAZE* SEE IF YOU CAN FIND IT!  
SHADOWS HEHEHE...THIS IS SPARTA!*KICKS HIM OFF CLIFF AND THEN TORTURES HIM SO PAINFULLY NOBODY WANTS TO KNOW WHATS HAPPINING*  
SAGE DEE LISTEN TO JUSTIN BEIBER *SHUDDERS*  
JEN GET CUT OPEN I WILL MAGICALLY HEAL YOU THEN YOU'LL BE CUT AGAIN!  
HENRIETTA APPEAR IN A SUPER FAR AWAY LABRATORY THAT IS FILL WITH SCIENTISTS AND TRY TO MAKE IT BACK HERE ON FOOT!  
BLADE WEAR THE WORST OUTFIT EVER THAT HAS SPIKES ON IT!  
MOVA BECOME A VERY INJURED PERSON WITH NO POWERS!  
*LAUGHS MACANICALLY AND TWITCHES* BYE EVERYBODY MAKE SURE YOU HAVE FUN!"

Me- … What? I have to do what? Sure okay I mean I'm not going to die so BOOYAH! AHHHHHHHH OH GOD IT'S RIPPING ME APART! MOMMY!

*Justin Beiber's as long as you love me plays*

Everyone (other than Fumu)- OH NO NO NO!

Jackson- FFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUU!

Kirby- Poyo?

Warpstar- HIKIRBYWHAT'SUP? DIDYOUKNOWITALKWICKEDLOUDAND ANNOYINGSOYOUREARSWILLEVENTU ALLYBLEEDANDDIE!?

Kirby- Poyo D:! *starts crashing into buildings*

Sword- Waiiiiiit I have to do what now?

Me- YYYYYYYEEEEAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!

Sword- OW! NOVA! OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Landia- NO MY WINGS!

Galacta- SAVE ME GODDESS OF RANDOMNESS!

Me- The goddess is currently being grinded in a deathly manner what I will not describe! Please leave a message after the deathly scream, AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Galacta- NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Meta&Dark- OW MY FACE!

Nightmare- OW MY EVERYTHING!

Gino- DAMN IT! I'm guessing evil guest is going to keep me here for a while huh?

Lily- AHHHH! DEDEDEE STOP HITTING ME!

Dededee- IF I CAN'T GO KIRBY CLOBBERING I'LL GO LILY CLOBBERING!

Richard- I'LL CLOBBER YOUR FACE DEDEDEE!

Dededee- WORTH IT! AAARRRRGGGGGHHH!

Bun- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Random guy- Welcome to hhheeeeelllll weathers great here so pull up a chhhaaaiiiir have a cold beer!

MOVA- WHY CAN'T I JUST BE LEFT ALONE TO CRY IN A CORNER!?

Me- *heals self* Man, that grinder was intense!

Jen- OW! STOP IT! SOMEONE HELP!

Evil guest- MUHAHAHAHA *twitches* I AM THE EVILEST!

Jen- OKAY YOU ARE! JUST STOP STABBING ME!

Henrietta- Black holes don't defeat me! *inhales black hole, as a human not as a Kirby* BOOYAH SCORE ONE FOR THE WAFFLE LORD!

Magolor- *is nothing but ashes*

Me- Right, I don't think he can cut himself now…

02- *I have no idea what the ugliest thing is so just imagine it* NOOOOOOOO! *shrinks* Well, at least I don't have to be seen now…

Escargoon- AHHHHHHHH IT BURNS, OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW ITS BRUNING MY SKIN!

Dededee- Scarfy! *jumps in* OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW IT BBBBUUUUUURRRRRNNNNNNS!

Henrietta- How did I get here? Hm, guess I better start walking *is in Germany*

Blade- This thing kills, and looks really ugly!

Me- Still better then a grinder…

Shadows- HHHHEEEEELLLLLLP!

Evil guest- NEVER!

Fumu- ARGH!

Me- You missed a bone, hold on let me help *takes out hammer* sorry about this, BOOYAH!

Marx- *spits back out* YUCK!

Me- Eat it dude, come on.

Marx- Okay *eats, then instantly vomits* BBLLLLLAAAARRRGGGHHH!

Me- Well to add to this pandemonium apparently The eviler guest also sent another dare, okay let's see what they have to say now…

"ARRRGH! *TWITCHES* HERE, I FIXED THE GENDER BENDER MACHINE! DEDEDORK BECOME A GIRL FOR ONE CHAPTER! EVERYONE EXCEPT FUMU LISTEN TO NICKELBACK! FUMU LISTEN TO SOME ACTUAL MUSIC LIKE QUEEN! ESCARGON HERES MY ULTIMATE HAMMER Ψ, HIT WHOEVER YOU WANT TO WITH IT! BUN HERES ENOLA GAY, DROP AN ATOM BOMB ON FUMU! MAGOLOR YOU ARE NOW A MAGICIAN'S ASSISTANT! SHADOWS LISTEN TO ΣΠΓΣR SHΦKΔRΦ! (ENTER SHIKARI) HENRIETTA YOU ARE NOW THE WAFFLE LORD! EVERONE EAT SURSTRÖMMING (STINKIEST FOOD EVER)! KAWASAKI EAT YOUR OWN COOKING! MOVA YOU CAN POSESS ANYONE FOR ONE CHAPTER! LILY MAKE OUT WITH 02 IN HUMAN FORM! AND YOU ALL MUST OBEY WEEGEE FOR 5 MINUTES WHEN EVERYTHING ELSE IS DONE! *LAUGHS WILDLY AT THE CHAOS CREATED*"

Me- Okay then… *plays Nickelback*

Everyone- WHHHHHYYYY!?

Me- The dare dang it!

Fumu- *listening to JB*

ME- THEY SAID ACTUAL MUSIC FUMU!

Dededee- NO NEVER!

Me- OH HO YES YOU ARE! IF I AM A GIRL BECAUSE OF THAT CRAP, THEN YOU ARE TO! *TACKLES DEDEDEE INTO MACHINE*

MOVA- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Waiiiit a second, I have an idea, inception! *takes over himself* YYYYYYEEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!

Lily- Wait I have to do what!? *was already in human form*

02- *turns into human form* Uhhhhhhh, this is awkward…

Lily- No way you guys already had me kiss Jackson! Nonononononono!

02- I don't want to either, but these guys will make us either way.

Lily- *sighs* oh fine *makes out with 02*

Dark- Wow look at them go!

Meta- Really now Dark?

Shadows- Lily seems to be enjoying it

Lily- *kicks Shadows in the face*

Shadows- WORTH IT!

Magolor- MAGIC AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Bun- BOOYAH!

Fumu- NOOOOOOOOOO- *gets blown up*

Henrietta- I was always the waffle lord.

Shadows- … No comment

Escargoon- *jumps down on Dededee and hit with hammer* BOOYAH!

Dededee- AHHHHHH! SCARFY WHERE ARE YOU!? *cries*

Me- Time to eat this food, which smells horrid!

Everyone- Urgh it's as bad as it smells!

Evil guest- I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU NIGHTMARE!

Nightmare- NOOOOOOOOOO!

Kawasaki- IT THIS REALLY WHAT MY FOOD TASTES LIKE!?

Me- Yup!

Davy Jones- Joann I am here with your soul! *releases it* Now stop bothering me!

Eviler guest- Sweet! *jumps up to grab it*

Soul- *dodges eviler guest and floats over to Joann*

Me- Ohhhh NOVA, no way are you going back into me, there is a reason why I don't have you with me soul! *backs away into wall* Ahhhh crap…

Soul- *infuses self back into Joann*

Joann- *Collapses onto ground*

Everyone- *and the crowd went silent*

Jen- Joann? You okay?

Me- *gets back up with evil smirk on my face* Oh don't worry Jen, I'm fine, hey guys here is something that doesn't happen every day, I have a few dares of my own for some of you *evil smile*

Everyone- *nervously waiting*

Me- You two *point at evil guest and the eviler guest* here *throws rubber chickens to them* go have a fight in that steel cage over there! And you! *breaks Gino free* go jump off the empire state building into a huge pile of pillows, filled with land mines! Then you're going back on the wall! Henrietta, TWILIGHT! Seeing as we forgot to we will all jump into the pit of fan girls, the girls will jump into a pit of fan BOYS! Sword, this time YOU get to hit all of US where the sun doesn't shine (expect for me) with your CHROME BLADED FISTS OF KARMA! EVERYONE'S GENDER WILL CHANGE NEXT CHAPTER AND STAY LIKE THAT UNTIL TWO CHAPTERS FROM NOW SEEING AS WE FORGOT TO DO THAT DARE TO! Magolor I bought you a ticket to Hogwarts, GO HAVE FUN! Landia you have to fly in the air while arm wrestling Marx! You have no wings and he has no arms? TO BAD FIND A WAY TO MAKE IT WORK! Sage Dee why is it possible for something to be impossible, but not impossible for something to be possible? MOVA, CL4P-TP's dubstep skills, 10 HOUR REMIX, TO NOT DIE THIS TIME! LILY YOU MUST FIGHT SLENDERMAN, HE HAS FOUR SWORDS AND YOU ONLY HAVE YOUR FISTS! MUHAHA, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *runs off with a katana*

Lily- … her soul is insane!

Richard- I agree, no wonder she didn't want it to reenter her body…

Evil guest & eviler guest- BOOYAH! *hitting each other with rubber chickens*

Henrietta- 'OEBBEFBCEBSEBWEF;WEFPGFRV!

Richard- Greatttt… Now who's going to fix her? Someone needs to fix Joann as well.

Lily- I don't know, now if you excuse me I have to fight Slenderman apparently, be right back!

Jackson- Let's see if we can't just fix Henrietta!

Me- NEVER! *hits Jackson with laptop* She will stay broken for the longest time of totally not just the rest of the chapter!

Richard- QUICK WE NEED TO FIX JOANN! *tackles*

Me- There is no fixing to something that is broken beyond repair!

MOVA- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me- YYYYYEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!

Lily- OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! Swords are sharp and painful!

Gino- Land mines are more painful! ARGH! *slams back onto wall*

Sage Dee- Paradox! *faints*

Landia- *is being lifted by Meta* Let's do this!

Marx- *dark is acting as his hands* Yeah!

Magolor- NOT MORE MAGIC! AH A TALKING HAT!

Blade- Wait did Joann just mean all the guys or did she mean both guys and girls?

Lily- I hope to god she just meant guys *shielding privates*

Me- I meant whatever Sword wants to do.

Sword- BOOYAH!

Richard- NOVA! *falls to floor*

Me- INTO THE PIT WITH ALL OF YOU!

Everyone- *jumps into either fan girl pit, or fan boy pit depends on gender*

Me- BOOYAH! *jumps into fan girl pit* Hello ladies.

Everyone else- OH MY GOD, SWARM OF FANS! TO MANY PEOPLE! AHHHHHHH!

Lily- I think I might become claustrophobic!

Me- HO HO HO!

Lily- NO NOT THAT JOANN!

Evil guest- THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HIGHLANDER!

Eviler guest- RUBBER CHICKENS CANNOT STOP ME!

Sword- HIT ALL WITH THE CHROME BLADED FIST OF KARMA! BOOYAH!

Me- NOT ME DUDE! HIT DEDEDEE!

Dededee- NOOOOOOOO!

Me- YYYYEEEEEESSSSSS! *starts chasing him inside the fan girl pit*

Richard- *climbs out of fan girl pit whew thank god that's over *sees Weegee* FU-

Lily- Right, well seeing as Joann is mentally insane right now and the rest of us are about to be possessed by Weegee I will say this is the end of the chapter, to those who posted reviews make sure to continue posting them, also to those who haven't yet but want to make sure to, it's fun, anyways with that we have little times left to even say this, peace out!

Weegee- YOU WILL ALL EAT LOTSA SPAGHEETI!

Me- BOOYAH! *eats building sized plate full*


	13. Chapter 12

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 12-

Lily- I wonder how long this evil off is going to last…

Me- I would say they should continue for a few more chapters (like up to chapter 15, but they can still post dares if they fell like it), then we have a poll to see who the viewers think is the most evil in the end, with our own votes to add as well.

Lily- Speaking of evil, where did your soul go off to?

Me- Probably stealing from the poor, giving to the rich, exploding buildings and destroying families, corrupting economies and nuking random things, nothing new really.

Jen- But I thought the Flying Dutchman has it.

Me- Then everyone in Bikini Bottom and basically anyone in or on the sea will either die, or just barely live while having to swim there tired sorry A $$ all the way back to land. But either way I'm just glad it isn't controlling me anymore. So just by the way that doesn't excuse you from having to change your gender for this chapter everyone! NOW GET IN THE MACHINE!

Everyone- OKAY! *runs in*

Me- Okay now that they are in the machine I guess I should change their names for this chapter so I can keep track of their genders (seeing as I called Dededee a he the last chapter when Dededee was supposed to be a she) So uhhhh… Okay I got it! Here's a list guys of all our names guys! (for this chapter anyways)

Joann

Rachel-Richard

Leo-Lily

Jackie-Jackson

Gina-Gino

Henry-Henrietta

Jensen-Jen

Sage Dee (did not change)

Kirby (unisex name, did not change name)

Fumo-Fumu

Bun (couldn't think of either a clever or stupid female version, so it didn't change)

Meta Knight

Dark Meta Knight (both same reasons as Bun for not changing names)

02 (Can't change a name when it is just numbers)

Galacta (… running out of excuses)

Landio-Landia

Dadadaa-Dededee (Yeah I have no idea what I was thinking…)

Escargoon

Marx

Sword

Blade

Magolora-Magolor

Anyways it's been like fifteen minutes so let's let them out!

Leo- *looks down* this is only for one chapter right?

Me- Yup, poyo247 said only one chapter (I did remember poyo :)! )

Okay so anyways hey everyone and welcome to another exiting episode/chapter thingy of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

Gina- Yay :/…

Me- Okay so this first dare is from the eviler guest, they say

"I have scraped eviler things than your soul off the bottoms of my shoes! Those dares before were childs play!"

Joann's soul- Child's play huh? You want to see worse?

Me- No no no no no dude they don't want to see worse, TRUST ME.

Joann's soul- Well if you insist *floats off*

Me- Uhhhhhh… okay then I guess I won't have to deal with it now…

"Fumu listen to bohemian rhapsody! Joann every part of your body will erupt in unimaginable pain! Magolor your body is now an infinite source of MAGIC! MOVA fight Joann's soul! everyone listen to mike Kirby singing Justin Bieber music and scraping a knife against glass while eating surströmming and watching the twilight movies, chained down by white-hot unbreakable chains! Then everyone must play silent hill! Bun say in a speech broadcast to every being in every universe how much you love Fumu! The squeak squad and yarn Kirby must face off against twin giant dark fire lions! Top that!"

Me- So you mean like being torn apart by that blender last chapter? Hm, I already experienced something like it before so, actually I need to explain something, this new reviews are becoming increasingly violent, we can't exactly do them without having this fan fiction M rated, so if a dare seems to be too violent I will have to excuse us from doing it. Anyways-

Magolora- MAGIC!? MY BODY IS MAGIC!? *jumps off cliff* JUMP OFF THE CLIFF IT'S THE ONLY WAY TO WIPE IT OFF!

Me- Seems so legit!

Fumo- This song sounds really sad.

Me- Mama, just killed a man, yeah it has some sad sounds in it, now how am I to get my soul back?

Joann's soul- You rang babe?

Me- … shut up

Joann's soul- Hahaha, so why do you need me?

Me- So see him *points at MOVA* I want you to kick his ass, go have fun.

Joann's soul- But I was half way through blaring Justin Bieber music at orphanages.

Me- Why?

Joann's soul- So I could corrupt young minds into liking that crappy music, thus sending the music world spiraling down to hell, anyways COME OVER HERE MOVA!

MOVA- I AM AN ANTI GOD YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!

Kirby- Poyo! Poyo poyo yo! Po poyo! Poyo poyo yo! (baby song turned into poyos)

Meta- AHHHHHHHHH I HATE THIS!

Dark- SOMEONE HELP ME!

Fumo- NO NOT MORE GLASS SCRAPING!

Rachel- GAH THIS KILLS!

Kirby- POYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Landio- MERCY!

Magolora- SOMEONE SHUT HER UP!

MOVA- TAKE THAT JOANN'S SOUL!

Joann's soul- HA, TIS NOTHING BUT A NON EXSISANT FLESH WOUND!

MOVA- AHHHHHHHH NOT TWILIGHT! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Joann's soul- A TRUE ANTI GOD WOULD NOT BE WEAKENED BY SUCH BOOK!

MOVA- MOMMY!

Me- Well thank god that's over, BUN DO YOUR DARE!

Bun- AH! OKAY! *runs off*

Me- I like shouting :)!

Bun- Waiiiit do I have to tell the truth about my sister now brother?

Me- Yes

Bun- Okay *get on mic* Hey if anyone can hear this, *ahem* I HATE MY SISTER NOW BROTHER SHE/HE IS SOOOOO ANNOYING AND-

Fumo- BBBBUUUUUUNNNNN!

Bun- WORTH IT! *runs off*

Me- Okay so the rest of us have to play silent hill now

Leo- How scary is this game?

Jackie- Aw come on "Leo" man up!

Leo- … I hate you that was a good pun!

Me- *starts playing* Okay time to skip the intro like I always do

Jenson- Wait you never played this game?

Me- Nope! Okay here we go

Jackie- Wow look at us we like freakin crashed our car or some crap like that

Rachel- One too many beers there buddy?

Me- Who's Cheryl? Well I guess we need to find her now, let's get out of our car and hope to god this hangover doesn't make our guy walk like a idiot or some crap like that.

Kirby- POYOOOOOOOOOO!

Entire squeak squad and two fire lions- MY EARS!

Jenson- Right, here you guys get to see the different camera angles in this game.

Leo- Cheryl! Come back here gurl!

Me- Yeah what hell, that would be my reaction just be like, GET BACK IN THE TRUCK GGUUUUURRRRRLL!

Rachel- Watch out for the dog… what dog are they talking about? *Joann walks into place to show a huge amount of blood all over the place* OH GOD! *hides behind Leo*

Leo- Well isn't this a different term of events…

Me- AHHHHHH OH COD!

*after playing*

MOVA- OH MY NOVA STOP IT JOANN'S SOUL!

Joann's soul- Fine… I need to read twilight to idiots who know nothing better and would like that book, thus sending the book world to hell

Me- That and fifty shades of grey

Joann's soul- … Good point! Thanks babe!

Me- Grrrrrrrr I AM NOT YOUR BABE!

Joann's soul- hahaha right, love yoooouuu! *runs off*

Jenson- Yeah you better run!

Me- Anyways this next questions is from Sir Guestinald III, he says

"We seem to have mutual respect for each other... Intriguing. So here are my dares: Fumu must drink Dunkin Donuts pumpkin-flavored coffee (worst drink ever) while fighting the Majin of Menace from Ghost Erasers 4 (if you need to, look it up on YouTube); Bun, here is a high-five from me; Meta must give Kirby his sword; Kirby, you will go insane and destroy stuff when you touch Meta's sword; Magolor, have a fight with Magic Kirby!"

Fumo- Aw heck no!

Me- *shoves into mouth* drink!

Fumo- GAH that was disgusting!

Me- And sadly I found so many different "ghost eraser four" things that I got so confused as to what game it came from and what it was all about, I can't do that part Sir Guestinald III, so sorry dude :(!

Bun- Sweet! *high fives back*

Meta- But!

Me- To late! *takes sword to Kirby*

Kirby- POYO! *swings around like crazy!*

Me- I wonder what he is thinking right now…

Kirby- *thoughts* I can swing my sword sword, I can swing my sword sword! (look up Tobuscus to understand where that quote came from)

Me- As I thought…

Magolora- I have to fight Kirby right now?

Me- Yup!

Kirby- POYO! *flames and crap starts flying out of the sword*

Magolora- Uhhh *pulls out sword* do I still have my magic?

Me- I have no idea, didn't you shake it off by jumping off that cliff?

Magolora- Who knows… FOR MOTHER F**KING NARNIA! *charges towards Kirby*

Jackie- GIRL FIGHT!

Everyone- *crowds around*

Me- It's still technically a guy fight seeing as both are technically guys

Jackie- But they are in girl bodies, so they are girls.

Me- I guess?

Leo- But that makes no sense, they are still guys right?

Me- Yeah they were guys before so they still are, body or not, it's in the mind not the body.

Jackson- But in appearance, what everyone can see, they are girls.

Me- This is true…

Fumo- But they could technically be both guys and girls.

Rachel- So we are all just shims right now?

Leo- Maybe, I mean-

Me- AWWWWWW HELLZ NO WE ARE NOT RESTARTING THE UNIVERSE AGAIN!

Magolora- HA!

Kirby- Poyo D:!

Magolora- … are you okay Kirby?

Kirby- POYO T_T!

Me- WAY TO GO MAGOLORA YOU MADE KIRBY CRY!

Magolora- I'm sorry!

Me- Not good enough, Jackie!

Jackie- Ma'am!

Me- Chrome bladed fists of karma!

Jackie- Right!

Me- Magolora, RUN!

Magolora- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Jackie- YYYYYYEEEEEEAAAAHHHH!

Me- Well while she is having fun I guess we should do another dare, okay so this one is from Marshchoco, they say

"hello :3  
02-you are awesome!*glomps*  
galacty,mety and dark mety dance the can-can without a mask and wearing a skirt"

02- Why thank you! I'm glad to know I have some fans

Rachel- LEO FOR THE LOVE OF NOVA 02 IS NOT SCARY!

Leo- BULL SPIT!

02- … And some haters!

Dark, Meta, and Galacta- NEVER!

Me- Do I have to make you?

Dark- I would like to see you try!

Me- *flashes Meta's sword* well I COULD just have Kirby go ballistic on your sorry A $$'s, but if you know if you want to do your dares I could jus- HEY!

Meta- MY SWORD!

Me- That is true, but you forgot one thing!

Dark- And what is that? You are a girl now? *smirks*

Me- And so are you!

Dark- … shut up!

Me- MAKE ME!

Dark- WELL IF YOU WANT ME TO!

Me- I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!

Galacta- Dark dude don't Joann is a goddess she will defeat you in a matter of seconds!

Dark- SHUT UP GALACTA I DON'T CARE ABUT JOANN AND HER BEING A-

Me- *uses ultimate fish attack* BOOYAH!

Dark- OKAY OKAY I GET IT I WILL GO THE DARE JUST STOP HITTING ME!

Meta- I agree!

*all gives me masks and put on skirts*

Me- NOW DANCE DANG IT!

Dark- OKAY!

Meta- AHHHHHHHH THIS SUCKS!

Magolora- YOU DON'T HAVE IT BAD WHATSOEVER!

Jackie- BOOYAH! COME BACK HERE MAGOLORA!

Magolora- NEVER!

Me- Well while they are all having fun in this chaos let's add to it shall we? Okay this dare is from the evil guest, they say

"YOU GUYS MUST FACE ONE OF THE WORST THINGS EVER!...WEEGEE!  
RUBBER CHICKEN FIGHT AGAIN INSTEAD WITH TOXIC CHICKENS!  
DEDEDE GO TO THE WORST SCHOOL EVER!...THAT IS MANIGED BY ME!  
SWORD DO EVERY SINGLE THING THAT CAN MAKE YOU DIE!  
LILY READ CUPCAKES AGAIN BUT THIS TIME ITS MUCH GOREYER AND SCARIER!*TWITCHES*  
RICHARD BECOME A PREGNAT FEMALE BY ME AND GO HAVE BABIES IN A HOSPITAL  
FUMU FEEL THE WORST PAIN EVER FOR TWO CHAPTER! *LAUGHS VERY NON-SANE LIKE*  
BLADE INSTEAD OF HUNTING DEER YOUR BEING HUNTED BY DEER!  
MAGOLOR EXPERIENCE THE WORST PAIN EVER BY MAGIC!  
MARX BANG YOUR HEAD AGAINST A TABLE TWENTY TIMES THEN ME AND MY 6 FRIENDS WILL TEASE YOU ABOUT HAVING NO ARMS!  
SAGE DEE SAME AS FUMU  
LANDIA SAME AS BEFORE*GRINS*  
JACKSON WHEN YOUR ON WEBSITES YOU CAN HAVE NO BATHROOM BREAKS OR ANY TYPE OF BREAKS!  
MOVA 2 HELL WITH U!  
HENRIETTA READ A SUPER BAD FANFIC  
02 WATCH ALL OF THE BLUES CLUES EPISODES  
SHADOWS SAME AS FUMU ONLY THAT I'M GONNA BE CAUSING IT TO YOU PHYSICALLY!  
META KNIGHT LOSE YOUR MOST PRIZE POSSESSION AND I'M GONNA GIVE YOU 120 SECONDS TO FIND IT OR ELSE ITS PAIN TIME TO YOU  
DARK NIGHT SAME AS META KNIGHT BUT WITH 5546 MILISECONDS TO FIND IT!  
NIGHTMARE SAME AS LAST TIME!  
ESCARGON MORE TOXIC SALT FOR YOU BUT YOUR MOM HAS TO JOIN YOU!  
GALACTA YOU HAVE TO SURVIVE ME AND MY FRIENDS AS WE TRY TO KILL YOU! *TWITCHES*  
*GETS PUT IN STRAIGHT JACKET* I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS I BREAK OUT OF THE HOSPITAL,CHAO"

Rachel- Waiiit, become a pregnant female by the evil guest!?

Evil guest- COME ON WE ARE MAKING BABIES!

Rachel- GTFO!

Me- Awkward!

Leo- *looks at floor awkwardly* Well, it IS part of your dare…

Rachel- Oh NOVA, this is going to suck, big time!

Me- PREGNANT RAY!

Rachel- … well it wasn't that bad!

Me- NOW GO HAVE THE BABY!

Rachel- OKAY!

Leo- Come let's go!

Evil guest- DADADAA I HAVE COME FOR YOU!

Dadadaa- NOOOOOOOOOO! *being dragged off*

Me- Have fun Dadadaa!

Dadadaa- I will not!

Sword- … do I have to?

Me- If you don't you have to let me kick you where the sun doesn't shine as hard as I can…

Sword- That's better than death, I guess…

Me- BOOYAH!

Sword- AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE! *flies off to the moon*

Me- Sweet!

Weegee- YOU WILL OBEY WEEGEE!

Me- NEVER!

Weegee- You will not resist me!

Me- Damn it, if only I had my soul with me right now…

Joann's soul- I'M COMING FOR YOU BABE!

Me- … F**K IT SAVE ME DAMN IT!

Joann's soul- *charges towards Weegee* THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HIGHLANDER!

Weegee- SPAGHETTI!

Joann's Soul- COULDY WITH A CHANCE OFF MEATBALLS!

*both go into air and start an epic super saiyan battle*

Me- Rubber chicken fiiiiiiight!

Everyone- BOOYAH!

Marx- I KNOW I HAVE NO ARMS! DON'T RUB IT IN! *cries*

Me- GET A CHICKEN A FIGHT DAMN IT!

Marx- Fine! *grabs chicken* THIS, IS, SPARTA! *flies into mosh pit everyone formed*

Gina- We are all covered in poisonous sludge!

Me- Try not to eat it now guys!

Henrietta- IT TASTES LIKE CHICKEN!

Jackie- WHAT!?

Henrietta- CHICKEN! *spits out lor again*

Magolora- LOR!

Me- *hits hard with rubber chicken* GO JOIN IT!

Henrietta- *jumps onto diamond lama, which flies after the lor* NEVER!

Dark- WANT ME TO DO THE CAN CAN NOW JOANN!?

Me- OWOWOWOW! MAYBE I DO!

Dark- AAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE MOTHER OF PEARL!

Leo- Come on Rachel, do what those birth videos always tell you to do, BIRTH! BIRTH LIKE YOU NEVER BIRTHED BEFORE!

Rachel- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Me- BAKCAW!

Nightmare- This toxic chicken will be used for death!

Me- No crap it's toxic!

Gina- HENRIETTA HOW DID YOU EAT THE POISON AND LIVE!?

Henrietta- I AM THE WAFFLE LORD THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS DEATH!

Fumo- AAAAAIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!

Sage Dee- SOMEONE HELP THIS IS MADNESS!

Evil guest- THIS IS SPARTA!

Shadows- OW! WHY DOES NOVA HATE ME!?

Me- BE LUCKY I SHORTENED YOUR PAIN TO ONLY ONE CHAPTER! (because I need them dare able for next chapter!)

Landio- DANG IT! NOT AGAIN!

Jackie- … fine whatever I never took breaks anyways! *jumps back onto computer* What do I have like, -9327803802457 to go?

MOVA- HA! I am an anti god hell is my home!

Me- THEN GO BACK THERE!

MOVA- fine! *floats off*

Meta&Dark- WHERE IS MY SWORD!?

Me- *swords taped on the backside of my dress, on the inside* Uhhhhh, nowhere?

Meta- NOOOOOOOOO!

Dark- YOU HAVE THEM DIDN'T YOU!? *both being dragged off by evil guest*

Me- *takes out of dress* Awwww how did you know :P?

Meta- AHHHHHHHH CURSE YOU!

Dark- MMMMYYYYY SKIN!

Evil guest- GALACTA!

Galacta- *flies off* LATER SUCKA!

Escargoon- MOMMY! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOU!

Me- MORE SALT! *throws more in*

Leo- Hey guys we are back…

Me- Sweet, Awwwwww that's a cute baby! What's it called?

Leo- Crystal, aint she cute :)!

Rachel- I'm going to take a nap now… *walks off*

Me- You have to reread cupcakes

Leo- Ohhhh, fine…

Henrietta- I'll read it with you, I need to read something anyways…

Jackie- Oh hey Rachel, so how was, you know

Rachel- Tiring, who knew giving birth was so tiring *jumps into Joann's bed "of Jesus" and falls asleep*

Leo- Hey Jackie, me and Henrietta need to reread cupcakes

Jackson- Yeah it has a new update and URL, I needed to look at it anyways, let's read it shall we?

02- Oh this aint so bad…

Me- TIME TO TURN UP THE GOOOOORRRE!

02- 0_0! OH MY NOVA!

Me- AHHHHH I JUST RUINED MY OWN CHILDHOOD! WAHHHHHHHHH T_T! *runs off*

02- *watching the rest of the episodes, which are all wicked evil looking and M rated stuff* 0_0!

Random text box- 02 is now paralyzed! He cannot move!

Blade- NO DEER NO!

Deer- *makes deer like noise*

Me- *runs into deer, screaming and crying*

Blade- What happened NOW Joann?

Me- I just ruined my own childhood! T_T! *runs off*

Blade- *sighs* it's another one of THOSE days huh?

Magolora- AAAAARRRGGGGHH! AND I THOUGHT JACKIE WAS BAD ENOUGH! THIS IS PURE HELL!

MOVA- IS NOT!

Jackie- OH REALLY!? COME BACK HERE MAGOLORA!

Magolora- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me- *finally calms down* Okay, we have time for one more dare, this one is also from the eviler guest, they say

"GRR... gino will be tied down and tickled mercilessly! KIRBY INHALE WEEGEE! MOVA EAT TACOS WHILE WATCHING NOVA JUGGLE CUTE KITTENS AND PUPPIES AND LISTENING TO CL4P-TP'S DUBSTEP AND HENRIETTA'S LOGIC! FUMU I WILL PERSONALLY TEAR YOU APART! BUN BE FED BABY FOOD BY FUMU WHILE I VIDEOTAPE IT AND POST IT ON YOUTUBE! SLENDERMAN YOU MUST FACE YOUR WORST FEAR! THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! BYE!"

Gina- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NO STOP IT, HAHAHAHAHA!

Me- NEVER!

Kirby- POYO! *inhales Weegee*

Me- Ohhhhh NOVA…

Kirby- *spits out Weegee* Poyo poyo yo po po yo!

Me- Wow he tastes THAT bad huh?

Joann's soul- I'm not done with you yet Weegee!

Me- But you wreaked half of the entire world's population!

Joann's soul- Nuh-uh! I just forced them to listen to the worst music of all time and read the worst books of all time, turning them into idiotic brainless zombies!

Bun- I hate you…

Fumo- REVENGE!

Eviler guest- hehe, open wide bun!

MOVA- NOOOOOOOOO!

Me- YOU WILL EAT IT!

MOVA- AHHHHHHHHH!

CL4P-TP: wub wub wub wub!

Henrietta- Well to be honest I think it's more like the elephants like cheese and mice are scared of elephants personally. Also aliens totally exist and-

MOVA- AHHHHHHHHHHH! *melts away again*

Me- … GREAT NOT AGAIN!

Eviler guest- FUMO!

Fumo- KARMA! TOTALLY WORTH IT!

Magolora- NO IT'S NOT! *being beaten by Jackie and the chrome bladed fist of karma*

Jackie- BOOYAH!

Slenderman- …

Me- What IS his worst fear anyways?

*rainbow shows up out of nowhere*

Slenderman- D:!

Me- Well I was honestly expecting twenty dollars burning or something… But anyways I think we have had enough for this chapter, everyone looks like there sanity is about to break… again, so thank all of you for reviewing, and thanks to the new reviewer (forgot names sorry) if any of you have any new reviews make sure to post them, also to people who want to, but don't, you should it's fun. Don't let the evil off stop your reviewing I will make sure to add them and or get to them eventually. Anyways I think I need to go and sort out this mess, again, again!

Eviler guest- Joann's soul is not evil!

Joann's Soul- Oh really? Well I have to ask you something. Who was it that made MOVA? And all the references we use to make this insane madness?

Me- Uhhhh me dude not you…

Joann's soul- But I am your soul, you are just a body I control, when I am in it anyways. Anything you do I am 125% responsible for, anything evil anyways.

Me- This is true… But either way you aren't part of this evil off dude, just saying but you should probably not get involved

Joann's soul- But it sounds fun. Okay fine, better off for them anyways… there I listened to you, you happy babe?

Me- *takes out ultimate fish again* for the last time… I AM NOT YOUR BABE!

Jenson- Yeah she's mine!

Joann's soul- Love my crazy self!

Me- GET BACK HERE!

* * *

A/N- Wow I forgot about Henrietta's gender bending, you know what her pure stupidity made it so she didn't get gender bended! (proof I am to lazy to do that much editing)


	14. Chapter 13

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 13-

Me- Okay there we go, everyone is back to their odd selves

Lily- What about you?

Me- Kirby2600 still hasn't said I can change back :(

Lily- Right, I forgot we have to wait for them to say you can…

Fumu- Why can't you just say screw it and change yourself back?

Me- :O! FUMU!

Fumu- What?

Me- We cannot simply do things like that! When we started this fan fiction we made a pledge! We are to follow dares and uphold them! As long as they meet our requirements! *Joann's speech is now skipped, but then nominated as one of the best speeches of all time*

Fumu- I feel enlightened!

Me- As you should

Gino- So that was the true meaning of life…

Me- What? No, that's just the true meaning of… whatever I was talking about

Escargoon- You forgot what you were talking about?

Me- Yup! *smiles sheepishly*

Everyone else- *anime fall of shame*

Me- Well anyways hey guys and welcome to another episode/chapter thingy of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

Jackson- I think we are going to be deleted soon dude

Me- Yeah I do to, but hell if this is our last chapter ever, I will let you all know that I had a damn fun time writing it! I hope you guys liked reading it to! Anyways on to more important topics this first review is from the evil guest! They say

"Sorry about earlier when I was on a trip to insanity but thanks to SOMEBODY! *glares at NOT so eviler guest* I gave you a hard time so I'm pausing for a bit and letting a few chapters slide before i come back *grins evily*"

Me- Well it wasn't so bad actually, it was fun writing those chapters and reviews, so post whenever you feel!

"So these are my last few dares for now  
Richard or Rachel here's some candy (he/she will not know that its SUPER! sour)  
Fumu or Fumo go do something you hate  
bun annoy your sister for 2 chapters  
Henrietta or Henry RIDE YOUR LAUMA INTO THE SUNSET AND THEN PURPOSLY BURN IT AND YOU CAN NEVER EVER GET IT BACK!  
Gino or Gina same as sword from the last chapter  
Magolor or Magolora turn into puppy that has no bladder control (cause I'm just evil)  
Lily or Leo do the most girlish thing in your boy gender  
Jackson or Jackie START OVER ON GOING ON WEBSITES  
shadow be my slave and trust me I'm going to make you do the worst things you can't imagine!  
Ok bye and have more fun! (And I mean the playful fun)"

Richard- Uh.. thanks? *is cautious* Wow this candy is good and- OH MY NOVA IT IS SOUR!

Fumu- *watching little kids shows* I hate this…

Me- Wellllll I already ruined my childhood before this, so why not? *ahem* TIME TO TURN UP THE GOOOOORRRE!

Fumu- 0_0 My life has just been destroyed…

Me- YEAH WHAT UP NOW SWIPPER!? SUCK MY NONEXSISTANT D**K BECAUSE I AM A GURL!

Jackson- Ha!

Fumu- BUN STOP IT!

Bun- *is poking Fumu* bother bother bother!

Me- He is going to have fun with this one I can tell!

Fumu- Quit it!

Bun- NEVER! BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!

Fumu- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Lily- Hey wait a second, this dare is just telling me to act like myself in my guy body...

Me- Yup! Just get it over with

Lily- Okay…

Leo- Like, oh my gooooood let's go to the mall everybody! Have you seen her new shoes? Like oh, my, GGGGOOOOOOOODD!

Everyone- 0_0…

Me- Okay turn back turn back turn back!

Lily- *is a girl again* Thank you

Me- You don't act THAT girly, and I went shopping with you so I should know!

Sage Dee- More like you created her so you should know

Me- True…

Lily- Was I that bad?

Jackson- I think it's just that you were a guy, but you were even dressed like a girl you know?

Lily- Uh, I guess so…

Shadows- I HATE MY LIFE!

Richard- SOUR! AHHHHHHHH! *eye's watering*

Lily- Oh come on it can't be that ba-

Richard- *shoves candy into Lily's mouth* You try it then!

Me- Whoa Richard calm down dude

Lily- Wow this IS really sour, I kinda like it though…

Fumu- *holding ultimate hammer to wrath* COME BACK HERE BUN!

Bun- BOTHER BOTHER! WORTH IIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT! BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!

Fumu- I'LL BOTHER YOUR FACE!

Bun- NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!

Gino- … *jumps into gender bender machine*

Gina- Aha! Now you can't hit me where the sun doesn't shine!

Me- … Well then I guess we will have to get you to do things that could get you killed! *pulls out M16* You should have stayed as a guy you know? TO LATE! RATATATATATATATATATATATATAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Lily- Ohhhh boy Joann lost her marbles again…

Joann's soul- Hell if anything she got her marbles back!

Jackson- Damn, just, damn *defeatedly goes to computer again*

Me- MAGOLOR STOP PEEING ALL OVER THE FLOOR!

Lily- Ew, that's disgusting!

Me- NIGHTMARE! CLEAN IT UP!

Nightmare- But-

Me- DO YOU WANT ME TO BE SHOOTING YOU INSTEAD!?

Nightmare- RIGHT AWAY YOUR GODDESSNESS! *runs off to get paper towels*

Henrietta- BYE LAMA! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY MY BABY! *cries*

Gina- AHHHHHHHHH WHY DOES NOVA HATE ME!?

Me- It not that NOVA hates you Gina, it's that MOVA loves you!

MOVA- Tis true! But not really!

Me- Huh… then NOVA does indeed just hate you! Anyways we need to move on! This next dare is from Kirby2600, they say

"I wonder how long this fan fiction will stay up...  
Well either way I have some new dares!  
MOVA you must tell everyone everything that you are scared of (if there is not any more then what we already know you are excused)  
Joann- Dance to gungam style!  
Lily- You to! Then you must play left 4 dead with 02, dark knight and Nightmare! (if she freaks out the other three will hear scrapin glass instead of her screams)  
Richard- Are you and Lily keeping Crystal?  
Joann- If they are will she be an OC?  
02- Try and find a way to make Lily not scared of you!  
Dededee- If you had the choice would you change your hammer for a different weapon?  
Dark- Act like a girl for a whole chapter!  
You to Meta!  
Henrietta- Are you the only waffle lord ever? Or did someone hold that title before?  
Shadows- You know what? You need a break from being tortured, here! *gives a big box of cookies*  
Kirby is not allowed to eat them, also he gets to speak English again, it must be annoying for Joann to write Poyo over and over again  
Jen- Just to please the male audience go make out with Joann! (lol idk, I'm a girl so... :P)  
MOVA- Are you related to NOVA?  
Lily- Do you have any other Pokémon? If you do what is your Pokémon team?  
Henrietta- How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?  
Joann- Get every guy in your grade attracted to you! If they already are then get a guy from the fan fiction to like you!  
Marx- Your cute, you know that?  
Magolor- I think you should make another lor, instead of trying to get back the old one from Henrietta  
Landia- Do you still hate Magolor?  
Gino- 22Fish duh! (I think she meant 2+2=Fish, but idk)  
Sage Dee- Are you always do serious? I mean from what I can tell you are always serious."

Well this is all I got for now, bye guys!

Me- SWEET! OPUM GUNGAM STYLE! *starts dancing*

Lily- *dancing as well* time for the leg spasm!

Me- WOOOOOOOOOO!

PSY- Heeeeeyyyy sexy ladies!

All the girls *including Joann*- *dances in sync to PSY*

Me- Okay now then

Lily- Okay guys so this is the select screen.

Dark Knight- Well it's ladies first *mockingly*

Lily- I'm playing as Louis!

02- Why did you choose the black guy?

Lily- Simple, his stereotype and my cowardice have something in common, we will probably die first!

02- Well I think I am the oldest, so I'll take Bill

Nightmare- I call Francis! He's badass like me!

Me- That leaves Zoey, and like Dark, she is a girl *trollface*

Everyone *other then Dark*- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me- Okay time to take count how many times Lily will scream.

Richard- I got the paper

Me- I got the pencil!

**Sometime after!**

Jackson- Total count?

Me- OVER NINE THHHOOOUUSSAAANNDDD! 340983423234 times to be exact.

Dark- And know I am deaf…

Nightmare- I hate glass now

02- How the NOVA am I to do that!?

Me- I have no idea, give her tacos?

02- ! Great idea! *runs off*

MOVA- well other then the stuff that has already been quoted I now fear Joann's soul for my life.

Me- Yeah, be afraid b***h!

MOVA- D:! Also NOVA is my twin brother, we are opposite in every other way though.

Richard- Yeah we are keeping Crystal

Joann- But I don't think she will be a questionable OC, she's only a baby after all

Dededee- No I love my hammer!

Me- That's a strange fetish Dededee

Shadows- THANK YOU! *bowing down at Kirby2600's feet*

Kirby- Awwwwww cookies D:! Also thank god I can speak English again!

02- Hey Lily, here *give her a plate of tacos*

Lily- TACOS :D! Also not really, I used to use a full on team but Slendy is a one man army really *noms on tacos*

Kirby- MORE FOOD I CAN'T EAT D:!

Lily- *gives Kirby one* Here

Kirby- Yay thank you! *eats cutely*

Henrietta- Well there was only one waffle lord before me, sir pancake the fifth, I kicked his butt into next week, then when next week came around I ate him.

Me- …

Henrietta- He was a pancake it's hard not to eat those delicious things!

Me- Ohhhhh, yeah that's true, does he have a son?

Henrietta- I think, his name is sir pancake the sixth, or maybe it was just Joe the shmo… huh. Also it would take exactly 38392389238234892382382323 plus googolplex divided by pi minus the square root of peanuts amount of licks to get to the center, everyone knows that! *derp herp*

Me- … Eh what!?

Jen- Hey Joann *starts making out with Joann*

Lily- Well I hope all the guys are liking this.

Jackson- Aw hellz yeah!

Nightmare- I gotta get this on camera!

Shadows- Already did!

Dededee- Gotta use THIS as black mail!

Fumu- I wonder why boys are so interested by this…

Lily- *sighs* Fumu you have a lot to learn and probably not a lot of time to find out

Fumu- Why?

Lily- Because-

Bun- bother bother!

Fumu- I'LL KILL YOU BUN!

Lily- That's why…

*Fumu chases after bun with hammer again*

Jen- Wait Joann how are you going to get every guy to like you?

Me- Simple, if you swing your hips a lot they go all droll faced, I've done it several times just to f**k with people.

Gina- It does!? EVEYRTHING I KNOW IS A LIE! *Le faint!*

Marx- I've been told…

Magolor- I would love to but the blue prints are in the first one, so I can't build another one :(!

Landia- Until I get my crown back, yes

Magolor- Awwww but Landiaaaaaa

Landia- Don't make me burn you!

Magolor- EEEP!

Sage Dee- Kind of, something that comes with old age I guess…

Me- Great so when I get old I'm going to become boring? LLLLAAAMMMMMEE!

Sage Dee- You? I don't think you can be anything else but random…

Galacta- You are the goddess of randomness remember?

Me- Right, its reallll easy to forget *sarcasm* anyways this last dare is from the eviler guest, they say

"Evil guest, you have played right into my trap. I used this name to annoy you and inflame your anger. You have been used. Sword get hit where the sun don't shine with everything in existence at once; Gino back on the wall with glowing hot chains; Magolor all the magic in all of space-time now resides in your body; everyone must drink dunkin donuts pumpkin flavored coffee mixed with surströmming; Fumu listen to nugget in a biscuit for 10 hours straight; shadows watch every annoying orange video and TV episode ever; Joann you are now the slave of mike from your school, the one that keeps hitting on you; lily jump into a pit filled with 02 and anything to do with him; meta and Galacta back into the fan girl pit! That's all for now. You play Minecraft so say hi to Herobrine if you see him; he's an old friend of mine."

Me- I have to do WHHHHHHHHHAAAATTT!? NO NEVER! NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO! I will do anything but that! ANYTHING!

Richard- Even eat the super sour candy?

Lily- It actually isn't all that sour…

Henrietta- Even become the waffle lords queen?

Me- !?

Jen- Is this some kind of what would you do for a Klondike bar kind of joke?

Jackson- What would you dooooooooooo for a Klondike baaaarrrr?

Me- I WOULDN'T TO THAT DUDE!

Jackson- Do what?

Me- This dare says I have to be Mike's slave…

Jackson- GIGGITY!

Me- ! :O!? WTF JACKSON!?

Jackson- What? Jokes much?

Me- I STILL WOULD DO ANYTHING ELSE!

Jackson- Like look up these web sites for me?

Gina- Like fusing yourself back with your soul again?

Fumu- LIKE HELPING ME BEAT BUN!?

Bun- YOU CAN'T EVEN CATCH ME! HAHA!

Dededee- Like letting me clobber you?

Me- Hmmm, if I get clobbered I can't do the dare actually… F**KING CLOBBER MY A $$!

Jackson- GIGGITY!

Me- I WILL CLOBBER YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT IT!

Jackson- MEEP!

Dededee- BOOYAH!

Me- ARGHHHHHHHHHH!

**Some intense beating (and Fumu shouting Nugget in a biscuit) later!**

Lily- Dededee I think you hit her a little to hard…

Dededee- What makes you say that?

Lily- Well some of her bones are broken, and she's bleeding, kind of badly…

Jen- Crap to the hospital! *Carries Joann and runs off*

Sword- I will need, well, you know what's, of steel to survive that!

Blade- More like cast iron reinforced diamond, you know what's, of steel.

Sword- AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE! *files around the whole universe and comes back*

Lily- Gina and Joann can't do their dares seeing as they passed out

Mike- Aw dang it!

Magolor- … I'm gonna need a bigger cliff…

Everyone- *drinks coffee*

Everyone *other then Lily*- AHHHHH MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE AND THIS DRINK TASTES HORIBLE!

Lily- I don't taste anything… and it's not spicy strangely

Richard- Oh NOVA, you kept the sour candy in your mouth didn't you?

Lily- Yeah, why?

Sage Dee- Your taste buds are over flowed with sour right now so you can't taste anything else.

Shadows- This show is kind of funny I guess… *continues to nom on cookies*

Meta- Oh my goooooood! *gets trampled and kissed like mad*

Galacta- I AM ONLY IN THE TRUE ARENA AND HAVE THIS MANY FANS!? BOOYAH!

Lily- Uhhhhhh, okay? I mean I'm not really scared by her anymore, mostly because she makes killer tacos, soooo… BOOYAH! *jumps into huge pit* OH NOVA MY FEAR IS RETURNING TO ME!

02- DANG IT NOVA HATES ME!

Jen- Okay I'm back.

Fumu- I WILL NEVER STOP CHASING YOU BUN!

Bun- YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!

Meta- AHHHHHHHH THEY ARE ALL TRYING TO KISS ME, IT'S A MOSH PIT!

Galacta- TELL ME ABOUT IT!

Lily- AT LEAST YOU HAVE SOMEONE TO LOVES YOU IN YOUR PIT! SOMEONE HELP!

Richard- I'm coming babe! *jumps in as well* BOOYAH!

Magolor- THIS IS SO NOT THE LOR! *breaks star ship he just made*

Jen- Well something tells me this would be a good time to end it off, so thanks to everyone who reviewed and make sure to continue, if you haven't yet but want to make sure to try it out! Also cross your fingers and hope this is not the final chapter! Anyways we will all see you next time


	15. Chapter 14

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 14-

Me- Lily can you please get Crystal to stop crying? I'm trying to do my homework.

Lily- *is franticly trying to find out what Crystal wants or needs* I'm trying Joann I'm sorry!

Dededee- If you want I can-

Lily- IF YOU CLOBBER MY BABY I WILL MAKE SURE TO TAKE MY SWEET TIME MURDERING YOU!

Dededee- I was going to offer my scarfy doll, not my hammer.

Lily- Waiiiit I thought you loved that thing

Dededee- Well if it gets her to stop crying I think I can let it slide for one time. Here you go girl *gives Crystal scarfy doll*

Me- Phew, she finally stopped crying, just in time for me to finish my homework.

Richard- Wow Dededee you actually did something nice of once, are you okay?

Dededee- Well, it seemed like it would make her shut up so-

Lily- Yeah sure Dededee, you did that to be nice didn't you?

Me- … I think me being a girl might be ruining the universe somewhat. And now Dededee is turning nice to

Fumu- I told you, you need to turn back.

Galacta- But Joann could just easily restore the universe back to normal with her skills.

Me- Yeah, remember Fumu the question and answers oath shall not be broken (unless we absolutely HAVE to)

Bun- Fumu couldn't follow you, she is to dumb!

Fumu- BUN! *starts chasing with the hammer of dawn*

Me- She still hasn't calmed down I see… Well bun HAS been annoying her sense last chapter.

Sword- We should probably start right now

Me- I'll start when I am good an ready! Which is right now!

Sword- But that's what I just said…

Me- NO! I'm not starting because you told me. I am doing it on my own accord.

Henrietta- Accord, like an accordion?

Me- *sighs* No Henrietta, not like an accordion…

Henrietta- Like a boss?

Me- Yes, freaking, win! Anyways hello everyone and welcome to another installment of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

Everyone- All right!

Me- Okay so this first dare comes from poyo247, she says "aww crystal is so cute!  
shadows same as Magolor from the last chapter  
Galacta GO TO EQUESTRIA  
meta same as Magolor from the last chapter  
Fumu you have to be nice to bun for 1 chapter no matter how much he annoys you  
bun do whatever you want with Fumu  
Richard I'm turning you and lily into your opposite gender form and you have to take care of crystal(I'm not gonna be responsible if any injuries happen)  
Magolor same as last chapter  
shadows eat this huge pile of chocolate in your puppy form  
sword get hit where the sun doesn't shine with everything in the universe  
Dededee go do something you'll regret the most  
Jackson feel very intense pain by me while you're still on websites"

Richard- We have to do what now?

Lily- I'm barely used to being a mom I don't think I would make a good dad…

Me- Well it's time to find out!

Leo- Right, well let's see how this goes…

Shadows- Bark bark :D *OM NOM NOM!*

Magolor- Not agai- BARK! Bark bark bark!

Meta- Grrrrroowwwwll! *bites Darks foot*

Dark- Ow smarts this hurts! KNOCK IT OFF META!

Me- Nightmare you better clean up all three of their messes, or I will make you regret not doing as I say.

Nightmare- *sighs* fine…

Bun- Bother bother bother!

Fumu- I hate this…

Bun- *starts hitting her with a rubber chicken* Bother bother bother!

Fumu- Grrrrrr BUN STOP IT!

Crystal- Wahhhhhhhh T_T!

Rachel- DAMN IT FUMU YOU WOKE UP CRYSTAL!

Fumu- I'm sorry! It's just that-

Bun- BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!

Fumu- I can't hit Bun right now!

Leo- Well if you are going to shout make sure to shout somewhere else, babies don't like shouting.

Rachel- Well they stopped shouting, but Crystal is still crying… What could be wrong?

Leo- Well she could just be hungry or thirsty…

Rachel- Right, but what do we feed her?

Leo- *faceplam* Well either baby food or breast milk, duh

Rachel- But that means I have to… great

Dededee- I gave Crystal my scarfy doll, does that count?

Me- Nope

Dededee- Awwwwww NOVA *hits Joann with his hammer*

Me- … You better start running!

Dededee- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *run's like Escargoon, only a bit slower*

Me- *takes out chrome bladed fists of karma* GET BACK HERE! *runs as fast as Escargoon did*

Dededee- NOOOOOOO!

Me- YYYYEEEEEEEEESSSSS!

Leo- Rachel you don't feed the baby like THAT! NOVA you're a terrible mother!

Rachel- I know! Hey Leo she needs her diaper changed!

Leo- What?

Rachel- You said it yourself, the diaper changing is for the men.

Leo- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Dededee- AHHHHHHHHHHHH! OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Me- NOW YOU PAY!

Jackson- Okay, this website thing is not bad anymore, but why do I have to be beaten up WHILE I SEARCH FOR THEM!?

Dededee- JUST BE HAPPY JOANN ISN'T BEATING YOU UP!

Me- SHUT UP DEDEDEE!

Dededee- OKAY SORRY ;_;!

Meta- BARK!

Dark- OW! STOP IT OR I WILL CUT YOU!

Meta- Bark! *whimper*

Dark- DAMN IT DON'T PULL OFF A NUMBER TWO ON MY BOOTS!

Meta- BARK!

Galacta- … WHY AM I HERE!? TOO MANY PONY'S AND RAINBOWS! WHERE IS THE RANDOM!? AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *goes insane*

Sword- MMMMYYYYYYYYYYY BBBBBBBBAAAAAAALLLLLL$$$$$$!

Me&Blade- Censorship dude!

Leo- There, yuck!

Rachel- Well thank god we didn't hurt ourselves yet!

Leo- Agreed

Dededee- Thank god that's over…

Me- Just you wait penguin man, I'm not done with you yet!

Dededee- OH NOEZ! *hides*

Me- I can still see you dude

Dededee- CRAP! AHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away*

Me- I really couldn't c:

Rachel- Well thank god she is tired, let's get her to bed now.

Leo- Thank goodness, now all we need is total, complete si-

Fumu- BBBBBBUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Crystal- WWWAAAHHHHHH! T_T

Leo- FFFFFUUUUUUMMMMMUUUUU! *runs off in rage*

Rachel- Ohhhhhh god that's not good…

Me- Quick we need to make Crystal stop crying before Leo let's his blind rage out on Fumu!

Rachel- But how?

Me- Comity that how! *hits Rachel with a cherry pie*

Crystal- ;_;?

Me- That worked! Quick! *gets Rachel baseball bat* Hit me!

Rachel- What?

Me- HIT ME DAMN I- OUCH!

Crystal- …

Rachel- Joann I'm sorry

Me- *massaging jaw* no no I needed that to happen *hits Rachel with rubber chicken*

Crystal- *giggles*

Rachel- Look it's working!

Me- continue with your hitting Rachel!

Both- *beats crap out of each other*

Me- owowowow, good, Crystal is asleep…

Rachel- Sweet!

Fumu- I'M SORRY LEO! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me- 0_0! Leo is out for blood!

Rachel- Leo was having one of those days before he turned into a boy, he still seems to be a little ill tempered

Me- Is it concerning?

Rachel- Nah, he'll calm down when he gets back to being himself I think.

Me- Okay then, well that shall be right now!

Lily- You understand Fumu!?

Fumu- Yes, I am sorry e_e!

Lily- Good!

Me- You okay Lily?

Lily- I'm just having one of THOSE days.

Me- Huh?

Lily- You don't have THOSE days?

Me- I don't think I can, I'm technically a dude remember?

Lily- But you have girl parts

Me&Richard- How do you know o_O?

Lily- … You ran around naked before remember? Some chapter ago when Nightmare and the others were trying to force that dress on you?

Me- Riiiiiight! *herp derp*

Lily- But either way it's just one of those days

Jen- Oh I HATE those days

Lily- I know right? Soooo annoying

Me- We should probably change the subject now, okay this next dare comes from the eviler guest, they say

"I will review when the evil guest reviews; without them the empty hole in my chest isn't into it. I leave you with this: everyone must become as evil as Joann's soul and each of you can dare one other person; choose wisely! Farewell! *fades away to depths unknown*

Me- Evil as my soul?

Joann's Soul- You rang babe?

Me- Hmmmm…

*everyone become soooooo evil that entire universe collapses again*

Me- oooookkkkaaayyy so I must remember to remind myself never to let all of us be THAT evil! Well now everyone is brainless idiots thanks to all the corruption we made, and like, most to all of the world is destroyed, we all get to dare someone else now!

Lily- I dare Fumu to stop talking for the rest of the chapter!

Me- Okay then, but before we enforce that Fumu say your dare

Fumu- I dare Bun to stop bothering me

Jackson- Well I dare Bun to continue bothering you!

Bun- Thank you, so now I dare you to stop doing on those websites!

Richard- Isn't that breaking the incompletion dare thing?

Me- Well, they found an interesting loop hole!

Richard- Magolor I dare you to jump into a pit and fight Gandolf!

Magolor- I dare Jen to fly the Halbird!

Meta- *is not amused* After Magolor fights Gandolf he will then have to watch a ten hour documentary of anything magic related.

Dededee- I dare Kirby to let me clobber him!

Kirby- Hellz no! Fine but I dare you to replace your hammer with a pillow for two chapters!

Dededee- NOOOOOOOO!

Escargoon- I dare Dededee to let me clobber him, I still need to get him back for every time he clobbered me

Marx- I dare Joann to give me arms again!

Landia- I dare Magolor to give me my crown back!

Magolor- I was going to, but then Henrietta ate the lor, the crown and the lor is probably nothing but stomach acid by now.

Landia- Then I will always hate you Magolor!

Dark- I dare Meta to watch as Jen crashes his Halbird, I'll have popcorn and get to laugh as he cries!

Meta- Well I can't counter dare you… and I will not cry!

Henrietta- I dare Gino to find the square root of pie!

Me- The math pi or the pie, pie?

Henrietta- Pie obviously!

Me- … Right

Shadows- I dare Galacta to fight Joann!

02- I dare Meta and Dark to be nice to each other for a chapter, let's see if they can do it!

Me- What if they can't?

02- *pulls out rubber chicken* nothing good will happen that's for sure!

Nightmare- I dare Lily to play happy wheels!

Sage Dee- I dare Dededee to actually have a brain

Me- Yeah right, that's impossible!

Everyone *other then Dededee*- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dededee- Awww :(!

Me- Okay fine, Dededee has, "moderate intelligence"

Gino- I dare Joann and Jen to go to the Slender forest!

MOVA- I dare everyone to dance the go go heaven workout again!

Blade- I dare everyone other then MOVA to NOT dance the go go heaven workout!

MOVA- CURSES! *starts dancing somehow*

Sword- I dare Joann to let me hit her where the sun doesn't shine as hard as she did to me all those times!

Me- … You wouldn't hit a girl would you? *is wicked hopeful*

Sword- Your technically a guy remember?

Me- Hehe, rig- OWWWWWWWWWW! *falls over in pain* You know what sword!? Jen I dare you to fly the Halbird INTO sword!

Sword- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me- REVENGE! DUDE THAT HUUUUURRRTT!

Sword- You kicked me THAT hard!

Me- owowowowowow!

Jen- You okay Joann?

Me- *looks down* Oh great now I AM having one of THOSE DAYS!

Lily- No no, sword must have just kicked you harder than he expected that's all.

Sword- … Ohhhhhh shit

Me- Wow armor is sharper then you would think, I will get you back for this sword.

Jen- Here I'll do it for you, sword I dare you to allow me to hit you with the chrome bladed fists of karma!

Sword- Ohhhhh NOVA… OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Kirby- THIS FEELS SO FLUFFY AND AWESOME!

Dededee- CURSE YOU!

Magolor- NOOOOOOOO GANDOLF IS MAGIC! MAGIC IS BAD D:!

Gandolf- YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Magolor- I DON'T WANNA ANYWAYS!

Escargoon- REVENGE!

Dededee- OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Marx- YYYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHH!

Me- Still taking them away after this chapter, sorry :(

Marx- WORTH IT! WOOHOO! LOOK AT THEM DAMN IT!

Sword- OKAY! OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Jen- How do I fly this thing? Aw well screw it I'll burn that bridge when I get there! *crashes into sword*

Sword- AAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

Meta- *rage eye's due to Jen's crashing his ship, topic change!* I have to do what!?

Dark- No way in NOVA's- *sees Joann, who is more than a little angry and has a rubber chicken* AHHHHH METAYOUAREMYBESTIEILOVEYOU!

Meta- AHHHHHSAMETHEREDARK! AHHHHHHH!

Gino- Uh, the square route can't be found

Lily- Why?

Gino- This pie is a circle…

Shadows- Not because it is food?

Gino- No everyone knows the square route of a cookie is a hot dog with BBQ sauce and mustard!

Shadows- …?

Galacta- I would not fight the goddess D:!

Me- BOOYAH! *squashes with ultimate fish attack*

Magolor- *is twitching, watching documentaries of magic*

Lily- This game doesn't seem to happy, they should have just called this game murder wheels or something. Ohhhh NOVA damn this old man's spine is stretchy!

Jen- We have to do what?

Me- *sighs* Fiiiine! *teleports to Slender forest*

Jen- But I thought that Lily had the Slenderman…

Me- She does… this will be wicked easy!

Slenderman- NOPE!

Me- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!

Jen- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me- I GOT HAX! *machine gun teleports out of nowhere* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! *unloads*

*game ends*

Me- BOOYAH!

Jen- Whew, thank god that's over!

Me- *Sees Slenderman* AHHHHHH! GOAWAYGOWAYGOWAYGOWAY!

Henrietta- THIS LOOKS LIKE A JOB FOR THE WAFFLE LORD!

Lily- NO! BAD SLENDERMAN! NO SACRING OUR FRIENDS!

Slenderman- D:!

Me- Okay that dare is now finished! Okay this next one is from Joe the Shmo, he says

"You are the one who ate my father Henrietta :O!  
Also Joann are you going to make a second spin off? If you are when can we expect it?"

Me- Uhhhh, it's already out *herp derp*

Henrietta- I knew it! HE'S STILL ALIVE :O!

Me- Anyways this next review is from sir pancake V

Don't worry Joe the schmo; I'm fine. Remember, all waffle lords are immortal. However I still have a grudge against Henrietta, so she will read and watch twilight again and listen to Justin Bieber "music"!

Henrietta- NOOOOOOOOOO! KRAMA IS NOT WORTH IT D:! *watches movies and reads books while listening to the "music" of JB *shutters*

Me- Henrietta? You okay?

Henrietta- IPOHSEGBEHJWEFWEERHGGHG!

Me- … I hate you *drags Henrietta off to fix her again*

Lily- Okay this next review comes from Kirby2600, she says

Hello again :P

Magolor- Go to Narnia!  
Henrietta- I will give you a chance to get a new diamond encrested animal, but it cannot be a lama  
Everyone will be put into a huge boxing arena then fight for a box of golden cookies! After that you will all sing your favorite song!  
You guys will now play slender mansion like those 11 drunk guys do! (look up 11 drunk guys play Slender it's funny)  
Lily will now be put into the game amnesia  
Jen, go with Lily  
02- How old are you exactly?  
Nightmare- do you like anyone in this fan fiction?  
Gino& Sage Dee- This statement is false!  
Magolor- Here I got our blue prints, now go build the lor again!  
Anyways *gets awesome fireworks* let's use these to celebrate soon to be fifteen chapters shall we :D?"

Magolor- Narnia, where?

Jen- Narnia!? *takes out epic broadsword* FOR NARNIA! *charges in while dragging Magolor*

Lily- Boxing ring?

Everyone else who is there- WE PLAY, FOR MAD CASH!

Sword- DIDN'T I GET HIT ENOUGH READY!?

Jackson- NOPE!

Sword- OUGH!

Dededee- GET BACK HERE ESCARGOON!

Escargoon- AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Dededee- REVENGE!

Kirby- Not today! *upper cuts Dededee*

Dededee- AHHHHHH!

Henrietta- THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE WAFFLE LORD!

Sir Pancake V- WHICH IS ME!

Henrietta- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO D:!

Richard- THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE HIGHLANDER!

Lily- MY BOYFRIEND CANNOT DEFEAT ME!

Richard- NOT FAIR! YOU KNOW I WOULDN'T HARM YOU! OWOWOWOWOW!

Lily- BOOYAH! OW!

Sage Dee- I HAVE A STAFF!

Meta- I HAVE A SWORD!

Magolor- AHHHHHHHHHHH! A WITCH!

Jen- STILL FOR NARNIA! *runs out with Magolor* What the-

Jackson- I HAVE A GUN!

Jen- … BOOYAH!

Jackson- AAAARRRGGGGHHH!

Me- RATATATATATATATAT DAMN YOU!

Sword- AAAARRRGGGHHHHH!

*in the end*

Lily- Yay! Cookies!

Me- ow, wow smarts that hurt Lily!

Nightmare- No I don't like anyone in this fan fiction

Me- I think she meant not as an like like, just like, you know?

Nightmare- Uh, probably Jen seeing as she was-

Me- NO SPOILERS!

Nightmare- Right sorry

Gino&Sage Dee- PARADOX! *faints*

Lily- Ohhhhh no not that game

Jen- Let's get this over with I guess…

Lily- Okay so we are in a room annnnnd… AHHHHHHH MONSTER!

Jen- Lily shush! It can't see us, just don't make any noises.

Monster- *walks by*

Jen- *thinking- good, it's walking by us*

Monster- Aaaauuuuggghh? *looks around*

Jen- *thinks- huh?*

Lily- *whimpering out of fright*

Monster- AAAAUUGGHHH!

Jen- CRAP LILY RUN!

Lily- AHHHHHHH!

*both run*

Lily- Save me! *picks up chair* MR. CHAAAIIIIR!

Jen- Pewdiepie reference!?

Lily- WHO!?

Mr. Chair- You're not Pewdie :O!

Lily- AHHHHHH! *throws Mr. Chair at monster*

Mr. Chair- RUUUUN I'LL SAVE YOU! CHAIR MODE ACTIVATE!

Lily- BUT YOU WERE ALREADY A- NEVER MIND!

Jen- RUNRUNRUNRUNRUN! *closes door behind them* okay good, we just need to hide now

Lily- Where?

Jen- To the closet!

Lily- What!?

Jen- Just get in! *grabs small statue* COME ON STEFANO!

Lily- WHO!?

Stefano- WHOA WHOA WAIT A SECOND YOU ARE NOT PEWDIE!

Jen- I KNOW THAT! *jumps into closet and closes door behind her and Lily*

Lily- What do we do!?

Jen- We stay quiet and hide in here for a bit

Stefano- Who are you two?

Jen- Just visitors that's all.

Monster- AAAAAUUGHHH!

Jen- AHHHHHHHH!

Lily- NONONONONO!

*gave over, both teleport back*

Lily- That, was, scary! *shacking out of fear*

Me- Time to play Slender like those 11 drunk guys do I guess…

Jen- I don't think we can, we would have to make this fan fiction M rated

Me- Riiiight, sorry Kirby2600

02- How old am I? Hmmm, around 24893 years old

Me- Whoa that's old!

02- For me that's around 21 in human years.

Me- Ah, that's interesting…

Magolor- THANKYOUILOVEYOUKIRBY2600YOU ARETHEGREASTESTPERSONEVER! *runs off happily*

Me- Right, anyways this final dare is from Sir Guestinald III, he says "this may be the end of this glorious fanfic? Not if I can help it! TONIGHT, BRETHREN, WE FIGHT! *pulls out huge sword* NOW, MY ARMY! TO VICTORY! CHARGE! Yep, I have my own army. Now, I have these dares, and I don't want them to go to waste so listen carefully. Fumu watch all the little kids shows ever made with the gore turned up; lily discuss what makes you scared of 02 with 02 over a huge plate of tacos; bun how can you stand Fumu, I have a sister myself and she is such a royal pain in the lower posterior area, tell me your secret! Then everyone dance to gangnam style and eat cookies! Peace out! *charges into battle* LEEROOOOOOY JEEEEEEENKIIINS!"

Me- I have an older sister, but she isn't actually annoying, strange seeing as all the other guys I know that have sisters say they are wicked annoying, strange…

Bun- Well in the end I just tell myself she is my sister, even though she annoys me I still love her in the end. Haha JK it just takes a lot of practice and pain killers.

Me- MUHAHAHA! TIME TO TURN UP THE GGGGOOOOOORRRREEEE!

Fumu- 0_0!

Me- AHHHHHHHH! I ruined so many childhoods that are not mine!

Joann's soul- Way to go babe :D!

Me- I'M NOT YOUR BABE DAMN IT!

Lily- What's going on? *looks at TV* 0_0!

Barney- I love you! You love me! I'm gonna eat out your (CENSORED!)

Me- GTFO! *shoots tv screen* That's better…

Lily- Okay then *sits down with 02* Tacos :D!

02- Why are you so afraid of me anyways?

Lily- You were in a nightmare I had, you killed Richard.

02- I did :O?

Richard- She did 0_0

Lily- Yup, then she tried to kill me, after scaring the crap out of me that is. Your boss fight also kind of scared me, I mean you are some kind of demonic thing that cries out blood, C.R.E.E.P.Y creepy.

02- But am I that bad out of the game?

Lily- No, I guess not, I mean it's just that dream scared me. I mean I don't really find you scary all that much anymore. *continues to nom on tacos*

Me- That's good to hear, just take it slowly 02, or else Lily will be scared all over again.

Everyone- Gungnam style! *starts dancing*

Me- Ohhh yeah! Solo! *starts break dancing with Henrietta and Jen*

Henrietta- WWHHHHHEEEWWW!

Jackson- *raps whatever PSY says*

Everyone else- *dancing like they do in the music video*

Me- Cookies!

Everyone- Yayz! *eats while dancing*

Me- I think that's it for now, okay guys so make sure to write more reviews if you have any, also make sure to look at my second spin off, "The daily life of the insane mirror warriors". If you haven't ever reviewed before but want to you should, see you all next time! *sudden realization* Waiiiiiit Sir Guestinald III has an army!? *gets war helmet and an epic long bow* I wait for me Sir Guestinald III! *runs off*

Lily- Where is Joann running off to?

Jen- She's going to fight with Sir Guestinald III I think…

Me&Sir Guestinald III- BOOYAH!


	16. Chapter 15

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 15-

Lily- Okay everyone, are the fireworks ready?

Richard- Ours is set!

Jackson- Mine is to!

Everyone *other then Joann*- Ours are set too!

Lily- Great! Okay so we are letting them go at the end of this chapter!

Fumu- Say where is Joann?

Lily- Upstairs with her sister, I think she is finally going to get something other than that light blue dress to wear.

Nightmare- She has been wearing that thing for a while now…

Lily- Hold on I'll go check

*meanwhile*

Melissa *sister*- Well what do you think about this one?

Me- I have no idea

Melissa- *sighs* try to think of it as you checking out a different girl little "bro"

Me- Hmmm, I don't think this hair style will do

Melissa- Well, how about we braid it?

Me- Uhhhhhh, I don't know maybe?

Tom *sister boyfriend*- Hey Mel- who is this?

Me- Ummmmm

Melissa- It's Jon, don't ask how he became a girl I have no idea

Me- Just call me Joann for the time being, no Melissa this don't work, maybe a pony tail?

Lily- Hey Joann you finished yet?

Me- Hold on, yeah this looks better! Okay thanks sis!

Melissa- No problem Jon

Me- So how are the fireworks doing?

Lily- All set and ready to fire at the end of this chapter!

Me- Sweet! *looks at everyone* huh, we are missing someone…

Bun- Who are we missing?

Kirby- Well I know for a fact we are not missing me

Everyone else- *anime fall of disappointment!*

Me- No, you see I realized something, if we are going to be reported, might as well allow our fans to be a PART or this fan fic, so we have an honorable guest of the day! But now just any guest!

Dededee- NO NOT THE EVIL OR EVILER GUEST! *shoots rocket at jet that was flying towards us*

Me- DEDEDEE!

Dededee- WHAT!? THEY WOULD KILL ALL OF US!

Random huge dragon what flies out of the jet- RRROOOOOAAAARRRR!

Everyone- :O!

Dededee- Ohhhhhhh NOVA

Landia- Mommy!

Me- OH GOOD NOVA! *pulls out epic long bow again* Okay dragon you wanna go!? I took down several of you in Skyrim! *loads arrow* Actually, that was video game where I didn't actually feel the pain *lowers bow* You know what? No! I will still fi- *dragon grabs me*

Jackson- Release her at once!

Me- Ahhhhhh! *dragon throws me to top of head* HA! You forgot to eat me! NOW I SHALL SLAY YOU! *pulls out dark bladed demon/angel dagger*

?- Wait!

Me- *turns around* :O! SIR GUESTINALD III!?

Sir Guestinald III- At your service your goddessness!

_Sir Guestinald III looks like a sir kibble but humanized. A proud tall knight with shining gold armor! Waiiiit a second it looks like the golden yellow armor, but that is just golden diamond armor! That don't exist? You don't exist! Anyways he has also a helmet of the bada$$ness on his head and has more than a few epic blades and swords with him_

Me- Wow you own an epic dragon? *sits on dragons head*

Sir Guestinald III- The perks of having an army *lands next to everyone else*

Me- As you can see guys we start off with an epic bang as our first guest is none other than Sir Guestinald III! Soooooo everyone from a semi circle triangle cubic prism thing!

Everyone- What?

Me- Basically a rectangle...

Everyone- *forms epic rectangle*

Me- *walks into the middle with Guestinald* Okay so as you guys can guess Sir Guestinald III here to not only dare us, but also to watch the insanity from a POV! So without further a dew, Sir Guestinald III you many now say your dares good sir!

Sir Guestinald III- hello to you all, my esteemed colleagues and mortal (or immortal) enemies alike!

Everyone- Hello

Sir Guestinald III- I have won my latest battle (thanks to Joann) and would like to celebrate with dares! Meta knight have a swordfight with Galacta (in a cage); Joann here is the helm of like-a-bossness for your help in the battle, it makes you fly and turn invisible; shadows here are the best cookies in the world, help yourself; Fumu be nice to bun for the rest of the chapter; bun you can do whatever you want to Fumu; and Magolor listen to all the songs about magic ever made.

Magolor- What!? But magic is!

Me- *Takes out duct tape* Magolor if you don't do this willingly I will tape you into a cocoon and blast it into your ears!

Magolor- MEEP! *runs to radio and blasts magic music into his ears* AHGHHHHHHHH! MAGIC!

MOVA- That's my song playing ^-^!

Magolor- IT'S KILLING MY SOUL!

MOVA- Everyone's a critic :(!

Me- I feel nothing, for I don't have my soul

Joann's Soul- You rang babe? *listens to music* Ahhhh, the sweet sound of magic music, it invigorates the soul c:!

Magolor- YOUR SOUL IS TRULY EVIL! AHHHHHHHHHH!

Me- Aw come on it's not that bad!

Joann's Soul- You ruined the universe and had to reset it when you decided to let me control you again remember?

Me- Don't remind me

Meta- Okay time for Galacta's rematch

Galacta- I'M PUMPED!

Me- Okay guys, to you corners!

Everyone else- Sweet! *crowds around to watch*

Me- Okay, the winner, will get a box of brownies and chocolate! The loser will have, hmmmm *thinks of something that would ruin their self esteem entirely* oh I know! You will have to become a girl and wear the most girlish dress in history! Okay then, three, two, one! FIGHT! *jumps out of cage*

Galacta- YOU SHALL LOSE! FOR I WILL NOT WEAR A DRESS!

Meta- HOPE IT LOOKS GOOD ON YOU!

Galacta- ARGH! OWOWOWOWOW! I HATE YOUR FACE META!

Meta- NOOOOOO NOT MY FACE! OWOWOWOW!

Me- And it looks like Meta is down for the count!

Meta- NOT TODAY! *jumps up and ninja slashes Galacta's mask off*

Galacta- My mask! :O! WHY YOU LITTLE

Meta- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Galacta- THERE GOES YOUR MASK META! AND YOUR SECOND ONE AS WELL! … You still have more on!?

Meta- I have several hundreds of thousands on my face, you will never unmask me!

Galacta- CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!

Meta- OH NOVA SOMEONE HELP!

Me- 0_0! Whoa Galacta dude calm down your like, going to-

Meta- ARGH! GET OFF!

Galacta- NOOOOOOOO! *slams into wall* I WILL HAVE YOUR MASK META!

Me- Hmmm, wonder how this is going to end out

Sir Guestinald III- I can't wait to find out who has to put on the dress!

Everyone- Agreed :D!

Meta- GALACTA YOU WILL PAY!

Galacta- I GOT HIS MASK ^-^!

Me- Annnnnnnd his rage!

Galacta- AHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOO!

Meta- YYYYYEEEESSSSSSS!

Galacta- GO FOR THE GOLD MY GODDESS! *throws mask to Joann*

Me- Oh? Uhhhhhh… super epic throw time! *throws like a Frisbee back into the cage*

Meta- MINE!

Galacta- OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Meta- That can happen!

Galacta- NOOOOOOOOO!

*later on*

Me- Annnnnnnnnnd the winner is! … It's a draw :O!? But how?

Lily- Both of them knocked each other out at the same time

Shadows- Anticlimactic much?

Jackson- I was hoping to see some humiliation :(!

Jen- I know it would have been funny!

Me- Huh, well they both technically won *revives both* but they tied, which mean they both lost as well… You know what? You both have to change genders and wear dresses, but on the bright side you also get the chocolate and brownies!

Meta- Chocolate!? WORTH IT GIMMEGIMMEGIMME!

Galacta- Yay brownies! :D!

Shadows- Best cookies in the world!? OHMYNOVAYOUARETHEGREATESTSIR GUESTINALDIII! *noms like crazy*

Kirby- D:! *watches all the food he can't eat being eaten*

Me- Ohhhhh cool looking hat *looking at the helm of like-a-bossness*

Sir Guestinald III- It's yours to keep!

Me- Really!? Thanks dude :D! *put on and flies off* BOOYAH!

Fumu- No way am I doing this, I can't take anymore of Bun's annoying-

Me- *is invisible* Fumu, you will do as I say

Fumu- What the heck? Joann where are you?

Me- I'm right here, but I'm not am I? Now you see me *appears* and now you don't! *disappears* you see I am now a master of time and space, being able to be everywhere at once, but be nowhere all at the same time. Am I here? Or am I there? You will never know for I am no longer around here, I am in Canada, but really, I'm in front of you with a rubber chicken and duct tape, do your dare please.

Fumu- *sighs* Okay fine

Bun- Sweet! *pulls out railgun* BOOYAH!

Lily- You know you just reminded me of those old spice commercials, when you were like "I'm in Canada"

Me- Hmmm, I think I could make one of those

Jen- How would it go though?

Me- I guess something like this?

Hello ladies

Look at your man

Now look at me

Now back at him

Nooooow at me!

Sadly, I am a man in a girl's body, but your man can't be, so he is lucky!

Look at your hand, now at mine

I have a fish, but not just any fish! It's a fish of ultimate hugeness given to me by my goddess powers!

I am not compensating for anything *rides off on huge fish*

Jackson- Your not compensating for anything?

Richard- Well Jackson remember, there isn't anything to compensate for

Jen- I like how that sounds like an insult, but in the end it's true

Henrietta- I thought that was a giant banana

Sword- … How is this possible?

Blade- What?

Sword- Someone is dumber then Dededee!

Everyone- :O!

Dededee- HEY I'M NOT THAT DUMB!

Me- Oh really? Then what's one plus zero?

Dededee- TEN!

Me- … I see what you did there

Everyone else- *anime fall of disappointment*

Me- In the end Dededee you couldn't even read a kids book, so that proves how dumb you are

Jen- What kids book

Me- One fish two fish red fish blue fish

Lily- Oh I loved Dr. Seuss when I was young!

Richard- Speaking of young we should check on Crystal right now.

Lily- Right *both walk off*

Sir Guestinald III- Ah yes, they have a child, mind of I see?

Me- Sure why not? *follows Lily and Richard*

Lily- Oh hey Joann, what's up?

Me- Sir Guestinald wanted to see Crystal

Sir Guestinald- Aw, she's adorable!

Bun- BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!

Fumu- *not resisting hitting Bun back well*

Jackson- Fumu has hit breaking point, quick Bun hit her with an epic war hammer

Bun- Okay! BOOYAH!

Me- Ohhh boy

Fumu- BBBBBBUUUUUUNNNN!

Crystal- WWWWAAAHHHHH T_T!

Lily- FFFFFFFFUUUUMMMMUUUUU!

Me- QUICK EVERYONE, HIDE!

Everyone else- OKAY! *hides in bomb shelter*

Me- Okay, see guys this is why not to anger Lily, okay we should be in here for a bit, so let's pass the time with a dare or two shall we? This one is from *le epic shaking of the ground* AIIIIIIIIIE! MOTHER OF PEARL! FIRE ON THE POOPDECK! *Jumps behind Jackson* PROTECT ME SQUIRE!

Jackson- Awwww hellz no!

Jen- *hides behind Joann* save me!

Me- *jumps behind Sir Guestinald III* Protect me squire!

Meta, Galacta and Sword- What's up?

Jackson- I gotta stop waking up in the morning

Richard- Oh it's just one of these crazy days *trying to calm Crystal down*

Me- Anyways this next dare is from Marshchoco, she says

Kirby dare you to sing Justin Bieber, and everyone in there must listen!  
02- I HAZ CAKE FOR YOU c:  
Henrietta- watch Dora the explorer  
nightmare- watch barney  
also look up funny ssbb theme songs in YouTube and listen to yours mk cx

Meta- What is this?

Me- Dunna na na na na na na dunna na na na na na na BAT MAN! DUN DUN!

Kirby- Hmmmmm, which one to sing

Me- Ohhhh NOVA my ears are going to break soon

Kirby- AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME WE COULD BE HOMELESS WE COULD BE BROKE!

Me- AHHHHHHHHHH! ENOUGH OF THIS CRAZY CREEPY KIDS MUSIC DUDE! AHHHHHHH! *grabs ears in pain*

Jen- This is concerning, Joann seems to be in more pain than the rest of us

Me- Creepy dudes music is my only weakness, hate the JB kid, hate him.

Kirby- Baby baby baby ohh! Like baby baby baby WWWWOOOHHHHHAAA!

Me- My ears do they kill! Make peace with your god ears! *faints*

02- QUICK! WE MUST REVIVE JOANN WITH HALF OF MY CAKE!

Jackson- How would that revive her?

Henrietta- It's totally possible

02- Let's see *puts half of cake in front of Joann*

Me- urgh, huh? Is that what I think I see? CAKEZ :D! *OM NOM NOM*

02- Yup that worked! *eats the rest of the cake* Thanks by the way

Nightmare- This is torture!

Joann's Soul- Suck it up man, this is child's play!

Me- Barney? Is the gore turned up?

Nightmare- I don't think so

Me- *is covering privates* I don't trust you anymore Barney

Henrietta- I don't get it, where is the circle? All I see are triangles

Jackson- THOSE ARE ALL CIRCLES HENRIETTA!

Me- Not more Dora, man this girl has to be on something to be able to see a blue mountain that magically turns into a troll

Magolor- MAGIC!? AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me- IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION YOU CLOD! Waiiit what's a clod?

Everyone else- Not a clue!

Sir Guestinald III- A stupid or dumb person really.

Me- Ohhhhh okay, thanks. Anyways this dare is done!

Fumu- AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEE!

Lily- SHUT UP!

Me- *opens door* OH NOVA! *heals Fumu instantly* Wow Lily you must have been mad

Lily- If Fumu would stop shouting I wouldn't be mad in the first place, but I'm fine now

Me- *laughs nervously* that's good to hear, okay guys we have one more dare to end this off with, this one is from the eviler guest, they say

"*looks up from ipad screen* huh? oh, i just finished the iOS 7 update. it makes your device run on windows 7 software with internet explorer 8 and apple maps! I'm not broadcasting it just yet though. anyway lily your fear of 02 is now back and worse than ever and you must enter a specially prepared dimension where the fabric of space-time is made of 02; meta and Galacta back into the fangirl pit for lack of a crueler dare; Escargon the air you breathe is now made of salt, this only affects you; Joann do the thing from a few chapters back with the pumpkin coffee, mike Kirby singing Bieber songs and twilight; then everyone do the go go heaven workout again; MOVA do the thing with all your weaknesses again; Slenderman go to equestria; Magolor now is pure magic; and Joann's soul must have the nicest, friendliest, most peaceful attitude possible for the rest of the chapter! I prey on your fears and pain!

Me- Seeing as this is the last dare I'll have my soul be in the next chapter and have it be nice for the next chapter, sorry eviler guest

Lily- Oh no, *ahem* KARMA WORTH IT! *charges into dimension* AHHHHHHHHHH! NONONONO! GO AWAY YOU CREEPY SON OF A- AHHHHHHH!

02- Dang it, NOVA just don't want her to not be scared of me I guess

Jen- Personally a dimension filled with Giygas sounds way scarier, but that's just me

Me- Not just you *shutters* And urgh, that drink? *dirnks* YUCK! *spits out, all over Fumu* Hehe, whoops!

Escargoon- Ahhh all the air I breathe is poison! SOMEONE HELP ME!

MOVA- You don't have it bad at all! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Henrietta- So in the end that is how mermaids and unicorns can exist

MOVA- Oh dear unholy hell help me!

Slenderman- D:! *inner thoughts: NOOOOOOO NOT RAINBOWS! GAH TO MANY PONYIES LILY WERE ARE YOU SAVE ME DAMN IT SHOVE ME BACK INTO THE DAMNED BALL OF YOURS! HHHHEEEELLLLPPPPPPPZZZ MEEEEEEEEE!*

Kirby- *starts singing again*

Me- NOVA is trying to kill me again isn't he?

Jen- He tried to kill you before?

Me- When my soul was inside me yes

Meta Knight- AHHHHHH THESE GIRLS ARE CRAZY!

Galacta- MY ALREADY RIPPED OFF MASK! NOOOOOOOOOOOO THE HORROR OF IT ALLLLLLLLL!

Magolor- I AM PURE MAGIC!? *gets to tallest cliff in entire world* hopefully this tall of a drop can wipe this magic off of me, BOOYAH!

Me- Well I think that's about it for next time, so everyone, time to use our epic fireworks! *everyone runs out to use gassy field and sits down in random fancy chairs* Okay so whose fireworks are going first?

Jackson- I think mine was up first *le epic fireworks happens, but then a huge explosion in the air shows the picture of everyone in the fan fiction*

Me- Wow nice, hey whose next?

Bun- Oh I think me and Kirby's is next! *explosions shows Bun and Kirby hitting Fumu with hammers*

Fumu- Start running Bun!

Bun- AHHHHHH! *runs for life*

Me- Wow Fumu's temper is bad today

Lily- Me and Richard's is next! *Fireworks are epic as they are in those WWE fight intros

Me- Whoa :O! That was amazing! Well mine and Jen's were more simple *Fireworks erupt in muti colored explosions, the final ones that explode spell out "Happy fifteen chapters"*

Everyone else- Wooooooow :D

Sir Guestinald III- Well, I shall be going now my comrades, see you all next time! *jumps back onto super epic dragon and flies off*

Me- Bye Sir Guestinald III! Okay so anyways I guess that's it for now, thanks to those who reviewed and thanks to all the viewers to make fifteen chapters possible! As always I am so glad to have your reviews and am proud to say we are still up and running! That being said I think I should get going now, see you around next time *flies off towards huge cliff and catches Magolor*

Magolor- DANG IT!

Me- BOOYAH!

* * *

A/N- I still can't believe that we have hit fifteen chapters without being taken down yet! JNIXED IT FOOLZ!

The rest of this message cannot be shown for unknown reasons


	17. Updated list 2

Me- Okay so we need to make one more list!

Lily- Is it complete yet?

Me- I think so, so here is the list now

Kirby

Meta Knight

Dededee

Escargon

Tiff/Fumu

Tuff/Bun

Sword

Blade

Galacta Knight

Magolor

Landia

Marx

Nightmare

02

(Now for the OC's)

Richard

Lily

Jackson

Gino

Henrietta

Shadows

Dark Knight

Sage Dee

Jen

Edge (who is this? find out on 11/17/12 in my main fan fiction!)

Joann's Soul

Slenderman

MOVA

Richard- Here's to having the list complete!

Me- Okay so stay tuned for next week when the next chapter is up and continue writing those reviews! Also there is a poll on my profile I would like my fans to vote on, I need help thinking about what I am going to write next


	18. Chapter 16

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors chapter 16-

(Something worth noting, I have a poll on my profile that asks you with fan fiction you would want me to write next, I have to many ideas and need someone else to help me decide with one I will post/make first, please please please go and vote I would love feedback for it :) Also I am like half awake so I might ramble on for a bit this chapter, and grammar will be horrible I bet, soooorrrryyyyyy)

Me- Look at little Crystal sleeping so soundly

Lily- I know isn't she cute? :)

Me- WAKE UP CRYSTAL WHAT IF THERES A MONSTER!?

Crystal- o_O?

Lily- Joann!

Me- Don't be scared Crystal or it'll eat you monsters smell fear looking for you I'VE GOT A SAFTY TORCH! PUT IT ON YOUR PORCH! SAFTY PORCH! PUT IT IN THE HALLWAY!

Richard- Joann are you always this damn random?

Me- Yup!

Lily- Crystal, you okay?

Crystal- Auntie Joann :D!

Me- She's fine don't worry about it Lily I'm not that bad.

Jackson- Or are you? DUN, DUN, DDDDDUUUUUNNNNN!

Gino- Jackson are you okay?

Me- He can't be we are hosting this at around three in the morning! (that is when I wrote this)

Nightmare- Why are we even awake?

Me- No idea *yawns* but to heck with that! I shall not let my tiredness stop my reviewing and what not! *passes out* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jackson- So much for that!

Jen- *whispers into Joann's ear* Hey Joann, Dark called you ugly

Me- UGLY!? :O! *glares at dark* DDDDAAARRRRKKKK!

Dark- MEEP!

Me- YOU HAVE BAAAAADDD HHHHAAAAIIIRRR!

Dark- WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?

Me- YOU HEAR ME YOU ORANGE!

Dark- I AM A GRAPEFRUIT NOT AN ORANGE YOU IDIOT!

Henrietta- YOU ARE A NAKED MOLE RAT WHO LOVES CHEESE AND BAGLES!

Jackson- Why a naked mole rat?

HENRIETTA- BECAUSE THEY ARE HERE TO STEAL MY WAFFLES!

Me- TO HELL WITH WAFFLES! I WANT BACON!

Lily- Random cravings much?

Jen- But I thought people only get random cravings when they are pregnant…

Lily- Waiiiiit a second…

Me- BACON! *smacks Nightmare with huge bacon strip, then starts to eat like mad*

Nightmare- HEY!

Me- IT'S TASTES SOOOO GOOD!

Nightmare- *grabs bacon* Joann no!

Me- Awwwww :(!

Nightmare- For smacking me you do not get your bacon!

Me- But, BUT MY BACON :C!

Nightmare- NO!

Jen- I wouldn't get between Joann being sleep deprived, and her random cravings Nightmare

Me- GIVE ME IT BACK *takes out ultimate fish*

Nightmares- OH NOEZ! *runs for life*

Me- RAWR MOTHER F**KER! *runs after him*

Richard- Gee Joann is crazy!

*le random knock on door*

Lily- *opens door* Who are you?

Jen- *walks up* No way

Edge- Uh, hey Jen, hows it going?

Jen- But I thought, I thought I-

Edge- People can't die in the spin off remember?

Jen- That brings you back to life :O!? Oh, but you are probably with Nightmare huh?

Edge- Hell no, that was just in the main story, this story is not exactly cannon to our main story word for word you know.

*le door gets blasted though by a giant military tank*

Jen- WHAT THE HECK!?

Poyo247- Hi guys :D!

Lily- Wait, what are you doing here? I mean don't get me wrong I am glad to see a fan of ours here but, what are you doing here?

Kirby2600- What Joann hasn't told you yet?

Lily- Well-

Me- COME BACK HERE WITH MY BACON YOU DEAD MAN!

Nightmare- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOEZ NOT MY BACON STRIPS!

Fumu- As you can tell Joann is on a trip to insanity

Bun- I think we are going to have to get her back on track again

Meta- Okay I'll go get the guard dog

Dark- That never works! Go get that dude that hits on her

Blade- That would get her angrier and more insane though…

Me- BACON :D! OM NOM NOM!

Blade- Never mind she seems to be somewhat stable now!

Me- Wha? *looks to see the guests* Oh hey there! I didn't see you two! Okay everyone as you probably don't know we have two more guests of awesomeness to join our insanity!

Fumu- Joann you can't be this insane just because you are only going to get around two hours of sleep after this.

Me- Correct, truth is I only got seven hours of sleep this entire week. So yeah, I'm not very sane right now

Nightmare- *gets up* gee Joann can hit hard

Me- SIT BACK DOWN YOU PUMPERNICKEL!

Nightmare- Meep! *hides in corner*

Joann's Soul- Babe you alright?

Me- … am I just THAT tired to think my soul is being kind and caring right now?

Joann's Soul- My dare from last chapter remember?

Me- Oh right, that explains it

02- We should really get back on topic

Me- Agreed, okay so which one of you girls wanna say you dares first?

Kirby2600- Go ahead Poyo247

Poyo247- shadows your going to be my slave while i'm there!  
Richard, Lily I'm sorry to make you do this but you have to be the worst parents to crystal BUT you can be nice to her five minutes an hour for one chapter!

Lily- Wha-WHAT!?

Richard- We have to do what?

Shadows- ZZZZZZZZZZ

Poyo247- Go my beagle!

*epic beagle starts beating the heck out of Shadows*

Shadows- AHHHHHHH WHAT THE HECK!? SOMEONE HELP!

Lily- I can't do that, I can't be mean to my baby

Crystal- Mommy

Lily- … *trying to say something mean* … I can't

Me- You can, you just don't want to, but it is your dare so…

Richard- This is evil, I don't think Lily can willingly be a bad parent, I don't really want to either, but Lily will be and or is 120% against this

Me- Well think try, we will start a different dare while Lily thinks, okay this next one is from Marshchoco, she says

"Le me is back *salutes*  
henrietta- what is 11  
lily- why u no like 02  
mk and galacta- you two shall be closed in my closet! (its messy dx)  
02- can i hug you? :3  
joann's soul- here...have a chainsaw! :D"

Joann's soul- AWWWW, BUT! BUT!

Me- Sorry about you have to be nice and not violent remember?

Joann's Soul- You drive a heavy bargain babe :(!

Me- You can have it later, but not when we are reviewing

Joann's Soul- I can deal with that :D!

02- Of course! I always except hugs!

Magolor- That was my line!

Me- MAGIC!

Magolor- AH WHERE!?

Lily- I don't dislike her anymore, it's just don't remind me why I did *shudders*

Meta- I can't really see…

Galacta- Me to, wanna sword fight?

Meta- What? Sure!

Both- YEAH! *closet starts to shake violently*

Henrietta- 11? Like how one plus one equals eleven?

Jackson- What!?

Me- Yes it does!

Jackson- Joann you need some sleep

Me- DO NOT! I AM MORE AWAKE THEN YOU'RE ADVERAGE BILLBO BAGGINS! *is half awake*

Jackson- No you're not you look like you could faint any second now

Me- I am awake! There aint nothing that can stop my recording!

Jackson- Recording? What are you recording?

Me- Naked videos but not all, we are recording right now

Jackson- Reviewing you mean, and what do you mean naked videos?

Me- I was joking dude

Mike- I want in

Me- I WAS JOKING DAMN IT HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHERE I LIVE!?

Mike- Never mind

Me- Time to get back on topic! Henrietta what is eleven?

Henrietta- DUCKY!

Me- FISH! FFFFFIIIIIISSSSSHHHH!

Escargoon- Brace yourself everyone!

Everyone- MEEP! *hits the deck*

Me- AHHHHHHHHHH! *goes super sayian, but instantly faints* ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Jen- Not again!

Sage Dee- Well in the time span of four days to only get seven hours of sleep is very little, I'm surprised Joann said awake for this long!

Poyo- Should we wake her up?

Lily- I think so

Crystal- Mommy :D!

Lily- SHUT UP!

Crystal- o_O? WWWWAAAAAHHHHHH T_T!

Lily- 0_0… I hate myself now :(… I just can't do it! *picks up Crystal and hugs) Sorry Crystal I didn't mean it honey I swear.

Richard- Well that failed!

Sword- How are we going to wake Joann up now?

Mike- WAKE UP! *smacks*

Me- … Okay who just hit my A $$?

Everyone- *Points at Mike*

Me- -_-, well at least I woke up I guess *sits back up* Okay then, next dare! This one is from guest, they say

"Kirby eat Fumu and kill her, Kirby eat toxic with everyone in the world, Joann nuke your house"

Me- No death is allowed

Kirby- OM NOM NOM!

Me- But on the bright side Fumu is now gone!

Kirby- OM NOM NOM!

Me- Wow the inside of Kirby would really need some remodeling…

Dededee- Eh, I've been in here before, nothing new

Dark- I do not want to know what you do in your free time

Dededee- WTF!? Not like that!

Me- Okay this is enough KIRBY SPIT US OUT!

Kirby- Okay!

Me- Thank you *takes random muke out of dress* BOOYAH!

Everyone else- OH NOVA! *runs*

Me- YYYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kirby2600- Is Joann always this crazy?

Jen- She normally is after we review, this is the 2303448 time she nuked something

Me- … MY HOUSE!

Escargoon- Did she just realize?

Me- Where do I live now?

Mike- Well I think I have some free space

Me- …

Sage Dee- Where else do we have?

Me- I can't believe I am saying this, but fine, for the time being that is

Lily- We could get builders to start rebuilding the house tomorrow

Me- Good point, anyways this next question come from… MOVA?

MOVA- YES :)?

Me- What's your question?

MOVA- What happened to the Squeak Squad?

Daroach- WE ARE MICE BY THE WAY!

Me- Well no one ever gave them questions, much like Dark Mind, if people gave them questions I would put them back on the list, but seeing as no one has, they were removed. Though if people want to ask them questions they can if they want. But anyways Kirby2600, how rude of me I forgot to ask you your questions

Kirby2600- It's fine, well these are my dares! Jen are you and Edge still friends in this fan fiction? Or not?  
Everyone must dress up as a video character or face my giant fifteen headed dare dog! And he's hungry!  
Nightmare let Jackson explode you again with TNT, then let Jen and Edge beat you up, how could you do sucha thing to them?  
Joann you now have to take care of Crystal for a day! And if you don't want to this chapter (because of Lily and Richard's dare) then do that next chapter!  
Joann's Soul will know be a cute fluffy bunny!  
Fumu, I'm feeling generous, here is a hammer of true payback, hit anyone you want with it (I wonder who it will be)  
For random reasons Henrietta will know be thrown into the fan girl pit!  
Speaking of random, seeing as you are now a goddess of randomness Joann how much randomness happens around you on a daily basis?  
Escargoon can you go into a ball and attack like sonic can? If you can attack Dededee as hard as you can multiple times!

Jen- I think?

Edge- Well, I mean if you are not counting the plot of the main fan fic, then I think so

Jen- Yeah, we are still friends, maybe not as close, but, still friends yes.

Me- I think I'll pass for this chapter on taking care of Crystal, Richard is trying to calm her down while Lily is having a break down, so I think it is best to leave them be for now

Nightmare- … NOVA hates me doesn't he?

Jackson- BOOYAH!

Nightmare- AHHHHHHHH!

Edge- REVENGE!

Nightmare- NOOOOOOO!

Jen- KARMA IS A B**CH! *takes out Joann's huge fish*

Nightmare- NOOOOO!

Me- Also why he did that? Hm, well I am going to explain it in a much later chapter, so that's a spoiler, sorry but I cannot say it.

Kirby2600- I will wait

Me- … Fumu is kind of still in Kirby, so we will skip her dare!

Dededee- AHHHHHHH HELPZ ME!

Escargoon- WWWWHHHHEEEEWWW

Joann's soul- … I hate this!

Poyo- Ohhhh but you look soooo cute!

Kirby2600- *le troll face!*

Me- Okay then, I'm assuming video GAME characters so everyone must dress up! But not as yourself you lazies!

*le dress up!*

Me- Okay so what did everyone dress up as? *is dressed up as girl Ryu*

Richard- Snake

Jackson- Well I see we had the same idea Joann…

Dededee- Bowser

Escargoon- A PETA member with a snail costume on!

Me- …

Gino- Slenderman!

Slenderman- :S?

Henrietta- Duke Nukem!

Me- But your dressed up as a boo…

Bun- Some random dude with a gun!

Kirby- Keeby!

Me- … Clever one Kirby *brofist*

Lily- Well, how do I look?

Everyone- 0_0

Me- Well I can see you like to wear revealing things!

Lily- What? I'm a blaze rod! *look at a blade rod picture from a Minecraft mod to understand what she looks like*

Me- Riiiiight, so anyways getting off to a different topic-

Magolor- Waiiiiiit! I DRESSED UP AS GANDALF!

Me- WHAT THE FREAK? YOU DRESSED UP AS- THE WORLDS GONE MMMAAAADDDDD! *le faint*

Lily- NOVA dang it not again!

Me- JUST KIDDING! Anyways how random is my every day? Well, as random as a giant cookie chocolate donut blocking out the sky with banana nut milk shake power of insane thesaurus's! *faints for real this time*

Jen- Soooo tired…

Richard- We should end this off right here, before we all faint from exhaustion.

Lily- Right, so thanks for reading this guys! To fear master we will do your review next chapter (Joann is too tired to continue writing this). To everyone else thanks for reviewing! Make sure to review some more and to people who haven't reviewed yet but want to make sure to!

Jen- Okay then, where is Joann going to sleep now?

Mike- She is staying with me for a bit

Jen- Ohhhhhhh NOVA this is going to be interesting…


	19. Chapter 17

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 17

Me- *wakes up* Whew, that's better, I had the strangest dream last night. I dreamed that I nuked my house and am now living with Mike *laughs*

Mike- You rang babe?

Me- … I hate it when I'm wrong

*later on!*

Lily- Oh hey Joann, we are starting the rebuilding process

Me- Good to hear

Lily- … Sooooo how is staying at Mike's coming along for you?

Me- Not the best thing ever, but either way I'm just glad to be away from him now.

Giino- GO FIX IT KIRBY JR.

Me- Wha?

Dededee- I'M GONNA WRECK IT!

Me- DEDEDEE YOU WILL NOT WREAK MY HOUSE! *pulls out random nuke out of dress again*

Everyone else- Ohhhhhhhh NOVA

Me- BOOYAH! *throws at Dededee*

Dededee- AAAAHAHHHHHHHHH!

Richard- I can't tell if Joann is still tired, or if she is wide awake…

Me- I'm awake!

Jackson- For now anyways

Me- Don't worry guys I won't pass out on you again, with all 12 extra hours of sleep I am awake as ever!

Dededee- Joann where do you store all these nukes!?

Me- Reread dude

Dededee- Okay, but how do you stuff all those nukes into that dress?

Dark- Let alone make it look like there is nothing in your dress other then you

Me- Skills that's how!

Dark- Are you sure you're not just shoving those nukes into your-

Me- I'M NOT PEACH FROM THE SMASH BROS SERIES I HAVE CLASS THANK YOU!

Nightmare- Is that what they call it nowadays?

Me- You wouldn't know anything about it Nightmare, you have no class!

Everyone else- OOOOHHHHHHH!

Me- Anyways we really should get back onto topic

Dark- Yes so about your nuke storing a-

Me- SHUT UP! Anyways no I meant we have some reviews to answer remember?

Dark- Yes like it is so hard to forget *sarcasm like mad*

Jackson- Sarcasm is my line!

Dark- OH YEAH!?

Jackson- YEAH!

Both- FIGHT TO THE DEATH! *pulls out epic fried chicken legs and fly up into the air*

Me- Aw I wanted one of those :(!

Kirby- Same here :(!

Lily- Joann you need to get back into topic rememeber?

Joann's Soul- CHAIN SAW! CCCHAAAIIINNN SSSAAAWWW :DDD! *runs around chaotically*

Me- Right… Well okay then! So Anyways hey everyone and welcome back to another chapter or episode, thingy, of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

Fumu- *glaring at me*

Me- What are you looking at?

Fumu- I'm still mad about last chapter!

Me- Get over it we all got eaten remember? Anyways this first dare is from- Waiiiiit, we forgot to do one last chapter! Okay we might as well start off with that one, it's from fearmaster, they say

"Everyone must first confess their worst fears, then experience the most extreme form of that fear! The eviler guest's academy of torture taught me well!"

Me- Well, when I was younger I used to be scared of heights *randomly teleports into a sky diving plane* Ohhhhhhhh joy… BOOYAH! *jumps off plane*

Sky diving guy- WAIT LADY YOU NEED YOUR PARACHUTE!

Me- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Richard- Well I know for one thing my worst fear is water *joking, but then sees huge tidal wave roaring towards him* BUT NOW I'M NOT SURE IF I WAS KIDDING OR NOT! *runs for dear life*

Lily- Spiders, I hate spiders *sees huge tarantula* 0_0 AHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs after Richard* PROTECT ME SQUIRE!

Richard- I'M A LITTLE BUSY BABE CAN YOU HOLD ON? AAAAAHHHHHHHH TIDAL WAVE OF DEATH IS MURDERUS!

Me- AHHHHHHH *lands next to Magolor, who is on fire*

Magolor- AAAAAAHHHHH NO NO NOT THE FIRE NOT THE FLAMES!

Landia- OH LIKE YOU HAVE IT BAD! *is watching barney*

Meta- WHERE DID MY SWORD GO!?

Dark- JOANN!

Me- Ouch, I think I might have broken something, like everything *gets up after healing self* What Dark?

Dark- *tackles Joann to ground* YOU HAVE MY SWORD DON'T YOU!?

Me- What!? NO GET OFF OF ME!

Dark- YOU HAVE MY SWORD YOU HAD IT IN YOUR DRESS LAST TIME GIVE IT HERE!

Me- Dark I'm being legit about this I don't have your sword!

Dark- BULL SPIT I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU!

Meta- She has our swords!?

Me- NO!

Dark- YES!

Meta- GIVE ME BACK MY SWORD JOANN! *attack with Dark*

Me- AAAHHHHH! I SAID I DON'T HAVE IT YOU WACKOS!

Galacta- *fearfully watching*

Jackson- NO NOT THE ICE CREAM CONES! THERE MELTING! NOOOOOOOOO T_T!

Henrietta- Wimp, WHAT NO NOT MY CHOCOLATE MILK STACHE!

Dededee- *drinking the milk, the prick he is!*

Gino&Sage Dee- PARADOXS! *faints in sync*

Dededee- *getting clobbered by a giant Kirby* AHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOO NOT AGAIN T_T!

Fake Dededee- Escargoon you will not get a raise and you will not be able to talk to you mommy

Escargoon- NNNNOOOOO LET ME TALK TO ME MOMMY! WWWAAAHHHHH T_T!

Fumu- What a momma's boy… *sees JB die* NNNNOOOOOOO T_T!

Everyone else- YYYYEEEESSSSS!

Dark- I GOT HER DRESS!

Me- DDDDAAAARRRRRKKKK! *is more than just angry*

Meta- RUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUNRUN!

Dark- … OUR SWORDS ARE NOT IN HERE!

Meta- So Joann was telling the- Ohhhhh NOVA *sees how angry Joann is*

Dark- Uhhh, here's your dress back *sheepishly smiles*

Me- You ripped it off of me I can't wear it anymore, but that's not what I am mad about Dark *pulls out epic fish that makes the ultimate fish look like a guppy, ground shakes like there is an earthquake going on* now, you will PAY! *notices everyone staring* WHAT!?

Lily- Joann put something on!

Me- COME BACK HERE DARK!

Lily- *facepalm*

Meta- Ha! I'm not being chased! *gets crushed by epic fish*

Me- NOPE! *crushes Dark as well*

MOVA- NO NOT CL4P-TP!

Me- Noooo MOVA, that's the MINAC!

MOVA- The what? :S

Me- The Mega Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap!

Lily- Mega is right, wow it puts the tarantula that was chasing me to shame!

MOVA- Ohhhhhh NOVA…

MINAC- WUB WUB WUB WUB BUUUUU WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB BUUUUUUU SKET SKET WUUUUUUB BUN BUN BUN WUBUBBBBBBUBUBU!

MOVA- NOOOOOOOO! *faints*

Me- … wow you are sad!

Marx- WHY CAN'T I HAVE ARMS MOMMY!? WWWWHHYYYYY T_T!?

02- Giygas! AHHHHHHHHH NOT MY-

Me- BURIDOS! *hits Dark and Meta again*

Bun- My worst fear is already here

Me- ?

Bun- Fumu is still talking!

Everyone else- AHAHAHAHA!

Me- *gives Fumu mike* here, sing something annoying to Bun!

Bun- AAAAHHHHHHH! WORTH IT!

Slenderman- *sees double raindow* D:!

Me- c:! DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY ACROSS THE SKY C:!

Joann's Soul- BA! NOTHING SCARES ME!

Me- Something has to, come on soul

Joann's Soul- NO! NOTHING SCARES ME!

Me- *sighs* alright then fine whatever you say bro

Kirby- MY FOOD! NNNNNNOOOOOOO MY SWEET SWEET CHOCOLATE T_T!

Nightmare- ARGH NOT THE PUPPIES! TO CUTE! I AM ALERGIC TO ADORABLENESS! *faints*

Jen- *sees a bloon from bloons tower defense* NNNOOOO! THAT THING RUINED MY CHILDHOOD!

Me- I see what you mean, these things are self aware and killer *grabs push pin and stabs the bloon* but on the bright side they are fun and easy to pop! So Edge, what are you scared the most about?

Edge- CLOWNS! THEY WILL DISTROY US ALL! DISTROY US ALL! DISTROY US ALL!

Me- We should get back to him later… anyways the next dare is from Marshchoco she says

"hello  
mety- sing call me maybe  
magolor- here have the master crown! c:  
nightmare-have this rubber chicken and hit whoever you want  
joann- you must reunite with your soul *troll face*  
*throws le mine turtle* c:"

Me- Hello mine turtle c:!

Mine Turtle- Hello :D *boom!*

Me- ARGH! *falls down* Ouch smarts that hurt!

Meta- Do I have to?

Me- *grabs epic fish again* Well if you value your pathetic life you will!

Joann's Soul- Hey way to start the party without- *chuckles* looking good babe!

Me- SHUT UP!

Meta- Okay fine *sings*

Me- It sounds like Meta needs some singing lessons!

Meta- Shut up, *I like to see you sing it better*

Me- *sings*

Everyone else- That was beautiful :,D!

Me- HA!

Meta- Mine was NOT that bad!

Jackson- Say that to my ear drums, they want an apology

Magolor- MASTER CROWN!? MAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FOOLS HAVE FEEL FOR MY ULTIMATE TRAP! I ALWAYS HAD THE CROWN ALL ALONG! NOW YOUR WHOLE UNIVERSE WILL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! *eyes Joann* BUT JUST FOR GOOD MEASURE!

Me- GTFO! *uses epic fish as baseball bat* FFFFOOOOORRREEEE!

Magolor- AAAHHHHHH!

Jackson- IT'S GOOD!

Richard- HOMERUN!

Landia- GIVE ME BACK MY CROWN MAGOLOR! *flies off in rage*

Me- GO LANDIA GO! FLY LIKE THE WIND BULLEYE!

Lily- You are refinancing like left and right today Joann…

Me- Yup c:!

Nightmare- JOANN!

Me- Why me? Why not Fumu or someone else?

Nightmare- Good point… FUMU!

Fumu- I HATE YOU JOANN!

Me- LOVE YOU TO SUGER CAKE!

Jen- o_O?

Me- Don't worry I was obviously just kidding

Joann's Soul- Oh Jooooaaannnnnn c:!

Me- Crap, okay then guys, step back and pre[pare to madness! *soul joins with my body once again*

Me- Hm, I need to get used to this body all over again

Lily- Again, you should go put something on

Me- As a goddess I shall say, NEVER! *flies off*

Lily- Ohhhhh NOVA what is her soul going to do now?

Magolor- AAAAHHHHH MAGIC!

Me- MY CROWN!

Landia- JOANN :O!

Lily- Well now that she is insane who is going to read the reviews?

Everyone else- *points at Lily*

Lily- Lazies, anyways this next dare is from poyo247, she says

"Since Joann's house is being repaired I will personally invite you to my SUPER WACKY CRAZY HOUSE with me and my family but don't worry they don't mind BUT if someone ticks them or me off then they're going into the torture chamber *eyes shadow* and my super smart beagle will give you a WACKY GRAND tour. By the way shadows follow me I want to show you something in the basement after we make some cupcake mix..."

Shadows- OH NOVA NO! *teleports away*

Lily- … Wow he certainly is fast to run!

Meta- Should we find him for you?

Dark- I wanna see some suffering!

Lily- 0_0, dude your messed up!

Dark- You can't talk, you tortured me before remember?

Lily- THAT WAS A F**KING FEATHER YOU BABY!

Dark- IT HUUUURRRRT :C! But either way I will find him! *teleports away*

Lily- Okay then, this should be poyo247's address and, whoa that is a big and wacky house! *everyone walks in* What's up with the fancy dressed up dog looking thing?

Henrietta- Oh I know! It must be a hanger of the coats and hats department!

Lily- What :S?

Sage Dee- She is saying it must be a coat hanger

Lily- Ohh I see, maybe *hangings up coat of bagels nose*

Beagle- I DARE SAY I AM NOT A COAT HANGER MY YOUNG MADAM!

Lily- Whoops! Sorry *gives annoyed look at Henrietta*

Beagle – Is everyone ready for a tour of the house?

Everyone- Sure!

Me- *crashes though roof with master crown* BWAH!

Beagle- AH IT'S RAINING WOMEN!

Magolor- AHHHHHHH! *lands next to Joann*

Beagle AND LITTLE WEIRD CREATURES!

Landia- RRRROOOOAAARRR! *flies though roof*

Beagle- AND DEMON DRAGONS!? Eh, the daily routine

Joann's Soul- *flies out of body* Joann? You okay babe?

Me- Urgh, NOVA soul why did you make me DO that?

Joann's Soul- I dunno, seemed fun…

Me- *give Landia crown* There, now are you mad Magolor okay with each other?

Landia- … Maybe

Me- Well that's somewhat better… Anyways-

Shadows- AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Me- Well it sounds like HE is having fun!

Beagle- Um madam you seem to be n-

Me- I know, don't ask, long story *glaring at Meta and Dark*

Both- MEEP! *hides behind Jen*

Jen- *sighs out of disappointment* and here I thought both of you were brave warriors…

Meta- Joann is SCARY!

Dark- Especially when she is angry!

Me- Run you two, RUN!

Both- AHHHHH D:! *runs like heck*

Me-Not going to chase them…

Edge- You're being generous to them?

Me- No, I'm being what you call lazy

*le tour of awesomeness happens*

Me- Wow how new there was a paint ball room in this house! Waiiiit I just remembered something!

Everyone else- What?

Me- Thanksgiving was yesterday! (it was when I uploaded this chapter) And I forgot something

Jen- What did you forget?

Me- Well we all know we say what we are thankful for this year during Thanksgiving, so I wanted to know what you guys are grateful for.

Jackson- Ladies first!

Me- Okay, I'm thankful for these 80 reviews and over 1000 story views, also the 1460 views on my main fan fiction, thanks guys let's see if we can get this fan fiction to 100 reviews and over 20 chapters! Richard your turn

Richard- I'm grateful for me and Lily's daughter being born, also for the fact that we never blow up the whole world in one of our chapters yet

Lily- I'm grateful for the same things really, also for all of our fans we have. (like all five of them :P)

Jackson- I'm thankful for this holiday, it keeps us out of school for a few days.

Gino- I'm grateful for the universe being able to handle all this insanity!

Henrietta- Me thankful for thy waffles *continues to eats waffles*

Sage Dee- I'm thankful for no deaths in this story, also for our gracious goddess.

Dark- Kiss up, I'm grateful that she didn't kill me

Meta- Same here, also grateful for all the dares I got including the insane ones

Landia- I'm grateful for getting my awesome crown back

Fumu- I'm grateful for *says long A $$ list*

Me- … That's a lot we were just summarizing you know! But anyways we are going to end it off here, Eviler guest I will include you in the next chapter *seeing as you wanted a cameo in that chapter anyways* But or anyone who reviewed thanks for reviewing and make sure to review more if you have more dares or questions of awesomeness! TO new viewers review a well *if you have anything to dare or question post it* and we will see you all next time!


	20. Chapter 18

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 18-

Me- *Is playing black ops II with Mike, Eric, and Jack (friends, yeah you already know about Mike)* Oh damn it there goes my statue thingy!

Jack- Statue, thingy?

Me- Yeah the thing that gives us power

Mike- You mean the turbine then?

Me- I'll call it what I want to call it Michael!

Eric- His name is just Mike though

Mike- She can call me what she wants guys it's cool

Me- Thank you

Jack- Oh I see you Mike, Joann's your girl?

Me- What!? No!

Mike- Not yet

Me- And never will be!

Eric- Cause she's my girl

Me- No way, I am either of yours

Jack- Cause-

Me- Not yours either! Gosh next time you guys die I am not reviving you! *phone rings* Oh hold on, hello?

Lily- Joann the others are growing restless, I think they want to start the reviews now

Me- Awww, but I'm busy killing zombies!

Lily- And the eviler guest is here, torturing Dededee

Me- Okay, so?

Lily- Shadows is nowhere to be seen!

Me- Ohhh that's nothing, poyo is just having her fun that's all

Lily- Jackson and Dark and Meta are having a sword fight with skyscrapers as swords!

Me- That's awesome

Lily- … I'm making cookies

Me- What!? I'll be right there!

*teleport!*

Me- Okay I'm here and- … where's the cookies?

Lily- Their not made yet

Me- … Lair! Okay fine seeing as I'm here-

Eviler guest- Hey Joann, where is your soul at?

Me- No idea actually, it'll come around eventually… Anyways *gets mega phone* GUYS GATHER AROUND!

Everyone- *runs up* yes?

Me- As you can see the eviler guest here is our guest of the day! So you know what that means!

Fumu- We need to from some stupid shape?

Me- … I dare Fumu to go jump off a cliff

Fumu- Dang it! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH *jumps off huge cliff*

Me- ANYWAYS no, no shapes today, we are just going to get straight to the good stuff! Okay then eviler guest, you may say your dares

Eviler guest- MOVA fight Joann's soul; Dededee you must attend my E.V.I.L. (Eternal Violence Institute for the Loathsome) school where I am the principal and the only teacher; Henrietta read and watch twilight again; Slenderman race on rainbow road; 02 take care of crystal for a chapter; lily you are now in the final earthbound battle against Giygas; Sage Dee, what I tell Gino next is false; Gino, what I just told Sage Dee is true; sword get hit where the sun don't shine with everything in existence! So if you excuse me…

Dededee- NOT AGAIN! *being dragged off*

Me- Have fun Dededee! Maybe you will learn to be a difficult boss for once!

Slenderman- D:!

Lily- Aw come on Slendie, would you do it for a slender snack?

Slenderman- -_- *is not amused, then shakes head*

Lily- Oh, um, would you do it for two slender snacks?

Slenderman- :/

Lily- Oh forgot this, how about the whole box?

Slenderman- *thinks* wow the whole box!? I never get to eat a FULL box full :D! *nods head*

Lily- There we go! *gives Slenderman snacks* okay then now time for you to race!

Slenderman- D:!

Me- … He can talk now because I say so

Slenderman- NNNOOOOOO! RAINBOWS! I AM RIDING ON ONE!? GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD! *drives off road* WWWHHHHEEEEE! *goes into earth's orbit* AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Lily- Okay guys so, *sees Giygas* AHHHHHH PAULA PRAY! PRAY! PRAY! AAAHHHHHHH!

02- I have to do what now?

Me- I needed to as well due to a previous dare I never completed, so let's find out how to take care of a baby shall we?

Sword- Ohhhh NOV- YYYYYAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW MOTHERNOVATHATHURTHOLYBILBOM YYOUKNOWWHATSAREHURTINGSOBAD THATITHINKIMIGHTCOUGHTHEMOUT ANYSECONDNOW!

Sage Dee&Gino- PARADOX!? NNNNOOOOOOOO! *faints on spot*

Jen- … Out of all things THAT scares them?

Edge- Well I guess it's just like now Magolor is afraid of magic

Jen- This is true

Magolor- Magic? Where!? *looking around terrified*

Jen- Never mind Magolor

Me- Okay so what is it that babies like to do?

02- Well I think they would like to have fun and such

Me- Don't we all? Okay then if that's the case… wanna go to the TNT n' explosives and highly dangerous guns museum?

02- You mean the one that allows you to use and fire said deadly weapons?

Me- Yup!

02- Lets go :D!

Joann's Soul- Okay babe I'm back! … Say where is Joann?

Eviler guest- BOO!

Joann's Soul- … what that supposed to scare me?

Eviler guest- High heights! Spiders, fire, zombies, hell demons, Slenderman, every evil person/thing known to man, assemble! *everything shows up*

Joann's soul- Cool! We have a lot of things to scare the others with now!

Eviler guest- … Your not scared? Bah no matter, we saved the best for last, CLOWN!

Joann's Soul- Eh, I've seen worse really… Are you trying to scare me?

Eviler guest- I WILL SCARE YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!

Lily- BOOYAH! WHO SAYS PREYING IS USELESS NOW B**CH!?

Pokey- Aw darn it!

Lily- Okay thank NOVA I am done with that… say where is Joann, 02, and Crystal?

Me- I think this is how you ignite the fuse 02

02- Shut up I have no arms

Me- *turns 02 into human form* come on help me

02- Here I've got it, ah there we go!

Me- TNT, C4, grenades and rockets look cool right before they ex- AAAARRRGGGHHH! *flies into air then crashes into roof* owwwwwww

02- OFGH! *lands next to Joann, Crystal lands on top of her* owwww

Lily- What where you doing? *is very annoyed*

Me- Our dare's, we need to take care of Crystal for today and thought she would like to see some explosions that's all

Lily- That's all? You could have killed her, and you guys as well!

Me- No death remember?

Lily- … You could have seriously injured yourselves!

02- Already did, but Crystal is fine

Crystal- Again again!

Me- Not now Crystal auntie Joann is in the verge of passing out and dyeing right now, how about a bit later?

MOVA- OH NO NOT AGAIN!

Joann's Soul- TIME TO DIE MOVA!

MOVA- NNNNNOOOOOOOO D:!

Eviler Guest- Dededee you are a failure! You will never amount to nothing!

Dededee- AHHHHH T_T!

Eviler Guest- You fail! Fail the quarter! FAIL THE YEAR EVEN! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!

Dededee- OKAY T_T! *runs off*

Henrietta- Wait what?

Me- TWILIGHT!

Henrietta- … BAGEL!

Me- ? Read the books and movies again

*after*

Henrietta- I LIKE CHICKEN AND WAFFLES!

Me- Wow she didn't break…

Henrietta- WAFFLES! *flies off on lor made out of chicken wnings*

Me- What the? I gotta stop waking up in the mornings… Anyways this next dare is from-

Poyo247- Me!

Me- Right, okay then everyone, I have an announcement to make!

Dark- What that you are now going out with Mike?

Me- … Only in his wildest dreams! Anyways no, Poyo247 is not who she says she is

Everyone- *Gasp!*

Me- In fact, she is the EVIL GUEST!

Eviler guest- Sooooooo... the evil guest and poyo247 are the same person! This makes our competition of evil that much more interesting! *le evil demonic laugh*

Gino- DUN DUN DUN!

Me- That was so necessary but also not at the same time, anyways for now she will be known as poyo247T.E.G, anyways-

Poyo247T.E.G- Hey Richard I wanna show you EVERYTHING in the water section of this mansion, and let me tell you it's HUGE so because it's so big the tour will have no bathroom breaks and it will probably take about 8 hours so I will tie you in this rope now!

Richard- Wha- MURFH!

Lily- Oh my…

Poyo247T.E.G- *drags Richard off, laughing evilly*

Me- … Right anyways-

MOVA- AAAARRRGGGGHHHH! NNNNOOOOOO!

Joann's Soul- WUBWUBWUB BUUUUUUUU SKET SKET WUB WUB WUB WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB BBBBUUUUUU BUN BUN WUB WUB SKET SKET WUB WUB WUUUUUUUB!

MOVA- AAARRRGGGHHH!

Joann's Soul- I win!

Me- Can I PLEASE continue without someone cutting me-

Fumu- Okay I'm back

Me- FFFFUUUUMMMMUUUU! *takes out ultimate fish*

Fumu- AW COME ON! *runs off screaming*

Me- COME BACK HERE! *chases*

Jen- Okay I'll just say it for her, the next dare comes from marshchoco, she says

"Henrietta: I have OVER 9000! Waffles for you if you can win 'are you smarter than a 5th grader' game show  
Magolor- let Kirby control your ship.  
Marx: Why u haz no arms!?"

Marx- I don't know my creator was just mean to me *cries*

Me- There there *pets lightly*

Magolor- Hm, I can't do that it's now Henrietta's ship

Kirby- AWWWW HELLZ YEAH!

Henrietta- I want it back later Kirby!

Kirby- Can do :D!

Me- Come on Henrietta the waffles are counting on you!

Henrietta- 10, square root of five, U.S.A, Square, Riot Shield, ad then a big giant bowl of pocorn!

Game show host- … You win? I honestly don't know what we are doing here still

Henrietta- BOOYAH! *dives into huge waffle pile*

Eviler guest- Waaaaaaaait... so this means i'll be spending the day in the evil guest's house? EVIL GUEST, YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY WRATH! I VOWED TO FIND YOU AND FINISH YOU, AND I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU AND JOANN'S SOUL BOTH ADMIT THAT I AM MUCH MORE EVIL THAN EITHER OF THEM EVER WERE!

Joann's soul&Poyo247T.E.G- Yeah right! I am the evilest ever! *glares at each other, then at eviler guest*

Me- Ohhhh NOVA not this again… Anyways to counteract their evilness the next review is from-

MINAC- Hey MOVA, guess what? WUB WUB BUUUUUUU WUB WUB SKET SKET BUN BUN WUBWUBWUBWUUUUUB!

MOVA- NNNNNOOOOOOOO! *melts away again*

Me- Aw come on! MOVA why do you suck so much at being evil!? Whatever, okay this dare is from-

Eviler guest- YOU WILL ADMIT I AM EVILER! I AM THE PURE INBODYMENT OF EVIL!

Joann's Soul- HA! AS IF! I HAVE SEEN LITTLE CUTE BABY WADDLE DEES THAT ARE MORE EVIL THEN YOU!

Me- If I can actually say the next review without someone-

Nightmare- COWS GO MOO!

Me- OKAY THE NEXT PERSON TO CUT ME WILL-

Fumu- Joann

Me- FFFFFUUUUUMMMUUUU! *ground shakes in violence*

Fumu- Ohhhh NOVA… AAAAHHHHHHHH! *runs off*

02- RUN FUMU RUN!

Jen- I think I'll say it for her. This next dare is from Achmed the dead terrorist, he says

"I really had nothing better to do so I surfed the internet and ended up here. If you don't get any of these jokes search for "Achmed the dead terrorist" on YouTube. Fumu use a cell phone while filling up the gas tank of a car; Gino and Sage Dee try to spell my name; 02 get possessed by Joann's soul; nightmare get possessed by the possessed 02. I suppose I should say the line for all my fans. SILENCE! I KEEL YOU!"

Me- What, wait was that Achmed?

Jen- Yup

Me- FUMUIHATEYOUIWANTEDHISAUTOGR AFHANDNOWYOUWILLPAY!

Fumu- SOMEONE HELP ME!

Gino- Hm, let's see, I believe it is um, A

Sage Dee- C

Gino&Sage Dee- FLEM!

Fumu- Um, can you hear me no- *huge explosion*

Me- *is the one who pulled the trigger* BOOYAH!

Joann's Soul- 02 you will bring me and Joann the best cookies in the universe!

02- Nightmare you will bring me the best cookies in the universe to give to Joann's Soul

Nightmare- Right away *floats off*

Me- Hey Fumu did you see a bright light?

Fumu- Yes

Me- Then you were dumb enough to watch the explosion! Anyways that's all the time we have for today guys! For the experiment person I will do your review next chapter, sorry but I am very busy this weekend and need to help the family get ready for Christmas, anyways to everyone else thanks for reviewing and make sure to review some more! See you all next time!


	21. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, nor any other video game reference we made or Juff Dunam's puppets!

A/N- I was tired as heck again when I wrote this, I think I must have rambled on seeing as this is over 5000 words! Enjoy this LLLOOOONNNGGG chapter guys! Mostly unedited so some things might not make sense :P!

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 19-

IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

My poll is going down wicked soon, to all who have an account please vote, and to guests who cannot vote, please vote in the reviews! *like Kirby2600 did, thanks by the way Kirby2600 :)* Anyways…

Me- *is playing Dead Island with Mike, seeing as I live with him for the time being and the others live with poyo247, at around 3 in the morning, tried as heck* AH GO AWAY STUPIED ZOMBIE! My wooden plank will stop you even though in reality it will probably just give me splinters!

Master Splinter- You rang?

Me- NOT THE RAT SPLINTER!

Mike- You haven't really seen anything yet, what till you see the thugs, and the exploders, and the-

Me- Okay I get it there is much scarier B.S around here don't remind me. Oh NOVA no no no not a freaking, thanks Mike now of course I find a frickin thug!

Mike- Where are you?

Me- Look at my screen, okay, forget this all my weapons are broken, I'm just going to give up. Okay thug you want some of this? YOU WANT SOME OF THIS!? IMMA PUNCH YOU TO DEATH! CCCHHHAAARRRRGGGGGGEEEE!

Slenderman- Review time :3! *wraps Joann with his tendrils*

Me- WHAT THE HECK GET OFF OF ME!

Slenderman- *teleports into strange ship the size of a house*

Me- GAH! *cuts of tendrils* NOVA man just because I am Asian doesn't mean I'm into that stuff, anyways I'm a guy! *looks around* where are we?

Poyo274T.E.G- Inside a spaceship, we are going to a cabin to send Christmas there

Me- Huh, alright whatev's I guess *jumps into a bed* now time to sleep

Lily- Joann we have dares remember?

Me- … Right, okay then, hey everyone and welcome to another episode thingy of Q/A Kirby the Mirror Warriors! Now skipping the stuff and whatnot and getting straight to the questions! This first dare comes from Experiment 14.12, she says

"Ok, hi this is our first time doing this hehehe. Nightmare, you are a 12 year old, HA! Now... GO GET YOUR EARS PIERCED! *Throws Nightmare and his pre-teen butt out the door* Marx, Magolor! You two are gajinka (or however that's spelled it means you get turned human) Marx go on a date with our OC Marissa. She is 18, has waist-length ruby hair that covers her left eye, her visible eye is electric blue with purple around the pupil, she has paper white skin & wears some type of white and pale pink jumpsuit with pale blue triangles in a jester style with silver & gold bells along the neckline, wrists, and ankles, and has a pair of mauve dragon wings. She's a nice girl, quiet but nice (she was locked in a magic library for 11 years!). Magolor go on a date with our other OC: Wishteria, she has sort of a weird resemblance to the Lor but in case Henrietta tries to eat her or something she has this whip with a small chainsaw on the end and it's made of light and has awesome celestial powers and can kick 64% of the universal populaces a$$. She has floor-length blond hair with 5 star shaped clips in it. She has blue eyes, a pale blue dress with a pattern like on the Lor's sail, a tiara like the Lor's crest, wings like the Lor all a' that jazz. She has a very outgoing cheerleader type personality without the stereotype stupidity stuff. Joann, by the blue paintball goggles of epic vested in me I biological experiment no.14.1 goddess of insanity, Druscilla give you the ruby paintball goggles of randomness, the only catch is you have to say ruby goggles of random instead of power in one of those power vested in me things. So I guess that's it, bye."

Nightmare- No way!

Me- YOU WILL LISTEN TO YOUR HIGHER ATHOURTIES!

Nightmare- … WHAT!?

Me- I HAVE NO IDEA I'M TIRED DAMN IT! NOW GO DO YOURE DARE UNLESS YOU WANT TO EXPERIENCE MY BAD SIDE!

Joann's Soul- You make me so proud babe :')!

Nightmare- OKAY, AAAAHHHH! *Jumps out of space ship and swims through space alllllll the way back to earth to get his ears pierced.*

Me- Cool, I like paint ball, also feel free to continue posting dares and such! *puts on goggles for the heck of it.* Hm, biological experiment, wait, that means, goddesses are biological experiments? But that means, I'm, no way, what!?

Random text box- Joann's brain could not handle this mind blowing idea and passes out in the process of understanding!

Jackson- Well there goes Joann!

Magolor- So? How do I look?

_Magolor was a tall man of six foot five, with short sapphire blue hair, he still had his hat on and his clothes grew with him and formed to suit his human form._

Marx- You look cool! I can't wait to see what I look like!

_Marx is a shorter man of four foot ten, with his jester cap still on and wearing his weird looking shoes, along with a light purple shirt and magenta pants to match, he still had his wings and also had short sliver like hair, and yes, he has arms._

Marx- I HAVE ARMS!? BOOYAH!

Lily- Good luck on your dates guys!

Jackson- Try not to blow it will you?

Both- We won't don't worry! *walks off with their dates*

Lily- So while they are busy, we need another dare

Richard- Here *gives Lily Joann's iPhone*

Lily- Why do am I always the next person to say the dares?

Richard- Okay fine, we'll take turns, anyways this next dare comes from Achmed the Dead Terrorist *don't worry Jeff Dunham, I am about to say DISCLAIMER! I do not own him or any of his comity skits or his puppets!* he says

"omg! ...ahem. omA! That was hilarious! Can I be your guest next time... infidel? I'll give you my autograph. Anyway for this dare I want Fumu to take my former place at work as a suicide bomber. That's all I can think of at the moment because i still have a piece of shrapnel stuck in my skull."

Lily- Huh, maybe next time? Oh yeah to people who want cameos I need to say the new rule for that, you need to have posted on three different chapters before you can be a guest of they day (sorry but that will give the others more of a chance.) So Achmed, you will be in the next chapter okay?

Fumu- I have to do what? What is their motives?

Jen- What do you mean motives?

Fumu- Like, we are looking for a few good men?

Jackson- More like we are looking for some idiots with no future!

Fumu- Okay hold on I wanna practice!

Everyone else- OH NOVA!

*KABOOM!*

Lily- Okay class, so what did we learn from watching Fumu practice?

Everyone else- Location location location…

Fumu- Urgh, I'm alive!?

Lily- No death remember? Anyways Edge, it's your turn to say a review!

Edge- Alright, okay so this next one comes from The eviler guest, they say

"What are we fighting about, fellow evildoers? Let us join forces and take over the omniverse! I dare Joann's soul, Slenderman, 02, dark, shadows, nightmare, MOVA, Marx soul, Drawcia soul, mega yin-yarn, the dark star from mario&luigi bowsers inside story, metroid prime, ganondorf, magolor soul, necrodeus, sauron, stallone the enderman, davy jones, and poyo247T.E.G. weegee, the dark emperor from find mii 2, dark nebula, dark mind, shadow the hedgehog, dark bowser, dark fawful, that thing from scp containment breach, the enderdragon, giygas, majora's mask, dark link, and my OC chaos knight. chaos knight is like meta knight, only his mask is white with red lightning patterns on it, his cape is black and torn with a red flame pattern, and his sword Singularia is a black, evil version of galaxia with red runes etched into the blade. all those will join in my quest for eternal darkness! mwahahahaha!"

Joann's Soul- What? I do my evil work by myself really, sorry eviler guest but I will be causing destruction of my own! *floats off*

Everyone else *in the QA mentioned*- Sorry, but we have Q/A duties, maybe after

Poyo247T.E.G- Yeah... your weak not so eviler guest. In fact me and Joann's soul will be going around the world causing evil everywhere and Joann I'm going to let you be a boy for one chapter BUT you have to be five years old!

Lily- She's asleep right now though…

Jen- Okay this next dare comes from-

Poyo247T.E.G- ME! Ok guys since it's almost Christmas we are going to be heading out into space with my house sized space ship, we are going to a really cold planet where my secret cabin is and when were about to have fun I'm going to regress shadows age to about crystals age but a couple months younger and Richard and Lily have to take care of him and Crystal and you'll only have a blanket, a cow, a baby bottle and a endless sack of food. Meta knight I'm stripping you of your mask and other accessories the whole time we are staying.

Meta- NOOOOOO! MY SWORD!

Dark- Baby

Meta- GRRRRR I'LL SHOW YOU BABY DARK!

Dark- OWOWOWOWOWOW! NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lily- We have to do what now?

Shadows- WWWAAAAAHHHHH T_T!

Crystal- 0_0? WWWAAAAHHHHH T_T!

Lily- Oh NOVA… Quick Richard we need food!

Richard- On it! *grabs food sack*

Cow- MMMMOOOOOOO!

Lily- Why do we have a cow!?

Richard- I don't know, but-

Me- COCKA DODOOLE DO THE COW GOES MOO! *tackles cow to the ground* RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!

Lily- Hey Joann, Poyo247T.E.G Allowed you to be a boy, but you have to be five again, do you except?

Me- I have to be five? Heck no I don't wanna be five again!

Richard- Your loss I guess

Me- What are you doing is that Shadows?

Richard- He got turned into a baby and now we have to take care of him.

Me- Sucks to be you! Anyways-

Magolor&Marx- *walks back in happily*

Lily- How did it go?

Both- Excellent!

Me- … Who are these two?

Everyone else- *Anime fall of shame!*

ME- What?

Marx- I'm Marx

Magolor- And I'm Magolor!

Both- AND WERE!

Me- YOUR FAIRY GOD PARENTS!

Magolor- Fairy? MAGIC!? AAHHHHHH WHERE!?

Me- *facepalm* Never mind Magolor… Anyways I think we have to move on for now! Okay this next dare comes from the evilest guest!

Jen- But I thought that's what the eviler guest calls themselves…

Edge- Well they all think they are the evilest in the end

Jen- It's so true

Me- Anyways they say

"The evilest guest rises! FYI, eviler things than both evil guests and Joann's soul have come out of my nose."

Joann's Soul- Then you might want to get both your calculations and your nose in check because my friend, frankly you are lying :3!  
Kirby- fight Pacman, Munchlax, and Yoshi in an eating contest  
Dededee- let Escargon take over for a day  
Fumu-make out with kine  
Bun- you are in minecraft world  
Sword, blade, meta, galacta, dark, and sword kirby- have a swordfight tournament. Winner swordfights me.  
Magolor- you are in a world where everything is magic  
Landia- here is the master crown... NOT!  
Marx, nightmare, and 02- fight to see who is the most powerful final boss  
Richard and lily- crystal is now baby Mario.  
Jackson- go on all the websites again.  
Gino and sage dee- if you went back in time and killed your mother so you were never born, how did you go back in time if you don't exist?  
Shadows- you are no longer poyo247's slave. Instead, you are my personal servant. Your payroll is in cookies.  
Jen- you are edge.  
Edge- you are Jen.  
Joann's soul- admit that I am eviler than you. And the evil guests.  
Slenderman- have a conversation wirth red from the Pokemon games,  
MOVA- WUB WUB SKET SKET WUB WUB SKET SKET WUBWUBWUB SKETSKETWUB!  
Joann- what about carrots?  
Henrietta- what is 22?  
Shadows- the answer to Henrietta's question is fish, but if you tell her, I will personally whip you and eat your payroll for the rest of the month  
Escargon- count all the waddle dees again  
MOVA- WUBWUBWUBWUBSKETWUB SKET BUUUUUUU SKET SKET WUB SKET"

Joann's Soul- Those dares where not evil!

Me- Soul you might as well try and be nice for once, though I do hope this evil contest will not last for too long, anyways I have no idea who Kine is, sorry!

Fumu- Yes!

Me- So instead Fumu will be locked away in a ghostly mansion!

Fumu- OHHH NOOOOO!

Kirby- No sweat! *inhales all of his cookies, and all of the OTHERS cookies!* I WIN DAMN IT!

Me- And our winner is, KIRBY!

Kirby- YAYZ :3!

Escargoon- As my first order as ruler I say Dededee must do all the work I used to do!

Dededee- Curses! *is in a butler costume*

Bun- Sweet! I love Minecraft! *sees creeper* Uh did I say love? AAAHHHHHH! *runs off*

Me- Okay now it's time for the sword fight! Will Kirby possibly win this one as well? Winner swordfights evilest guest apparently!

Meta- I HAVE NO SWORD!

Dark- REVENGE!

Meta- OH NO NOT AGAIN! SOMEONE HELP ME!

Sword- MOSHPIT MOFOS!

*all get into epic mosh pit sword fight, but end up knocking eachother out*

Me- … Well I guess it was a tie then!

Everyone else- Awwww!

Me- Anyways!

Magolor- NOT MORE MAGIC! ANYTHING BUT MAGIC I HATE MAGIC SOMEONE JUST STOP THIS INSANITY!

Me- Stop being such a wuss Magolor! Magic is not scary nor is it evil!

Landia- MY CROWN! *starts burning everything*

Me- Way to go, now Landia is throwing a temper burning session of murder!

Marx- I am clearly!

Nightmare- You are just some imp who got power thanks to a clock, I had ultimate power to begin with!

02- Ultimate power? HA! Must I remind you who is the blood crying demonic angel of a final boss out of the three of us?

Nightmare- Yes the one who takes only one minute and thirty seconds to defeat!

02- Hey don't blame me Joann is just killer at my boss fight!

Nightmare- And she sucks at mine!

Me- Do not!

All three of them- RUBBER CHICKEN FIGHT TO THE DEATH! *flies off*

Me- … Okay then anyways

MOVA- NNNNNOOOOOO NOTMORECL4P-TPDUBSTEP! *melts away*

CL4P-TP- Aw come on I do not dub step that badly!

Me- I like it honestly

CL4P-TP- *gasp* a girl that actually likes me!? Okay claptrap calm down, calm down, let's just take a moment to *shouts wicked perverted pick up line at Joann*

Me- … *teleports Claptrap away* Anyways!

Sage Dee- PARADOX! *faints!*

Gino- … Why would I want to kill my mom anyways?

Me- Wow he found logic that broke the paradox…

Shadows- *talks like a baby*

Lily- What?

Me- He's saying wow I am not longer poyo's slave AND I get payed COOKIES!? AWESOME :DDD!

Joann's Soul- Ha, as if, you only know so little of what I can accomplish! I can safely say however that you like the others are under me, though that does not mean you are not evil, where I was nice, you proud of me babe?

Me- … Whatever

Joann's Soul- :S?

Jen- Well, I guess if gender bending was not enough, body switching sure as hell is!

Edge- I'm guessing strange stuff like this happens all the time?

Jen- Yeah pretty much

Jackson- *is on the websites* Well, lucky for me I had ALL of them bookmarked so *clicks open all bookmarks tab* BOOYAH!

Red- This is one weird Pokémon, aw well, go pokeball!

Lily- NO! *slaps away pokeball*

Red- What are you doing!?

Lily- He's MY Pokémon! I have a pokeball to prove it. *shows Red Slenderman pokeball*

Slenderman- I'm supposed to have a conversation with you Red, not fight, so why don't we find a nice place to talk *walks Red off*

Lily- Oh NOVA…

Me- Just for this chapter Lily

Lily- Well just as long as

Baby Bowser- MY BABY MARIO!

Lily- YOU NEED TO LEARN RESPECT!

Baby Bowser- WWAAAHHHHH!

Lily- YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE CAPTURED THAT PRINCESS! NEVER!

Red- AAARRRGGGGHHHHH!

Slenderman- *joyously humming in the hall of the mountain king (do not own song)*

Me- Interesting, anyways… I see what do did there…

Henrietta- Well everyone knows two and two is fish!

Me- Oldest reference in the book! *free cookie made by yours truly for the first person to find out where that is from!*

Escargoon- OVER NINE THOUSAND! *faints*

Me- Okay then, so anyways this next dare comes from another new darer! His name is JacetheAceofChaos, he says.

"This fanfiction is EPIC!  
so much randomness  
anyways here are the dares oh and by the way i have some dares for the squeak squad  
oh and I think landia and Kirby would make a great couple  
dares:  
Kirby: make out with Landia  
King Dedede: Do you like it when you were a playable character in Kirbys return to dreamland  
Landia: are you right now in your four headed version or are you still the four smaller dragons  
I pefer when you are the four smaller dragons anyways if you in your four headed version change back to the four smaller versions oh and each of the 3 other dragons will be a different color and have their own name here is how it will oh and by the the way Landia will have the master crown on her head and will lead the other three dragons  
now for the other three dragons  
1st dragon: new name: Rose,new color: dark red with a silver underside with a pink flower mark on her face instead of a star and her eyes will be green, Other info: she loves to annoy magolor a lot XD  
2nd dragon: New name: Kim, new color: White with a grey underside with a gold star design on her head and her eyes will be light blue. Other info: sorta has a crush on meta knight  
3rd Dragon: New Name: Flare, New color: black with yellow underside and her eyes will be purple  
other info: she is easy to anger  
Oh and Landia you should make Kirby your boyfriend i think you two would make a great pair  
Sword: you will no longer feel pain  
blade: kiss sword  
Fumu: hit bun with this *hands over a mace with poisoned spikes* as many times as you like  
Bun: stop annoying Fumu oh I will kick you where the sun don't shine  
Meta knight: beat up dark  
O2: do you ever want to be in another Kirby game  
Daroach: why did you steal Kirby's shortcake  
Spinni: why do wear shades  
Storo: you need to lose weight try some bench pressing  
Doc: whats with the glasses  
Nightmare: GET A NEW HOBBY OTHER THAN GIVING PEOPLE NIGHTMARES  
Magolor: you can now use magic and cannot get rid of it and you will no longer be scared of magic enjoy  
Joann: I use my ultimate epic powers to restore you to being a man again and the previous dare of you having to be a woman has been stopped so you can now stay a man until someone else dares you to be a woman again however I use my powers to shield you from dares for 3 chapters  
you may go ahead and thank me if you want :D  
also I have put a special shield around everyone so they will not have to evil guest and eviler guest dares for 3 chaps  
that's all  
Kirby x Landia forever :D"

Kirby- What? :S

Landia- I don't know, Kirby seems like a nice guy, but I just think that he really isn't my type.

Me *looks at the extra dragons, then to the squeak squad, realized they would be more members to our already way to long list* OWOWOWOWOW MY HEAD HURTS! Maybe we should not use the dragons? Sorry but this is already enough to keep track of!

Lily- Is it breaking the rules that we are disregarding Kirby2600 and turning you into a guy again?

Jen- Don't forget also blocking out any of the evil guests dares?

Me- Honestly I have no idea, but it works both ways, it does not technically interfere, but it also does at the same time, I would say the evil guests can still dare because not allowing them to is rather unfair to them. But either way thanks for the dares (and other then the minor corrections) please make sure to write more if you have any! Anyways onto the dares!

Kirby- Uh, okay? *makes out with Landia*

Me- Wow who knew, Landia looks like she had been practicing before!

Nightmare- I dunno Joann when you were doing this you looked like you where having a pretty good time

Everyone else- *is not sure if that was supposed to be an insult, in the end it sounded wicked creepy*

Me- Sounds like you are jealous Nightmare.

Dark- Yeah he knows he could never get anyone

Everyone else- Ohhhhhh!

Nightmare- Shut up Dark, if I tried to I could get one, I don't see your girl friend either so I wouldn't be talking!

Dededee- Well, I got to clobber stuff so yeah, I liked it.

Sword- HA! TRY AND HURT ME NOW JOANN!

Me- OH REALLY NOW? CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! *kicks in the you no where as hard as I can*

Sword- AIE AIE AIE!

Me- NOTHING NUMBS THE PAIN OF A GODDESS KICK YOU NUMBSKULL!

Fumu- BUN COME BACK HERE!

Bun- AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Blade- Waaaiiiiit I have to do what!?

Me- Come on the rest of us did our weird stuff like that.

Blade- Oh, alright *kisses Sword*

Sword- HUBA WUBA WUBA!

Blade- … Joann kick him again

Me- Gladly!

Sword- AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE! WHATDIDIEVEDOTOYOU!?

Me- Remember when you kicked me with your sharp as hell leg armor thing? IT KILLED AND UNLIKE YOU RIGHT NOW I BLED!

Meta- Gladly!

Dark- OWOWOW!

02- Yes it kind of makes me feel left out that I have never even been heard of sense the N64; why not create like some sort of 03 or something?

Magolor- I am no longer scared of magic, and I have it!? MUAHAHAHA YOU FOOLS YOU HAVE BEEN TRICKED ALL LONG! I NEVER

Me- Feared magic blah blah blah blah, look we don't care!

Lily- Harsh much?

Me- I could have just hit him over the head and yelled shut the f**k up at the top of my lungs…

Magolor- FOR THAT YOU SHALL PAY!

Me- OUCH LET GO OF ME!

Magolor- NEVER!

Me- I WILL MAKE YOUR SUFFERING ENTERNAL IF YOU DO NOT LET ME GO! *irises burn with pure concentrated rage*

Magolor- MEEP! *turns back into himself* OKAY FINE I WILL JUST DON'T HURT ME!

Me- There we go *give him a cookie* see? Doesn't it pay off to listen to me?

Nightmare- Well-

Me- SHUT UP I WAS NOT ASKING YOU! DON'T MAKE ME HIT YOU LIKE A WHACK-A-MOLE!

Nightmare- You lack the hammer *smirks*

Me- *takes out ultimate hammer, yes a hammer the size of the ultimate fish, you guys are so smart :)* And you are about to lack a brain.

Nightmare- MEEP! *hides behind Magolor*

Me- As I thought! Anyways,

Daroach- I was craving cheesecake, but when I got Kirby's cake I saw it was short cake, I was going to give it back but then Kirby looked like he was going to try and kill me, so we couldn't exactly give it back.

Lily- I'm just amazed that it was not molded by the time Kirby got it

Kirby- It still tasted delish!

Spinni- Because they are awesome and make me feel more like a ninja!

Me- They are about ten times bigger than your eyes though

Spinni- … Haters gonna hate!

Storo- I can already bench like mad! *lifting 500 with two hands*

Henrietta- That's nothing *lifting same amount, but with ONE hand*

Me- … Epic props to you Henrietta *claps*

Doc- Well, they used to be digital X-ray glasses, but then they malfunctioned.

Me- X-Ray glasses?

Doc- Yeah, but they weren't working right, I couldn't through peoples skin and organs to see their bones, it just made the persons clothes invisible.

All the girls- … *covers self*

Doc- They don't even work anymore so no worries

Nightmare- But that's my job not my hobby…

Me- NOW YOU WORK AT BURGER KING!

Nightmare- Why do I have to work there? I would rather work somewhere else

Me- … Mc. Donald's then!

Nightmare- … I see what you did there

Me- Good, because I don't!

Nightmare- *anime fall/ facepalm!*

Me- Anyways this next dare comes from Experiment14.12 again, she says

"Reads Mirror Warriors chap 42, jaws drop. "NIGHTMAAAARE!" You are stupid and still a 12 year old! Get your ears pierced more! Let us all hit you with our most powerful attacks, there's 6 of us in all! You must go on a date with Fumu! (Sorry Fumu we don't hate you but HE MUST PAAAAY!) Now sit in the corner for an eternity with a dunce hat on while we think up more bad stuff to do to you, and when eternity is over we shall do those things and then destroy your life force forever! YOU DO NOT DESERVE.. ICE-CREEEAAAM! The goddess of insanity, the god of madness and the 4 Meuses of power COMAND IIIIIIIT!"

Nightmare- NNNOOOOOO!

Me- … Richard gets to do the piercing

Nightmare- Why him?

Me- Well we know Lily wouldn't

Lily- You would be surprised Joann *glaring at Nightmare*

Me- … Then you both can do the piercing!

Lily- Thanks!

Richard- BOOYAH!

Nightmare- AAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Me- Uh I don't think EAR piercings go in his forehead Richard

Lily- BOOYAH!

Me- Nor his hand

Richard- BOOYAH!

Nightmare- AIE AIE AIE!

Me- NOT THERE DUDE WHAT THE HELL!

Fumu- Oh great thanks! *Sarcasm*

Lily- There! We pieced him!

Me- More like stapled him to a chair!

Lily- … *staples Nightmares ears*

Nightmare- AAAAAHHHHH!

Lily- HOW ABOUT THIS FOR A THOUSAND LIFE TIMES OF SUFFERING!?

Richard- NOW GO TO THE CORNER! *Kicks Nightmare to the corner*

Lily- Was it worth it now?

Nightmare- NO I CAN'T GET ICE CREAM ANYMORE D:!

Me- deserved! Anyways this next dare comes from Kirby2600, she says

"Hey Joann if your poll is still up I wanna vote for code Lyoko, also Richard here is a bazooka, go give Nightmare a piece of your mind! Lily you can beat Nightmare up with anything you feel like!"

Me- Yes indeed it is still up! It is going to be up until the end of the weekend! So to anyone else who wants to vote PLEASE vote! Anyways-

Richard- BOOYAH!

Lily- KARMA NIGHTMARE! *takes out chrome bladed fists of karma*

Nightmare- NO NOT AGAIN! AAAAAHHHHHHH SOMEONE HELP ME!

Jackson- *crashs the Halbird into Nightmare* BOOYAH!

Lily- CHARGE!

Richard- FOR NARNIA!

Jen- *takes out epic broadsword* YEAH! *charges towards Nightmare*

Edge- LET'S GET EM'!

Nightmare- OH NOVA NO!

Me- There is only a few more dares, and they come from Motochika, they say

"fumu has to go on a date with kine and when she is finished, evereyone except shadows has to play slender also can kine be a main character because I have some really good dares etc. for him"

Me- Never heard of him *herp derp* and sorry but no, we have like, to many as it is I couldn't keep track of anymore then this

Fumu- Do I still have to date him?

Me- I have no idea who he is, so no. Also for a side note to anyone who is blocking others from reviewing, or interfering with others reviews, I can't really do much other then ask you to respect others and not block their rights to vote, etc. It is just unfair to others if they cannot vote when they want to, or keep a running joke in place you know? Sorry but I want to keep this fan fiction respecting of everyone. Anyways, Slender? Again?

Slender- Hello :3! *grabs*

Me- AH!

Slender- *teleports*

Kirby- Okay then fine *starts playing Slender* this is boring, anyone else wanna play?

Everyone- Dededee!

Dededee- Fine *starts playing* AAAAHHHHHH *starts being Joann's laptop with his hammer*

Me- DEDEDEE! *teleports next to him* YOU ARE GOING TO PPPPAAAYYYY! BY THE POWER OF THESE RUBY WHATEVERS THEY ARE BECAUSE I TOTTALY FORGOT, YOU WILL PAY!

Dededee- OH NOVA HELP!

Nightmare- AAAAHHHHH!

Lily- SHUT UP!

Me- RRRRAAARRRGGGHHH!

Meta- They lost it again

Galacta- I don't think they had "it" to begin with

Blade- Well whatever, anyways we are going to end it off here! So thanks for reading and thanks to the next reviewers, I hope you review more! Anyways Joann's poll is up on her profile and we would like it if you would post your vote in the reviews, anyways we will see you all next time!


	22. Chapter 20

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 20:

Me- *is in newly constructed house* ARGH! HOMEWORK OVERLOAD! WHY DO I HAVE AN ESSAY DUE!? GODDESS FLIPPING DANG IT!

Lily- Is everything okay Joann?

Me- Not in the slightest, high school homework is not fun

Lily- … Joann the answer to this is to replace was with is…

Me- I am not good with English and you know it!

Jen- Aw come on you can't be that ba- OH MY NOVA YOU ARE THAT BAD!

Me- Gee thanks :(

Jen- Sorry *smiles sheepishly*

Me- Aw whatever, I can complete this some other time I guess, either way *hears door bell ring* Oh! He's here!

Lily- Who Achmed?

Me- No, he didn't give me any dares to include him, he kind of disappeared, like Sir Guestinald the III did, I wonder where they went off to… But either way *opens door* hey- who are you?

Random ninja- Knock knock!

Me- Who's there? Random ninja

Random ninja- Me?

Me- Random ninja, I do not do knock knock jokes

Random ninja- Whatever I was just here to drop off this kid

Me- Jace there you are! Okay now we can start off this chapter! Okay so hey everyone and welcome to another episode thingy of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors! Okay so this first dare comes from Motochika, they say

"So... no Kine? Whatever. (No Kine, no Swedish chef, sigh...) Fumu here is my weapon of mass destruction. you may blast, slash, or clobber anyone you want. Joann look up Kine on the Kirby wiki or whatever. Kirby you no longer have inhale powers EVER ANYMORE have another eating contest with the same people plus gulpin and Dededee. On a side note, I work for the evilest guest so don't be surprised if I reference his reviews or order shadows around. that said, shadows has to capture Joann's soul and bring it to me ALIVE. the evilest guest and I plan to run some evil tests on it. Lily and Richard either hand crystal over to the evilest guest, shadows, and I, or be our personal slaves. Dededee still has to work for Escargon. Gino and Sage Dee have to have a logic off. So I have to go for now, but remember this MOVA: WUBWUBSKETETC."

Lily- NO, WAY, IN, HELL! *guarding Crystal*

Richard- But then we would have to

Lily- I DON'T CARE!

Me- Not necessarily, I still need you two with me for the projects you are in, so you will not have to be their slaves, they have Shadows anyways asking for more is a bit greedy. But either way to make up for it you two will… *thinking about something extremely evil* Oh! I know! Richard you have to torture Lily!

Both- WHAT!?

Me- Until you get a new dare anyways… What I think this is an even collateral!

Lily- Oh NOVA…

Richard- And if we don't?

Me- I get to kick you where the sun doesn't shine as hard as I can, even harder than I did to Sword, and Lily you have to let me go back to the TNT museum with Crystal!

Both- … Okay fine we will

Me- This should prove to be interesting, but huh, a lackey of Evilest guest huh? I hope this doesn't get to out of hand

Jackson- But if it does?

Me- I will have to use my Author powers (and goddess powers) to alter the dares to a more appealing manner, slaves are just too dark of a subject and awkward to write about

Lily- OOOOOWWWWWW! AAHHHHH!

Richard- I'M SORRY BABE! I'M SORRY!

Jackson- That's dark though

Me- But it can have some comity or random value in it dude, tell me a joke I could say about slaves

Jackson- … I got none

Me- Exactly, I am trying to keep this a comity thing, not a dark evil vs. evil thing, we can keep the evil around, but I just feel that having too much is a bad thing, but anyways *looks up the dude on wiki* BUT! BUT! I, YOU, I, DANG IT! *breaks computer* … I can fix that!

Kirby- OM NOM NOM!

Gino- Wow look at Kirby go! He is still dominating!

Dededee- OM NOM NOM!

Sage Dee- I don't know Dededee seems to be catching up!

Dark- Of course, his fat a $$ has been eating cookies for a lllloooonnnnggg time!

Dededee- SHUT UP!

Kirby- I WIN AGAIN!

Dededee- DANG IT!

Me- Logic off!

Gino- What do we do in a logic off?

Sage Dee- Logically speaking we are supposed to see whose logic is better

Gino- Okay, let's get this started then

*ten hours later*

Me- OKAY WE GET IT, YOU BOTH HAVE EQUALLY OUTSTANDING LOGIC, PLEASE STOP BEFORE MY BOREDOM CAUSES ME TO BREAK OUT IN A VIOLENT RANDOM ANTI LOGIC FIT!

Gino&Sage Dee- AAAAHHHHHH! JOANN IS SCARY!

Lily- RICHARD IS SCARIER, AAAHHHHHHH!

Richard- I'M SORRY T_T!

Shadows- On it!

Joann's Soul- Look Shadows, I can do to you way worse than they can, do you value your life? Or your payroll of cookies?

Shadows- COOKIES! *jumps at Joann's Soul*

Joann's Soul- Ha, you went right though me, have fun finding me! *disappears*

Shadows- AW DANG IT! I MUST CATCH JOANN'S SOUL!

Me- YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY SOUL! Even though it is not in me, it is still a part of me and I will not allow you to take it!

Shadows- Awwww! But! But!

Me- I could just give you cookies if they do not pay you, you know that right?

Shadows- Huh… I didn't think about that… SWEET GET COOKIES EITHER WAY! *runs off laughing*

Me- Gee, and people call me insane with my sweets…

Bun- BOOYAH!

Me- … So what about creative mode?

Bun- … Right, nothing new… AWWWWWW!

Me- HOLY NOVA! I forgot to ask Jace his dares! So sorry I did that!

Jace- It's alright, anyways here are my dares Landia: get locked in a closet with Kirby  
Kirby: what is your favorite ability  
Dededee: here have this *gives spar grand hammer*  
Meta knight: why do you not like taking off your mask and are you related to Kirby  
everyone: have any of you herd of ninjago I love that show  
Joann: how many chapters are in the mirror warriors  
Magolor: get shrunk to a the size of a grain of rice  
Richard: do 5000000000 pushups  
Spinni: do you like being a member of the squeak squad  
O2: how would you feel if I put you in a fan fiction  
Kirby: Did you know in Paper Mario there was a star rod how did that even get there  
everyone: Paper Mario is one of the best games ever besides of course Kirby's return to dreamland  
I wonder what would happen if you all were turned to paper which is why I am going to use my epic Powers to change all of you into paper  
Storo: try doing some pushups  
Its almost Christmas yay  
so here are even more dares  
Landia: get under the mistletoe with Kirby  
Dededee: do you like Christmas  
Storo: dress as Santa  
Kirby: let's go whack Dededee with grand hammers  
Joann: how about we sing a Christmas song  
everyone else: sing along  
Richard: here I downloaded a special update that will you look up the websites faster  
Kirby: did you like kissing Landia  
Kirby: what was your favorite Kirby game  
Meta knight: why did you not use galaxa on Kirby's epic yarn  
Joann: what was your favorite Kirby game  
Landia: what was your favorite Kirby game  
Dededee: what is your favorite Kirby game  
that's all I think anyways see you later  
by the I am thinking of making a Kirby fan fic  
but I also have to work on a ninjago fan fic  
so Joann can you please check them out when I have finished making them  
ill let you know when I'm done.

Me- Uh, sure I'll check out the Kirby one when you are done, as for Ninjago, I never really watched it, so if I read it I would have no idea what I am reading. I'm not exactly one for now-a-days cartoons. I prefer the ones that were around when I was a little kid. (i.e early SpongeBob seasons 1-3, TMNT, Fairly Odd Parents, Code Lyoko, etc etc.)

Everyone else- Yeah, we never really watched it

Landia- Um, alright

Kirby- What's going on?

Me- Just follow Landia into the closet okay?

Kirby- Uh, okay *both walk off*

Dededee- EHEHEHEHEHE! YEAH HA! *Knocks down door* 0_0 OH MY NOVA!

Me- What? Dededee what's so oh my- NOVA WHAT THE HELL RICHARD!? *slams door shut and blushes out of embarrassment of seeing what I saw* … Definitely not T rated material… I need to go wash my eyes out now

Dededee- WAIT FOR ME!

Jackson- I think you meant for me, seeing as I go on the web sites right?

Jace- Right, whoops, yeah here

Jackson- Say thanks man, BOOYAH!

Jace- No problem

Landia- *walks out of closet* Alright, were done

Kirby- ? What was that? Anyways I think my fave ability has to be, I don't know they are all fun to use! *herp derp*

Meta Knight- I like this mask, it's cool and I get to make my eyes different colors based on my emotion… and no, I am just his mentor and trainer.

Richard- You okay Lily?

Lily- *shaking out of fear* No e_e!

Richard- Dang it :/, what can I do to make it up to you?

Lily- Your dare *sounds slightly annoyed*

Richard- Right, that much pushups? Oka- AIE!

Lily- *has sat on his back* NOW DO YOUR DARE MAGGOT!

Richard- MAAM YES MAAM! ONE TWO THREE FOUR-

Me- So far there is 45 chapters posted, in the end, I have no idea, I mean there is so much I can do right now and so little time, the end of the story is approaching and honestly, I have little to no idea what I am going to do yet. But I can tell you I believe it will have 50 plus chapters in the end.

02- Yes I would very much appreciate it, thanks!

Kirby- As for the star rod, Mario paid me for it, I could get as much mushrooms from him as I wanted for one year, if I gave him the star rod. In the end the nightmares were well worth it!

Spinni- I do kind of like it, but Doc can be a little crazy, and I wish Storo would stop teasing me.

Me- About what?

Spinni- About being a girl

Me- Huh? Storo, are you like, five? Well you sure act it!

Everyone else- OOOHHHHHH!

Jace- Paper powers go!

*everyone is turned into paper*

Me- Huh, this is odd

Lily- I DON'T CARE IF YOUR PAPER BABE YOU WILL CONTINUE YOUR PUSHUPS!

Richard- AHHHHH! OKAY I'M SORRY D:!

Me- Well Lily sure seems to be taking the self made dare well… *hides behind 02*

02- What's wrong Joann?

Me- *whispering* Dark as a bucket of water

Dark- BOOYAH!

Jackson- NO WATER FOR YOU! *kicks water onto Dark*

Dark- IPHSDFPSIPISDGSDGEGEU'GESUIGEUIGFUI;SVG!

Me- … Well I'm not fixing HIS brain!

Gino- I don't think it is actually broken…

Henrietta- No, it WAS broken, using water fixed it!

Jackson- … I don't even

Storo- RICHARD YOU SUCK I AM DOING BETTER THEN YOU!

Richard- TRY PUTTING A PSYCOPATHIC-WHEN-ANGRY GIRLFRIEND ON YOUR BACK AND TELL ME HOW IT FEELS!

Lily- I'M A WHAT!?

Richard- MEEP! AHAHAHAAAAHHHHHH!

Lily- COME ON DO TEN THOUSAND MORE!

Richard- MAAM YES MAAM T_T!

Me- Hey when did Lily get my ultimate fish…

Richard- AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!

Me- 0_0, nope, definitely NOT T rated material, LILY DON'T DO THAT THAT'S GROSS!

Lily- SHUT UP!

Me- MEEP! *hides behind Jen* SAVE ME I ANGERED THE LILY!

Jen- What? *looks to see how angry Lily looks*

Me- What are we-

Jen- SHUTUPANDRRRUUUNNN! *grabs Joann by back of her dress and pulls as she is running like mad*

Joann- *is being dragged while achieving astronomical speeds*

Both- AAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Kirby- Landia what are you doing?

Landia- Uhhhhhh *is trying to find a way to explain kissing to a four year old* Advanced hugging?

Kirby- YAY I LOVE HUGS :D!

Dededee- Do I like Christmas? Go read "the daily life of the insane mirror warriors" chapter four to go find out!

Kirby&Jace- BOOYAH!

Dededee- OH NOVA NO! SOMEONE SAVE ME! I WILL LIKE CHRISTMASS JUST DON'T HIT ME! *runs off*

Me- AAAAHHHHHHH LILY FORGIVE ME!

Lily- NEVER!

Joann's Soul- … What is going on here? Lily's aggressively violent? Babe what did you do?

Me- You don't want to know… OUCH!

Lily- BOOYAH!

Me- THAT IS MY FISH *grabs fish* MINE!

Lily- AWWWW :(!

Me- You need to calm down Lily, here *gives Taco* eat this and go watch something funny okay? You need it *pats shoulder* anyways a Christmas song huh? How's about this? On the first day of insanity the goddess (me) gave to me… I don't know

Galacta- Oh I like the beginning, but it could use some editing, how about on the first day randomness the Goddess gives to me, a crazy clock that is weak to dubstep!

MOVA- AM NOT!

Me- WUB WUB WUB-

MOVA- STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!

Me- … I'm sorry, but did you just command me?

Everyone else- OH NOVA!

Richard- HIT THE DECK EVERYONE AND COVER YOUR EARS!

Jace- Why?

Jen- Just trust us and do it you'll thank us later!

MOVA- AAAAAIIIEEEEEE OHMYUNHOLYDEATHOFPPAINANDMUR DERJOANNISRUTHLESSINSANEANDS CARY! SOMEONEHELPMEPLEASE!

Me- Hehehe, MORE SUFFERING! LILY CONTINUE THE SONG!

Lily- Uh, okay? On the second day of randomness the goddess gave to me, two Meta knights and a crazy clock that is weak to dubstep! Jen you're up!

Jen- On the third day of randomness the goddess gave to me, three evil guests two Meta knights and a clock that is weak to dubstep! Edge

Edge- On the fourth day of randomness the goddess gave to me four crazy mice three evil guests two Meta Knights and a crazy clock that is weak to dubstep! Someone else follow!

Gino- On the fifth day of randomness the goddess gave to me, five running jokes! Four crazy mice three evil guests' two Meta knights and a crazy clock that is weak to dubstep!

Kirby- On the sixth day of randomness the goddess gave to me, six mirror warriors FIVE RUNNING JOKES! Four crazy mice three evil guests' two Meta knights and a crazy clock that is weak to dubstep!

Fumu- On the seventh day of randomness the goddess gave to me, seven evil villains' six mirror warriors FIVE RUNNING JOKES! Four crazy mice three evil guests' two Meta knights and a crazy clock that is weak to dubstep!

Bun- On the eighth day of randomness the goddess gave to me, eight funny Kirbies seven evil villains' six mirror warriors FIVE RUNNING JOKES! Four crazy mice three evil guests' two Meta knights and a crazy clock that is weak to dubstep!

Me- … I can't think of anymore *herp derp* so yeah, there goes that epicness… tell me what you thought of the song in the comments! Anyways Kirby how did you feel about kissing Landia

Kirby- Wait, that was kissing? Not advanced hugging? 0_0 WHAT!? EWWWWW!

Me- Hehe, just like any other four year old, how cute :3!

Mike- Like you babe

Me- … Why are you even here again?

Mike- No idea

Me- Of course!

Kirby- I liked All the games! I was in all of them!

Meta- Because SOMEONE *glaring at Joann* hid it before my job audition!

Me- *giggles* what? It was funny to see you flap your wings around like a ballerina!

Meta- *is not amused*

Landia- The one I was in of course!

Dededee- Same as Landia, I like return to dreamland, but also crystal shards, I like to clobber things :)!

Me- Psycho

Dededee- What was that?

Me- You heard me, and I do not have any faves really, I have a top three though! Third was Kirby's Air Ride, spin off I know but I found myself playing that game from hours on end. Second was the amazing mirror. I absolutely loved the concept of four Kirbies running around finding eight mirror shards, and I also loved the smash ability and master sword. I loved it so much I wrote a fan fic about it (obviously the Mirror Warriors). But my all time fave has to be crystal shards. The graphics were good for its time, the game play was always fun because of the vast ability choices. I loved how you could make duel abilities. In fact the only thing bad about the game is getting 100% is time consuming and annoying. The final boss was actually pretty disturbing but also challenging and fun, now it is easy and fun for me now that I mastered the fight. (one minute, thirty seconds with no damage taken) I all around loved that game and have replayed it as many times as I did with the Amazing mirror. Anyways we should start a new dare, Richard are you okay?

Richard- *dead on the ground* so, tired… can't feel, legs, or arms.

Lily- *walks over*

Richard- F**K SORRY MAAM! ONE TWO THREE FOUR

Lily- Richard…

Richard- Yes maam?

Lily- Stop, you finished the dare *sits down next to him*

Richard- THANK YOU *lands head first back onto ground*

Lily- Are you okay?

Richard- I am numb in almost every part of me, but other than that and the fact that my arms and legs are to tried to move, yes, I am fine.

Lily- I'm sorry

Richard- Don't be, I got what was coming to me… Joann, shouldn't you be saying the next dare?

Me- Oh, right! *smiles sheepishly* Okay then, this next one comes from The Golden Guest, they say

"Hiya! I've never done this before so... I hope I'm doing this correctly.  
First of all! Wow KirbyWarrior655 (or Jon), you've made a heap of chapters I see! You deserve a LOT more reviews than that! (Although... I've never even read your story thingimagig)  
Now for the Questions!  
Galacta Knight- U can get Meta's and Dark's Galaxia swords and try to hit them with it, as much as you like (No deaths)! Because U are awesome.  
Richard&Lily- May U please makeout in a closet?  
Marx&Magolor- U guys are the most bad a$$ characters in the Kirby series! Why won't both of you go and fight Kirby in a tournament? I'll be cheering you on!  
Jon (or Joann)- Now, you'll be back into a boy again, but must be in Kirby form.  
Dededee- You don't deserve to be harmed! For now on! In this chapter, everyone (epxect Jon of course) will be King Dedede's slaves and must treat the King with respect.  
Jackson&Gino- Act like Henrietta.  
Henrietta- How in the world did you became friends with you know, YOUR FRIENDS? Also, EAT Pancakes instead of waffles!"

Me- You should, I think it is a good series and you might like it, plus it wouldn't hurt to read the fan fiction that was the sole reason why I made this insane fan fiction. Also you did need to the dares correct, if you want to keep reviewing please do! But either way, Kirby from eh? Okay then let's find out what I look like!

_Joann, now Jon is a midnight blue Kirby with white shoes and white, cheek… things (I think they are called blush). Jon however also has a random color changing halo and green wings_

Me- TADA!

Jen- Cool look Jon, but what's with the halo and wings?

Me- God of Randomness remember? I need to look somewhat angel/devil like, I believe I am a neutral God, not good or bad.

Dededee- Alright!

Me- Ha, I don't have to though!

Dededee- DANG IT!

Me- What was that? *pulls out ultimate fish*

Dededee- Uhhhhhhh NOTHING YOUR GODLYNESS! *bows at floor in front of Jon*

Me- MUWHAHAHAHA! YOU SHALL GO GET ME A SANDWITCH!

Dededee- Right away! *runs off*

Me-… Wow that actually worked…

Meta- OH NOVA!

Dark- RUN META RUN SAVE YOURSELF!

Galacta- BOOYAH! META YOU ARE NEXT

Meta- NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

Richard- Can't move

Lily- Come on Richard

Richard- I can't arms and legs are to dead

Me- Richard we are giving you the chance to do god knows what with your girlfriend, and you refuse.

Richard- You already did

Me- … But in the way both of you want to do, not something weird like that

Richard- So I don't have to-

Me- No

Richard- I'M HIP AS S**T LET'S DO THIS! *runs into closet*

Me- I'm hip means you are ready/pumped to do something by the way… We should let them make up for that, other, thing, yeah… Anyways!

Jackson- Uh, fifty five is five plus five?

Gino- Wolfs like carrots?

Both- Waffle Lords totally exist?

Henrietta- Well, I was friends with Lily, who is dating Richard, and they both were friends with Jackson and Gino. We met Jen later, the boys aren't that bad really.

Me- Stupidity helps, it acts like a wall to insults I guess… But either way this next dare comes from poyo247T.E.G, she says

"EVERYBODY MUST LOOK AT EACH AND EVERY SINGLE PIECE OF CREEPYNESS IN THE UNIVERSE(what i mean is watch, touch, feel, etc every single thing of creepiness in the entire universe) BUT DON'T WORRY EVERYBODY YOU ALL WILL BE TOGETHER IN THE SAME ROOM BUT ITS GONNA BE VERY DARK IN THERE AND YOU MIGHT BE CREEPED OUT SO have a good time"

Me- Wha? Okay who turned off all the lights? Lily, Richard are you two here? … Nope, guess not, they are still in the closet.

Crystal- WWWWAAAAHHHHH T_T!

Me- OH NOVA… guys were is Crystal?

Everyone else- I have no idea

Me- Where are WE? Aw whatever, so everyone, how's it going?

Everyone else- AAAAAAHHHHHHH OHMYGODWHATTHEHECKTHISISSOSC ARYIAMABOUTTOPEEMYSELFTHATSH OWSCARYITIS!

Me- Jace? Are you in here?

Jace- Yup!

Me- Okay then, you seem to having more of an experience then the others did when it came to experiencing dares… WHOA NO WAY GET OFF!

Dededee- ARGH! I FOUND YOU JON! DANG IT WHERE IS THE SANDWITCH!?

Me- YOU FORGOT IT!?

Dededee- MEEP!

Everyone- NO NOT MORE ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Me- GAH! JASON NO! BAD JASON BAD! NO COOKIES FOR YOU!

*once everyone is done*

Me- Okay then, everyone is cowering under random objects I see…

Jace- That wasn't that bad…

Me- I know right?

Everyone else- IT WAS SCARY!

Both- Nnnnnnnnope not really!

Me- Hold on *opens closet door a little* Hey are you two done yet?

Lily- Mmufh? Oh uh, maybe?

Richard- Heh heh, could you give us a moment?

Me- Actually I think that will be enough for this chapter *closes door* so that should be it for now, it all the reviews I did not answer to don't worry I will get to those next chapter, I just have some crap I need to deal with, now for the Golden guest and any other new darers I would like it if you would continue with your posting or start posting, to the older reviewers you should to the same if you have more. See oyu all next time! Peace out


	23. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I do not own Kirby, only my OC'S and inside jokes!

A/N- This is the Christmas special! It's over 7,500 words long to! Enjoy :)!

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 21-

*DISCLAIMER! I do not own Epic Rap Battles, or Jeff Dunham, but they are mentioned so I have to make this disclaimer thing*

Me- *is decorating the house*

Fumu- What are you doing Joann?

Me- Decorating for Christmas

Jackson- AW COME ON WE DON'T HAVE ANY EXTRA BULBS!? *is putting up the lights*

Lily- Are you use you want to put that there Richard?

Richard- Of course, the mistletoe always goes above the front door.

Lily- Why?

Richard- To mess with whoever rang the doorbell and whoever answers it, also for something else…

Lily- What else?

Richard- *makes out with Lily for a minute* that, we ARE under the mistletoe after all

Sage Dee- I don't think we have any extension cords Jackson

Jackson- NOVA FLIPPING DANG IT!

Me- Can someone help me? *trying to hold the tree up and stabilize it at the same time.

Dark- Here let me *holds up tree*

Me- Thanks Meta! *stabilizes then walks off*

Dark- … THE ONE TIME I DID SOMETHING NICE!

Me- Alright, this place is starting to look Christmas like! Oh? What's this? *picks up strange doll* I don't remember having a Halloween decoration out…

Achmed- EY! I AM NOT A HALLOWEEN DECORATION!

Me- EEP! *drops Achmed*

Achmed- Ouch why did you drop me infidel?

Me- Sorry you scared me *picks up again* HEY GUYS WE HAVE THE GUEST OF THE DAY HERE!

Everyone- *walks over*

Me- Okay, super crazy random shape time!

Everyone- *forms a poly-octagon*

Me- Okay then, hey everyone and welcome to the Christmas special of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors! Okay Achmed, you may say your dares!

Achmed- First off *gives Joann autograph*

Me- BOOYAH!

Achmed- merry Christmas... infidels! I have now blended into your society, thanks to this master disguise. Anyway Fumu you have to go on a date with my son AJ, or I KEEL YOU! Landia, by the "holiday hat" vested in me, I hereby give you the master crown. PSYCH! NO MASTER CROWN FOR YOU! That's all for now; but here's my Santa impression: *laughs evilly* merry Christmas I keel you! Happy Hanukkah... NOT!"

Fumu- But no death is allowed

Me- GO ON A DATE DAMN YOU! *kiss out the window*

Fumu- AAAAHHHHH!

Me- … I kicked her the wrong way… SORRY FUMU!

Landia- *face is redder then it already was* GIVE ME MY CROWN!

Me- Aw crap

Achmed- What are you doing infidel run!

Me- AAAAHHHHHH! *running for dear life*

Landia- GIVE ME THE CROWN!

Achmed- I NEVER HAD IT!

Me- LANDIA STOP!

Landia- NEVER!

Me&Achmed- AAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Edge- I think they are going to be occupied for a bit now, so we should say the next dare. This next dares from Kirbyfan90000000, they say

"I have dares Kirby EAT POOP TIFF WATCH ALL THE YOUTUBE POOP VIDEOS TUFF JUMP INTO THE SPRATA HOLE META KNIGHT SAME AS TUFF AND IF YOU DON'T DO IT ILL TAKE YOUR MASK FOR ALL THE CHAPTERS T"

Edge- Uhhhh

Jen- I think this person got cut off…

Kirby- YUCK! NO NO NOOOOOO *transforms into pink poop*

Everyone- Ewwwww!

Kirby- *somehow takes ability off* Sorry guys I'm back! *cute smile*

Everyone- DAWWWWW C:!

Fumu- What is this?

Me- A bunch of stuff you should have been introduced to later on in your life…

Achmed- Go back to the date for I keel you!

Fumu- ARGH! *runs off*

Me- They always run…

Meta- Uhhhhh FOR SPARTA! *jumps down, but I drag him back up, Bun falls down*

Me- No, it's like this, *ahem*

Everyone else- OH NOVA!

Me- THIS! IS! SPARTA! *Kicks as hard as I can in the face*

Meta- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *falls*

Me- BOOYAH! Anyways this next dares come from… Some Guy… so I'm guessing it's a he? Whatever, anyways uh, he, says.

"Joann I dare you to kiss Mike"

Me- WHAT!? NO! NOOOOO!

Mike- Come on Joann

Me- *sighs* Oh sweet mother of mercy and goddess of kindness why do you hate me? *makes out with Mike*

Edge- Okay so to take pity on Joann we now pan the attention to a new dare! This next one comes from Evilest Guest, they say

"What in the name of the great phoenix kyurem? That didn't go nearly as well as planned. Whatever. Kirby, everything you eat will taste like PAIN. And to make that clear, I mean pain, not paint. Lily must battle Cynthia (champion of the sinnoh league) without using Slenderman. Richard you have lost all knowledge of how to take care of crystal. Henrietta lecture MOVA on everything you believe in. Gino your logic now makes less sense than Henrietta's. Jackson I have deleted all your bookmarks. Go on all the websites AGAIN. Sage Dee define apjtpwjdmjejdpajp5gmjmdjdgjg jawjmgjgdkdjdgngpujpbjtdjmgm gwgwgwpupjtktajbgagegnpmwpwp tgja. Jen and edge, enjoy your free day, I've got nothing. Shadows bring me a ginger ale and a comfy chair so I can drink it somewhere Kirby can see it. Dark knight you must eat pain. MOVA guess what? WUB WUB SKET WUB BUUUUUUUU SKET."

MOVA- NNNNOOOOOOO!

Kirby- Oh come on! I eat poop and NOW everything I eat tastes like pain? What about drink? … BOOYAH LOOP HOLE!

Lily- Uhhhhhh

Cynthia- GO SPIRITOMB!

Me- Hold on! Here *gives Lily my Pokémon team* Now you actually have pokemon!

Lily- Thanks, GO BLISSY!

Richard- I'm flattered to think someone thinks I even know how to… Wait how to what?

Me- *facepalm*

Henrietta- I think I told him everything I believe in…

MOVA- BOOYAH!

Henrietta- But I forget what I said so I'll just start from the beginning!

MOVA- NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Gino- ?

Me- I think he needs a moment to familiarize himself with lack of logic…

Jackson- Huh, no biggie *uses device Jacetheace gave him* BOOYAH!

Sage Dee- Um, definition… IT'S A BUNCH OF F**KING LETTERS OF COURSE IT HAS NO DEFINITION! *starts breaking all of the dictionaries he sees*

Me- I think he needs a moment as well…

Jen&Edge- All right!

Shadows- Okay here

Kirby- AWWWWW HELLZ NO! *takes out ultimate sword* GIMMIE!

Shadows- Ohhhhh NOVA

Me- Alright so this next dares comes from Experiment 14.12, she says

"Hiiiiiiiii everyone!  
We are very sorry to say we all have to leav for a few years so as a final dare thingy...  
Fumu as a make up for the date with Nightmare, hear is a flying jaguar with awesomeness powers that will do anything you say. Marx, Magolor, you are in your (really cool!) soul forms, now go stand in public and record peoples responses to your presence.  
So now only one thing to do... FREE CANDY 4 EVERONE IN EVERYWHERE! 8D  
Dryasdaleas- Phhh, whatever... *pulls out a pair of bazookas and begins firing at the sky* WHOOOO-HOOOO! DE CRAZAY RYNTIN STUFFF WOZ MHA EYDEA WHOooo whoo eheee... Peace out loseres! *vanishes in cloud of black smoke*  
remaining 5- Yhea he's always like that so see you in a few years, we will have a new name and only one of us will really talk and stuff.  
Byeeeeeeeee! *all vanish in huge flash of light*"

Fumu- Anything huh? *smiles*

Me- If you do anything to me I swear I will make death possible and kill you!

Fumu- MEEP! *hides behind Jaguar*

Jaugar- *growls at Joann*

Me- *randomly meows* *jaguar turns into cat*

Fumu- What the-

Me- HAVE FUN!

Magolor- Yeah, look at our awesomeness!

Marx- *is writing what everyone is saying about them*

*when they come back*

Me- So What happened?

Both- Everyone was speechless about us, and there was fan girls, A LOT of fan girls.

Me- Sounds like you two had fun

Both- *nodes head*

Lily- *walks back, happy* Guess what guys?

Me- Did you win?

Lily- Yup! Your Wailord bodies people like crazy! *gives Joann back her pokemon*

Me- Yeah, but I personally use my Rotom, Gallade, and Infernape more. But anyways we need to continue on with this dare gauntlet! Okay this next one comes from The Golden Guest, they say

"Your narrative have just gotten EPIC... thanks for doing my dares!  
Yet, I have more Dares for you.  
Richard&Lily: Since you've already kissed each other in the closet... I want you to go on a Romantic Date in Paris, France. When you're finished, tell me all about your date.  
Henrietta: You must answer THIS SUPER HARD QUESTION! ... Who's your favorite friend?  
Crystal: 'Hands over a cookie' U are soooo adorable! :D  
Everyone: ... Go to Disneyland to have fun! (Epxect Richard and Lily, they go to Romantic Date)  
Kirby: What do you think about Marx, Magolor, O2, and Daroach?  
Joann: Why are U so awesome?  
Marx&Magolor: 'Hands over Jar of Candies' Are U friends to each other? If not, then please become one!"

Marx&Magolor- Yeah we are friends, and candies :D! *OM NOM NOM!*

Me- I have no idea *smiles proudly*

Nightmare- Who called YOU awesome out of all people?

Me- Prick :(

Joann's Soul- I DID! *smacks Nightmare across the face with a giant bacon strip*

Me- Ooooo, bacon :D *eyes sparkle* also *gives Lily and Richard tickets* here, tickets to Paris, on me! Also you have reservations at the fancy-likeness-restaurant. I think it should be made once you get there. Don't worry I'll take care of Crystal and not go to a TNT factory. Have fun you two :)!

Lily- Okay be back in a bit! *they get on a jet and fly off*

Me- I was going to go to a GRENADE factory anyways :P

Henrietta- Uh…

Me- For a brief moment of time I'll make Henrietta actually HAVE a brain

Henrietta- I would think Lily, seeing as I've known her the longest, and stuffs

Kirby- Huh, Marx, I don't know, I mean he used me to get ultimate power, so his not exactly on my good side, neither is Magolor, but I guess it's all just water under the bridge, same with Daroach, though if HE tries to steal my food again I will *Kirby's descriptive rant has been censored due to massive gore and swearing.*

Me- … Now I feel violated, and I'm not even the one he was talking to O_o

Kirby- As for 02, well, at least she didn't try and abuse my kindness…

Me- She tried to DISTROY it Kirby that's worse honest- MMURFH!

02- SSSSSHHHHHH! *is covering Joann's mouth*

Me- Mmurfh mmurgh mugher muurfh!

02- What?

Joann's Soul- Translation, you better stop covering my mouth right now 02 or else I will make more then your eye and wings bleed!

02- MEEP! *stops covering Joann's mouth*

Me- Thank you, also, there's that cookie Crystal

Crystal- Cookie! *eats cutely*

Everyone *other then Dark Knight and Nightmare*- DAW C:!

Me- Disneyland huh? Okay then young ones let's have fun!

Magolor- Magic? MEEP! *hides behind Joann*

Me- Aw come on Magolor!

Magolor- SAVE ME GODDESS!

Me- NO! YOU ARE HAVING FUN REGRADLESS OF YOU LIKING IT OR NOT! *is dragging Magolor*

Magolor- NOOOOOOOO!

Galacta- The goddess only saves the worthy!

*Later on*

Me- WWWWHHEEEE! *is on a roller coaster*

Magolor- NOOOOO! *is in a duct tape cocoon*

Lily- Okay we are back!

Me- So, how did it go? Lady and the tramp or whatever it was called?

Lily- No, we were in France not Italy remember?

Me- Right *smiles sheepishly* but either way now did it go?

Richard- It was going great, sense we had some alone romantic time and all, but there was one problem…

Me- What?

Lily- I forgot to tell him about the snails

Me- Right, well how did it taste Richard *troll face*

Richard- At first it I like "what the hell how do French people like this?" Because it was all rubbery and weird in texture *this is what I imagine it tastes like, it's not really what it tastes like (as far as I know)*

Me- Ewwwww

Richard- But it did have a nice after taste!

Escargoon- What did?

Me- Cooked snail- WHOOPS!

Escargoon- AAAHHHHHH! *runs away*

Me- Heh heh, whoops! ^-^"! Someone please go chase after him!

Nightmare- Why should we?

Me- *irises burn out of rage* Did you just question me? *pulls out ultimate fish* DON'T QUESTION ME!

Nightmare- MEEP! AAAAHHHHHHH COME BACK HERE ESCARGOON! *runs*

Me- Okay this next dare comes from Kirby2600, she says

"Oh wow 20 chapters! This story has come a long way hasn't it?  
Well I have even MORE stuff to celebrate it!  
Joann- go have a baby with Mike!  
Lily, Richard, Gino, Jen, Jackson, Henrietta- What are your favorite abilities?  
*breaks gender bender machine* hehehe, try becoming a guy now! *evil smile* ha ha, I have no idea  
anyways  
Joann- How evil is your soul? (please be honest)  
Jackson- Now you do 5000000*whatever* pushups!  
Lily- Are you always that crazy when mad?  
Richard- How scared are you of your girlfriend now?  
Fumu- Do you think Bun is a good brother?  
Landia- Here, unlike everyone else I will GIVE you the master crown ... I'm being serious why did you not take it yet?  
Marx- Would you rather have hands with no legs or wings? Or legs and wings without arms?  
Slenderman- If you were to kill someone in this Q/A who would it be and why? You can only chose one! (but you cannot kill them obviously)  
Also yay for being 130th reviewer!"

Me- I HAVE TO WHAT!?

Mike- BOOYAH!

Me- OH NOVA HATES ME!

Lily- My favorite ability? Uh, leaf, I get to spin and leaves fly out in awesome like fashions and cut people and such I guess :P

Richard- I ways liked sword Kirby and Cutter Kirby the most

Jackson- Definitely Commando Kirby (the one with the guns in my story) and Fighter Kirby

Gino- Bomb Kirby, no idea why though

Henrietta- DUCKY!

Jen- …? Mine is Ninja Kirby

Slenderman- I have no idea, I mean Lily gets spared because she is my pokemon trainer, so that means Richard gets spared because he is her boyfriend, Joann gets spared because, well I'm scared of her! I think out of my options I would have to say… I guess Nightmare, his just a rip off of Freddy whatever his last name was anyways so it's not like he was actually original

Jackson- Pushups? Okay better then websites! One two three four!

Lily- No idea, how mad was I? *confused face*

Richard- She got so mad she forgot how mad she was :O! And I'm not scared of her anyways, unless she's mad, then… MEEP! *hides behind a chair*

Lily-Aw come on I'm not mad now :/

Fumu- I don't know, he can be annoying, but he's my brother so I have to bother with him.

Me- ARRRGGGHHHH!

Lily- Oh NOVA…

Jen- We are going to have another baby on our hands…

Landia- VICTORY! *flies off happily*

Marx- … I would rather wings and legs at least I wouldn't look AS freaky

Me- Okay, I'm back… Urgh *collapses onto bed*

Lily- Where's the baby?

Mike- Here take a took *gives Lily baby*

Everyone- Awwwww

Lily- So, what Gender and name?

Mike- Male

Me- Cecil

Lily- Well Joann time for you to learn how to be a mom *gives Joann Cecil*

Me- I know, this is gonna SUCK! Also, how evil is my soul? Hm, well, think of the devil himself, then Cthulu, also NOVA, Slenderman, and finally Giygas, and combine them together, they are still less evil then my soul. But honestly I have no idea if anything is eviler then my soul *trying to remember if there is*

Joann's Soul- Hey hey hey, I'm giving you guys a warning here. I'm actually not the most evil thing in existence. There are a few things eviler than me. NO NOT YOU 3, EVIL GUESTS! And I think one of them may be coming very soon. Hey, warning people is nice! I just did something nice! Hey babe now are you proud of me?

Me- Well at least you are starting to improve *bro fist* also, no, only one thing is eviler then you, and *shivers* I hope to NOVA HE doesn't show up!

Everyone- Who?

Me- You don't want to know *is genuinely scared* trust me! Okay this next dares comes from-

Shadows- WE'VE GOT A LETTER!

Me- DAMN IT SHADOWS HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, NEVER CUT ME OFF! NOVA I THINK I AM JUST GOING TO MU- Oh look a letter! *takes letter* Hold on, I'll read it!

"Dear Q/A Cast.

Okay I'm bringing my beagle over to try and become friends with shadow so they are gonna be locked up in a room (not a closet) with a video camra installed in one of the walls (by me) and she's gonna be bringing my DS, my DSI and 3DS (really I have this stuff) meanwhile i dare everyone (yes including shadow and my dog, sorry girl) to when it's midnight (if your sleeping you'll be scared awake) to decorate a christmas tree and to watch every scary movie in the universe in a VERY DARK ROOM...even though it'll already be dark... anyway she's gonna show up in 3...2...1... –Poyo247.T.E.G"

Me- Wha? Why is there a dog here?

Beagle- I dare say young madam I am not just a dog! I am a beagle!

Me- A bagel?

Beagle- No, a beagle, young madam

Me- Oh, dang it :/ Okay then so I guess it's time to make things midnight

*midnight time!*

Me- *puts Cecil to sleep* there we go, okay guy everyone ready?

Lily- *puts Crystal to sleep* Yup, come on let's watch some movies!

*while watching the movies*

Me- NO! NO DON'T OPEN THE DOOR YOU DUMB LADY!

Lily- THIS IS WHY EVERYONE SAYS BLONDS ARE DUMB!

Jackson- CHAINSAW MOFO'S!

Everyone else- NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me- WATCH IT! OKAY WHO IS HIDING UNDER MY DRESS!?

Dark Knight- SO SCARY!

Me- GET OFF ME! *Grabs Dark Knight and throws him out the window*

Dark Knight- AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Everyone- SOMEONE HELP ME!

Me- WHO THOUGHT 3-D WAS A GOOD IDEA!?

Shadows- I did ;_;!

Me- WELL YOU ARE A FREACKING IDIOT!

Chuckey- HERE'S CHUCKEY!

Me- WHY IS IT ALWAYS A DOLL? WHY NOT SOMETHING ELSE!? LIKE A PILLOW MUCH? Okay whatever, we should stop before we wake up the babies, okay this next dare comes from Evilest Guest, they say

"Message to poyo247T.E.G and the eviler guest: I don't have time for you evil wannabes. Instead I have to go into dimensions unknown and deal with something that has the potential to become eviler than me. NO NOT YOU EVIL GUESTS AND JOANN'S SOUL! So I leave you with this: Fumu gets a weapon of mass destruction and everyone is in minecraft world.*retreatsto dimensions unknown*"

Joann's Soul- Sounds like someone is just jealous *laughs evily*

Achmed- EY! That's my Santa laugh infidel, don't make me keel you!

Joann's Soul- Aw how cute a talking Halloween decoration!

Me- Soul, be nice to our guests!

Walter- You know it's true!

Joann's Soul- *laughs*

Me- Soul *says sternly*

Joann's Soul- Okay fine :(, sorry Achmed.

Achmed- I still keel you infidel!

Joann's Soul- AWWWW! BUT! BUT! BABE!

Me- We both know very well only one thing will kill you, and that will never happen, I'm personally making sure about that

Fumu- BOOYAH!

Me- Well she isn't with us anymore, seeing as WE are in Minecra- waiiiit, the babies are now alone in the house with only Fumu to take care of- NO! *teleports everyone back* *picks up Cecil* Okay were good! *teleports back* Sooo, what are we going to do? *sees creeper* heh heh, Jen hold on to Cecil for a sec please?

Jen- Alright

Me- BOOYAH! *charges towards Creeper*

Jackson- There! Finally got to whatever number it was before! *looks around* I gotta stop working out. This crap is making me see Minecraft!

Me- No no, we are in Minecraft, anyways this next dare comes from Motochika, they say

"*seals portal to dimensions unknown* right. So there is no more evilest guest... That would make me the new leader of our evil organization! (Since this is the third chapter I'm reviewing on, can I be the next guest in the next chapter?)  
Joann- you are now Richard  
Richard- you are now Lily  
Lily- you are now Jackson  
Jackson- you are now Gino  
Gino- you are now Henrietta  
Henrietta- you are now dark knight  
Dark knight- you are now sage dee  
Sage dee- you are now Jen  
Jen- you are now edge  
Edge- you are now Joann's soul  
Joann's soul- you are now slenderman  
Slenderman- you are now MOVA  
MOVA- you are now Joann  
Shadows- think of the greatest cookie in the world. Now think of a cookie that makes it taste like dirt. My cookies are so good they make THOSE cookies taste like dirt. Now bring me slenderman or Joann's soul of edge or whoever it is."

Me- … OW OW OW TO MUCH THINKING OF WHO IS WHO ICAN'T DO THAT MY TINY ATTENSHION SPAND WILL BREAK! Sorry but I can't keep THAT much going on!

Shadows- … I never ate Joann's cookies yet…

Me- You can never beat a goddess at cookie making! But either way, you take my soul and you are dead!

Lily- You take my Slenderman and you are going to make me angry

Everyone else- OH GOD! *hides*

Edge- Go on *turns into demon beast form* try me!

Shadows- Uhhhhh *waves white flag* I yield! I yield! No more! (sorry Motochika if you feel like I am hating on you or something because this does not sound evil and all, but I am trying to keep this fic comity not nothing but evil chaos, and this comity seemed to work out for me)

Me- Oh wait, they have more dares… I knew that *smiles sheepishly*

"Kirby: the Mirror Warriors has been around for a whole year now!"

Lily- Yeah it's awesome, Joann you didn't forget did you?

Me- … Nooooooo *trying to hide huge A$$ cake that reads "happy 1st year anniversary" on it* Anyways

"To celebrate, I have some special dares:  
Kirby: Remember your shortcake from Squeak Squad? It was delicious."

Kirby- CURSES! *cries*

"Dedede: eat some of Kawasaki's cooking  
Escargon: eat salt  
Meta knight: swordfight this atomic bomb  
Fumu: eat atomic curry  
Bun: activate the nether reactor"

Me- The what? I never heard of it…

"Sword and blade: you are stuck at the bottom of a very deep pit with 1000 skeleton assassins from Minecraft  
Galacta knight: go do something that makes lily angry at you  
Magolor: you now have a fear of magic over 9000 trillion times worse than anything you could have imagined  
Landia: eat this golden curry"

Landia- Uhhhhh, okay? Wow this tastes good

Me- *giggles*

Landia- What's so funny?

"Everyone except landia: guess what? This golden curry is made from the master crown"

Me- BWAHAHAHA!

Everyone- Wow Joann can be evil when she wants to be…

Me- I'm mainly nice, I have my insane attacks though, the cons of being the goddess of randomness.

"Marx: you now have arms at the expense of your wings and all your power."

Marx- I still have LEGS? BOOYAH! WOOHOO LOOK AT ME I HAVE ARMS AND LEGS! BOOYAH! BOOYAH! BOOOOOYYYYAAAHHH!

Me- Wow he is insane

"Nightmare: eat the worlds spiciest curly fries and then go get beaten up by zombies and spiders from Minecraft  
O2: do Dededee's, meta knight's, Fumu's, bun's, sword's, blade's, Galacta's, and nightmare's dares"

Me- Uh, So 02 has to eat the cooking of a thousand horses butts, Fight an atom bomb, eat more horrible cooking, go to something I have no idea what it is, then fight a lot of monsters, anger Lily, and eat even MORE spicy food? Well have fun 02!

02- DANG IT!

"(These dares regard the original OCs, not the ones they turned into)  
Richard and lily: here are 4 cookies for yourselves and crystal. Divide them evenly among the 3 of you without breaking any cookie up into pieces.  
Jackson: all the wasps and hornets in the world sting your face"

Jackson- AAAAAIIIIIEEEE MOTHER OF PEARL! STINGERS ON THE POOPDECK!

Gino and sage dee: have a battle where more logic inflicts more damage. Winner goes into the fan girl pit, loser goes to the nether reactor with bun"

Me- Gino's logic is back, and he is no longer dumber then Henrietta

Gino- BOOYAH!

"Henrietta: here is a plane  
Shadows: here is a battleship... With CANNONS!  
Dark knight: fight batman  
Jen: fight dark mind again, this time by yourself  
Edge: here is a time machine; you may go back in time and alter ONE thing (and only one thing) in history  
Joann's soul: lose all your evil power"

Joann's Soul- … Is that even POSSIBLE?

Me- Nope, well, there is one way, but that's also how you die, and I don't want to do, well, THAT

Joann's Soul- What do you mean? If you have to kill me you would have to- Ohhhhh right, yeah…

Me- And I am not doing THAT!

"Slenderman: go to New Super Mario Bros. Wii world 9  
MOVA: WUB WUB WUB SKET SKETITY SKET HENRIETTA'S LOGIC SKET WUB WUB WUB WUB BUUUUUUUUUU CUTE PUPPIES AND KITTENS WUBWUBWUBWUBWUB SKETTTTTTT WUBITY WUB!"

MOVA- NNNOOOOOOO! *short circuits*

Me- Now I have to fix HIM? Why do I always have to fix this crap? *grumbles*

Slenderman- So, many rainbows *rocks in the corner*

Lily- They are so pretty *eyes twinkle*

Slenderman- NO LILY DON'T LOOK! *puts hands over Lily's eyes* SHIELD YOUR EYES!

Jen- Alright, as long as it is NOT chaos eye *forms light bow and light arrows* BRING IT DARK MIND!

Dark mind- I WILL GLADLY!

Shadows- Cannons!? WOOHOO! YEAAAHHHHH! *shoots cannons like crazy*

Henrietta- Not the same as the Lor.. WWWWHHHHHHHEEEEEEWWWW! *crash plane into Halbird*

Meta- … I hate all of you!

Lily- Uh, there is three of us, and four cookies…

Richard- we cannot cut the cookies either…

Lily- Gino Sage Dee we need help!

Gino- It's impossiblu!

Lily- What?

Me- It's impossible, what is?

Lily- Splitting these cookies between three people

Me- … *eats one* there

Lily- I think you just broke the dares rule

Me- Oh, *couches cookie back out, uneaten and everything* okay were good!

Lily- … Ewwww

Galacta- What would make Lily angry at me?

02- This *explodes TNT next to Crystal

Lily- 02 AND GALACTAAAA!

02- RUN RUN RUN!

Galacta- OKAY! AAAAAHHHHHHH!

Lily- I WILL MURDER YOU *Pulls out Gatling gun that fires rockets, unloads on them*

Both- AAARRGGGHHHH!

Sword- Hey Blade

Blade- Yeah?

Sword- Would you call this our training session today?

Blade- Maybe our warm up…

02- RRRRRUUUNNN! *runs over what's left of the enemies*

Sword- What the-

Galacta- AAAAHHH02WAITFORME!

Lily- *still unloading in their direction* GET BACK HERE!

Sword&Blade- OH NOVA! *runs as well* AAAAHHHHHH!

Dededee- this food sucks!

02- GIMMIE! *takes food and eats while running* THIS FOOD DOES SUCK!

Galacta- KEEP RUNNING 02 LILY IS CATCHING UP!

Lily- *is on a self operated motorcycle* YOU ARE NOT RUNNING FROM ME!

Both- AAAHHHHHH!

Fumu- This is horrible! FIRE FIRE!

Nightmare- AIE AIE AIE!

02- OUTTA THE WAY SUCKAS! *grabs food and eats, then runs like hell*

Galacta- NOOOOO LILY HAVE MERCY!

Lily- RARGH!

Galacta- AAAAHHHHH HOLY (censored) NOOOOOOOO!

Me- LANUGAGE!

Galacta- I'M SORRY GODDESS JOANN, FORGIVE ME PLEASE!

Me- Eh, I don't feel like it right now

02- *runs head first into the bomb Meta was fighting*

World- *explodes*

Me- *resets time* Wow I'm surprised I didn't need to do that recently…

Escargoon- NO WAY!

Me- *shoves salt into his face* YOU WILL EAT!

Escargoon- ARGH MY FACE! NOOOOOOO! *runs off*

Me- YYYEEESSSS! *chases*

Magolor- Not possible *rocks in corner with Slenderman*

Edge- Reverse one thing huh? Hm *goes back in time*

Doctor- You gave birth to a healthy baby demon

Mom- Yay!

Edge- *is in demon beast form* NOT TODAY! *Mauls baby Nightmare, then disappears*

Me- *has to reset time AGAIN!* DANG IT EDGE!

Edge- I'm sorry :(!

Nightmare- Why me?

Edge- You made me fight and almost kill Jen, I wanted revenge and I somewhat got it, so ha :P!

Me- Getting back on topic this next dare comes from the eviler guest, they say

"*breaks out of bedrock* FINALLY! *takes in huge breath of air* well I don't need these anymore. *throws away 50 diamond pickaxes and a nokia phone* ok where was I? Oh right! *picks up book titled "evil and imaginative punishment 101"* I wrote this. Oh, here are some good ones! Everyone has to have a karaoke contest and the winner gets to go into the fangirl pit! All the losers have to experience unimaginable pain in every nerve cell of the body! Then everyone spends a day in my E.V.I.L. academy (like the school chapter earlier) with all the evildoers i mentioned earlier. Be warned, chaos knight is very ill-tempered. your schedule: math, English, honors violence, advanced torture, lunch (compliments of restaurant Kawasaki), bio, chem., history, and intro to mind-messing. That's all for now! *flies off to find jacetheace and make him experience more pain than all the qa characters have in their entire lives up to this point*

Me- Karaoke? Er, well, I broke one rule already, I don't think I should risk another because I fear they might delete my profile all together, raps or the Christmas song I make myself is accepted I believe because I made them and they are parodies. But either way we are going to have to skip that one (sorry eviler guest but I wanna play out the rest of this fan fic safely) But we CAN to the school thingy!

Class: Math!

Me- BORING!

Teacher- What was that?

Me- Math is boring, though this answer is two

Teacher- Do you know what we do to smart mouths around here?

Me- Give them A's, because they are smart?

Other Students- *laughs*

Teacher- …

Me- What? That's what you do don't you?

*bell rings*

Me- Thank NOVA, that lady looked MAD

Lily- I thought she was going to give you a smack across the face

Me- Same here

Next Class: English

Me- *is asleep*

Teacher- So blah blah blah random annoying things about English you definitely don't care about blah blah blah!

Lily- Do oyu have any idea what he is saying?

Richard- Nope, hey kid

Choas Knight- What?

Richard- What is this dude talking about?

Chaos- I have no (censored)ing idea, now stop talking to me! *turns around*

Lily- Well then…

Next Class: Honors violence

Jackson- Now THIS sounds like a class! BOOYAH! *breaks wall down with sledge hammer*

Me- It's the art of violence Jackson, to try to act like you are learning something when you go ballistic… BOOYAH! *take out submachine gun and shoots everything in sight*

Lily- *pulls out Gatling gun again* WOOHOO! *unloads*

Teacher- New students?

Me- Yeah, how could you tell?

Teacher- You all somehow managed to destroy all of the practice dummies, and they are made out of Diamonds!

Me- BOOYAH!

Teacher- But now you have to sword fight Slenderman!

Slenderman- Sorry guy, I only follow Lily's orders

Teacher- … Then sword fight Dark Knight!

Dark Knight- DIE BATMAN!

Batman- I'M BATMAN!

Dark Knight- I ALREADY KNEW THAT YOU IDIOT!

Teacher- Errr, forgot it! Fight ME! *takes out epic katana*

Me- Ohhhh great… *takes out light saber* BOOYAH!

Next Class- Advanced torture

Lily- Richard I swear- where is Richard?

Richard- *hiding behind a table* Lily, so scary!

Teacher- What is wrong with them?

Me- You don't wanna know…

Lunch:

Me- Freaking horrible food

Nightmare- FOOD FIGHT! *throws food in Joann's face*

Me- … *is wiping the food off of my face*

Nightmare- Ohhhh NOVA

Me- Nightmare… YOU BEST START RUNNING!

Nightmare- AAAAHHHHHHH! *runs for dear life*

Everyone else- *pelting each other with their food*

Nightmare- AAAAIIIIIIEEEEE!

Me- REVENGE NIGHTMARE! REVENGE!

(couldn't think of anything for most of the rest soooo) Last class, Intro to Mind messing!

Teacher- Alright, so does anyone already know how to mess with someone's mind?

Me- Oh! Oh! *raises hand*

Teacher- Okay then Joann, how do you mess with someone's mi- why are you looking in your purse?

Me- Hold on *checking pockets* Awwww, I need a dollar. *turns around slightly* Hey uhhh, Fawful, you wanna lend me one?

Fawful- Your question was as useless as a scientist knowing mathematics.

Me- *giggles* That was a funny saying, you know, you're funny. *turns halfway towards Fawful*

Fawful- Oh, uh, thanks *smiles*

Me- You got any more? *smiles cutely*

Fawful- Uh, your beauty is like a very tasty hoggie?

Me- *laughs* You're so smart, you know that? I like smart people *fully turns around*

Fawful- Oh, well *blushes*

Me- Do you think you could a favor for me? *brushes hair that was covering my left eye out of my left eye, both eyes sparkle*

Fawful- Of-of course! What is it?

Me- Can I have a dollar? I'll pay you back later

Fawful- No need, here. *gives Joann a dollar*

Me- Thanks! Also, guess what?

Fawful- What?

Me- *drops all cuteness* You just got mind tricked, B**CH! *covers left eye with my hair again*

Everyone- *jaws are dropped, epic applause*

Me- Thank you, thank you *stands up and bows*

Lily- How did you do that?

Teacher- Yes please explain to your follow evil doers

Me- It's simply using your higher stats to your advantage. Like how I just used my charisma (which is the nice choices of words and my good looks) to stun Fawful into practically drooling like an idiot.

Fawful- I got tricked :(

Me- *gives Fawful two dollars* Here

Fawful- But I only gave you one?

Me- … Think of it as a tip for your helping out with that mind trick

Back Home!

Lily- I'm still impressed with that move you pulled Joann

Joann's Soul- You make me so proud babe :')

Me- Ha, well I mean did you think you were all of my evil and craftiness? No my good sir, you are not. Anyways this next dare comes from JacetheaceofChaos, and he says

"It's me Jacetheaceofchaos  
by the way my real name is Jesse  
Jace's name stays the same because my username is based off of Jace  
in other words Jace's true name is Jacetheaceofchaos  
Anyways here are my dares  
Kirby: did you know Jace is your big brother [he is going to be reveled as Kirby's big bro in my Kirby fanfic series][in other words there are going to be a lot of sequels after i complete the first fanfic]  
Everyone: watch Kirby epic yarn walktrough playlist by ChuggaConroy on youtube[chuggaconroy is so funny you realy must watch it]"

Me already have, his Magolor voice on therunawayguys is supposed to be Magolor's voice to

"Everyone: my top ten favorite kirby characters starting from number 1 is 1: Kirby 2:Landia 3: King Dededee 4: O2 5: dyna blade 6: Spinni 7: Doc 8: Storo 9: Daroach 10: meta knight[sorry meta knight but the squeak squad is just so awesome]  
everyone: good news I'm going to tell you what my story will be about and tell who are the main characters okay here we go : the story is that someone stole the star rod and broke it to pieces and gave them to his strongest generals now Kirby, king Dededee, meta knight, and prince fluff[i think that was his name] must go beat the generals and fix the star rod but they must beware cause the new foe and his generals are unlike anything Kirby and his friends faced.  
Jackson: do me a favor and look up 2 girls 1 cup for me [wait till he finds out what it is]XD  
Jackson: what did you think of 2 girls 1 cup  
everyone: watch nyan cat for 100 hours  
Joann: challenge evil guest to epic rap battle  
Kirby: lets burn Dededee with monster flame  
Joann: are you on roblox  
Storo: what is your favorite hobby  
Spinni: what is your favorite hobby  
Doc: what is your favorite hobby  
Daroach: what is your favorite hobby  
Joann: what is your favorite hobby  
O2: I have no idea which fanfic I will make you appear in however after you appear you will be in the rest of the kirby fanfics .  
Jace: you will appear in the 3rd fanfic  
Mova: have a epic rap battle with nova  
Landia: how old are you  
Kirby: clobber Dedede with a huge grand hammer  
metakinght: have an epic rap battle with Henrietta  
Landia: what would you rather do play seven minutes in heaven with kirby or kiss magolor your choice landia which will you do  
I think thats all i see you next time"

Kirby- Who is my what?

Me- Basically Jacetheace is this kid Jesse's OC and he is your big bro in his stories

Kirby- I have a big brother?

Me- I guess so…

Jackson- Sorry Jesse but I already watched that when I had to look up every website known to man

Me- I know OF roblox, but I never played it, it just seemed like that game that the nine year olds or such play, and anyways closest thing to it I play is Minecraft

Storo- Lifting mad weights!

Spinni- Hiding in the Shadows and scaring people when they walk by

Doc- Creating new robots with funky functions in them

Daroach- Watching TV, I like the voice or whatever it's called…

Me- Hmmm, playing video games with friends

02- Okay I'll wait…

Me- Something tells me you might not have to wait that long for you to be included in a new Kirby fan fic

Landia- I'm around 17 in human years

Dededee- OUCH BIG HAMMER AND FLAMES!? NOOOOOOO!

Me- Right, instead of Joann vs. Evil Guest let's make it Joann vs. Dededee, so we don't have to exactly wait for the second verse. MOVA vs. NOVA and Meta vs. Henrietta, okay… Begin the first one! I guess?

Jackson, Richard, Edge, and Gino- *providing beat box beats*

Lily- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!

Jen- JOANN! VERSUS!

Lily- DEDEDEEEEEEE BEGIN!

Me- Yo Dededee your about to get pwned!  
By the Goddess of Randomness, GET OWNED!  
I'mma spit diamonds and walk with swag  
With those ruby paintball goggles, and I got reason to brag  
Dededee you have to hit the gym more man  
Get running on the treadmill, *chuckles* oh if you can!  
I would continue this rap but your verse would be crap  
So I'mma stop here, continue to spread "cheer" Santa!

Everyone else- OOOOHHHHH SNAP!

Lily- Dededee does look like Santa

Dededee- Do you think you can go against me, the King Triple D?  
Well to bad you'll lose, you see!  
You got a news flash, you're about to get thrashed!  
Escargoon on my side, my laws you're gonna abide!  
Those Cappies I rule are like you, a fool  
You think you have power? You're as dangerous as a flower!  
And I'll have Waddle Doo drag you to the dungeons when I am through!

Me- You? A King? Ha! Don't make me laugh!  
You only felt the beginning of my wrath!  
Dededee you fool, you're not cool  
It's time you pay up on your death toll  
Cause now you're gonna have to tango, with my soul!

Joann's Soul- Oh snap it's about to get real  
All I see you do is steal to make a meal  
Hey yo Dededee, what's your deal?  
How'd you become King if your rule fells like a sting?  
Would you like to have another match in your ring?  
*bang bang* Too late!  
I like to see you're A $$ get a date!  
Yo you can't beat the rap that we made  
So sit down! Did you like that one babe?

Me- Nice going *bro fist*

Dededee- … I got nothing

Lily- WHO WON?

Jen- WHOSE NEXT?

Both- YOU DECIDE!

Me- … Next is MOVA vs. NOVA! Begin!

NOVA- I see I'm the one that beats you down  
I'll kick you're A $$ all around town!  
How do you think you're gonna stop me b**ch?  
Your best chance is just digging a ditch.  
Look at me all high and mighty  
You're stuck scared in your tighty whities!  
I have no time for this, so let's finish this!  
WUB WUB SKET SKET YOU JUST GOT PWNED B**CH!

MOVA- NOOOOOOO *Melts away*

Me- … Wimp, okay then, NOVA obviously won that one, but anyways Meta, Henrietta, go!

Henrietta- BUNNIES! *starts beating up Meta Knight with a bunny*

Meta- NO HENRIETTA A RAP BATLLE NOT A BATTLE BATTLE!

Me- Okay then! So anyways this last dare comes from Sir Guestinald III *gasps* He says

"Sorry I've been gone for so long; a new evil rose up and I just defeated it yesterday. It claimed to be some kind of "majin of destruction" released by the clock mechanism on the Mayan long calendar that would bring about the end of the world on the 21st. that won't be happening. So what did I miss? Joann is Jon again and Drusilla gave her/him the ruby paintball goggles; there's a new evil guest; Joann's soul has warned us of an ultimate evil yet to come; Achmed the dead terrorist has discovered the fanfic; crystal has started talking... a lot has happened since we last met, old friends. How is everyone?"

Everyone- We are going good, as good as we normally are anyways.

Me- I hope when this evil comes around you could help me defeat it? *is hopeful* This evil might take more than just a goddess to stop it, key word might, but either way I am fine.

"I have a dare for you all that will be a welcome relief from the havoc the evil guests have been wreaking. Everyone gets to come to my private hot spring on my personal planet... for FREE! Even Fumu! Also each of you can get one Christmas gift from me. It can be whatever your heart desires, but you only get one present each. Choose wisely! And now I go, but I will watch over you and give you good fortune for as long as this universe exists."

Me- Sweet! Hot springs! Beach time!

Everyone- BOOYAH!

Me- Okay so, we also get one present that our heart desires *is wearing a bikini* Oh! I know EXACTLY what I want!

Everyone- What?

Me- There was this thing me and my friend thought of when we were younger. It was called A.P.H.E.L.I.A.N (a-feel-ian) Though I forget what it stands for.

Lily- What does it do?

Me- Basically it is a kind of super computer that can digitalize, say, a monkey, and put it into a vast digital storage system. This storage system can hold almost anything and APHELIAN basically has a T.E.C rom chip into it. T.E.C stands for something like, technological educational computer or something. Basically the omniverse's smartest A.I ever. TEC is for APHELIAN to talk, or help you with anything you need. And of course *puts on right wrist before walking down into the hot spring* It's water proof!

APHELIAN- Powering on… welcome Joann.

Me- Wow it already knows me :D!

Henrietta- WOOHOO MY DIAMOND LAMA IS BACK! *jumps on it* BOOYAH!

Lily- Wait Joann, what if something tries to hack APHELIAN or viruses?

X.A.N.A (Main villain in Code Lyoko)- I'M HIP!

APHELIAN- Virus detected! Eliminating at once

X.A.N.A- S**T S**T S**T!

APHELIAN- Virus removed, identified as, XANA

Me- Of course…

Jackson- DO YOU LIKE MY SWORD SWORD SWORD MY DIAMOND SWORD SWORD! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

Me- Ohhhh NOVA…

Sage Dee- THE FOUTAIN OF YOUTH! *jumps into* Hey I'm a teen again!

Gino- Sweet, a plasma rifle!

Richard- What's with the note book Lily?

Lily- It's the note book from scribblenauts!

Richard- Oh wow that's awesome! All I got was a butler for Joann's house, seeing as she never cleans.

Jen- YEAH A LIGHTSABER!

Edge- You to? Sword fight?

Jen- HECK YES! *both start fighting playfully*

Shadows- A rail gun to put on my new ship, with CANNONS! *runs off happily*

Dark Knight- A second sword? You, my friend, are amazing!

Meta- Copier!

Dark- YOU WANNA BET!?

BOTH- YEAH! *sword fighting each other*

Fumu- Alright a tazer to taze Bun with when he is being annoying!

Bun- Awesome a mega phone to annoy Fumu with!

Marx- ARMS! AAARRRMMMSSS!

Magolor- MY LOR, well, a copy, BUT MY LOR :D!

Landia- MY CROWN!

Crystal- Cookie :D!

Slenderman- A picture of my home, *sighs* I am a bit home sick

Lily- We can go back sometime

MOVA- EAR PLUGS! NO MORE DUBSTEP! WOOHOO!

Galacta- BOOYAH THIS AWESOME GLOWING LANCE!

Nightmare- A mind controlling machine? MAHAHA!

Dededee- A HUGE HAMMER WITH A NUKE AS A POWER SORCE!? HELL YES!

02- Neosporin, FINALLY :D! *turns back into human form, without any of her bloody features*

Storo- Yes a, diet plan?

Spinni- Sweet a katana that slashes pure darkness out!

Doc- A MECH! A MEEEEECCCHHH!

Daroach- … I'm not telling!

Kirby- INFINITE CHEESE AND OR SHORT CAKES :D!

Sword- Excalibur!

Blade- Something to wear other then armor!

Joann's Soul- Anti moron repellant? I don't think this will work but, YOLO!

Escargoon- A PAY RAISE!? IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!

Me- Well anyways that is it for this time, thanks to any new reviewers and such! Also to the older ones keep on going with your dares and questions! So I think that's it for now. Now if you excuse me I need to find out how to take care of a baby, see you all next chapter, Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and peace out! APHELIAN how do you take care of a baby?

Lily- Oh boy, this is going to be interesting…

Jen- Your telling me


	24. Chapter 22

A/N- Not edited, tired as heck, *heads slams into table* zzzzzzz!

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warrior's Chapter 22-

Me- Wow taking care of a baby was way easier then I thought!

Lily- Well with that APHELIAN thing you know have all the knowledge you need to take care of an infant.

Me- This is so true c:

MOVA- WHAHAHAHAHA! NO MORE DUBSTEP SUCKERS!

Me- Yeah and the butler is nice to… Well either way hey everyone and welcome to another chapter of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors! Okay so two things, this chapter might be shorter, and secondly because I will (until the end of my Christmas break) post a new chapter for every three reviewers, if the dares are somewhat long or long. Anyways this first dare comes from Zhe blasphemy, they say

"*static from a radio*"

Me- DAMN IT SLENDER!

Slenderman- Sorry :(!

Me- No, I was just pulling your leg, anyways

"Hello? Is this on? Agh for crist... Alright, I got this thing working, finally for the bloody... Any-who, first I would like to say, Happy New Years too ever one of y'all! A bit too early but, why not? Now to celebrate, if you may, a bit of a way I like celebrating... Fireworks! And I have plenty of it! If ya don't know how to build diddidly sqwat, you're in luck. Got some schematics back home that are pretty still usefull. So go ahead build yer firework, or in my home, "chifladores", that my dare for y'all. Have fun! *Radio turns off magically*"

Magolor- NO NOT MAGIC NOOOOO- MRUHF!

Me- *tackled him and tapes his mouth shut* Oh yeah, we know how to make fireworks (check chapter fifteen) We can let them lose at the end of the chapter! (if I remember :P)

Me- Okay while the others build it this next dare comes from Poyo247T.E.G, she says "I'd like to help you take care of your baby Joann I've had some experiences with babies from hanging out with Pinkie Pie. Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I'm heartless...by the way Jackson go back to counting websites on the computer with NO bathroom breaks CAUSE I'M EVIL! That's all folks! *dances out of ...somewhere*"

Jackson- … I am disappoint! *walks back and pulls off and open tabs trick again* BOOYAH!

Me- Hm, if you wanna help sure, but APHELIAN is provided me with the wisdom I needed to take care of him. Okay this next dare (this chapter really IS wicked short so far) comes from Motochika, they say

"Kirby- eat pain Dedede- jump into the giant microwave Bun- join my personal army (training is harder than U.S. marine corps) Fumu- blast, slash, or clobber anyone you want with this WEAPON OF MASS DESTRUCTION! Escargon- make out with oneperson in the room Henrietta- get trampled by a reindeer Edge- if you could go on a date with one person in the room, who would it be? Jackson- drink dunkin donuts pumpkin flavored coffee Lily and Richard- you now have to take care of Cecil Joann- you now have to take care of crystal Slenderman- fight 100 endermen Joann- the nether reactor is a structure in minecraft that traps you in a room made of obsidian and spews out random objects including zombie pigmen. Now go activate it. (Also, if you don't know what an enderman is, it is the minecraft form of slenderman) Shadows- blast anyone you want with airhorns Meta, dark, galacta, sword, and blade- *pulls out ultimate diamond sword* swordfight ME. Jen- get crushed by over 9000 thwomps Crystal- here are over 9000 cookies Everyone else- get thrown into the gauntlet of hostile mobs, demon beasts, and weegees MOVA- listen to this song written by skrillex, Minac, and claptrap a couple more things: MOVA's earplugs no longer block dubstep, I have this vaccuum that can drain anything of its evil power (which I will use on joann's soul), and, *room fills with snow* I challenge everyone here to a snowball fight. We split into 3 teams. Team 1: me, my Samurott, Phoenix Kyurem, shadows, my OC gold knight, and my other OC diamond knight. Team 2: all villains (nightmare, MOVA, dark knight, etc.)(not shadows, slenderman, or joann's soul). Team 3: everyone else, but half as powerful as before (just to make things fair). the rules are: no inhaling snowballs, when your'e hit you are out, when all members of 2 teams are out, the team with members remaining wins. the fight takes place in an arena where you can hide and anmbush and stuff. so, let the snowball fight commence!"

Kirby- Again? Um, okay then *eats a Dededee, not inhales, EATS, and yes, it is alive and screaming in derisive pain and Kirby very slowly (the rest of this description is rated M for much gore and a lot of descriptive demented eating stuffs)*

Dededee- Do I have to?

Me- YES! *kicks in*

Dededee- NNNOOOOOO!

Me- BOOYAH!

Bun- Can you recruit minors?

Me- I have no idea, not someone your age anyways, but this is HIS… THEIR army, so it's their rules, so go and have fun, it's only for one chapter anyways

Bun- Oh fine *walks off*

Fumu- *chuckles*

Me- Don't even!

Fumu- Awwwww :(, oh well, DEDEDEE!

Dededee- NNNNOOOOOOO!

Escargoon- Uhhhhhh *looks at every girl in the room*

Lily- EEP! *hides behind Richard*

Richard- Try me *glares*

Henrietta- ?

Jen- No thanks…

Me- You try and I keel you!

Joann's Soul- I'm just a soul c:

Blade- No, just, no

Landia- Well, would it still be bestiality?

Me- I have no idea, MAKE OUT TIME!

Henrietta- DIAMOND LAMA BEATS YOUR REINDEER!

Me- The size of a building…

Henrietta- *does not get trampled, in fact the reindeer GETS trampled by itself by Henrietta making no senseness!*

Me-… GET BODIED!

Edge- Uh, that's a good question actually.

Jen- Not me *jokingly confused*

Edge- You and Joann are dating aren't you? But out of everyone, yes, yes most likely you.

Jackson- BLECH! *spits all over computer* Opps

Me- JACKSON YOU ARE PAYING FOR A NEW ONE!

Jackson- MA'AM YES MA'AM!

Lily- So, Joann how do you feed Cecil, formula?

Me- No, do you feed Crystal like that?

Lily- Nope

Me- Okay, I think we should be good now

Lily- Are you sure?

Me- Of course, the most important thing to know about a baby is how to feed them.

Slenderman- YOU ARE ALL RIP OFFS! *hacks and slashes all of them to death*

Me- No I know what an Enderman is, I just never heard of the neither reactor seeing as I never saw one, but either way BOOYAH! DIE PIGS! OH GOD OWOWOWOWOW GET OFF OF ME!

Shadows- *jumps in and massacres everything else in the room*

Me- Thanks, here *gives cookie*

Shadows- COOKIES! *eats* :O! THIS IS AMAZING!

Me- Of course, it is a holy cookie of the random, only the goddess of random, me, can make them, hense there title.

Jen- Ohhhh NOVA

Me- HOLD IT!

Thwomps- what do you want lady?

Me- Simple! If you are going to crush Jen you might as well crush her right!

Jen- What :S?

Me- *pulls out super glue* BOOYAH!

*some time later*

Me- OKAY LET'ER RIP!

Jen- AH IT'S LIKE I AM IN A TETRIS GAME!

Me- QUICK KEEP JUMPING!

Jen- I'M TRYING!

Crystal- Cookie c:! *om nom nom nom*

MOVA- … BUT MY EAR PLUGS! MY EAR PLUGS!

Me- Well this pit sure is interesting, time for some training for all of you!

Motochika- Ha! *takes out vacuum* say good bye to your evil Joann's Soul!

Me- NO WAIT!

Motochika- *starts draining Joann's Soul's evil*

Me- *screams in agony*

Joann's Soul- Sorry about this, but NO! *brakes vacuum* Are you okay babe!?

Me- *gasping* I was trying to say something about that whole draining my soul of evil, I'll explain in a bit I guess.

Jackson- TIME FOR A SNOWBALL FIGHT!

Me- I'll sit out for now, I'm not feeling well

Joann's Soul- Me to, I'll sit out

Jen- Are you okay? You want me to sit out to? Me- No, have fun

*after*

Me- And it looks like Nightmare, Gold Knight, and Lily-

Gold Knight- DIE!

Nightmare- YOU FIRST!

Lily- AMBUSH! *Nightmare and Gold Knight both get hit twice, Lily is untouched*

Me- Nevermind, Lily wins! Team three is victorious! But anyways this next dare comes from Kirby2600, she says

"Hello again everyone! Escargoon- What is Dededee biggest secret? Joann's Soul- Just out of curiosity, how could someone kill you, what is that one way? Dededee- Are you, Bowser, and Gannondorf friends? Joann- Have you ever played the Tekkit mod for minecraft? Richard- Have an epic rap battle with Lily Storo- I dare you to anger Lily Doc- I dare you to anger Joann Joann- Do you plan a sequel to your mirror warriors story? And if so, will there be a second Q/A? *attenchion all Mirror Warriors OC's* are you in it if there is one? Jen- If you were to be a monster from Kirby which one would you be? Joann- What is this evil that is eviler then your soul? Please tell me!"

Me- This is where I explain huh? Well basically my soul was a manifest fragment of this guy called Akon *shivers*, he is the only thing that is more evil then my soul. Seeing as my soul is at least a third of him, that makes my soul the second most evil thing in existence, though my soul never shows his true potential. The way you have to kill him though… (also Motochika, I couldn't make my soul lose all his evil power anyways, that would kill him and no death is allowed) basically, huh, how to explain this one. Well, think of me like my souls vodo doll. If you hurt me, my soul would lose energy, thus losing evil power, but life force all together. Basically my soul is nothing but evil, if you get rid of his evil power you kill him, killing me. Or if you kill me you will kill him. Basically we are but one person.

Escargoon- Hm, well, he actually has more than one dol-

Dededee- *starts to beat on with his hammer* SHUT IT! Also, well, we get together once and a while, but Bowser is to mean and Ganondorf is a total loony, so I have no idea.

Me- YES! SOOOOO FUN c:! LOVE TEKKIT!

Richard- Uh…

Lily- BRING, IT, ON!

Me- Well, okay then, EPIC RAP-

Lily- Whoa whoa whoa, Joann I was just kidding!

Me- I couldn't think of one anyways :P. Okay so yes, I do indeed plan a sequel!

Lily- I'm in it

Richard- I am to

Henrietta- Me three!

Jackson- Heck yes!

Gino- Yeah

Jen- I am

Sage Dee- I might, I'm penciled down as undecided

Shadows- I think so, I'm same with Sage Dee

Edge- I died, so no

Dark Knight- Same

Jen- Hm, I think, the bioshocks, they are ninjas and they are awesome!

Storo- Uh… *Yells outloudly*

Crystal- WAH T_T!

Lily- SSSTTTOOORROOO!

Storo- AAAAAHHHHH!

Me- DOC YOU BETTER HAVE SHOT ME WITH A MECH MY ACCIDEN- ARGH!

Doc- YOLO MOFO!

Me- I'LL MAKE THAT MORE LITERAL WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!

Doc- NNNNOOOOOOO! *runs*

Joann's Soul- Well, I guess Doc and Storo are going to be busy for a bit, okay guys, FIREWORKS! *A spectacular fire show that ranges between pretty colors and loud cracking noises, followed by screams on agony and shouts of anguished fury- no wait, that's just Storo and Doc. The show varied of wide pictures made from the fireworks as well*

Joann's Soul- Well I guess that's it for now, to Mokochika, sorry about braking the vacuum, but I had to, you where hurting Joann. Anyways to those who reviewed ple… pl… plea… please? Yes, urk! Okay, okay, get a grip… To those who reviewed please- URK! Please- GACK! … P word make sure to review more if you have any new dares or questions, to Zhe, uh, thingy, if you have any more dares or questions please make sure to send them as well! Okay, I think that's all, hey, I just did something right! Babe! You proud of me c:?

Me- SHUT UP!

Joann's Soul- ?_?

Storo- OKAY! AHHHHHH!

Joann's Soul- I have been ignored ;_;

Jen- Just give her a moment, she'll be fine in a bit *watches Lily and Joann beat the living, er, somewhat living hell of out Storo and Doc*


	25. Chapter 23

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 23-

Me- Soul? What are you doing?

Joann's Soul- I'M WASHING MY MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP!

Me- Why?

Joann's Soul- BECAUSE I SAID THE P WORD! THREE TIMES EVEN! ARGH *pulls out chainsaw* NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I HAVE TO CUT DOWN SOME TREES TO MAKE CUTE LITTLE BUNNYS AND FOREST THINGS NOT HAVE HOMES! BBBBYYYYEEEE! *runs off*

Me- Well, okay then… Anyways hey everybody and welcome to another episode chapter thingy of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors! Okay this first dare comes from Zhe blasphemy, they say

"*Radio turns on and the knob slightly moves by it self, stoping at the right frequency.**Radio plays Dubstep out loud*  
*Gunshots are fired several times*  
"For the love of everything still living in harmony, stop playing that toilet swirling, ear killing, peace of garbage you got there!Next time, it won't be bullets in that thing!"  
"Oh,oh lord... Y'all herd that...well ain't that something, sorry if anyone got.. err never-mind."

Me- *has a bullet logged into my head, notices everyone looking* … What?

Lily- There's uh, there's a, never mind.

Me- Okay then whatever

"Anyways Q/A time..

Mova- why dose dubstep kill you slowly?  
Nova- Did ya created Mova for balance in the universe?  
Dededee- your hammer is now made out of chocolate  
Joann- If your evil soul is a conscious, what happen to the good one?  
Meta knight- inhale helium and get hit by whomever hates your guts, if no one volunteers, a giant hole to oblivion will appear in the ground and take you down into an endless fall. It will amuses me and hopefully, you  
Marx- I'll give you the power of telekinesis, hopes of having arms  
Magolor- take a spin of your lor whit anyone you like, around the world  
Kirby- *a plunger out of nowere whit a edible gold chocolate stucks on his "head"* Have fun!  
Crystal- have some fudge  
Sage, Jackson, Gino, Richard- Play Monopoly  
Lily- You're in a far-away small island, nothing but a comfy chair, a palm tree and a chest full of refreshments. Enjoy! *sigh*  
Shadow and Dark knight- Have some tea and feast your eye with an episode of twilight zone (not the sissy a** vampire show, the good one).  
O2- You scared my cousin for life! And for that..! I'll give you anything you what, possible that is, if not, I'll die trying. And my cousin? Let's just say... He's a pain in the rear. BIG time.  
That it for now... Oh! By the way, there's a magical missal tower or whatever you call it, is roaming around. I'll be careful if I were you.  
Over an...*static comes in, radio turns off itself*"

Me- DAMN IT SLENDY!

Slenderman- I'm sorry D:!

MOVA- Well, it was originally just CL4P-TP's, but I have no idea what's going on anymore

NOVA- I actually didn't create him…

Me- I did, and I did because I thought NOVA needed an opposite, though what with Akron and his evilness (evilest guest I meant to put an r in the name) I don't think we NEED any more actual evil. So I made MOVA the evil wanna be.

Dededee- CHOCOLATE! *eats like crazy*

Me- Hm, as for my good side, well, I really don't wanna talk about it *shivers* let's just say Akron had his way and Ashika (my good side, its means the goddess of love or something like that) has been nowhere to be seen. Though I personally think with an Akron impersonator *saying that because I forgot to include the r* she might show up soon. Anyways the real Akron is sealed up tight in a multi-dimensional prison, those have no ways to escape from them, not even Akron can break out of it, well, the only way to free him is the key, but *holds key up* I have it, and he is not going to be released if I can help it.

Meta Knight- *talks in high pitched voice while Dark Knight and Nightmare beat the living crap out of him*

Marx- Arms!? ARMS! AAARRRRMMMMSSS!

Me- Oh boy here we go again…

Magolor- Sweet! COME ON EVERYONE MY TREAT!

Everyone- Awesome!

Kirby- COME ON! MY CHOCOLATE! MINE! GET THIS DAMN PLUNGER OFF MY HEAD!

Crystal- Fudge?

Me- Yeah it's chocolate, you'll love it, hold on *breaks in half* I think Cecil would love this to! *gives Crystal half*

Crystal- :D!

Me- I knew she would like it, here Cecil

Cecil- Fudge :D!

Jackson- *been playing, now its 4 A.M* OKAY F**K THIS GAME! IT'S FOUR IN THE MORNING GRAND MA YOU WIN!

Sage Dee- … But I'm a guy

Jackson- I'M SITTING ON THIS DARNED CHAIR WITH COFFEE! AND I'M PAYING THESE TAXES OUT OF MY A$$! RICHARD WHERE DID YOU GET THOSE PINK FIFTES? THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE BLUE!

Me- We should give him some time to calm down

02- Anything huh? Hmmmm, I have to get back to you on that one…

Shadows&Dark Knight- THIS IS AMAZING!

Lily- Well this is relaxing, I could get used to this!

Me- Okay so anyways this next dare comes from Kirby is cul, they say

"ddd: y r u so fat and stoopid n ugly n stuff  
kerby; en u, ty do u eat do much. dem fatteh"

Everyone- What!?

Me- Dededee: Why are you so fat, stupid, and ugly!?  
Kirby: You to, why do you eat do much? You are a fatty to

(note to Kirby is cul: Thank god I understand that type of writing, also, your story is amusing to read :D)

Dededee- Because I am King and I can!

Kirby- Don't remind me *looking in the mirror*

Me- Okay then, so this next dare comes from The Good Guest *sigh* finally maybe we will have some more balance against the evil!

"Well. I'm good to the good and bad to the bad.  
Joann: here another butler.  
Jackson: Since you searched in websites. Search pokecreepypasta then read every page.  
MOVA:WUB!WUB!SKET!SKET!  
Joann: Well I'm fan of your work!  
Slenderman: Afraid of rainbows?* a triple rainbow appeared* look at that!  
Nightmare: be nice until I say so!  
Shadows: breakdance!  
Kirby: you and fumu must fight link and zelda.  
Escargoon: fight fire with fire. (Meaning: he must use fire to extinguish the fire)  
Marx: juggle fireballs.  
Sword: here a shin guard.  
Henrietta: 22?  
Everyone: what came first the chicken or the egg? Answer that."

Sword- Uh, thanks?

Me- I think *jugged by the other dares for him* he might want a crotch guard instead. Also yay, another person to do my every day work for me!

Jackson- O_o!? MY CHILDHOOD! NOOOOOOOO T_T!

MOVA- ARGH! NOOOOOO NOT MORE POISON! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!

Joann's Soul- NEVER SAY THAT WORD AGAIN! *blares out dubstep* BOOYAH! *beats MOVA up with a huge cute kitty*

MOVA- NNNNOOOOOOOOO!

Me- Soul calm down!

Joann's Soul- But! But!

Me- Look you don't have to go insane to prove you are evil, we all know your evil. Just stop pleas- MURFH!

Joann's Soul- NO DON'T SAY THAT ACURSED WORD BABE, IT WILL KILL YOU!

Me- Please shut up

Joann's Soul- :O

Me- See? I'm fine, that was a moment of weakness, we know, just stop.

Slenderman- NNNNNOOOOOO NOT MORE RAINBOWS!

Nightmare- AWWW, BUT, BUT!

Me- BE NICE DAMN YOU!

Nightmare- OKAY D:!

Me- Also, glad to hear you like my stories, it's always nice to know people actually like the stuff I post ;)!

Shadows- WWWHHHHHEEWW! *break dancing*

Kirby- We have to do what?

Link- Oh hey Kirby, what's good?

Kirby- I have to fight you apparently

Link- Oh, hold on, here *gives Kirby a sword* okay now fight me!

Escargoon- JUST EXTINGUSH DAMN YOU!

Marx- I CAN NOW BECAUSE OF… AAAARRMMMMSSS :D!

Henrietta- that's two plus two of course!

Sage Dee- Chicken, or egg?

Gino- PARADOX!

Both- *faint*

Me- It's obvious, the chicken came first!

Sage Dee- *Wakes up* You solved the age old question!? But, how?

Me- Simple, bacteria and such has evolved to make multi-cellular organisms, so of course that would have led to the creation of the chicken due of evolutionary paths, then the chicken laid the egg, thus, the chicken came first.

Random college professor- FANTASIC! SOME ONE ACTUALLY KNOWS AN ANSWER!? YOU MY GOOD DEAR DESERVE A NOBEL PRIZE!

Me- Uh, thanks? Okay anyways this next dare comes from Motochicka, they say

"Joann- get eaten by pterodactyls  
Kirby- eat pain soup  
Dedede- watch all 3 "brawl taunts" videos on YouTube. Once you do, you can no longer feel pain.  
Sword- fight gold knight  
Blade- fight diamond knight  
Fumu- eat atomic curry with the world's spiciest peppers drizzled in the world's spiciest sauce in the giant microwave and when you come out you must be eaten by pterodactyls  
Escargon- eat more salt  
Everyone else- walk under the shower of slime"

Kirby- *sigh* aw whatever YOLO! *eats another waddle dee, soup form, yuck!*

Escargoon- I hate you *eats*

Me- You could have it much worse you know, okay you giant ugly flying things back off, I promise I don't taste good!

Mike- But sure as hell looks good!

Me- … I normally would take that as a complement but think of you as a creep and have a sarcastic remark be my rebuttal, but right now this whole situation is way different. NO F**K OFF YOU FLYING DINO!

Dededee- My dance I thought was cool though…

Sword- You're made out of gold, the softest armor ever! *kicks Gold Knight's butt* BOOYAH!

Fumu- HOT HOT HOT! ARGH! NO NOT PTERODACTYLS!

Me- *is riding one of them* BOOYAH!

Fumu- ARGH NOOOOOOOOO! *runs for dear life*

Me- *jumps off* Okay then, this next dare comes from pokekirbyfanjr, they say

"I'm new :p"

Me- No worries, it's always nice to see another new face :)!

"Kirby: you have 6 wishes use them as you like.  
Everyone dance the Gangnam Style warp speed!  
All villains: Get beat up by me!  
All allies: here. Cookies!  
Magolor: here. I built another Lor.  
Joann:(don't tell Magolor I put TNT's there.)  
Dark,sword,meta,blade,shadow,galacta: Swordfight me!  
Poof! All villains turned to mice!"

Kirby: Hmmmmm, I have to decide on these

Everyone- *Dancing Gungnam Style wicked fast*

Me- *controlling that using a remote* heh heh, I love technology!

All the evil people in this Q/A- OWOWOWOWOWOW! NNOOOOOO THE PAINNNN!

All the heroes or allies in the Q/A- COOKIES :D!

Me- *gives mine of Cecil* Okay, that should keep him occupied for a bit...

Magolor- Alright! *runs in, then the, uh, "Lor", explodes*

Me- BWAHAHAHAHA! … Magolor are you okay?

Magolor- MY LOR D:!

Me- We should give him a moment… Okay this next dare comes from the gooder guest, they say

"Did you like good guest. We're good to good and bad to bad.  
As well...  
Joann: be a Kirby, talk like a Kirby, act like a Kirby  
Meta: give Kirby your galaxia!(Meaning your sword)  
Dark- same as Meta.  
Kirby: Beat up Dededee!  
Dededee: here a diet plan.  
Escargoon: go through salt water.  
Slenderman: Go to equestria!  
Shadows: add lasers to your battle ship! And add me as a commander and I will fire at Magolor!  
Joan's soul: beat up Magolor!  
Everyone else: beat up nightmare!  
Bye!"

Me- I have been a Kirby before, so *turns back into that Kirby*

Meta- Darn it, here Kirby

Kirby- YAYZ!

Dededee- Uh, thanks? Wait I'm not fat! *cries*

Escargoon- Okay NOW I feel like a snail, underwater with my kind.

Shadows- LASERS :D!? YOU ARE MAZING! FIRE!

Magolor- ARGH NOOOOOOO!

Joann's Soul- I can't, sorry :/

Me- Maybe later, when reviews are not happening

Joann's Soul- I can wait for that :D!

Nightmare- Ohhhhhh NOVA

Me- WOOHOO BOOYAH! *hits with ultimate fish*

Nightmare- NOOOOOO!

Jackson- Fire!

Shadows- Right away!

Nightmare- ARGH!

Me- Okay then, this next dare comes from, Gooder guest again, they say

"Hi Guys! Let see... OMG! Evilest Guest is Akon!*hides on a hidden base on top of dimensions which I can clearly see akon on the Dimension of Door Locks* Is that Akon?  
Awell... *pulls out Dimensional Net* We could save him. If he wants...  
Joann: play slender.  
Lily: Here. Holy Taco which good made.  
Shadows: well... My mechanics made more upgrades on your ship. Try it!  
Joann's soul: Souls can talk? How?  
Richard: find my house over dimensions.  
Jackson: here. Some candy.  
Jen: Get going. Just beat up Nightmare.  
Edge: same as Jen.  
Meta: here an extra sword.  
Dark: Race Richard to find my house.  
Magolor: make Mova suffer using this.*radio plays cute meow sounds with Dubstep* and this suit prevents magic.  
Kirby: here. A giant hammer clobber all you want except Dededee.  
Dededee: want to be smart? Go to my G.O Academy. Where everyones nice and likes new people. I think you can enjoy it.  
Escargoon: What's your favorite food I can give you?  
Bun: bother Nightmare!  
Fumu: Here's some headphones with your favorite songs.  
Nightmare:*ahem* YOU INSIGNIFICNANT MONSTER FULL OF ***** I HATE YOU! GO TO MY CHAIN JAIL WITH MONSTERS! YOU CAN'T EAT ANYTHING FOR 2 CHAPTERS! AND IF THE 3 EVIL PERSONS CAN HELP ME! YOU WILL BE IN REAL DANGER!  
Mova: well epic rap battle with Joann.  
Nova: Beat up using your godly powers on Nightmare!  
I hope yours saf-*cuts telephone connection*  
Oh... I'm trying to save Akon here! Can I be the next Guest?"

Me- SAVE Akron? But Akron is evil! Are you supposed to be good, well, I guess it would be considered good but, he is eviler than anything else evil could ever dream of being! Anyways, again? Hm, well, I'm gonna skip on that, it would basically be the same as last time seeing as Slendey is here, and not in the game…

Lily- Holy Taco? Ohhhh, thanks :D *om nom nom* THIS IS AMAZING!

Shadows- AND NOW IT'S A MECH!? I LOVE YOU :D! BOOYAH!

Nightmare- NO NOT MORE! AAAARRRGGGHHH!

Joann's Soul- Simple, the power of telepathy, though I made mine into more of cosmic vocals, so everyone can hear me and not just Joann

Jackson- CANDY!? BOOYAH! *eats happily*

Jen- Can do!

Edge- BOOYAH!

Nightmare- Why does NOVA hate me!?

Me- Because you wear a mask that's why

Meta- *awkwardly standing there*

Me- Oh, no you Meta, he spared you for being awesome

Meta- Oh okay, and sweet three swords now!

Dark- Where is your house then?

Richard- LATER SUCKA *flies off on Lor with Galacta* So where are we going anyways?

Galacta- I'm sensing where this guest is living, just let me fly.

Richard- Okay then

Magolor- BOOYAH!

MOVA- NOOOOOOO NOT MORE! *melts away* CURSE YOU CL4P-TP AND SKRILLIX YOU ARE A SEL OUT ANYWAYS!

Me- Hater much?

Lily- Do you like his songs then?

Me- Only heard of one *herp derp*

Kirby- Hm… I have no idea who to hit with this now…

Dededee- SO MANY NICE PEOPLE, THEY ACTUALLY UNDERSTAND ME *cries out of joy*

Escargoon- Hm, I think donuts *donut appears out of nowhere* BOOYAH! *OM NOM NOM!*

Bun- bother bother bother!

Nightmare- STOP THAT!

Me- BE NICE!

Nightmare- ... PLEASE

Me- NICER!

Nightmare- NO!

Me- WHAT WAS THAT!?

Nightmare- OH NOVA! OKAY BUN PLASE STOP THAT

Bun- Nope! Bother bother

Nightmare- NOOOOOOOO!

Me- And now you are in jail

NOVA- Beat down time!

Nightmare- OH NOVA NO!

Me- Rap battle? Uh, someone provide a beat!

Lily- WUB WUB WUB SKET SKET-

MOVA- NNNNNOOOOOO *melts*

Me- … I guess I win? (Sorry couldn't think of much for that one, if you have any more raps you wanna see you can list them, if I can think of one I will write it down.) Okay this next dare comes from the most good guest, they say

"Well... There's no such thing Gooder Guest can be little over tortutive can he? Yes. he's a he.  
All the Good guest are male. Such predicament. I have 1 dare only for Nightmare.  
Which is...  
*ahem* well looks to see my other friend got you chain jailed. But you're evil so I put Bazookas or rocket launchers at you.  
Gooder Guest respond... We're having a Good tournament. So the most Good can take over and be the new leader. What do you say? Well... I coming to your house.  
-Most Good Guest which is formerly Good Guest thanks to Good Rules."

Nightmare- NO! ARGH THE PAIN! THIS TASTES LIKE MURDER AND- ARGH!

Me- Okay then, there is the gooder guests response

"WHAT?! YOU MADE YOURSELF RULER?! UNFAIR! CAN SOME REVIEWERS HELP ME DESTROY GOOD RULES THAT AREN'T TRUE!  
HE JUST WANT TO RULE. SO EVERYONE I DARE YOU TO HELP ME! THAT'S SO UNFAIR OF YOU GOOD GUEST! AND I ACCEPT YOUR ***** CHALLENGE! MOST DO-GOODER WINS! BYE!"

Me- … I feel like the good people really shouldn't be fighting each other. They should be fighting the evil if they really are good, I mean it makes sense that way. But either way it is not the title the claims who is the best, it is their actions. Okay this next dare comes from the eviler guest, they say

"Well well well, what have we here? Joann's soul apologizing, saving a life, and saying the P Word 3 times? Listen, that's no way to uphold an evil reputation, even if you're trying to win over a girl! That vacuum had some effect after all! So soul, I dare you to be the nicest, most caring, most peaceful being in the omniverse for one chapter, while you own all the weapons in the world but cannot use them! oh btw my brother says he wants his manifest fragment back; that's why i wanted your soul in the first place Joann."

Joann's Soul- IT WAS WEAKNESS DAMN IT! *the whole world rumbles violently and the atmosphere rips for a second*

Me- SOUL CALM DOWN!

Joann's Soul- No! *turns around*

Me- … What's with you?

Joann's Soul- What do you mean I'm fine

Me- No you're not, what is wrong with you?

Joann's Soul- Nothing, really, I guess. Whatever, so now I have to be NICE? URK! Thank NOVA only for one chapter!

Me- So Akron wants my soul back? Well if he is this evil with two thirds of himself, I shudder to think how evil he will be with his whole. Anyways he is in inter-dimensional prison with no way in, or out. Even if I wanted to give him my soul I couldn't. Anyways this last dare comes from Akon, hm, impostors are already showing up. I'm guessing this one is a he as well, he says

"Now that everyone knows who I really am, I guess it's pointless to call myself the evilest guest anymore. So let's see... Joann's soul has revealed me, Motochika has trapped me in dimensions unknown, sir guestinald has returned, and the good and gooder guest have appeared. Time to put an end to this madness by creating madder madness  
Joann's soul- experience more pain than you could ever imagine for previously insulting me  
Everyone else- get attacked by a flock of interdimensional metal fire breathing pterodactyls  
- Akon, formerly known as the Evilest guest"

Me- Okay this isn't as bad as I thought it would be *is relived* so more giant flying dinos? Okay then,

Joann's Soul- What did I say? Anyways I am a soul, not a person, souls cannot feel pain, you would need a body to feel pain, and souls are only energy wisps, not people.

Everyone (other then Joann and her soul)- ARGH NO NO NO BAD DINOS! ARGH!

Dededee- NO I'M NOT DINNER! AAARRRRGGHHH!

Landia- I CAN FLY TO SUCKERS!

Marx- YEAH IN YOUR FACES!

Landia- NOOOOO THEY ARE PECKING ME!

Marx- OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Me- Well, this looks like the end of this chapter, so, thanks to the new reviewers, Evilest guest sorry for the typo, but Akron is a separate creature all together anyways so it shouldn't be too much of a problem right? And to other older reviewers please make sure to review more if you have any more, same for the new reviewers. Now if you excuse me I need to tie up some lose ends with this whole "Akron" business, see you all next time!


	26. Chapter 24

A/N- I do not own Tobucus, or anything of his stuff that has been referenced, same with Epic Rap Battles of History

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors Chapter 24-

C.N.R- (Apparently stands for Cosmic News Reporter)  
*looks at Joann's house* yup, this must be the place! Now then, time to pester Joann for an interview like any other media interviewer would! *walks into the house, it is currently 6 A.M*  
*opens door and sees Joann sleeping*  
Joann!

Me- GAH ROBOCOWBOYS AND NINJAS! … Who in the name of great bagels hell are you?

C.N.R- Do you have time for an interview?

Me- Wha? Sure I guess *sits up and yawns*

C.N.R- Hope you do, because I am going to pester you if you don't!

Me- Whoa chill out dude I just said I was going to. Does your camera man have to get that close?

C.N.R- Okay, now then

What is it like being a goddess?

Me- Well, being a goddess has its pros and cons really. For the pros I am now enhanced magically-

Magolor- ARGH! NO! MAGIC NIGHTMARES!

Me- SHUT UP! Anyways I have been enhanced both physically and mentally, in ways you would think a goddess would be, I.E beauty, smarts, and awesome stuffs. The cons are that I have to go to these annoying god and goddess meetings every Wednesday. I mean come on the only thing that happens really is this other god Artimus hitting on me the entire time. So annoying.

C.N.R- What kinds of powers does your goddess title bestow you?

Me- Well I got a numerous amount of powers really, like for example my ultimate fish was gifted to me, I could also do other crazy things like fly and teleport around and all that jazz. But something worth noting is the stuff gifted to me and only me, which is my powers of random. Basically wielding random things or events that have no correlation whatsoever as my weapons, it's amusing honestly.

C.N.R- How different was life before having said powers?

Me- Well now I get to be ten times lazier. But before having these powers I was a guy.

C.N.R- Seeing as Cecil is your son, would that make him a demi god? or a god... god?

Me- … Huh, good question!

C.N.R- Did you know your Q/A's popularity stretches past Earth? If you didn't it is very popular in the Ilos 17 dimension! (where I came from)

Me- Wow, that's pretty cool! I did not know that

C.N.R- Any words for your fans?

Me- Hey look mom, I'm on TV :D!

C.N.R- Do you mind if I also interview your OC's?

Me- No I do not mind at all, just don't interview them now. Especially Jackson, he does not like being woken up at 6 in the morning. Now please get out of my house and out of my face creepy camera guy!

C.N.R- Okay thanks for your time *teleports back to Ilos 17*

Me- This is the last time I ever leave my front door open *goes back to sleep*

Joann's Soul- *locks door* Hey babe!

Me- *wakes up, is now annoyed* What!?

Joann's Soul- We've got mail! *is holding a huge package* Here *drops on Joann*

Me- Ow! Soul!

Joann's Soul- heh heh, whoops!

Me- *opens package* A radio? I didn't order a radio!

*Radio turns on and automatically turns to the right frequency (yes, this will happen often)*

Me- *screams in fright and throws the radio away from me*

Joann's Soul- Whoa! *dodges*

*as everyone else walks in radio starts working*

" Good day everybody, I hope is everything is under normal circumstances, and sorry for that "Akron" thing, shouldn't brought it up, now looks like you got a bit of a mess here, but hopefully, as you're are goddess, everything will be under control. But if thing go out of hand, oh lest say, next chapter, I'll humbly will aid you as fast as possible, if you what to. And zero, I'm still watching bub. Now, on to the questions 'n dares...

Joann- you are now at a top of a hill Xmo xpwhit a vibrating, heat contoll chair, now sit back and relax, for the show to start...( also you made me had a cramp last chater, thank you .3.)"

Me- That sounds painful, but you're welcome regardless!

Lily- I think they meant they got a cramp because they laughed to hard.

Me- I know that!

"All of y'all- you are now teleported in the slender forest, and slender won't come at the last 6 or so survivors. The game is called, LAZER TAG, whit a catch.  
Lasers can actually hurt you, the number of times you got hit, depending where you hit, you' teleported out in a "spectator" view.  
The winning team will get a "All you can eat, relax 'nd all that goody stuff. The lossing teams will be starving and tired and looking at the window of th winners.  
The other catch is that, the squeak squad is a third team, " The Saboteurs, they are invisible and pretty hard to see and hear, stelling y'all ammo. And by the way, scarce ammo! And slender, as you appear, try to separate the team away, or just insta-kill them, whatever you like.  
NOW, for the teams...

Team doody head- Kirby, Meta knight, Dark matter, Richard, Doc, Lily  
Team Nut-for-brain-Magolor, Shadow, Herrieta, Jakson, Gino, Marx  
Team sabo-whatever- The whole squeak squad  
And the ref- Joann Soul, be fair by the way  
And also, I repeat, NO items or perks or anything that will give an advantage. All you have it's your wits, cleverness and teamwork.  
Let the battle, BEGIN!"

Me- Nice chair, comfy… ZZZZZZZZ!

Lily- Richard hide behind a tree, you will be harder to hit.

Jackson, 02, Dark knight, Kirby, Fumu, Bun, Jen, Edge, Nightmare, Shadows- FOR NARNIA! *charges and unloads like crazy* (yes I know most or some of them are not even IN the fight :P)

Everyone- ARGH!

*after the charge*

Lily- Richard, are you alright?

Gino- Sniper!

Sage Dee- YEAH!

Dededee- NO!

Lily- Okay forget this, CHARGE!

Richard- THIS IS SPARTA!

(after the match ended)

"Good job, team doody head, here yard prize, and for y'all others, STARE AT THEM! That it for..* EXPLOSION*... happy new years to all of y'all, Now if you exuse me...*Radio turns off and turns into medals*"

Me- *wakes up* Wha!? Oh, okay then nice job guys, for the others… YOU STINK! Here have colane! *throws colane and losers, and people who were in the fight for the heck of it* Okay this next dare comes from-

Dededee- I can't eat colane!

Me- TO BAD EAT IT ANYWAYS! Okay this next dare comes from JacetheAceofChaos, he says

"Hello I am Eclipse Jace's dark side now don't go getting any ideas just because I'm Dark does not make me evil okay  
I just love stirring up chaos so don't be surprised if I go a little overboard oh ya Jace is allowed to be dared"

Me- But is he JacetheAces OC, not mine, if I used him I could be considered copying him. And I do NOT want to do that.

"Landia: Make out with Kirby again  
Magolor: I will rip you to pieces lol just kidding but I have put you in a soundproof box so I do not have to listen to you blabber about your stupid useless Lor  
Kirby: can you understand this usted es mi personaje favorito  
Everyone: turn to yarn  
Kirby: beat up Magolor  
Mova: WUB WUB WUB SKET SKET SKET [repeats it 400 times]  
thats all dumb[censor]  
Jace: Get out of here Eclipse  
Eclipse: this is not the last time you will see dares from me  
Jace: sorry about that, that numbskull loves to cause chaos  
Eclipse: I'm way better than you Jace I can talk to snakes and shoot black lightning out of my [censor]"

Me- … Dude, ew

"Jace: you cannot do that I mean the black lightning thing I already know you can talk to snakes and you can shoot black lightning out of your hands not your [censor] dumb[censor]  
Eclipse: oh it's on [censor] your [censor] is about to be kicked by me  
Jace: whatever *kicks Eclipse where the sun don't shine* I can always do that  
Eclipse: *holding his groin* you win  
Jace: now on to my dares  
Landia: Beat up Eclipse for me  
Kirby: I have discovered a new ability for you I call it Dark Kirby you can get this by eating a shadow waddle dee *gives shadow waddle dee* with this ability you can shoot black lightning out of your hands  
Henrietta: eclipse's dare: I am the king of pancakes and I challenge you to a fight *holding out sword made of pancakes* winner is titled Master of Breakfast. Jace's Dare: okay o_o' anyways now both me and Eclipse are going to send out dares anyways do me a favor and kick Eclipse's [censor]"

Me- Me? Uh, okay? *kicks Eclipse where the sun doesn't shine*

Eclipse- AIE AIE AIE! *Flies off around the world ten times*

Me- Heh, I still got it :D!

Dedede: Eclipse's dare: Lose some weight fat[censor] Jace's dare: *knocks out Eclipse* don't listen to him do me a favor and beat up Eclipse sense he said that to you.

Dededee- I'M HIP! *charges*  
"Jace:Done  
Eclipse: I am not *is knocked out again*"

Dededee- YA HA!

"see you next time"

Me- What Magolor? I can't hear you!

Joann's Soul- I know what could make this better *blares magic music in Magolor's box

Me- Oh wow that's cruel *laughs*

Kirby: … Poyo?

Me- Well, that sentence made him forget English! Damn!

Henrietta- Pancakes? HA! I EAT PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST! *eat Eclipse, whole thankfully*

Me- … That actually made some sense!

Kirby- Poyo, poyo! *shocks Magolor* POYO!

Me- Okay, I hope I didn't skip anything, this next dares comes from the gooder guest, he says

"Thanks Joann for the warning!*closes the Dimensional Door* I'm almost dead*sat on a chair which heals him instantly* Ok I'm in a generous mood today so here my Q/A!  
Blade: You got promoted.  
Sword: Here a crotch guard with instant healing powers!  
Meta: Here a Miracle Sword! It's yours to keep! And Let's fight some creepers! Which the miracle blade instantly kills them just one slash!  
Jen: Here 10 wishes!  
Edge: Here! An Anti-clown shield! And I nuked the entire circus in town!  
Richard: I upgraded your Formula Star! You can now fully control it!  
Galacta: Here a Blazing Sword of Justice! It's yours. It can erupt volcanoes. Burst through mountains.  
Kirby: Here's my Holy chef! You can eat all you want!  
Fumu: Here some books that you can learn holy magic! And I can train you too!  
Bun: Well... Here's a Book that contains So Funny jokes! And free chocolates.  
Lily* a rocket drops 5 million supplies of Holy Tacos*  
Magolor: Here a Lor full upgraded that cannot be eaten!  
MOVA: Here some evil souls! It's yours to keep.  
Shadows: Upgraded full of your battleship. It has holy blasters. Holy cannons. Holy shield. And Karaoke!  
Dark: here a Holy sword! Can destroy evil.  
Dededee: I like you! So I herby put you to high school now. Where anyone is nice!  
Joann: Here a mansion on Hawaii! You can relax!  
Nightmare: I'm sorry... Here's a mind gift. Think of something and It will come true!  
Jackson: Here some holy candies.  
No need to thank me! I'm good after all."

Blade- BOOYAH!

Sword- Heh heh, Joann try me!

Me- Um, I really don't feel like it right now.

Sword- Really?

Me- NO! *kicks*

Sword- AIE AIE AIE! *flies off into a different omniverse*

Me- Remember kids, nothing can remove the pain of a goddess kick! But the guard will block anyone else's kicks.

Meta- YEAH! WWWWHHHHHHEEEEWWWW!

Jen- Hm, what to do with these wishes… aw well I'll spend them later if Joann can think of some wishes

Edge- It better also be a anti-nuke shield, oh NOVA!

Richard- Sweet! *turns back into Kirby form, for some clarification every chapter whoever has a human form, other than Magolor and Marx, are in their human form* Woohoo BOOYAH!

Galacta- I shall use this to valiantly… do something

Kirby- Awesome! Make my food b**ch!

Me- … Jackson stop swearing around Kirby you're making him a potty mouth!

Jackson- Uh, okay, what is the real reason why?

Me- I don't want Cecil to learn these words yet, not until he is older and can control what he says.

Crystal- S**t :D!

Lily- No Crystal that's a bad bad word, you don't wanna say a bad word.

Fumu- Holy blast! *accidentally fires at Joann* OH NOEZ!

Me- *is undamaged* Fumu you should watch you're aim

Fumu- 0_0 Are you not hurt!?

Me- Because I'm a (somewhat) good goddess, holy magic don't hurt holy people you know.

Fumu- Ohhhh okay

Lily- TACOS :D! BOOYAH!

Fumu- How can you eat that much but still be that skinny?

Me- It's called a high metabolism, you can eat a metric crud ton of food, but in the end you gain literally no pounds.

Magolor- THANK YOU :D!

MOVA- MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Joann's Soul- … WUBWUBSKESKETBUUUUUUUUWUBWUB WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB!

MOVA- NOOOOOOO!

Shadows- SWEET! HOLY MECH! BOOYAH!

Dark- Uh, thanks I guess?

Dededee- YAYZ!

Me- I could get used to this *walks into the mansion to see all my stuff, and butlers are here as well, plus more butlers and awesome stuffs* I think I don't mind living here! *sits on a recliner and relines* Awww heck yeah.

Nightmare- Anything? Hmmmmm, this could prove to be useful…

Jackson- Candies? BOOYAH! *om nom nom*

Me- Okay then, this next dare comes from the Good Guest, he says

"Hi! I have a dare for everyone.  
You go to Gooder Guest house. Stay there at least 2 chapters. Don't worry! He got extra beds for all! We discussed it earlier so You should meet us there!"

Me- Uh okay, where here! *walks in* Soooooo… this next dare comes from Sir Guestinald III, (just a btw to him, I will use thatg dare for comity, hope you don't mind me ignoring the ultimate evil part, I just want this to stay a non evil centered Q/A* he says

"hmmm. sir kibbles crawling out of the sea, firework colors turning our world and isaiah mustafa upside down, the smell of a smell, sheep turning into harps, swan diving from a waterfall into a hot tub with a vintage motorcycle in it, and adventure cake in a dream kitchen built with body wash? this must be the Ultimate Evil... a being so inconceivably evil akron looks like a harmless drop of water in comparison and so powerful it transcended the omniverse itself and hid in its own dark fortress for all this time, until now... the spirit of chaos, destruction, and every negative thing in the omniverse and beyond... i dare not say its name, as it is the only thing I have ever truly feared. we have to stop this! Knights of the heptagonal table, advance! Oh right, dares. Joann, by the helm of pure power invested in me by the most powerful being in the omniverse, i hereby appoint you an official knight of the heptagonal table. That means you get to join me and the others on our missions. You, me, motochika, achmed, and the eviler guest are the current knights. If anyone else wants to join, character or reviewer, just ask. Only the first 7 members get to sit at the table, so only 2 slots are left to become a leader of the forces of good in the omniverse! mova listen to the song "rock n roll" by skrillex, and everyone gets 1 wish granted within reason (no bad things for another person, no ultimate power, no more wishes, no mind control)! That's it for now, peace off! *disappears* *tobuscus's "subscribe jingle" plays*"

Me- More wishes that I have no idea what to do with seeing as I ran out of ideas for wishs? Hooray!

MOVA- NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO SELL OUT!

Me- That's the only song I heard from him, it's not bad. Sorry but I really cannot think of any wishes at the moment, so… this next dares comes from pokekirbyfanjr, they say

"Hey guys!  
I want everyone to face my Army.  
My Army:  
Laser Knight- A robotic-Meta that can shoot Lasers.  
Tornado-2- A spirit like O2 but it's a tornado.  
Blaze: A Lava Kirby. A permanent Kirby that can summon Fire weapons.  
Dede32- A smart Dededee can use magic.  
Lex: My Pet dragon can shoot Elemental Fires.  
JR: Me! I wield the hammer of Destruction. And also Poison Hammer.  
Gene: My friend that shoots High-powered water.  
Let the match begin."

Me- Okay then, um, who is going for who?

Dark- I GO FOR THE ATOM BOMB!

Me- DARK NO!

Dark- AAAAAARRRRGGHHHH *throws it*

Me- OH NOVA! *covers everyone I can in a holy shield*

*once the bomb is done wreaking havoc*

Me- Uhhhhh, did we win?

Gene- Think again! *floods the area*

Me- Well, this shouldn't be too much of a problem, GO MY ULTIMATE FISH! *throws fish into the water*

Gene- OH MY NOVA! AAAAAHHHHHH *runs like hell*

Me- Okay, now then, Dark, I would like to have a word with you about atom bombs

Dark- NNNNNOOOOO *is being dragged off*

Lily- Okay then, this next dares comes from kassandral98, she says

"Hello I'm marshchoco I was abducted by puffballs! Kidding! I was cut out of my internet...anyway onto trolling!  
mk, gk, and dmk: live together in peace and harmony,  
everyone: tell me your new year's resolutions :)"

Meta- No way in hell would that happen!

Dark- We aren't even trying to not do our dares, its just 100% true that we could never live together in peace

Me- … All three of you are now hippies, NOW LIVE TOGETHER!

Galacta- Whoa girl, you should chillax for a bit.

Me- AWAY WITH YOU! *kicks all three to a random log cabin in the woods*

Slenderman- TIMEFORMETOMAKENIGHTMAREFUEL ! *runs off*

Nightmare- DIDSOMEONESAYMYNAME!? *chases after Slenderman*

Lily- My resolution was to try and be the best mom I can to Crystal

Richard- Mine was to try and be more helpful

Henrietta- Min moar randum and smrter

Everyone- WHAT!?

Me- To be more random and smarter, HA! Mine are to get out the rest of the fan fictions I am writing and all around try to be a better person, ish.

Jackson- Mine is to find a better computer

Me- Why?

Jackson- Those websites *glares at computer*

Gino- Mine is to try and not break when I see or hear a paradox

Sage Dee- Copier

Me- Well, it's see who fails first, okay this next dare comes from Gooder Guest, he says.

"I agree. All this time we're talking about Arkon and Ultimate battle-thingy. This is Q/A for crying out loud. Not a warzone.. Here's my dares or truths.  
Meta: beat up nightmare using the Miracle blade I gave you!  
Magolor: shoot lor's rockets at Jackson.  
Richard; Ride the Formula Star Around the world.  
Shadows: Fire the holy cannons at Nightmare.  
Joann: Get chug of the cliff by Slendy.  
After all dares. Race to my house. The prize is anything you want. But be warned. There's a space giant pirahna, Blasters. My OC's(Blaze knight,Laser Knight,TornadO-2,Gene,Blaze)  
My house is near on a gate that supposedly trapped Akron."

Me- Wasn't those pokekirbyfanjr's OC's? *GASP* THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON! Kind of like the whole Poyo247 and The Evil Guest thing…

Jackson- You have to catch me first! *runs*

Me- Do you mean get chucked off a cliff by Slendy? AH!

Slenderman- MY DARE!

Me- LET ME GO RIGHT NOW!

Slenderman- YOU ASKED! *throws*

Me- *floats back up* You better start running!

Slenderman- 0_0 AAAAAHHHHHHH! *runs for dear life*

Everyone else- … Did I just see that?

Me- I apparently scare everyone when I'm mad, SWEET!

Nightmare- ARGH WHY!?

Shadows- BOOYAH!

Meta- Revenge!

Nightmare- NNNNOOOOOO!

Me- But… we are already here, everyone wins then! Okay this last dare comes from Sir Guestinald III, again, he says

"It's ok if you omit the Akron reviews, but can you at least put in my "ultimate evil" review? Because that has a lot of comedy in it. Anyway, you can still be a member of the K.o.t.H.T. if you want; you just wouldn't be listed as a founder. You would still carry a lot of weight in the organization. Being a goddess gives you a very high rank. You get your own army, one of the 17 Swords of Legend (available only to the first 17 members; currently 10 spots left and 9 when this review is finished), a luxurious mansion or castle or penthouse or whatever you prefer, limo services, butlers, and all sorts of perks. You are called to meetings at the heptagonal table, but sit in one of the chairs in a circle around the 7 thrones of the table. You can fight alongside me and the others with pride. The 2 other founders aren't evil. So you're now a knight of the heptagonal table. Congrats! Oh, and Joann's soul must have an epic rap battle with Slenderman. Happy new year everyone and for my last dare (till next review) everyone has to make noise with my epic noisemakers! bye!"

Me- Alright, I'm honored to be one of those Knights in the Heptagonal Table :) Also, noise makers? HELLZ YEAH! *starts making a beat with one of them*

Jen- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!

Lily- Slenderman, vs.!

Shadows- Joann's Soul BEGIN!

Slenderman- If you go down the woods today you're in for a big surprise,

Because I will be standing there and I will eat your eyes!

Cause everywhere the Slenderman is I'm sure to kidnap a lot of kids,

You should start running, but not gunning

You fool, guns don't beat me

I'm the type of monster you can't even see

Ha, b**ch please, your nothing but a soul

With nothing too different then an internet troll

Joann's Soul- That was the best you got?

That was nothing compared to what I brought.

Slenderman, you can't even see!

You're not real, you're a myth, to be or not to be!

Then again this won't affect you, you're deaf!

With no mouth either to catch a breath!

I'm a soul but you're a b**ch whose as ugly as a witch

When I'm done with you I'll have to bury you in a ditch!

Slender- How many fools can I kill today?

I bet a lot more if you weren't in my way,

And you're not the best looking either, I have to say

You know what's eviler then you? My sneeze!

Unlike you it isn't dumb enough to say please!

Joann's Soul- You're the kind of evil that can be trapped in a poke ball

Put that in under your belt and watch your reputation fall!

Sure I said please

But you're as harmless as the breeze!

A butterfly is more dangerous then you

And your vocals nothing compared to the great mighty poos!

Right from the beginning you should'a known you were gonna lose!

Lily- WHO WON?

Jen- WHOSE NEXT!?

Everyone- YOU DECIDE!

Me- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS! Okay so that's it for this chapter, make sure to post more reviews of awesomeness! Also as a side note, I have a new idea for cameos, if someone wants to be a cameo then everyone can ALSO dare them, think of it as a way for you guys to be even more involved in this amazing *trying not to pat myself on the back* fan fiction. Also to people who were already cameoed you can be cameoed one more time if you want to be part of this, anyways so I think for now this is it, see you all next chapter, BOOP HA! Do do, do do do do do doooooo review :D!

MOVA- NO NOT MORE DUBSTEP!

Tobuscus- Did someone call me? I heard my jingle

Me- FAN GIRL ATTACK! *tackles Toby for no reason* BOOYAH!


	27. Chapter 25

A/N- Sorry for not posting this recently, mid terms came up and kidnapped me.

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warrior's Chapter 25-

Me- *JUST A BTW! Motochika will be the next guest! So think of some dares for him/her!*

Nightmare- *trying to hold in a laugh*

Lily- What's so funny?

Nightmare- *holds up Joann's blue night gown*

Lily- No way, you didn't. Nightmare, do you want to die?

Richard- What did he do?

Lily- He took Joann's night gown as she was showering.

Richard- … Yeah, he wants to die

Jackson- What did he do?

Nightmare- *flies off* AHAHAHAHA!

Me- *walks out of bathroom* Who the hell thought it was a good idea to, not only take my night gown, but let several spiders loose in the shower while I was showering?

Lily- Nightmare

Me- Of course *takes out giant flying black widow* hey guys

Everyone who is there- Yeah?

Me- Can you please recite the third rule I ever told you about living with me?

Fumu- Never wake you up when you are asleep?

Blade- Never make you angry?

Dededee- Make sure not to clobber you when we want to clobber things?

Me- No, I'll tell you myself. If I am showering, DO NOT RUIN MY PRIVACY! *Jumps on spider, which flies off as fast as a jet plane towards Nightmare* GET BACK HERE NIGHTMARE!

Jen- Ohhhh boy, Nightmare really is in for it… Okay so I guess I'll say it for Joann, hey guys and welcome to another chapter or episode… thingy, of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

Everyone else- *is fearfully watching Joann beat the crap out of Nightmare*

Jen- Uhhhh okay, so this first dare comes from *holy light appears form nowhere* What the?

Oden- *floats down out of nowhere, looks over to Joann* Joann, what are you going? Decent goddesses clothe themselves.

Me- I would, but this freakin bloke here decided to steel it!

Nightmare- I'M SORRY!

Me- NO YOUR NOT! *takes back night gown and puts it on* Okay, so- ODEN!? Oh my NOVA! *bows* hello fellow god! … Sooooooo, what are you doing here?

Oden- I have some dares

Me- And I have some randomness (lol for the quick cameo, this will probably not happen again, unless I fell like making one happen again)

Oden- Hello I am the sixth knight of the heptagonal table. The first knight is Motochika, who I used to be the bodyguard, personal lawyer, and financial adviser of. I still am, of course. But now I am a knight. Happy new year. I have some special new year's reviews for you  
Joann- make Motochika the next guest

Me- Was planning on it…

Oden- Henrietta- eat coffee and drink candy  
Everyone- watch the Incredible Crew season opener  
Magolor- fight me and all my magical powers  
Lily- have a pokemon battle against the eviler guest  
Sword- fight diamond knight  
Blade- fight gold knight  
Also, gold and diamond knights are property of the knights, not just Motochika  
"The knights" is a term used to refer of the knights of the heptagonal table (it's easier to write)  
Gold knight's armor is made of diamonds, it's just painted gold  
My name comes from the Norse god Odin  
This has been random useless trivia with oden."

Lily- Uhhhh… what Pokémon do they have?

Me- That would take too long, the whole battle would have to be waged in reviews, I don't think we can do that. We can be interactive to a certain point, like having pokemon battles and epic rap battles with guests can't really work, sorry. Anyways everyone we need to check out this incredible crew thingy… *I couldn't find anything but the trailer for this cartoon network show, sorry if this isn't it*

*reactions*

Me- … What the heck was that?

Lily- I don't even…

Me- This is why I like the shows that was created during my time as a child… this show is, I don't know my opinion on it seeing as I am still speechless. In my opinion I would like to stay with the shows that were around during my childhood... earlier childhood anyways.

Jackson- Say remember when cartoon network was actually nothing but CARTOONS?

Me- I remember those days…

Henrietta- I do that every day

Gino- How? Freeze the coffee?

Sage Dee- Turn the candy into some kind of shake?

Henrietta- *turns the coffee into hard candy and the candy into sugery coffee* That's how

Gino&Sage Dee- …

Me- … Didn't Blade and Sword already fight them? Well because I am sick of writing fighting senses and they already did it, I will skip it. Okay so

Magolor- NNNNNOOOOO! AAAARRRGGGHHHH *runs like hell*

Me- … So this next dare comes from

Magolor- NOT MORE MAGIC!

Me- Okay so this next-

Magolor- NNNNNNNNOOOOO!

Me- MAGOLOR SHUT UP! Okay so this next dare comes from-

Fumu- Joann

Me- FUMU! *takes out ultimate fish again*

Fumu- OOOOOHHHH NOVA! *runs like hell*

Lily- Again Fumu? Okay so this next dare comes from the golden guest, they say

"Hiiiii! So, let me do more DARES, for RANDOMNESS!"

Me- THIS, IS, RANDOM! *kicks Fumu off of the face of the Earth* BOOYAH!

Lily- …

"Kirby: You're now a teenager, not a Puffball toddler.  
Meta, Galacta, Dark: You are now toddlers.  
Crystal, Cecil: You are now teenagers.  
Jon: How many oc's do you have? Because I have a LOT! That's why I made a planet for my oc's!  
Richard/Lily: Go make out again in the closet."

Me- Hm, well, posted on Fan Fiction, there is me, Joann, so that's one, Lily is two, Richard is three, Gino is four, Jackson is five, Henrietta is seven, Jen is eight, Sage Dee is nine, Shadows is ten, Dark Knight is eleven, Pat is twelve, and Edge is thirteen. Counting ones not on fan fiction… I'll ball park it and say around thirty five or so?

Jackson- That is a lot!

Me- And that number is growing, slowly, but its growing none the less…

Kirby- So I'm guessing I am human?

Me- Uhhhh… sure! *uses goddess powers to turn Kirby into…. A fish!*

Me- Hehe, whoops! *uses goddess powers to turn Kirby into a human*

_Kirby is five foot one with medium sized pink hair, he is wearing a pink t-shirt with a yellow star on it, looking like popstar, he is also wearing red pants and sneakers._

Me- So, do you like it?

Kirby- Yeah it's awesome! Thanks- *looks over to Joann* HUBBA WUBBA WUBBA! HOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!

Me- *facepalm* Looks like Kirby is certainly ACTING like a teenage boy now! So now it's time to make Crystal and Cecil teenagers as well!

_Crystal is now five foot four, with long blond hair (long like her mothers), she was wearing a black tank-top with blue pants and black boots._

_Cecil is now six foot three, with somewhat short black hair, he was wearing a green t-shirt and black track pants._

Me- So, what do you to think?

Crystal- Sweet, I know how to speck full English all of a sudden!

Cecil- Look ma, I'm all grown up!

Me- *smiles and hugs Cecil* Wow, my baby is taller than I am!

Crystal- Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?

Me- Oh, they are making out in the closet, you might want to surprise them with your age advance, just a thought because I think it could be funny.

Crystal- Okay then Auntie

Me- Okay so, this next dares if from-

Cecil- Hey mom

Me- Yeah?

Cecil- Can I say the dare?

Me- Sure, here *gives Cecil iPhone*

Cecil- Oh wow this is so cool, okay so *puts on super intelligent voice* this next dare comes from kassandra98, she says

"hello. :)  
Dededee: do you hangout with bowser and gannondorf (or dork)  
MK: ALL YOUR SHIP ARE BELONG TO ME!  
Galacta: my sis thinks you're ugly. And she wants to kick you where the sun don't shine.  
Everyone: do a call me maybe flashmob.  
Magolor: you haz all the magic of nyan cat and Harry Potter in your hands ENJOY! :D  
Henrietta: you now can turn anything into pancakes."

Meta- NO!

Me- Yes! All your ship are belong to her!

Meta- AW BUT! BUT!

Me- NO! BAD META! NO CHOCOLATE

Meta- Okay sorry D:!

Dededee- Well, Bowser is a real hot head, a big jerk, and Ganondorf is a total loon, I rarely hang out with them and it's mostly after the evil video game villains meetings.

Galacta- Ohhhhh NOVA… No NO I AM NOT SWOR- AIE AIE AIE! *flies off, and no, not by his wings*

Magolor- Must, not, panic!

Henrietta- *turns all the things (TURNING ALL THE THINGS! Meme lol :P) into pancakes and eats them all*

Me- Come on everyone flash mob!

*it's a normal day out in public, until Call me maybe starts playing, then everyone free style dances*

Me- WOOHOO! Dance baby dance!

Cecil- I FEEL SO ALIVE!

Lily- Come on Crystal, let mom show you how to dance, badly that is!

Jen&Shadows- *brake dancing* WWWWHHHHHHEEEWWWW!

Me- *sings along while dancing the can-can with several of the others* BOOYAH!

*music stops and I teleport everyone back home*

Me- Heh, that was fun! Okay so anyways this next dare comes from the eviler guest, they say

"i accept your challenge. lily-livered and richtard go on a romantic date in the dimension of darkness; herprietta and sage derp have an epic rap battle; ginerd what is 0101010 in binary code and if you can't figure that out then at what degree does water refract light to make a rainbow? same answer to both questions as well as the Ultimate one; jerkson go on all the websites one at a time on a slow computer with no bathroom breaks; MORONVA guess what? if you guessed WUB WUB BUUUUUU WUB WUB SKET SKET Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y WSSZZZZSHHH SQUELCH CRANK CRANK WHUMP WUB WUB WUB WUBWUBWUBWUB! dork knight swap swords with galacta knight; jenace the menace and not-so-sharp edge beat up nightmare; $#!dows I got nothing for now, but just wait till the last heptagonal knight comes! He's the most powerful being in all of existence! Oh yeah btw you all got good grades at evil academy. (whispers to gino) don't tell sage dee but your grade was better than his. (whispers same thing to sage dee telling him that he got the better grade and waits for chaos to ensue) and that is how you mess with minds! now i'm going to go home and eat my jacket! bye!"

Jackson- … F**K THIS! *rage quits off the planet*

Me- … How on Earth did he even DO that?

Lily- Wow it sure is dark in here

Richard- I know I didn't think it was going to be literally nothing but darkness…

Lily- Aw well, lets just get this over with so we can be romantic someplace that I can actually SEE you… where did you go?

Richard- Follow the sound of my voice!

Me- This might take a awhile…

Gino- Answer to that? Uhhhhh, BEEP BOOP BEEP!

MOVA- ARGH WHY!? GOOD BYE EVERYONE I'LL BE BACK FROM HELL IN A MINUTE!

Dark- Hm, but my sword D:!

Me- *takes sword and gives him lance* There, you traded

Jen- Heh heh, COME GET SOME NIGHTMARE!

Edge- THIS NEVER GETS OLD!

Nightmare- AW HELLZ NO! *teleports away*

Jen- Oh no you don't! *teleports as well*

Edge- *turns into Demon Beast form* Oh ho this is going to be FFFUUUNNN!

Nightmare- AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!

Me- Oh geez that's gross, *checks up on Lily and Richard* Hey how's it going obver here?

Lily- Can you hear me now?

Richard- Not really!

Lily- How about now!?

Richard- NOPE!

Me- *sighs* We need to keep going on, so now-

Fumu- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!

Me- FUMU!

Fumu- AAAAAHHHHHHH! *runs*

Jen- SAGE DEE, VS!

Jackson- HENRIETTAAAAAAA BEGIN!

Sage Dee- This battle should be a walk in the park

Because mentally you're left out in the dark

What's two plus two or eight times nine?

You know I doubt you even know how to rhyme!

Henrietta you need some smarts you see

Until you get that you cannot beat me!

Henrietta- Meow!

Sage Dee- … What?

Henrietta- Bark bark!

Sage Dee- Uhhhhhh

Henrietta- Woof woof!

Sage Dee- Okay geez you win just speak English!

Me- Okay then, I wasn't expecting that one honestly. This next dares comes from C.N.R, they say

"Okay this interview is for Lily, Richard, and Crystal"

Lily- What? Where are you guys?

Me- for the love of, forget this, holy flare! *entire dimension lights up* wow this place is a dump!

Lily- Oh okay that's where you guys are, right next to me…

Me- *facepalm*

"Richard- How did you and Lily meet?"

Richard- Um, let's see… I forget honestly…

Lily- You forgot? We called it the April fools incident remember?

Richard- uh, oh right I remember now.

Me- What the- what happened?

Lily- Basically Richard's brilliant April fools to trick his friend to trip into his hand which was armed with a pie backfired and I was his victim.

Richard- And boy was she annoyed

Lily- Well, at least you helped clean most of the pie off of my face I guess…

Me- … That has to be the strangest way anyone has ever met ever…

"Lily- How long have you been going out for?"

Lily- Officially three years now.

"Both- How challenging was taking care of Crystal in the beginning?"

Lily- Very, we had no idea what parents go though when it comes to taking care of kids, but it is worth it in the end.

Richard- It wasn't when we needed to learn exactly how everything works out.

"Richard- How many times have you seen Lily angry?"

Richard- I don't know but I don't want to recall.

"Lily- With that last question I just asked in mind, are you related to the Hulk?"

Lily- No?

"Both- What is your favorite thing in the entire world?"

Both- Each other :)

Everyone- DAW c:!

"Crystal- You are adorable, everyone on Ilos 17 can agree with me on that, what words do you already know? *hands a cookie*"

Crystal- SWEET COOKIE *nom* and I'm guessing you meant when I was a baby, well I knew mommy, daddy, and everyone else's name here in the Q/A, I also knew hi, bye, and s**t, thanks mom by the way *troll face*

Lily- It was a moment of panic I let it slip :(

"My next review (next chapter) I'll interview Jen and Edge, see you later!"

Me- Okay then this next dare comes from Poyo247T.E.G, she says

"Let's all go to DISNEY WORLD...except you shadows I'm leaving you here with my super fun dog! Keep in mind shadows she might torture you a "few" times while all of us are gone."

Shadows- Ohhhhh NOVA…

Me- Magolor if you scream about magic even once I am telling you I will- *sees Magolor actually having FUN there* … WHAT I YOU BUT DAH ARGH MY HEAD HURTS! *faints*

Lily- … Not again!

Me- AHA! *wakes up* someone fell for it! Anyways this next dare comes from GoodGooderjr. He says

"I'm both Good and gooder guest. This is PokekirbyfanJr here. Well... Since I'll be gone for a while thanks to school. I'll have a LONG list of dares for you guys. Oh... Can I be a cameo? Just name me JR and done.  
Dares:  
Kirby: here a star rod! Blast does Squeuk(spelling) Squad to the moon.  
Dededee: get chase by triceretops.  
MOVA: WUB!WUB!WUB!WUB!WUB! SKET!SKET!SKET!  
Joann's soul: Be nice. After my review then beat up Magolor.  
Blade: Kiss Sword.  
Dark: Fight Blaze Knight,Tornado-2, Zap.(Shoots Lightning),Gene,Alternate Gene( Really Evil! Shoots Poison),Zeker( has thunder sword), Me.  
Joann: Since your in my house... Go to the left door open it. There's fan girls waiting for u!  
Nightmare: Now... Get kicked to the sun.  
Joann: After the pit. Go to the north door to get your godess powers to half. So that means your half powerful.  
All Mirror Warriors OCC's: fight this people without Atomic Bombs:  
Seven: Uses Kung-fu,Hadoken like fighter but has Ice powers as well.  
M-0: uses a Three- Headed Machanical dragon that shoots thunder blasts.  
S.B.S: he uses spikes. All his body covered in spikes. He has a spike sword.  
Jillian: teleports like mad. Until he founds a weak spot. Then hit you with a fireball.  
Ninkun:Ninja that is a undead. Can use Necromancy.(Weird)  
LOL: uses the power of comedy. Make you laugh until you faint. He's invincible when telling jokes.  
Hyrold: Alligator that shoots ,Thunder.  
Kaizer: Uses Nin. A power that matches a goddess. Can use Anti-Matter. And If you hit her. She becames angry then kicks you where the sun don't shine.  
Good Luck! I'm serious being a cameo."

Me- Sorry, Motochicka is the next one, you can be after them though.

Dededee- DINO'S ARE EVIL! *runs*

Kirby- MUHAHAHAHA! REVENGE!

Daroach- OH NOVA THE PAIN!

MOVA- AW COME ON I JUST GOT BACK TO!

Joann's Soul- … So I get to beat up Magolor after this review? SWEET!

Blade- Uh, do I have to?

Sword- *praying* please do!

Me- Yes, you do.

Blade- Uh, okay? *kisses Sword*

Sword- HUBBA WUBBA WUBBA!

Dark- … NUKE SUCKA! BOOYAH!

Me- Fan girls? Hold on! *goes into gender bender, is momentarily Jon* Hello ladies :3!

Nightmare- I REGET NOTHING! *flies off*

Jen- BOOYAH! *is the one who kicked him*

Me- *walks out, covered in kisses and half of my clothes are ripped* Aw hell yeah! *changes back into a girl* Okay then, time to get my powers halved for a bit I guess.

*a bit later on*

Lily- So we are about to start the fight, hey Joann, did you get your powers halved?

Me- Nope!

Jen- Why?

Me- The machine that tried to do that exploded when it tried to, something about spontaneous combustion…

Lily- So, ready for this fight?

Me- I guess? Why, am I part of this?

Lily- You are technically an OC are you not?

Me- I guess… Sooooo uh, battle charge much?

*after most of the fight*

Me- So you get mad when I hit you?

Kaizer- Yup

Me- And you have as much power as a goddess?

Kaizer- Yes

Me- I call a bluff

Kaizer- What makes you say that?

Me- Are you a Goddess?

Kaizer- Nope

Me- Then you can't have as much power as one, they are gods and goddesses for a reason, all powerful much?

Kaizer- *kicks where the sun don't shine* Shut up!

Me- OUCH! *pulls out ultimate fish* RUN DAMN YOU!

Jen- Okay then this next dare comes from Sir Guestinald III, he says

"hey, how are you all? I'm not doing so well; I was just in a huge battle in Dimension 12 and almost was killed. But here I am ready to give out dares! Shadows I upgraded your mech again so now it can transform into an epic giant gunship, and Joann here's an upgrade I designed for APHELIAN; it now is completely self aware and can move! That's all for the moment as I have somewhere to be. Bye for now! *jumps into portal*"

Me- Yay for this upgrade! So now she *this robot has a gender :P* has a wrist watch mode, and a full on mech mode.

Shadows- OH I LOVE THIS VERY MUCH! COME BACK HERE DOGGIE!

Me- Shadows don't attack Poyo's Beagle!

Shadows- AWWWW, fine.

Sir Guestinald III- *crashes thru roof in epic gunship that makes shadows's mech look like a matchbox car*

Me- Annnnd now GoodGooderjr has no roof… did you forget something here Sir Guestinald?

Sir Guestinald III- No time to explain; they'll be here soon! *sees everyone is confused* get in before- *wall crashes down and evil robots from dimension 12 come into room*

Me- Heh heh, what?

Robots: DESTROY ALL FLESH AND THE WORKS OF FLESH!

Sir Guestinald III- Get in! *everyone gets in as gunship takes off* we're trying to obtain a very important piece of technology from dimension 12 where organic life has been hunted to extinction. It's a war zone down there. They've already captured Achmed and the eviler guest, and killed some of our soldiers. the seventh knight is taking a vacation and I need all of you to help take down these bloodthirsty robots! otherwise they will activate an omniversal gate that will allow them to destroy all organic life in the omniverse, be it mortal or immortal! Even energy beings like Joann's soul will be destroyed if we don't all work together to defeat these robots! TO BATTLE! *pulls out epic sword the size of a large galaxy cluster* CHARGE!

Joann's Soul- Well, if Joann dies I die, so yeah we souls are screwed here.

Me- Why would a bunch of robots even want to kill us anyways? Aw well that's not the problem, okay guys we need to bunker down and make a quick fort so we will have more of an advantage then we already didn't have.

*static*

Everyone- AH!

Me- Calm down guys it's just APHELIAN, what's up?

APHELIAN- You're getting a message from Motochicka, do you want to hear it?

Me- Sure

"*le gasp* robots from dimension 12 got achmed and the eviler guest too? on my side of the battlefield, they captured the evilest guest! but wait... i thought they took no prisoners! oh no! now I have to go save Oden! What could they be planning?!"

Me- Hm, they are capturing everyone from the knight's… I think I may know what's going on here.

Everyone- What?

Me- I'm not so sure yet, but I need some evidence… I'm going off to their base.

Jen- Your insane Joann they'll kill you, or capture you.

Me- They seem to be only taking the knights, and I'm not one of the top seven, I'm the eighth, so I think they really won't be interested in me. I'll be right back! *teleports*

Jen- No wait- *sighs* okay, so now what do we do?

Lily- Well I found this radio, I'll radio in some help or something if you guys can cover me

Richard- Will do!

Lily- *is talking into radio microphone* Hello? Anyone there?

*static from a radio comes out of nowhere*  
"Hello?! Is anyone there!? I'm calling from an S.O.S distress signal. Can anyone hear this, I need to talk to the captian, STAT!" "How many bogies can ya count? And were you at?At a aircraft? No problem, I can spare some jet fighters to loose some bogies out of your tail. Sorry I can't help you personally, I have an accident that unable me to drive a jet or anything in that matter. Wish all of you luck. God speed. Over an out!"  
* Radio go backat static*

Lily- Well I guess we got some fighter planes to help us.

Jackson- Come on suckers I'm only getting warmed up! Beep beep boop this you robotic piece of s**ts!

Jen- I wonder if the robots are appearing elsewhere…

*meanwhile back at GoodGooderjr's house*

GoodGooderjr- *is reading a quick letter I made explaining the huge hole in his roof.* What do they mean robots that eat flesh? It's not poss-*wall comes down robots appeared* Oh those robots... HOLY SHOOT! *3 down a lot more* this may take a while...  
Blaze knight: I'm here. Woah... Robots!  
Me: evil bots cmon let's attack!*changes to kirby with a scepter* Meteor beat down!*10 down a lot more to go* this maybe the toughest battle we ever faced blaze!  
Blaze: yeah!*slashing a robot at a time* RISING LUNGE!*jumps with a burning sword cutting a robot in half*  
Me: oh... Here's the list of dares!  
Sword,Meta,blade,kirby,shadows,dark: If please can you lend a hand here!  
MOVA:*plays dubstep out loud*  
Joann's soul: Here a chainsaw!  
Others: Race to get a wish. But here's the rules:  
No teleporting. No cheating.  
That's all.  
Me: I think I can defeat those guys with one shot.  
Blaze knight: Really?*slashing another robot*  
Me: you should take cover.  
Blaze knight: I'll call the others if it doesn't work. *flies off*  
Me: HOLY!*charging power*EXPLOSHION!*releases the power then almost every robot is destroyed* Ugh!*faints from exuastion*  
Laser knight: Optical Lasers!* a bunch of laser shots killed all the robots*  
Smart dededee: let him rest.*lift me up then put on a chair* Whew he'd use almost all his power.

Joann's Soul- Speaking of power, mine seems to be weakening somewhat, I hope Joann's okay, anywayhs *takes chainsaw* BOOYAH!

Jen- Isn't it a bit of a bad time to be having a race?

Lily- We can do that later focus on fighting Jen!

Jen- Okay, say what do you think Joann is doing right now?

Lily- I don't know, I'm worried about her to but we know her, she'll be fine.

*Meanwhile inside a large base*

Me- Well, these robots are better than I thought, I actually need to try and fight now. Aw well, no matter I just need to find- what the hell this is place? *has walked into some kind of lab*

Me- Well isn't this interesting, I wonder what is going on in here… looks like some kind of experiment room or something. Huh, what's this? I think my idea was correct after all…

*back to the others*

Sir Guestinald III- *tosses aegiite armor to everyone* here, put this on to protect you! Thanks for your help good-gooder jr but they just keep coming! *points to robots pouring out of a portal from dimension 12* there's too many of them!

Lily- Joann hasn't come back yet!

Sir Guestinald III- I have to save the others!

Me- Don't, I already did, come on we don't have too much time left.

Lily- What are you talking abou-

Me- I placed a nuke inside the base, but not just any nuke either. It will destroy the base and anything within a hundred mile radius, come on we need to go it'll blow up in a minute!

Sir Guestinald III- I would love to but the robots broke the thrusters on my war ship

Me- How did- no matter we can get out of this easily, I can teleport, so everyone needs to- GAH!

Everyone- *grabs onto Joann*

Me- I see you guys get the point, I never tried to teleport with this many people.

Jen- You can do it Joann, just please to it quickly!

Me- Okay, this will need a lot of physical energy and focus…

Jackson- You have ADHD though, we are screwed!

Lily- We should let Joann focus now.

*ground starts rumbling*

Richard- What is that?

Joann's Soul- That must be the nuke going off

Me- Teleport! *teleports before nuke hits any of us*

Everyone- *lands back at my house*

Jackson- There, we kick those robots A$$es!

Everyone- *cheers*

Me- Good work everyone *yawns*

Jen- You okay?

Me- Yeah, that large teleport just got me tired that's all. Okay guys we fixed the robot problem, I hope that's at for now.

Everyone who is not normally in the Q/A- Thanks for the help *walks or flies away*

Me- I'm lazy, someone say the dare for me.

Jen- Okay then, this next dare comes from supertinagirl6, she says

"Hey I'm back!

*runs over and hugs Meta Knight tightly*

I especially missed you! Oh right the dares.

*puts Meta Knight down*

Magolor, Marx, and Landia I dare to figure out who the Origami Killer is from Heavy Rain!  
Fumu and Kirby I dare you both to participate in Mario Kart Double Dash and if you guys win Fumu has to give Kirby a kiss!  
Meta Knight I dare you to let me go on an adventure with you!  
Escargoon I dare you to try to avoid getting beaten up by Batman!  
King Dedede I dare you to search for the Loch Ness Monster!  
Galacta Knight I dare you to complete the seven trials from the game Heavy Rain!  
Jackson I dare you to listen to Ethan Mars from Heavy Rain say Jason repeatedly without laughing!  
Lily I dare you to beat the game Mother 3!  
Joann I dare to find something rare in five seconds, if you lose you have to buy me lunch, if you win I will go on a date with one of the guys here in your story."

Me- BOOYAH SHINY POKEMON MOFO! … What was my dare?

Jen- You had to find something rare in five seconds… you kind of did that in one.

Me- Oh I see… Well supertinagirl it's up to you who you will dare, feel free to pick and then tell us how the night went, I'll reserve a fancy diner for you guys and everything.

Meta- I wonder who she will pick *sarcasm*

Me- I dunno, maybe Dark? Anyways-

Magolor- I think I know, he HAS NONE!

Landia- What?

Marx- The Origami killer has no identity, his name tag was stolen at a young age!

Landia- So you mean his birth certificate?

Magolor- Call it what you want this is starting to make complete sense!

Landia- I'm afraid I'm lost here. I don't understand what you two are saying.

Kirby- OUTTA MY WAY B**CH! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE 1st PLACE RACER!

Mario- Kirby is that you?

Kirby- WHA- oh yeah, Joann made me a human and fifteen for this chapter, anywaysgetoutofmywaydamnyou!

Mario- mama miya!

Kirby- SWEET!

Bowser- GUESS AGAIN!

Kirby- NNNOOOOOO! 2nd is cool to I guess.

Escargoon- That's simple *hides in shell* I'd like to see him get through this!

Galacta- That wasn't so bad… okay whose son is this? He isn't mine!

Meta Knight- Okay, adventure, hmmm, what to do…

Me- You could go to the ninth dimension and fight the robot pirate monkeys

Meta- Hmmmm, that sounds challenging… I'm in!

Lily- This one doesn't have Giygas in it does it?

Me- No idea never played it

King Dededee- Where should I look?

Me- I think the monster shows up in lakes or something like that.

Dededee- Okay then, I need to find a boat now…

Jackson- *is trying not to laugh* *cough cough* damn, this is difficult not to laugh!

Lily- Waiiit, the final boss is my main characters brother? Damn wow that was not expected, well, better then… Giygas I guess.

Dededee- OH NOVA! AHHHHHHHHH-

Me- HEY! NO EATTING DEDEDEE! HE'S NOT COOKED WELL YET YOU MORON!

Dededee- Oh gee thanks Joann! If I'm being eaten at least I'm not cooked properly!

Me- Fine, keep him. *walks off*

Dededee- NNNNOOOOOO!

Me- Heh heh, idiot. Anyways the last dare comes from a new comer, XNautPhD, they say

"*Wheeze* *Gasp* Just read to this part after a 2 hour long marathon.  
Bonus points if you know where my name is from.  
Anyways, here are my dares.  
Lily and Richard- Try to get a higher score than each other in the game Polybius.(Look it up on coinop, it's a list of all arcade games)  
Joann- You can become a male again, but at the cost of not being able to talk (you can still write, nod, etc. etc.)  
MOVA- Everything you hear sounds like dubstep now.  
Nightmare- You're invisible and can be completely silent when you want to. Have fun.  
Bun- You can travel back in time, but for every second you go back, you age 1 second too. Age is reversed after the chapter ends.  
Meta Knight- Have a swordfight with my OC, X(He has a scar over his right eye and is extremely gentlemanly)  
Joann- Also, you can have an Artifact from my collection. The Legendary Sword Amywangwang. Shoots sword beams at any HP value over 0, made of Platinum.  
Marx & Magolor- You have a Gender Bender Laser Mk 63. Go crazy.(Gender Bending lasts until this chapter ends)  
Fumu- Listen to Lavender Town's theme for an hour.  
Jackson- Read every book on the world (except Twilight, I don't hate you that much)  
Dededee- You can have an artifact from my collection too, I call it the Lolhammer. It makes a LOL noise every time you hit something. If you hit someone in the back it makes them lol as well.  
Escargoon- If salt burns you, what happens when you touch pepper?  
Jen, Jackson, Kirby, Gino, and Henrietta (And Storo I guess)- Have a PIE EATING CONTEST.  
Slendy- Here, Rainbow-Proof Sunglasses. Now rainbows look the same color as the sky! Warning: Does not work on the mythical Double Rainbow.  
Joann's Soul- You can possess anyone you want for a chapter, but only if they're not doing a dare.  
Crystal and Cecil- You get blocks of fudge.  
Now, I must go. My planet needs me. *Flies away*

Crystal- YAYZ *eats like crazy*

Cecil- I love fudge, thanks :D! *eats as well*

Me- Hm… well, I dunno about that I like to talk, a lot. Soooooo *sees Magolor and Marx aiming the gender bender gun at me* But my gender is already bended…

Both- Riiiight, our bad! *runs off*

Slenderman- YES! SWEET SWEET GLORY AND BLISS!

Joann's Soul- Double rainbow all the way across the sky c:!

Slenderman- OH NOEZ D:!

Me- Wait, how can you have emoticons if you don't have a face?

Slenderman- … Shut up *is sad*

Me- That's better! Also *teleports him back to his forest* there.

Slenderman- HOME! I'M BACK BABY!

Me- Also someone is running around in there like an idiot, why not catch them for old times' sake?

Slenderman- I'M HIP!

Jen- Okay guys are you ready?

Jackson- Sweet, I like pie :D!

Kirby- No one beats me in eating things… when I was myself anyways. It's anyone's right now.

Gino- This is going to be fun!

Henrietta- Mmmmmm, pie c:!

Me- Okay then, begin!

Everyone- COME ON! EAT IT! EAT IT!

Me- Come on Jen babe eat like you never ate before!

Kirby- Eatting is way different when you are human D:!

Jackson- MURFF!

Lily- Wow look at them go!

Richard- Henrietta is storming though her pie!

Jen- I finished!

Kirby- Right before I was done!

Me- Jen wins then! Also, ohhhh shiny sword! Thanks for GAH!

Dededee- *hit Joann in the back* Why didn't it work!?

Me- Dededee haven't you learned anything? It will work on anyone else but not gods or goddesses, but that reminds me, I wanna try out this sword *evil grin* and I think I need some revenge right about now!

Dededee- Aw crap… AH- IEIO:BU:BEUI:OGDE!

Me- *fried him with a laser* BOOYAH!

Escargoon- Pepper, huh… what it does to anything else really make it taste better.

Jackson- … Well it least is a different dare *sits down and starts reading*

Me- You should read this book after *gives him around 800 page book made by H.P Lovecraft*

Fumu- Gah no way!

Me- It's better than JB

Fumu- No it's not- GAH!

Magolor&Marx- WOOHOO!

Fumo- YOU TWO BETTER START RUNNING!

Both- AHHHHH! *runs*

Me- *facepalm* idiots, the lot of them *sighs and smiles* but their my idiots aren't they :)?

MOVA- *fearfully listening to dubstep this entire time*

Nightmare- I bet none of you can see me!

Me- You're right next to the door.

Nightmare- DANG IT! NOVA DANG IT! *flies out in rage*

Bun- *is negative five hundred and two now*

Meta Knight- That was a great match X *shakes hand*

X- Indeed, you prove to me quite the expert on swordsmanship, now I must say adieu *walks into a wall*

Me- … the door is over there dude.

X- Oh yes, thank you milady *bows, then walks off*

Lily- Uh, do you remember what our scores where last time?

Richard- Who are you?

Lily- … I don't remember actually.

Me- Okay so I think that's enough for this chapter, thanks for the new reviewer and to my old ones, please review more when you can, we are the third for most reviews on the entire fan ficion (Kirby section) topping with 201, could we try to get to number one? Well either way we will see you all next time!


	28. Chapter 26

A/N- I'm in a rush to make up for the fact that we had no chapters before (it was like two weeks before I got to chapter 27) So I like to say a few things

1.) Not all dares were used in this chapter, the others will be used and posted hopefully either later day or sometime tomorrow, that being said Motochicka's cameo will not be included next chapter, any dares daring them will be remade a bit, sorry Motochicka but I needed to get this chapter out.

2.) The next cameo (not on chapter 29, but on chapter 30) Will be GoodGooderJR, I think he wanted a cameo anyways... if he doesn't then the hat is up in the air for you non cameoed peeps you can claim it if GoodgooderJR doesn't want to be a cameo.

3.) There is a somewhat important message at the end of the chapter what I need your help on guys, it would help me if you could actually help me with it.

4.) Pat (another OC) will be dare-able next chapter.

So sorry again Motochicka for the rushed cameo and everyone else's dears will be used next chapter!

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warrior's Chapter 28-

Me- *is asleep*

Lily- *opens door* Hey Joann we were setting up a party for later to celebrate our 2nd place in most reviews- why is she asleep?

Jen- She said that huge teleport took a lot out of her.

Lily- It's understandable, seeing as there were more than twenty of us even for a goddess that cannot be an easy task.

Gino- Hey guys were should we place the tiger?

Lily- … Gino I said nothing about getting a tiger!

Gino- Oh…

Jen- Gino do you know how to tame that thing!?

Gino- Not really!

Lily- Someone get it away from Joann, it'll maul her!

Me- Urgh, guys please don't wake me up right now, to tired. EEK! *giggles* please stop that! Jen seriously you know I am trying to sleep now is not the time for licking, please stop that tickles!

Lily- … *looks at Jen curiously*

Jen- It's a bad habit that he got me into, don't ask!

Me- *looks up* … *screams* who brought the Tiger!?

Gino- Sorry!

Me- Get it away from me!

Tiger- *growls*

Me- *pulls out gun* I know how to use it!

Jackson- Hey Joann- who brought the tiger?

Me- Gino mc derpson over there!

Gino- I'm sorry!

Tiger- *is ready to pounce*

Me- *fires gun, that shoots marshmallows* WHAT!?

Henrietta- Oh THERE'S my marshmallow gun! What's with the Tiger?

Me- It's a looonnnng story, oh well YOLO! *unloads as many marshmallows there is in the gun* Heh heh, oh man this tiger looks hella pissed!

Jackson- SHIVA, NO! *cracks whip*

Tiger- *is tame*

Me- … Jackson you're a tiger tamer?

Jackson- I guess so…

Me- Well, thanks! Now I need a shower… Someone else do the opener for me! *walks off*

Cecil- *walks in, he and Crystal are permanently teenagers, unless I wanna change them again* Hey guys! What's with-

Lily- The tiger? Long story… Also, someone get the door!

Crystal- I got it mommy… who is this?

Lily- Huh?

Motochika- I'm here for my cameo

Crystal- Right, welcome!

Cecil- I think it's about time we start this off, hey guys and welcome to another, uh, episode I guess, really more of a chapter, of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors! Okay Motochika what are your dares?

Motochika- All right, I gotta make this quick because the 7th knight is coming:

Joann- is your soul made of meat?  
Joann's soul- are you in a material form? If not, you must assume one. Now go fight cackletta's soul. BATTLE OF SOULS!  
Shadows: fight edge  
Magolor: fight Oden again.  
And everyone gets teleported onto my airship for one chapter. The airship has ice geysers and fire geysers as well as being able to generate its own illusions. I call it the Airship of Illusions.  
I'll be back with you shortly, I have to greet this new knight now!

Me- *was halfway though shower* Huh? Where are we? *notices everyone looking* before you ask I really don't care you guys already seen me in the nude before, where is the bathroom/shower?

Lily- No idea.

Me- Eh, I just finished anyways, I guess I'll just wait until I dry off… also, no. My soul is an energy wisp, remember? Those are made out of pure energy, not flesh nor bone. Those are not exactly possible to kill by physical means. Also, okay then, soul prepare for a human form!

Joann's Soul- I can't wait :D!

_Joann's soul looks a lot like Joann did as a guy. He was six foot two with medium sized black hair. He had relatively bulky build, not exactly muscular. He was wearing something similar to Cecil's, black shirt and black track pants. However the soul also had crystallized gauntlets and wings._

Me- Do you like it?

Joann's Soul- I love it babe! Thanks c:!

Me- Also, if you want to mess with people you can change genders easily, so you can look exactly like me, but with the crystal gauntlets and wings.

Joann's Soul- Sweet, COME OVER HERE CACKLETTA I'VE GOT SOME CLOBBERING TO DO!

Dededee- Hey that's my job!

Joann's Soul- Not anymore!

Magolor- NNNNOOOOOOO! *runs for dear life*

Shadows- Bring it on Edge!

Edge- *turns into demon beast form* You wanna go bud?

Shadows- Ha! I'll just use my weapons like Jen did.

Edge- She's different, Nightmare made her as skill as I am, I doubt you are half as good.

Shadows- … rock paper scissors?

Edge- *sighs* imbecile, fine…

Me- Okay this next dare comes from GoodGooderjr, he says

"ON DIMENSION 15...  
Me: MY HOUSE!T_T. - saw what happened to his cool epic house-  
Blaze: We could always-  
Me: IT WAS IRREPLACABLE! NOW WHERE COULD I LIVE NOW?!-depressed-  
Blaze: Oh... Sorry about him Joann the nuke destroyed his house. That was a mansion-  
Me: NOW ITS GONE!T_T.  
Kaizer: Sheesh! Your just crying about a mansio-*kicked super nova hard by JR*  
Me: YOUR NOT HELPING!*angry and crying*  
Blaze: of his father. That was a precious gift to him...  
Me: I AM SORRY FATHER! I COULDN'T PROTECT YOUR GIFT!*depressed*  
Blaze: Great. Could someone just cheer him up?  
M-O: Let's ask the Q/A warriors!  
Blaze: That could work... OKAY! I dare everyone(even the OCS and Motchika) to cheer up JR! Who cheers him up will get his/her favorite thing in the galaxy. But there's a slight problem. He locked himself in a Titanium gate. Which we're trying to open.  
M-O: My Drill!D:  
Kaizer: Meteor punch!-did not break the gate-Crap! This is very hard!  
Simon: Sentinel!-charging the punch- PUNCH!*breaks the gate*  
Blaze: Yes! Thanks Simon!  
Simon: Your welcome!  
Me:T_T!"

Me- Huh? That shouldn't have happened, we were on dimension 12, not 15, and dimensions are more than just 100 miles apart, they are around 100,000 light-years apart.

Jackson- You seem to know your stuff

Me- Well duh I mean though I'm destructive I'm also very thorough, I wouldn't have used that nuke unless I was certain no one would be tragically effected by the results. This shouldn't have happened.

Jen- What if they had an omni-portal up at the time?

Me- … Huh, well if that was the case then I can see how jr's house got wrecked… either way we need to find a way to cheer him up. Anyone got any ideas?

Motochicka- What if we build a new mansion?

Me- He said it was irreplaceable.

Motochicka- … Okay so what about a replica?

Me- I guess that would work, okay then you and a few others will work on that, everyone else try to find a separate way. But while we are at it this next dare comes from Blaster knight, they say

"-breaks Joann's wall-  
Hi guys! Oh... Sorry about your wall Joann! I didn't see the door so I blasted my way here.  
*See everybody staring* Ok. Akward."

Me- … You are so paying for that, just btw

"Ok so this is JR's friend here. Since somebody destroyed his house. I can say he's really depressed about it...I will hunt down him or her.  
Well... I heard Joann did it to save the world. Well... If you want to cheer him up. I'll give you a riddle: Something that is addictive and electronic. It involves a machine that has 2 screens and some games that have some-kind of monsters which you play. You can capture it using a ball that has red colored in the top and white in the bottom and the other games is this fanfiction. It involves a pink puffball beating up mice. Well that's all for now."

Me- Hm, well that wasn't extremely obvious enough…

Dark- AHA! NOW I WILL SURELY WIN THIS! *flies off*

Lily- How insensitive…

Meta- COME BACK HERE DARK! *chases for no reason*

Me- Well Dark is taking no care into this subject, I say we pull a one-up on him.

Lily- How?

Me- Simple, but I need you, Richard, Gino, Sage Dee, Crystal, Cecil, and Jen to help me.

Everyone mentioned- Okay then

*after some gift making/getting*

Me- Okay then, time to present our gifts, we have to wait for JR's next review to see who won though.

Dark- I did with this 3ds, pokemon diamond, and Kirby: Squeak Squad!

Jackson- Well, we rebuilt the mansion so at least he isn't homeless anymore

Me- Well, me, Lily, Richard, Gino, Sage Dee, Crystal, Cecil, and Jen pulled off a code Lyoko and invented a way for you to transport yourself into the game's, we have Pokémon's Platinum and Black, along with Kirby Squeak Squad installed into the system ready for you to play yourself, if he doesn't like that we kind of just pulled off a Dark plan B…

Lily- regardless I hope he likes one of them.

Me- Agreed, okay so next dare comes from-

-blasted the rooftop-

Me- …

Blaster Knight- Oh... Sorry about that! I fell from a building so I blasted your rooftop to be safe Joann. Don't worry I'll pay the bills!*gives the money* so I have dares:  
Dededee: Get clobbered by the Q/A warriors and Motchika!  
Joann: I really like your fanfic! It made my sad day into a happy one.  
Richard: Crash Halberd!  
Meta: Go to all dimensions!  
Dark: Race Meta to all dimensions!  
Kirby: here's strawberry cake!  
Sword: I'll blast you where the sun don't shine till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme!  
Blade: Epic rap battle with someone Joann picked!  
Truths:  
Cecil: since your a teenager now. Who's your ideal girl.  
Crystal: Since your Teenager now. Who's your ideal boy.  
To the dares(again)  
Cecil this is very hard to say but... Kiss... Crystal...  
List done!  
BK: Since I don't needed anymore. TTFN!"

Me- Thanks, I'm glad to hear this helped with your sad day :)!

Dededee- Oh noez!

Everyone- TIME FOR A BEAT DOWN!

Joann's Soul- *has Cackletta on a rope and uses it (forgot gender) like the end of a whip* BOOYAH!

Dededee- NO! OWOWOWOW! ARGH WHAT'S WITH THE TURKEY LEG!?

Me- I DON'T KNOW IT'S NOT THANKSGIVING! BOOYAH! *continues to beat him with it*

Richard- Dededee brace for impact! *crashes Halbird into him*

Meta- MY SHIP D:!

Dark- COME AND CATCH ME META!

Meta- OH NO YOU DON'T! I WILL WIN!

Kirby- Yum! *eats happily*

Sword- … how painful will that be?

Me- just a bit less painful then my kicks I think

Sword- Oh, well, CROTCH GUARD MOFOS! BOOYAH!

Me- Hm, Blade is a knight, so we need someone who is either also a knight, or someone who is more passive and not a knight. So either Sword, Meta, or Dark as Knights, or Lily as a non fighter… but I really can't think about any raps for that right now, if I can before Friday (if this message right here is still here that means I didn't) I'll write it down.

Cecil- Hm, I don't know exactly, I think I need a girl who can stand me.

Me- That was my mind set to :P

Crystal- I just want a guy who can do all the romantic stuff really, spend time with me and have fun together.

Cecil- On a serious note my kind of girl would be some girl who I can have fun with, some girl who likes video games and enjoys a fun time really

Both- *notices that they were eying each other, then blushes quickly*

Cecil- With that in mind *kisses Crystal on the lips*

Both- *proceeds to make out*

Me- Looks like we are in-laws now eh Lily, Richard? Anyways this next dare comes from Supertinagirl6, she says.

"Well a deal is a deal.

*grabs ahold of Meta Knight*

Meta Knight I'm choosing you to go on a date with me. I'll leave this paper with my dares on it.

*hands paper to Joann and leaves with Meta Knight*"

Me- Thank you, have fun guys! Hm, let's see what her dares are…

Me- King Dedede I dare you to face Godzilla!  
Lily I dare you to survive the Mad Doctor from Heavy Rain!  
Escargoon I dare you go around the world and make it back before the review is over!  
Fumu I dare you to read all the Narnia books! Narnia is way better than Twilight!  
Kirby I dare you to become a plane flyer!  
Jackson I dare you to drop a stick of dynamite in a volcano without blowing up!  
Magolor I dare you to pet an angry crocodile!  
Sword I dare you to fight Jack Sparrow in sword combat!  
Joann I dare you to try to defeat Dan because you are the one he wants to verse today.  
Dark I dare you to fight Wreck-It Ralph!"

Lily- Who? Hm, I'm parched *is about to drink some "soda"*

Doc- heh heh…

Richard- NO! *hits over the head with a book* You are NOT doing that to my girlfriend!

Lily- Huh?

Doc- You will not stop me! *takes out circular electrical saw blade*

Richard- *Takes out chainsaw* COME AT ME BRO!

Dededee- Uhhhh… I'm gonna need a bigger hammer…

Fumu- BLECK! *throws books away*

Jen- FOR NARNIA MOFO! *takes out epic broadsword again and throws Fumu into the wardrobe

Magolor- IT BIT MY ARM AND NOW IT'S STUCK!

Jackson- Hmmmm, aha! *soaks tnt in water* BOOYAH! *throws*

Sword- This now be my ship!

Jack- Not today! *kicks where the sun doesn't shine*

Sword- AHA! Crotch guard!

Escargoon- THISISTHEFIFTEENTHTIMEIPASSE DYOUGUYS!

Dark- OH NOVA! THIS GUY IS THE HULK IN WRECKING FORM! OWOWOWOW MY FACE MY EVERYTHING!

Me- Dan, who?

Dan- YOU! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO… DID SOMETHING BAD WITH RELEVANCE TO MY CAR!

Me- Whoa dude take a chill pill I have no idea what you are even talking about.

Chris- You did something to his car, and now you are going to get it!

Me- … You wouldn't hit a girl would you?

Dan- You messed with me you die!

Me- *takes out tazer and tazes them both* Idiots…

Supertinagirl6- *Comes back when all reviews are complete*

Me- So, how did it go?

Supertinagirl6- My date was so great! Meta Knight was so awesome! We were attacked by ninjas during the date, but Meta Knight protected me. We also got to watch a super awesome movie! He also took me to a Chinese restaurant where we shared Sweet and Sour Chicken! Thanks Meta Knight, I hope we can go on another date soon.

*kisses Meta Knight on the cheek before leaving on my private jet given to me by Joann*

Me- *Waves* So, sounds like you guys had a great time Meta

Meta- It was indeed very enjoyable

Me- … Do you ever show emotion? Anyways this next dare comes from-

-blasted the window then goes in the supposed to be window-

Me- … I wonder who that is *sarcasm*

Blaster Knight- Hi again! Sorry about the window!*pays the bill*

Me- I have a strange feeling that this is revenge for jr's house, and that is will happen often… oh well at least he is kind enough to pay for the damage.

Blaster Knight- I have dares again! But I need to borrow Meta for a bit.  
*After mailing Meta to Mars...*  
BK: Ok! Now I'm ready.

The list.  
Dededee- Go to my house! Here's the address!  
Its full of TNT, Barricades, Landmines, wild dogs, laser, guns, my OCS Blaster boy and try to go inside! I bet you cannot make it!  
Joann- Here a Blaster Gun! If somebody runs just shoot them so you do not waste energy.  
Magolor- Uh... I broke your lor by mistake. Sorry about that!  
Kirby: Kiss the first person you saw when you became a teenager!  
Henrietta: here fetch! -blasted a waffle to mars-  
Fumu: Go to every JB concert in the world or prefer to get eaten by Mr. T-Rex over there!  
Cecil: Do you think your name is like a girl?  
Crystal and Cecil: stay like a teenager so you could do many things (and be dared sometime but not some dangerous dares.) When you're a baby you can't do stuff.

Me- Yeah I was going to have them to that, it seemed easier.

*back to the list and not my cut off!*

Jen and Edge: beat up Nightmare!  
Everyone else: beat up Nightmare!

Me- Hm, sounds simple enough.

Kirby- First person I saw… *kisses Joann*

Me- wha?

Kirby- You were the first person I saw

Me- Right, I forgot *notices Fumu glaring at me* what are you looking at? *gives death stare*

Fumu- Nothing! O_O!

Me- Yeah that's right

Dededee- AIE AIE AIE, NO NO YYYYEEEEEOOOOOWWWW!

Magolor- *eyes turn red*

Me- Ohhhhhh NOVA! *stuffs Magolor in a sound proof box and tapes shut* Okay, now we cannot hear his screaming.

Henrietta- *is on mars, waffle lands in mouth*

Meta- Where are we?

Henrietta- No idea, I think Pluto

Meta- Ohhhh boy I'm stuck with Henrietta…

Fumu- *fan girls like crazy*

Me- *sighs* And this is why I hate JB…

Cecil- Eh, I don't know I think my name might be unisex, like Kirby's name is unisex.

Me- First name I could think of so, you could have been called Stallone if it didn't take longer to type out you know.

Nightmare- THE PAIN!

Jen & Edge- SHUT UP!

Nightmare- OKAY D:!

Me- Okay so while the others tare Nightmare a new one this next dare comes from a new comer, tyty1020 they say

"dare  
Escargoon count how many times this lead musket ball ricochets between these two steel plates before losing all kinetic energy  
Kirby *gives universal translator* what's one copy ability we've never seen  
meta night and galacta knight CHICKEN FIGHT  
Jon high five dude"

Me- BOOYAH! *epic high five for awesomeness!*

Kirby- Hm, well, people have never seen a few copy abilities before, though even I don't know them

Me- That's because they are in the alpha stages of development in my brain as we speak :P

Galacta- Sweet, another rematch!

Meta- BACAW!

Galacta- OH NO OWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOWOW! MY FACE META MY FACE!

Me- Riiiiiight, we should probably give them some time. Hey Escargoon what are your results?

Escargoon- OVER NINE THOUSAND! *faints*

Me- *facepalm* Okay so this next review comes from Hyper guest, they say

"HI GUYS!  
IM,THE HYPER GUEST!  
I HAVE ONE DARE!  
EVERYBODY SING"WE BUILT THIS CITY!"  
BYE! -slams the door hard-"

Me- Errrrr, I don't think we can do this…

Lily- Why not?

Me- It would break a rule I didn't already break, if I break any more I'm worried that my profile altogether would be removed, not just this fan fic, I just need to play it safe, so sorry but if you have any more dares please do write them! Okay so that is it for now, for the reviews I didn't use I will use them next chapter to the new comers please review more, same to you older reviewers! Peace-

Jen- Joann

Me- What?

Jen- You forgot to mention the changes we might make to this fan fic remember?

Me- Right… don't worry guys we are not changing it too much, there is still cameos and such, the only thing we might change is the rating of this story, we might make it M rated. The logic behind this being that seeing as we hit the fine line between T rated and M rated material quite a few times we might as well just slam though the brick wall and make this M rated.

Jen- However we would not do this without notifying you guys and asking your opinion about this, should we make it M rated instead?

Lily- Here is a list of things that will change if it is indeed M rated

Before-After

Censor swearing- uncensored

No death- Still no death

No sexual content (unless only hinted mildly)- Minor sexual content (anything more would make it rated MA)

And really anything else you can think of when it comes to M rating (other than more violence and such, I write SO many fighting scenes in my actual fan fictions I am kind of sick of writing them in this fan fic.)

Me- So again, if more of you want this then not want this we will make it M rated, I honestly don't know my opinion on this so it is totally up to you guys about the rating, I am personally seeing either way as being good. So anyways we will see you all next time peace out!

* * *

A/N- The party stuff will be used next chapter, see you all next chapter that hopefully will be posted later on tonight!


	29. Chapter 27

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warrior's Chapter 27-

Me- *The whole M rating thing might start next chapter, depends on everyone opinion on changing it or not, for now most of us say we don;t want it to happen. Anyways back to the show!*

Me- *opens door* Hey Pat

Pat- Hey, you wanted me to come over right?

Me- Yup, this might sound odd, but, I need you to help me with a fan fic I am writing…

Pat- Uh? Do you need me to help with your grammar or something?

Me- No, no, that's forsaken and you know it

Pat- True, so what do you need me to help you with?

Me- Well, you see that thing is that I put you in it, and that chapter has been up for a while now, I need you to join my Q/A cast

Pat- Huh? What do you mean?

Me- I put you in my story so like everyone else I was going to put you in this Q/A, so, uh, tada?

Everyone- *walks out*

Pat- Where did they all come from?

Me-It's a long story, I'll explain it in a bit, will you join us?

Pat- Sure why not?

Me- Sweet! Okay hey everyone and welcome to another episode/chapter thingy of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warrior's! Okay so this first dare comes from Blaster Knight, and they say

"-blast Meta knight to Mars- yo people! Just asking who's the next cameo after Motchika."

Me- GoodgooderJR, if he wants to anyways.

"Well... Dare time  
Dark-Fight Blaster Boy my Oc. No explosive things just fight or else.*holds the Blaster Blade* your fighting the knight of the God of destruction.  
Joann: Solve this Problem. Can you evolve a boy snorunt to a froslass  
Lily: epic rap battle richard.  
Bye!  
Sorry if I reviewed much. Cause I can see reviewers are going down."

Me- No it's fine, dares as much as you want bro, the thing is that chapter was down on views in general, so the reviews went down because of that, anyways-

Dark- Well, fine, but I'm just saying I hope he doesn't value his life!

Me- The knight of Abaddon? You mean his personal knight?

Lily- You know the god of destruction?

Me- Of course I do, I'm a goddess after all it's only natural for me to know my equals. Anyways a male snorunt? Hmmmm, *pushs into gender bender* BOOYAH!

Jen- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!

Cecil- RICHARD, VS!

Crystal- LILY! BEGIN!

Richard&Lily- … We've got nothing!

Everyone- *Anime fall of disappointment!*

Me- Okay so anyways this next dare comes from Oden, he says

"The 7th knight is coming soon! For with the coming of the 25th chapter cometh the coming of the 7th knight!  
Kirby- eat pain salad, pain steak, and pain potatoes, with a drink of pain soda, a side of French fried pain, and a dessert of iced pain  
Joann- go to the Igloo of Fire  
Shadows- your battleship is now magic. It can teleport, shoot magic beams, turn blocks into Koopas, and scare Magolor.  
Magolor- fight shadows on his battleship  
Slenderman- fight Herobrine  
Galacta knight- fight chaos knight (the eviler guest's OC)  
Jackson- get hot in the groin by a hammer bro.'s hammer  
Richard - fight king boo  
Lily- fight Petey piranha  
Gino- dance to Gangnam style over 9000 times at high speed  
Sage dee- swap IQs with Henrietta  
Henrietta- swap IQs with sage dee  
Dedede- clobber that there kirby (why did no one do this yet?)  
Joann's soul- fight every other evil soul in existence  
Meta knight- fight sir grodus  
I had some more but I forget them... Whatever.  
MOVA- go to a skrillex concert."

Me- Mmmmm, it's warm in here!

Pat- OH GOD WHAT IS KIRBY EATTING!?

Waddle Dee- And now I am emotionally terrified of Kirby

Lily- Oh Pat just a by the way we say NOVA instead of god here

Pat- Uh, okay then

Magolor- *rocks on floor, crying*

Shadows- Uhhhh, I don't think now's the right time to fight him…

Jackson- … Uuuuurrrrgggghhh! *slowly falls over*

Richard- Huh, *takes out vacuum cleaner and flash light* BUSTING MAKES ME FEEL GOOD! COME AT ME BRO!

King Boo- OH NOEZ!

Lily- Whoa, uhhhh, okay guy um, wow your huge!

Petey- I am a girl thank you!

Lily- You're a- *giggles* *laughs uncontrollably*

Petey- What!?

Gino- WOOHOO!

Sage Dee- …

Henrietta- I can feel the cogs in my head finally turning for once, I have to say though this is a very odd experience, otherworldly in fact.

Pat- Waiiiit a second is Henrietta-

Me- A female version of Henry? Yup, even dumber if you can believe that.

Pat- … How?

Me- I have no idea

Dededee- BOOYAH! YAHAHAHA!

Kirby- CURSE YOU DEDEDEE!

Joann's Soul- Heh heh *turns back into human form* fine, fine, it's not going to be a challenge in the slightest though… BOOYAH! *flies off*

Meta- WE ARE ON MARS HOW CAN WE BREATHE!?

Sir Grodus- I HAVE NO IDEA LET'S JUST FIGHT SO WE CAN GO BACK HOME!

Meta- OKAY!

Me- Alright then, okay so this next dare comes form a new comer, Galactica Knight? Hm, Galacta are you two related?

Galacta- Not to my knowledge no

Me- Hm, well either way they say, a lot of things actually holy sweet NOVA this is going to be a mouthful!

Pat- That's what she said

Mike- She exactly *eyeing Joann*

Me- *sighs* Boys… (how ironic that I would say that huh?) Well either way, they say

"And the ancient prophecy has finally been fulfilled: "With the coming of Chapter 25 cometh the Coming of the Seventh Knight." I, Galactica Knight, Leader and Seventh Knight of the Heptagonal Table, Creator and Ruler of the Cyber-Multiversal Cluster, Eternal Enemy of the Ultimate Evil, and Chairman of the Council of Supreme Beings, have arrived to personally welcome Joann into the Knights of the Heptagonal Table. Now, the Moment of Truth has arrived: I present my dares! Joann- It is indeed a pleasure to finally meet you face to face. You have my thanks for assisting the Knights in the Battle of Dimension 12. I shall grant you one wish. Make it anything you desire, for nothing is impossible for a Possessor of the Ultimate Power. Motochika- Swordfight Dark Knight, since you're the second best swordsman in the omniverse, second to me alone. Kirby- I present to you a choice: You can have the Galactican Pizza of Ultimate Tastiness, OR one new ability of your choice. Meta Knight- I challenge you to a swordfight, but be warned that I am the best swordsman in the omniverse! To be fair, I'll use a Sword of Light instead of my normal Sword. Dedede- You get a free liposuction. Escargon- Here, you get a new, lighter and harder shell. Fumu- Normally this would be torture, but... I cast thee into the Room of Everlasting Bieber "Music"! Bun- Ninja scroll for you! Now go learn ninjutsu! Nightmare- You are an abomination to life itself. So go soak your head. In a bucket of liquid light. Oh, and then get covered by Star Rods! Dark Mind- You haven't been dared in a while, so allow me to notice you. You get free ice cream. Squeak Squad- I know that you've been searching for this for a long time, and your search ends now! *gives them a golden glowing piece of cheese*"

The whole squad- FINALLY :D! OM NOM NOM!

"Magolor- You get an anti-magic shield. 02- Expecting a good dare? Too bad. Waluigi Time. Next time I review, I'll dare the others. Oh yeah, I forgot someone. Galacta Knight- I've been waiting for this for a long time. Now... *eyes start glowing red* MAKE. ME. A. SANDWICH. I'll hang out here until the end of the chapter if that's all right with you."

Galacta- … AW! *walks off*

Me- Make me to please?

Galacta- Okay your goddesslyness

Pat- What?

Me- Yeah, I'm a goddess, of random actually, long story. And sure Galactica you can stay if you want. Also, I am honored to be a part of the heptagonal table, hopefully with you guys I can help keep evil in it's place. And a wish huh? Anything…

Nightmare- If Joann was smart she could ask for many a selfish desire

Lily- She's good though, she wouldn't abuse his power.

Me- I wish for, hmmmmm, oh I know! I wish for the pen of formation!

Jen- What's that?

Me- Basically it's somewhat like APHELIAN, in the sense it's some what of an AI, also has TEC built into it. I say what I want, and the pen will turn into it. Like say for example, I want a boomerang, it would turn itself into a boomerang with such craftmenship that it cannot be matched.

Kirby- Wait is this like Joann's cookies of random?

Me- I think so yeah, all I know is that goddesses food is the most, if not the second most delicious things in the omniverse. Thank NOVA, Cecil would have to suffer with badly cooked food if that wasn't true.

Cecil- Naw mom, your cooking would be great regardless.

Me- Aw thanks :)! (But I seriously doubt it)

Kirby- I pick the pizza! Joann is most likely making new abilities for me anyways. *nom* THIS IS AMASING!

Magolor- *gasp* THANK YOU C:! *cries out of joy*

Dark Mind- Ice cream!? Even evilness cannot withstand such a treat :D!

Nightmare- CURSES!

02- Aw!

Me- He'll review you next chapter I think

02- Yay :D!

Meta- Hm, this shall be an honorable fight. *flies off with Galatica*

Me- Wow Dededee looks very different, nice going!

Escargoon- Well there goes all my fat jokes…

Dededee- Now I can clobber you three times as much!

Escargoon- *hides in shell* Then help me test out my new shell!

Dededee- Heh heh, gladly ol' buddy!

Fumu- I LOVE THIS!

Me- I wish that room was sound proof, now I have a head ache.

Everyone else- OWOWOWOW! MY F**KING EAR'S DO THEY BLEED EVER SO MUCH ;_;!

Bun- Secret ninja technihe! Annoy Fumu! BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER!

Fumu- BBBBBBUUUUUUUNNNNNN!

Bun- AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!

Joann's Soul- Okay I'm back

Me- So, how did it go?

Joann's Soul- Simply smashing, I told you it was going to be a push over right?

Me- You said something like that yes… Okay so this next dare comes from C.N.R, they say

"Okay this interview is for Jen and Edge

Jen- Is there anything about you or Edge we do not know about yet? As in was your pasts together not fully explained? Or was it indeed fully explained?"

Jen- It was pretty much fully explained yes.

"Edge- If you could change once thing in you and Jen's past that could change the outcome for your death what would it be? The change has to be something minor though. (remember, even minor changes in the past harshly effects the future)"

Edge- I would probably change Jen's parents death, so they would stay alive and she wouldn't have to experience too much loss in her life.

"Both- How long have you known each other?"

Both- Sense we were three, so around thirteen years.

"Jen- How many demon beasts are there?"

Jen- There are a good amount, there is I think eight that Nightmare put his hard time into.

"Edge- We know Jen's emotions on chapter 37 (ruined hearts), how did you feel about the whole ordeal?"

Edge- Nothing different then what Jen felt, I felt like I had no choice and regretted every moment of that fight

Jen- As future notice please never mention that chapter ever again, I would rather that we forget about it.

"Jen- You said Kaliento or whatever it was called that Lily and Richard fought was a demon beast, is there something more behind this?"

Jen- If I said that I would be possibly spoiling the sequels material, though Joann is not too sure about that last comment.

"Edge- How come Nightmare favorited you out of all the humans he took?"

Edge- I have no idea, I think he just saw some stereotypical potential from me or something.

"Next review I will interview Jackson and Henrietta"

Jackson- Can't wait

Henrietta- Unfortunately Jackson you will have to wait the time span of a whole chapter until they review us, persumeably anyways.

Jackson- … Henrietta are you okay?

Me- She and Sage Dee switched IQ's remember?

Jackson- Right…

Me- Okay so anyways this next dare comes from a new comer… Waluigi? Well either way he says

"Expecting a good review? TOO BAD. WALUIGI TIME!  
Joann- play in the Waluigi kart world championships. It's like the mario kart Wii world championships, but you can only play as Waluigi.  
Kirby- become Waluigi kirby  
Joann- do you read the webcomic brawl in the family? Because if you don't, you should. Especially comics 151, 190, 191, 232, and 444. Because those are the ones with Waluigi.  
Richard - hide in Luigi's towel  
Jackson- fight Technowaluigi  
Everyone- have a giant mario kart race where the participants are all of you, Motochika, and Waluigi.  
For those of you who didn't read the brawl in the family comics Waluigi mentioned above, then you will understand none of this except for the mario kart stuff.  
Oh, and Waluigi has a funny joke:  
Waluigi: knock knock.  
Joann: who's there?  
Waluigi: interrupting Waluigi.  
Joann: interrupting Waluigi Wh-  
Waluigi:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AA"

Me- … Yeah I read those comic before, soooooo funny c:! Okay so-

Richard- What does he mean?

Me- Like this watch!

Richard- … Well then

Jackson- Who needs techno anyways? I've got DUBSTEP!

MOVA- NNNNNNNNOOOOOO- UOGUIVCFPFFYVFVFUYFLUF!

Kirby- OH NOVA D:!

Me- Uhhhh Kirby, you seem to have a bit of… Waluigi on your face…

Kirby- I KNOW THANK'S JOANN!

Me- Sorry :( Okay so, Mario Kart race everyone! Motochika because I feel bad about the abrupt cameo you are racing as well!

*racers start your engines!*

Richard- Lily what kart is that?

Lily- The wild wing, it's my baby with it comes to racing!

Gino- You need more speed, advantage, the sprinter!

Kirby- Who says classic cannot win? Standard kart!

Richard- Am I the only one with a bike? *is driving the Mach Bike*

Me- Alright, racers start your engines!

Lily- Joann, you're the flag girl?

Me- No, I just thought you guys could use a hard start, no one beats me in Mario Kart!

Pat- It's true, on Toad's Factory she is 12th best in the U.S.A, and top 30th at least worldwide when it comes to time trail ranks.

Me- I'm high up on Ghost valley, and Moo moo meadows I believe, now come on guys let's focus now!

Jen- What kart are you driving?

Me- A creation of my own, now come on, I want a non clean race form all of you, that goes for you to Lily, no sweet talk. Okay go ready? Set? NO GO! … Okay I was kidding, GO!

Everyone else- *drives off*

Me- Okay APHELIAN, let's go win a race! *gets into APHELIAN'S Kart mode, basically kind of like the wild wing, based off of the Lotus Elise on looks, but faster than even the sprinter, just don't get it off road, that's it's only down side, all other stats are though the roof great. With a blue paint job and yellow flames on the sides this ride is not to be messed with*

Lily- Whoa you caught up quick!

Me- See you at the finish line suckas! *throws red shell at Gino* BOOYAH!

Lily- Hold on, are we only doing one race?

Me- I dunno actually, I think so. Waluigi only dared us to do one race really. It also looks like we are on Mario Raceway N64, so again, see you on the finish line suckers! *revs engine and speeds forward*

Dededee- HOW IS MY LIMO NOT FIRST!?

Escargoon- We have brute force sir but not strength.

Kirby- BLUE SHELL!

Me- I HATE THOSE! ARGH!

Gino- I'm ahead!

Me- Not for long!

Pat- *is rocketing from second to last in maters of seconds* This is a totally average match for me!

Jackson- *is hitting Dededee's Limo with his offroader* Come on King, let's see who is stronger!

Cecil- Hey Mom!

Me- Just like your mom Cecil, nice! But you will stay second!

Cecil- Oh we will see about that mom!

Motochika- Coming through! *triple red shells*

Me- *triple banana peels* And this is how luck is strangely helping me! BOOYAH!

Waluigi- Expecting first place?

Me- TO BAD JOANN TIME! YEAH!

*Top 5!*

Joann- 1st

Motochika- 2nd

Cecil- 3rd

Waluigi- 4th

Richard- 5th

Me- Okay so I think that sums up that dare, okay so this next one comes from Motochika, they say

"Joann- stop spelling my name wrong  
Everyone- get mobbed by spiders  
Lily and Richard - go destroy the eviler guest's house  
Now, I must go. My people are waiting."

Me- Sorry I put one c in the middle somewhere, it's just how my hands get used to typing certain stuff you have to deal with me on that one, hey at least you can recognize it's you.

Lily- Uhhhhh, why do they want us to do that?

Me- Probably for Eviler guest to get mad at you or something like that, why else would they want you to do that?

Lily- Good point I guess…

Richard- Uh, okay, so for starters we should

Lily- BOOYAH! *wrecks with sledge hammer, single handedly* … Sorry Eviler guest, it was our dare :(

Me- Wow this is a lot of spiders

Lily- 0_0! I HATE SPIDERS!

Me- Well stay away from this room for a bit, okay so this next dare comes from Kirby2600, she says

"Oh wow 3rd place huh? This is a cause for celebration!  
Joann- You said a few chapters ago that you go to god/goddess meetings, could you tell us in more detail what is is all about?  
Dededee- Go get the parade float you had in the anime (the one that fires rockets) and explode your castle with it!  
Motochika- ... I got nothing sorry  
Kirby- Are you still a human teenager? If you are then who different to you think your life will be now that you are not a puff ball?  
Everyone will be a human, if you don't have a human form well now you do  
Joann- Is Pat going to be in this Q/A as well?  
Lily- Do you just like tacos? Or do you like Mexican food altogether?  
Meta- GIVE. ME. YOUR. MASK!  
Dark- Same for you mister!  
Galacta- ... You can keep yours but I have to ask, why did NOVA imprison you anyways?  
Dark Mind- Why do you have a huge eye instead of a body?

Annnnnd now, to celebrate this fan fic being 3rd, we PARTY!  
(I dare everyone to party until they drop!)"

Me- Uh, sure I guess?

The Meeting!

Me- Okay I'm here.

Gilgamesh- On time for once huh?

Me- When you have as many to baby sit as I do you would be late on a normal basis as well.

Zeus- Who do you have to baby sit?

Me- Everyone in my Q/A, whatever my lateness and not being able to get any sleep at nightness is not the point right now, what are we talking about today?

Venus- The normal really, nothing to new.

Neptune- HEY GUYS HAVE I EVER TOLD YOU ABOUT THESE THINGS CALLED SUBMARINES THAT THE HUMANS MADE!? THEY ARE WONDEROUS!

Me- Yes Neptune, you told me alone around 10394 times…

Neptune- THE BEST PART IS THAT-

Me- It's also a sandwich?

Neptune- HOW DID YOU KNOW!?

Me- Well two things, one, I used to be just a human, not a goddess before. Secondly you rave about it about… 3098348 times before, different number then before?

Waluigi- TO BAD WALUIGI TIME!

Artimus- Who is that?

Me- Some random video game character, you guys shouldn't be surprised this kind of stuff happens all the time, goddess of randomness remember?

Zeus- I'm not exactly sure why we needed a goddess for that anyways…

Me- My fan fic *and most other Q/A's* has a lot of randomness built into it, you needed someone to help regulate that randomness remember? I was just the girl for the job.

Venus- Right, so on that note, how has everyone been doing?

Me- I've been busy recently, have you guys heard about the recent war on dimension 12?

Gilgamesh- Hear about it? Yeah you can say that, good job with getting rid of those robots, who knows what they would have done.

Me- It was nothing really, but we need to send some peace and tranquility over there while any organic life forms try to rebuild.

Neptune- I for one think that your actions were a little too extreme, you decimated everything within a 100 mile radius.

Me- I did what I had to, if I didn't those robots would still be standing. I was absolutely thorough when I blew it up.

Neptune- I wouldn't say that Joann, what about the one poor kids house?

Me- I wasn't aware that an omega portal was opened, last time I checked one wasn't open, I was as though as my intel conveyed to me.

Artimus- Neptune back off, you always pick on Joann

Me- I can handle it Arti, it's not like I can't take a hater or two.

Zeus- Is there anything else we gods and goddess need to do for now? Or shall we pan our focus towards helping with dimension 12's rebuilding problems?

Everyone- I don't think there is anything else…

Zeus- Okay then, for now we shall focus on that… this meeting is adjourned.

Me- Wow that meeting was rather short, they normally take longer than that… *teleports back home*

Dededee- AWWW D:! SORRY CASTLE I LOVE YOU!

Me- … That's a weird fetish Dededee…

Kirby- Well, I think Joann will keep me as myself for now, if people want me to stay human they can say so, unless I'll stay as a puff ball.

Me- … Sorry Kirby2600 but right now I have no creativity suitable enough to do that part of this review justice, I might do that some other time… now my index finger hurts! Anyways

Pat- Yes I am, kind of have no idea what's going on right now though…

Lily- Oh I love Mexican food :3!

Meta&Dark- Okay D:!

Galacta- I'm not quite too sure, after several years of imprisonment I kind of forget a lot of things.

Dark Mind- Well because having that for a body is AWESOME!

Me- Well that's interesting, I would never want that as a body, but either way right now, I will READ A LETTER!

" Dear Joann and Q/A cast,

This fanfiction is in third (now second) place!? Wow I was planning on making Shadow watch My Little Pony Friendship is Magic but we can do that next chapter! Now what I want to do is have a HUGE party with all the Kirby characters and have Shadow tied to the fireworks we will launch and a big one at the end will say MAKE US NUMBER 1 and I would totally host the party myself so you may see me and my totally AWESOME dog :If I didn't tell you before her name is Starr: OH and you may see characters of my favorite shows i'm inviting like POKEMON, MY LITTLE PONY G4, SPONGEBOB,AND OTHERS! (Can you make this a letter like the other time? If you can thanks!)

Me- Sounds like this will be fun, okay guys, remember this dare and Kirby2600's we came here for one thing and one thing only, TO PARTY!

Everyone- WOOHOO!

Lily- Ash! I challenge you to a pokemon battle! GO SLENDERMAN!

Slenderman- I'M HIP!

Ash- … I'm gonna need more then Pikachu

SpongeBob- What are you anyways?

Me- Huh? Oh well uh, I'm human.

Pat- KARATE!

SpongeBob- HIYA!

Shadows- OH NOEZ!

Me- Well now I think this is a good time to end this chapter, so thanks for reviewing and reading, please review some more new comers and same to you regular reviewers, we need those reviews of yours to keep this fan fic running and alive! So if you excuse me I'm going to party until I drop then review alllllll over again!

Poyo- Fire the fireworks!

Shadows- NNNNNOOOOOO!

Pat- Well I can see Poyo has quite the EXPLOSIVE personality!

Me- *facepalm*

Pat- What?

Me- Your puns, kill me from the inside out…


	30. Updates!

Updates!

Me- Okay so I might as well talk about this stuff now, first off we need a new list don't we? Okay so here is the new list!

Kirby

Meta Knight

Dededee

Escargon

Tiff/Fumu

Tuff/Bun

Sword

Blade

Galacta Knight

Magolor

Landia

Marx

Nightmare

02

The Squeak Squad

Dark Mind

(and really anyone else you can think of, though anyone else will not be main contributors to this story)

(Now for the OC's)

Richard

Lily

Crystal

Jackson

Gino

Henrietta

Shadows

Dark Knight

Sage Dee

Jen

Edge

Joann

Joann's Soul

Cecil

Pat

Slenderman

MOVA

And I think that's it…

Jen- Okay, so is the list completed NOW?

Me- I would hope so, we have enough people as it is. Also for the whole M rated debate I will say the results are keeping it T rated, thank you for you who voted and such.

Cecil- So me and Crystal are now dare-able?

Me- Yup, though if you guys don't want anything like "eat pain" and such I'll limit you guys to nicer dares if you want to.

Henrietta- We aren't forgetting anything are we?

Me- … I thought you and Sage Dee switched your IQ's back

Henrietta- Right, we should probably to that right now…

Me- Not quite! Now it is February and the Squeal is coming hopefully sometime soon! And recently I was thinking about a trailer for it, kind of… ish…

Nightmare- Oh boy I have to go back to being dead sometime soon…

Me- Eh, only in that story though

Lily- Well I for one want to see the trailer, I've been wondering what we would do next!

Everyone in the main story (who is alive in the story anyways)- Yeah us to!

Me- Okay listen closely then! *ahem*

**At least one year after the fall of nightmare**

"The crystal shower. These crystals all started falling from the sky recently."

**One puffball…**

"I never got your name, mine is Kirby."

**One endangered planet…**

"My planet is under attack, we need your help."

**A few secrets…**

"If you brave warriors can collect these certain crystals, then I can help you defeat dark matter." "Who are you?" "My name, is Trinull."

"What is this?" "Something we need to get rid of if we want to defeat NME, permanently."

"Who is that?" "… Keeby? Is that you?"

**And of course, an ultimate evil…**

"I know not of joy. For I have suffered for all eternity. I know not what happiness is, though if I cannot feel it, I vow to destroy it!"

**Now, it is up to our old heroes…**

"Jen what do you mean?" "This is father beyond your understanding. But it must be done, I'm sorry."

**And our "newer" ones…**

"You must collect all the crystal shards. It's the only way for you to recover me, and save ripple star!"

**To prevail over evil…**

"You fools never realized, now in death, bring me life!"

**Sometime this month, hopefully.**

**One try…**

**Two missions…**

**This… winter I guess…**

**They are, the crystal warriors!**

**Rated T (as usual!)**

Me- So, who's excited?

Everyone- I AM :D!

Me- Great!

Lily- But what about this fan fic?

Me- I'll rename it the Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warrior's that's all, so anyways I should be updating this story Friday, hopefully anyways!


	31. Chapter 28

A/N: I do not own Epic rap battles of history, or death battle from screw attack, or Kirby i only own my OC'S and the jokes

A/N: NOTE! After several edits and problems this chapter will be posted as is, I am sorry for the lack of flow and JR's half A$$ cameo, my computer is doing veyr strange things to this chapter recently.

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warrior's Chapter 28-

Me- Okay, now do you understand everything?

Pat- Yeah, wow you've had a lot of things going on Joann

Me- Yup, not all of it makes sense either

Blade- OH NOVA META FOUND YOUR CHOCOLATE STASH JOANN!

Meta- SSSSUUUUUGGGGGEEERRR! WWWWWWHHHHEEEEEE!

Me- … I'll have a little talk with him when he's finished

Dark- CHOCOLATE! MINE!

Everyone- … Joann are you okay? *fearfully watching Joann.*

Me- I'm fine, sure they just stole my chocolate and not just that, but the one I was going to use for our celebration cake, you know the chocolate that I had to work my A$$ off to make?

Everyone- *nods heads, terrified*

Jackson- How are you so calm though?

Me- Simple, I'm just imagining their screams of pain and pure agony when they finally realized what they did. Then I'll probably turn them into piñatas and beat the somewhat living hell out of them.

Joann's Soul- I feel so proud of you babe :)!

Lily- Why were you making a cake?

Me- Well, we are the most reviewed Kirby fan fic around as of this chapter, and I wanted to have a nice celebration with you guys that's all.

Jen- Hey, where is GoodGooderjr?

Me- No idea, he didn't review, he must be busy right now.

Richard- So who is being cameoed now?

Me- This chapter, no one, next one, I think Oden said he wanted to. So Oden is next cameo, GoodGooder can be cameoed after Oden if he comes up with a dare. Okay so hey guys and welcome to another episode of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors!

02- You finally found out what to call these chapters?

Me- :O! These aren't episodes? They are chapters!?

Everyone- Oh NOVA not this again!

Cecil- Okay so before mom over thinks this again and faints-

Jen- To late!

Jackson- Man down man down!

Cecil- *facepalm* okay so the first dare comes from XNautPhD, they say

"Argh! I forgot to review! Now I have to wait another week!  
Anyways, I have a question in addition to dares.  
Why does everyone say booyah so often? Is it one of those words that you like using rather than other words like it? (X-ample is my tendency to make puns like this- X-plosion)"

Lily- Hm, good question!

Richard- We normally use booyah as an action word, like how we always use it before attacking or doing something. It's also our victory shout and code name for shouting YOLO. Us saying booyah has a lot of different meanings.

"Moving on to the dares,  
Everyone- Play a single round of TF2. If you don't know what that is, it's Team Fortress 2. Fun game.  
Bun and Fumu- You must now be moving around(Like dancing) the entire chapter, if you don't you will explode violently, and due to the no deadness rule, will become incapacitated for a while(Joann decides).  
Mova- You're in a room with Claptrap and Skrillex. Have fun.  
Fumu- Go watch the episode of Man VS Wild in which Bear Grylls drinks his own piss.  
*Hops in a Ghost from Halo: Reach* I must go, my planet needs me! *The ghost begins flipping and spinning as it flies away, and crushes Meta Knight on the way*"

Everyone- We've played TF2 before

Me- And I killed them all, go spies!

*during the match*

Richard- NO ONE BEATS A HEAVY!

Lily- Unless you didn't have a medic with you babe, don't forget

Richard- You're going a great job, don't worry I won't forget, AW COME ON!

Me&Cecil- YOU JUST GOT SNIPED!

Pat- Let's see who's the spy now

Me- Oh not you don't!

Both- YEAH! *Pat stabs Joann while Joann shoots his head off* … SWEET LET'S DO THAT AGAIN! *Laughs*

Jen- What's wrong Edge can't hit a moving target or something?

Edge- Damn you and your Scout!

Gino- Would you rather my pyro?

Edge- NO, OH NOVA I'M BURNING!

02- You guys will all know the true meaning of pain!

Me- Oh, you brought out a Gatling gun? Damned engineers…

Dark mind- How is it ironic that I'm a medic?

Everyone- IT'S VERY IRONIC DARK!

Me- BOOYAH! BLUE TEAM WINS!

Bun- It's hard to play that game when you have to be walking all the time!

Fumu- Agreed

Meta- NOTHINGISIMPOSSABLEWHENYOUHA VECHOCOLATE!

Me- META STOP EATING MY CHOCOLATE!

MOVA- NNNNNOOOOOO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

Me- But it is…

Fumu- O_O, what is this!?

Me- Something very disgusting, an internet meme though I barely know anything about it

Pat- It's simply a meme in which people make fun of Grylls for actually drinking his own piss

Me- Sounds straight forward enough, okay so this next dare comes from Oden, he says

"Joann- can I have the next cameo after goodgooderjr?"

Me- Yes, seeing as the spot is open you will be the next cameo

"Shadows- go use your awesome battleship to DESTROY poyo247 and her stupid dog too!"

Shadows- FINALLY! RRREEEVVEEENNNGGGEEE! WHAHAHAHAHAHA! *flies off*

Me- Well, he's out for blood…

"Joann- alright, since you are a knight of the heptagonal table officially, it's time to determine your awesome pet. Here are your choices:  
A basilisk  
A griffin  
A dragon  
A pterodactyl  
A sphinx (the statue, not the cat)  
A Phoenix  
A white Phoenix"

Me- I think I'll take a Phoenix, those things are hot, literally that is…

Pat- … And you say my puns hurt you…

Me- Yes, yes they do. Okay so this next dare comes from Motochi(without the added c)ka, they say

"Goodgooderjr- get beat up by a guy with a foam bat and then get dropped into a ball pit  
Richard and Jackson- go into an elevator in a place where the elevator is often used and so the elevator scene from gangnam style whenever so,some opens the elevator  
Lily, Henrietta, Joann, and Jen- play super smash bros brawl against each other  
Dark mind, nightmare, Marx, and magolor- you play SSBB too  
Kirby, dedede, meta and dark- you play SSBB also  
Galacta, sword, blade, and sage dee- you play SSBB too  
Winners of all 4 SSBB matches play each other in an ultimate brawl."

Lily- So, are WE brawling?

Me- I really don't feel like writing this honestly, again guys like I said two times before (or hinted) I would rather not write fighting scenes in this fan fic because I always write them in ALL of my other ones. Also fight scenes I found do not work all that well in script based fan fic's (like this one, found out a bit earlier due to curiosity on my part) However I don't want to be unfair about this dare, seeing as Motochika's dare is pretty much nothing but fightes I'll somewhat let it slip for now.

Jen- But if you don't want to write out us fighting, couldn't we just say the winners and let the readers imagination find out exactly how we won?

Me- A nice way of saying we are lazy and unmotivated? Babe you HAVE been learning a thing or two from me!

Richard- *is trying not to laugh*

Jackson- *has already lost control of his laughter and is passed out on the floor*

Everyone else who had to see that- o_O?

Me- anyways getting back on track

WINNERS ARE!

First fight- Joann won  
Second Fight- Dark Mind  
Third Fight- Kirby  
Fourth Fight- Galacta

Final Fight-  
First- Joann  
Second- Kirby  
Third- Galacta  
Fourth- Dark Mind

Me- BOOYAH!

Kirby- Nice match, but I almost won!

Me- Yeah cause you stole my ability, but either way you all did great, and someone wake up Jackson and get Richard out of his laughing fit please.

Lily&Dededee- ON IT!

*a few moments later*

Richard- Thanks babe

Lily- No problem

Jackson- I WILL KILL YOU DEDEDEE!

Dededee- MUAHAHAHAHA!

Pat- *trips Dededee*

Dededee- NNNNNOOOOOOO

Jackson- YAHA! *slams hammer into Dededee and starts clobbering him*

Me- Okay then anyways this next chapter comes from the Marshchoco, who says

"Meta, Dark and Galacta: you are now female!"

All dared- NNNNNOOOO! *being dragged into the gender bender machine*

Me- YYYYYEEEESSSS! *is dragging them*

Cecil- … I guess I should say the rest for her

"Meta: you crashed my ship D: now you give me yo mask so I fix my ship OR you can fix it yourself.  
Mova: WUB WUB WUUUB  
Crystal: You are soo cute :3"

MOVA- NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO NOTAGAINNOVAWHYDOYOUHATEME!

NOVA- Because you are dumb!

Me- Well we really can't argue with that logic!

Sage Dee- Makes perfect waffles for me!

Me- …?

Crystal- Thanks :D!

Meta- GAH CURSES! *starts rebuilding ship to which he had no idea he crashed*

Me- Okay, so the next dare comes from the evilest guest, who says

"Crystal and Cecil were just babies just a few chapters back but now they're teenagers? They grow up so fast..."

Me&Lily- I know right :')?

"Joann- considering crystal and Cecil are no longer babies, can we give them actual dares?"

Me- Check last chapter for the answer, but then again you did review two chapters ago...

"Kirby- clobber that there dedede  
Dedede- eat pain  
Slenderman, magolor, and MOVA- go to a magical skrillex concert with rainbows  
02- nobody likes you.  
Everyone(this includes goodgooderjr, dark mind and the squeaks) go to the gauntlet of ultimate pain. If you are an adult you'll do it without any complaints, and if you're a baby you'll whine like fumu."

02- Hater :(!

Kirby- Well, BOOYAH! *starts beating the heck out of Dededee*

Dededee- OH NOEZ

MOVA, Slenderman- *rocking in the corner, crying*

Magolor- *is using the magic shield* BOOYAH!

Me- Gauntlet of ultimate pain? Well, YOLO!

Lily- Hold on!

Me- What?

Lily- Well, adults can't complain, baby's will be screaming, so what about us teens?

Me- … We do a mix of both?

Henrietta- How on earth would we do that?

Me- I have no idea but it will happen anyways! *dives in*

All little kids- AAAARARRRRRFFFGGGHHH! OWOWOWOWOWOW NNNNOOOOOO OHSWEETNOVA!

Adults- *staying silent*

Dark Mind- HA! I EAT PAIN FOR BREAKFAST!

Gino- Show off!

Me- *is at the end* Phew, FINALLY! Okay so anyways while the others torment themselves though that hell hole this next dare comes from Waluigi, he says

"Waluigi is back. Now the fanfic is funny again.  
Dedede- you don't deserve to be tortured. So here is a better castle.  
Shadows- you don't deserve to be tortured either. So here are cookies.  
Fumu- you do deserve to be tortured. So go soak your head. In poison.  
Dark mind- are you a mirror world form of nightmare, 02, or both?  
02- Waluigi hates you.  
Shadows- here is a dark tennis racket of doom.  
Goodgooderjr and 02- play a doubles tennis match against Waluigi and shadows. And when Waluigi and shadows win we can rub it in your faces forever.  
Landia- dobody has dared you recently. So fly around Waluigi Mountain. During an avalanche.  
Slenderman- Waluigi is thinner than you and there is nothing you can do about it.  
Jackson- expecting a dare? TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!  
Meta- swordfight Dark Knight. (Waluigi has never seen that happen yet.)  
Squeak Squad- walk blindfolded through a mousetrap factory  
Magolor- fight Kamek the Evil Magikoopa  
Goodgooderjr- get smashed by a whimp. and a thwimp. and a whomp. and a thwomp. and a tox box.  
Joann- have an epic rap battle of randomness against Dark Mind. Also, have you ever heard a thwomp laugh in mario kart wii? it gave Waluigi nightmares.  
Nightmare- speaking of thwomps and nightmares, get smashed by a thwomp, listen to its morbid laugh, and them get crushed by a tox box.  
until next time... WAA!"

Dededee- MUHAHAHAHA! THIS CASTLE FIRES ROCKETS AND HAS MACHINE GUNS!? BOOYAH!

Shadows- SWEET SWEET COOOKIES! OMNOMNOM!

Fumu- ARGH THIS IS PAIN!

Bun- *Kicks Fumu off a cliff* BOOYAH!

Me- 300! *throws Master Chief off the cliff*

Everyone- …

Me- What? He IS a Spartan is he not?

Dark Mind- Actually I am a product of three evils in the real world, but yes those two are part of me.

02- Why does everyone hate me :(?

Me- If you believe that then you should totally see your fan base on the internet

02- I have a fan base?

Me&Pat: … Yes, so much yes

Shadows- MUHAHA!

Me- … *teleports JR back* I forgot that he had a cameo, sorry! *didn't write this for a bit, had other things to do)

02- BUT I HAVE NO ARMS!

Me- Use your telekentic skills to pick it up, you use it to talk.

02- Okay then, BOOYAH!

Waluigi- We will win this!

JR- I doubt it!

Shadows- IHAVEASUGERRUSHSOYOUAREALLSC REWED!

Landia- WWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEWWWWW!

Slenderman- … So you are Slenderman 2.0 :O!?

Meta- Well, if you insist!

*ten days later*

JR- WE WON!

02- WOOHOO!

Shadows- But that happened ten days ago…

Meta- COME ON DARK MESS UP!

Dark- YOU FIRST META!

Me- *breaks them up* See, the thing is they have the same skill level, so this fight would wage on forever if given enough time.

Spinni- This is simple, for a NINJA! *gets trapped in first trap in the whole factory* NOVA FRANKING DAMN IT!

Magolor- I will gladly with this magic shield of awesomeness! MUHAHAHAHA YOU FOLLS YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!

Kamek- Are you sure you don't want to give up before I send you crying to your mommy?

Magolor- *turns into soul form* POSSITIVE!

Joann's Soul- HEY! *grabs Magolor by the ear* I am the only evil soul around here, GOT IT!?

Magolor- OKAY SORRY T_T!

Joann's Soul- … Wow you DO scare easily! *floats off and laughs*

JR- NO NOT THE TOY BO- *thump!*

Nightmare- AGRE- *thump!*

Lily- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!

Jen- JOANN, VS!

Both- DARK MIND BEGIN!

Dark Mind- So you think you can win this?  
Well you my friend must have internal bliss!  
I'll make sure to cut you down to size!  
Then take your stupid soul as my prize!

Me- It's about time things get real  
B**th please my soul isn't something to steal.  
Besides Dark Mind your nothing but a fool  
With an IQ worse than a gardening tool!  
Well, I guess that explains your horrible rhymes  
Dark Mind you should realize these aren't your times.

Dark Mind- You're just throwing things out just to say it  
My smarts is like a light bulb it always stays lit.  
Unlike you I was born with ultimate power  
The best thing you have is your looks which is like a flower.

Me- Dude, did you but complement me?  
Well you truly are as dumb as can be.  
And so what I wasn't born a goddess  
There still is a lot of verses you might miss.  
Because it'll go over your head like a fly  
I'd like to see you beat my raps, you can certainly try!

Dark Mind- At least I am a dark lord  
This crap battle is starting to make me a bit bored!

Me- If you're bored then you can talk to my ultimate fish

Dark Mind- Sure it would make a really good dish  
And this s**t is like a card game, yo go fish!

Me- We've already used that rhyme before  
Compared to you Henrietta is as smart as Dumbledore!  
In the end you are just an eye  
Whose giant, orange, and ugly, oh my!

Dark Mind- I am powerful, ultimate, and great  
Five stars for me, the people would rate!

Me- Yeah, maybe out of a hundred though  
Your bad as they come, no matter which way you go!

Dark mind- Yo I started it, now it's time to end it  
with a few words, my victory is 100% legit!

Me- You win? Yo that was funny  
That rap was as harmless as a bunny!  
Here's how you actually end a rap  
Letting your enemy know there verse was a piece of crap!

Crystal- Who won?

Cecil- You decide!

Everyone- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!

Me- Okay that was certainly interesting, so anyways this next dare comes from Cthulhu, who is hopefully not asking for my this months rent-

Richard- For what exactly?

Me- … Noooottttthhhiinnnngggg… and they say

"I think I know what the Sequel will be based on... (K64: CS, right? if it's a spoiler you dont have to post this part of the review thats in parentheses.)"

Me- Well, all I can say is that this fan fic certainly IS Crystal shard based, partially anyways.

"Anyway I dare everyone to fight my pet kraken that is the size of Times Square. Then Joann gets to choose which of you to sacrifice to me, because the stars are aligned and I will devour all living beings if I don't get my tasty sacrifice. The sacrifice will be returned at the end of the chapter, or the next time they get a dare. Their sanity is not guaranteed."

Me- Oh don't worry about their sanity, I make sure it's so durable that almost everything cannot crack it.

Kraken- RRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!

Me- Uhhhhh, *takes out iPhone* Neptune, did you by chance create this huge Kraken that I now have to fight? Huh? Well, I'll have a talk with you later. No, I will NOT bring the duct tape this time around. Okay, bye.

Everyone else- OH NOVA!

Me- *takes out pen of formation, which turns into a katana fused with lighting* Okay, let's make this quick.

Kraken- *grabs Joann*

Me- DAMN IT JUST BECAUSE I AM ASAIN DOESN'T MEAN I'M INTO THIS CRAP! *cuts free, then rockets into Kraken and hacks and slashes until I jump back into the air and take out a giant fish net* TAKE THIS!

Kraken- *becomes to tangled to fight back*

Me- BOOYAH! … Also I sacrifice Storo, for no reason whatsoever!

Storo- CURSE YOU! *is being dragged off*

Me- Okay ^_^! So this next dares comes from-

-Blasted the Floor and goes through the hole-

Me- I wonder who that is…

JR- Hey Blaster!

Me- Hello broken floor…

Bk: Hi Joann! Oh... Sorry about your floor but I don't have money with me..  
Now for the dares.  
Kirby: Eat Fire..  
Cecil: Play Call of Duty.  
Crystal: If your Dad and Mom want to put you in school. Don't worry. Paid tution fees for 3 yrs.  
(That's why my money is lost.)  
Meta: Go to Mario world 8-3  
Joann; Kick Sword to the sun will shine.  
Nightmare: try to beat Darkrai!

Kirby- Sweet fire Kirby time! WWWWHHHHEEEEEE!

Lily- Wow thanks Blaster, that's kind of you

Cecil- … Well I'm kicking butt

Me- Just like your mom does :')!

Cecil- But why is there so many, uh, ten year olds online? Screaming the f word meaning a bundle of sticks like homophobic machine guns?

Me- *sighs* and that's one thing I do not like about C.O.D… BOOYAH!

Sword- YYYYEEEAAAARRRRGGGHHH! OWOWOWOWOWOW!

Meta- Which one?

Me- ALL OF THEM! *kicks off* BOOYAH! Hey Pat how is Nightmare doing?

Pat- Well he and Darkrai are both sleeping trapping themselves in a never ending sleep paradox

Gino&Sage Dee- PARADOX!?

Pat- What's wrong with them?

Me- So, many, things, are wrong with this whole cast, but heck being normal is no fun! Also answer to evilest guest, I would, but I would forget easily, it would be better off for me to not because I have a lot on my mind so adding another thing would not be good. Like I said Oden is the next cameo, no idea after that though, hat's in the air waiting to be caught. Okay anyways this next dare comes from-

-walks in casually-

JR- Hi Blaster!

Me- *is guarding self, then realizes nothing exploded* Hi Blaster

BK (have it your way, lol :P): Hi guys! No destroying things? I got out of ammo.  
Now for the dares:  
Fumu: Get eaten by a T-rex  
Joann: Kick Sword where the sun don't shine.  
Jen: Beat up Nightmare with Shadows,Edge and Richard!  
Lily: Play Pokemon Black!  
Sage Dee: Teleport like mad non-stop!  
Dededee: win a 3 Million mile Marathon!  
Kirby; beat up Dark Mind!  
Cecil: Play a video game with Crystal!  
Dark: I'LL BLAST YOU WITH MY SWORD NOT MY GUN!  
Bk: Bye!

Dark- BUT THAT MAKES NO SCENE! *flying off due to epic impact*

Me- It doesn't have to! RRRAANNNNDDDDOOOMM! *throws a boot at him*

Lily- Already did, still no one is a match for Slendy though :(

Slenderman- Well, we have no choice then, WE GO FOR GOD!

Lily- *shows Arcius (or whoever you spell it) pokeball* We already did remember?

Slenderman- Oh yeah…

Fumu- How come it isn't eating me?

Bun- It doesn't like loud annoying whinny girls

Fumu- Haha very funny Bun!

Me- actually Bun seems to be correct…

Fumu- WHAT AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!?

Me- Ohhhh NOVA… BOOYAH!

Sword- THE PAIN!

Pat- #OF PAIN!

Me- What was an old joke…

Pat- Meh :/

Jen- Can we beat up Nightmare after the chapter?

Me- Only if you wanna babe

Jen- Please?

Me- Sure

Sage Dee- WWWWWHHHHHHHHEEEEEEWWWWW!

Dededee- *running like heck*

Me- *placed food in front of him, made it like gourmet race*

Dededee wins by 1 million miles!

Dark Mind- ARGH!

Kirby- WOOHOO!

Me- Karma b**th!

Dark mind- WHY!?

Me- You made a goddess mad, just kidding, but it's fun to watch you get your butt handed to you!

Cecil- Hm, how about…

Crystal- Wanna play Battle Tanx 2 Global assault?

Me- (one of my all time fav games for the 64, love that game!)

Cecil- Sure, same team?

Crystal- Of course, I would suck without that :P

Cecil- No you wouldn't you would do good like you always do

Crystal- *blushes* Thanks

Me- … In case anyone was wondering yes I am planning CrystalXCecil, just because I think it would make sense… Okay so that next review comes from a new comer, Trolololo-

Pat- yeyeyeyeyeyeye, ohohohoh!

Me- *laughs* Not the song Pat

Pat- Aw :(!

Me- Anyways they say

"Hi! I am an anomunous (however you spell it) reviewer so...  
DARES  
Kirby: have a staring contest with a wall  
Magolor: I AM A LEVEL 9000 WIZARD!  
Landia: continue being cute and try to break the 4th wall.  
Everyone: have a paintball war.  
Dededee: go P.O. Chuck Norris."

Kirby- NNNNNNOOOOOO ;_;!

Landia- Well, we break the fourth wall on normal occasions really, I mean our creator exploded that thing into oblivion the second she was in the fan fic

Me- I just wouldn't bother trying to repair that wall, it's far beyond broken.

Chuck- I might not allow you to live you know.

Dededee- Ohhhh NOVA…

Me- Hold on, Chuck can you please not attack him yet?

Chuck- Who asks?

Me- Goddess Joann

Chuck- The goddess of randomness huh? Why should I spare this penguin?

Me- Because I kind of need him for the rest of the chapter, then you can kick his butt all you want

Chuck- Okay fine you have a deal

Me- Great

Everyone else- *is covered in paint* That, was, AWESOME!

Me- Okay so this final dare comes from Kirby2600, she says

"I need to go soon so I'll make this very quick

Richard and Lily- What did you do for Valentine's Day?  
Joann and Jen- Same question as Richard and Lily's

Also...  
I've been watching this series called death battle, and I was thinking  
I would like to see Joann vs. Dededee in one of those, don't worry you guys won't have to fight to the literal death, just K.O the other to win. (watch some if you haven't Joann, they are cool, but a tad bloody, you don't have to add that in either if you don't want to.)"

Richard- Well, we went out to see a movie, and dinner

Lily- The chocolates where a nice touch :)

Jen- Me and Joann went to dimension 938, where she had a giant chocolate cake, and of course flowers, waiting for me.

Me- Then we kind of just hanged around, playing video games and really just spending time toge-

*two guys walk in*

Boom stick- DEATH BATTLE!

Me- EEK! *slaps* whoops… sorry

Wizard- It's alright, but are you and Dededee ready?

Both- Yup!

Wizard- Okay then *presses record on a camera* hope you don't mind but we have a format we like to follow.

Boom Stick- You two just need to stand in the arena and look pretty.

Dededee- hard task for Joann *smirks*

Me- Hey I don't see anyone chasing after you. *both walk off*

Wizard- A king and tyrant of mushroom people named Cappies

Boom Stick- And a goddess watching over everything random.

Wizard- Our combatants today are King Dededee of Dreamland and Joann from, well, Earth.

Boom stick- He's wizard and I'm Boom Stick

Wizard- And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and abilities to find out which one would survive a "death battle"

Boom Stick- It would be an actual one if only this fan fic allowed death.

Wizard- King Dededee the King of Cappy town, clocking in who knows how tall and only god knows his weight. He is also what most people call the worst King ever to be ruled under.

Boom stick- That's right Wizard Dededee is so lazy and fat that one whole episode was devoted to him eating chips, fattening up to the size of a huge wrecking ball.

Wizard- Despite being a bit overweight and lazy King Dededee seems to be quite strong being able to wield a huge mallet which he uses to clobber his foes with.

Boom stick- Being hit with that thing has got to hurt

Wizard- Yes Boom stick but that is not all there is to Dededee's Hammer

Boom Stick- What else could there be to a mallet?

Wizard- Well for starters this mallet has several functions, in which Dededee can turn it into either a flamethrower or a rocket launcher

Boom Stick- That sounds like my kind of hammer, powerful and blows s**t up!

Wizard- He also has his Waddle Dee army that he can somehow spawn by doing a ridiculous dance.

Boom Stick- Hey I think he is doing the chicken dance! Get it, because he is a bird?

Wizard- … Anyways he also has one more weapon he got later on in the anime, the Kirby phone

Boom Stick- The King can use this to order up a monster from the monster dealers NME.

Wizard- As for armor he does have a protective face mask that prevents head shots and heavily drops all physical damage done to him around 75 percent, but of course not blocking eye shots, he still needs to see.

Boom Stick- As for abilities, we kind of already covered that.

Wizard- His weaknesses would probably be his lack of thought, he likes to try and over power his foes and defeat them using pure brute force. Also like we said before the King is very lazy.

Boom Stick- Hey if I had a hammer that can burn people and explode them when they are burning I would use brute whatever as well!

Wizard- On the other side of the arena is Joann the Goddess of Randomness. At first glance Joann looks like your average teenage girl, height being five foot nine and weighing-

Me- None of your NOVA damned business! … Just kidding I really don't care if you say it

Wizard- … Okay weighing 136 pounds Joann looks relatively harmless, giving off an innocent teenage girl vibe.

Boom Stick- But Joann is not even close to being that, this used to be guy will put you in a world of hurt if he wants to.

Wizard- Joann's weapons vary in size and power the first one being her bow of Zekraf, a bow crafted by pure magic oak she can use a number of different kinds of arrows to kill off her foes at a distance.

Boom Stick- Giving anyone still alive a second thought about messing with her

Wizard- She still has plenty more weapons to choose from, the second being her pen of formation, with this weapon she can craft whatever she pleases and use it to slay her opponents in a matter of seconds.

Boom Stick- You mean she can craft ANYTHING with that? You think she can craft a-

Wizard- Anyways there is only one minor setback to this pen. It takes a bit of time to form into the requested object.

Boom Stick- If she has that bow she would be fine, just explode the f**ker into oblivion, that'll show 'em!

Wizard- You sound impressed with her weapons so far

Boom Stick- Oh how much do I want those weapons

Wizard- Would you like to believe me when I say that is not her most powerful weapon?

Boom Stick- More, mmmmooorrreee!

Me- … this is kind of creepy…

Wizard- Joann's arsenal would not be completed without her three katana's, a short dagger, and actual katana, and a two handed one which she all named based off of the fighting styles she uses when using the specific weapon. The short one was called speed, the long one called power, and the medium was called control, it's obvious how she fights with each one.

Boom Stick- These don't sound that exciting compared to the other ones.

Wizard- No they don't unless you factor in her abilities to channel magic through them

Boom Stick- She can do what now?

Wizard- As a goddess Joann was granted special abilities unlike any others but for now we will only talk about one, her magic including teleportation. Joann can use any kind of element you can think of ranging from simple fireballs to devastating water tornadoes that freeze and send whatever was inside it, other than Joann, to pieces.

Boom Stick- … My jaw has officially hit the floor, through the floor!

Wizard- Not only does she have this she can use her magic skills while wielding any of the weapons described so far.

Boom Stick- Wait, she has more!?

Wizard- Of course, other than her simple guns she also has her iconic ultimate fish a huge fish that could easily dwarf the world's largest buildings.

Boom Stick- So what is this her pet?

Wizard- No it's her weapon that she uses like a club.

Boom Stick- Hey Hulk hope you're watching because I think we found someone stronger then you! But Wizard she can't possibly be able to bring all of these weapons with her into battle.

Wizard- Anything's possible with APHELIAN, a super intelligent storage system and advisor she somewhat created herself.

Boom Stick- So that can store ALL of her weapons!?

Wizard- And more

Boom Stick- Including the floppy fishy!?

Wizard- Yes and it can hold easily a thousand more of those, also she is able to switch weapons through APHELIAN in a matter of nano seconds, which is what is measured to find out milliseconds.

Boom Stick- … Does Dededee even stand a chance against Joann?

Wizard- I don't think so even with his new fully upgraded castle there is still a ninety five percent mortality rate.

Boom Stick- A whose as what?

Me- Basically Dededee has only five out of one hundred percent of beating me.

Boom Stick- … What the fu-

Wizard- This is still not the end of Joann's extensive abilities list. Like for one her smarts and ability to make several plans and mold them together into a single deadly plan that guaranties her victory, not to mention being able to distract her enemies with her looks. She also has a pet fire bird also known as a phoenix.

Boom Stick- These birds can turn anything from something wanting to kill you into a nice cooked barbecue!

Wizard- Joann has a powerful kick, known to sword as death in a leg her kicks ignore defense, and can send a foe flying across the planet.

Boom Stick- Proving once and for all that girls kick better then guys

Wizard- As for armor, well…

Boom Stick- Someone HAS to tell this chick something, DO NOT wear a dress to battle! I mean I don't care if you are trying to look cute lose that stuff and put on something else.

Wizard- Actually that helps her a lot during battle, she enchanted her dress to protect around fifty present of physical damage while her magic rings boost magic attacks. Her shoes increases attack speed and movement while the flower she wears in her hair makes her immune to magic attacks

Boom Stick- You mean she doesn't even take ANY damage to magic?

Wizard- Exactly

Boom Stick- I bet the word "lose" isn't in Joann's dictionary!

Wizard- Well if worst comes to worst and Joann somehow fails her, how should I put it… "Second form" shows up.

Boom Stick- You mean even when she is down she will still be able to kick some major butt?

Wizard- Correct, again if someone was able to defeat her, Joann's Soul would come out and fight for her while she recovers. Her soul is quicker and more agile then she is, also having quick and easily access to crystal blades, sharp crystals that come out of a body part of choice to cut and slash the enemy to death.

Boom Stick- … How could ANYONE survive that!?

Wizard- None who ever fought Joann when she was fully trying has ever lived, that is the cause of one of her few weaknesses. Joann has a nice and playful attitude, she almost never takes anything seriously and because of that she almost never fights to her true potential.

Boom Stick- She also has massive ADHD, making it hard for her to focus for too long.

Wizard- Though that is exactly why she makes several short term plans in order to achieve victory, she makes it up as she goes which works perfectly for her.

Boom Stick- Okay the combatants are set now it's time to hear a word from our sponsor

Wizard- Uh Boom stick this is fan fiction remember?

Boom Stick- Riiiight, okay then it's time for a DEATH BBBAAATTTLLLLEEEE!

Show the arena!

Dededee- I'll show you why I'm the king!

Me- You wanna die penguin man?

Every one- FIGHT!

*the battle will be put into a story style writing, not a sript based format*

Dededee started the fight by unleashing his mallets rockets, firing an onslaught of rockets. Joann was able to dodge most of them but caught the last one. She spun around and threw it back at Dededee. It hit Dededee's face, but it didn't hurt him, because it hit the mask.

Dededee then continued to fire rockets. Joann then used earth magic to create a brick wall in front of her. She pulled out her Zekraf bow and created an ice arrow. She jumped out from behind the brick wall and fired the arrow.

Noticing this Dededee started to spin his hammer, then let it go. It started to spin on the floor like a top.

Once the arrow froze Dededee Joann pulled out her pen of formation and it started to form into a grenade launcher. She was going to use that to, break the ice (see what I did there :P?).

While her pen was forming the hammer's flame thrower was turned on, by a timer that the king had set. The flames thawed him out and while Joann was busy watching her pen form he started to dance.

Confused by the new music Joann looked up to get tackled by ten waddle dee's. "Get off!" She shouted, then used wind magic to send them flying, Dededee was too heavy to be lifted by the air.

When Joann stood back up Dededee knocked her back down with a combo of hammer strikes. When he was finished he knocked her away.

Joann slammed into a wall and slid down. "I thought fighting a goddess would be difficult." Dededee taunted.

"Fine, maybe I should step it up a notch then." Joann said as she got up. She took out speed and disappeared.

"Where did you go?" Dededee asked. "Look behind you." Dededee turned around for Joann to strike with her katana. He blocked but Joann grabbed his hammer and used it as a golf club, he was the golf ball.

Dededee went flying and when he landed he got clobbered by his hammer again, Joann had threw the hammer at him.

She then took out the pen again and formed it into a baseball bat, but shot an exploding fire ball at Dededee while it was forming.

"That is far enough!" Dededee said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Joann used this time to pull out her ultimate fish. She also whistled as loud as she could. When she had her fish and the bat out to duel wield she looked to see Kracko was standing next to Dededee.

"I'd like to see you fight this monster." He smirked.

"I won't have to." Dededee looked confused only to see Joann's Phoenix was kicking Kracko's butt.

Before he could react Joann used her baseball bat to hit him into the air with all the strength she had. While Dededee was falling Joann jumped into the air and started to smack Dededee around with her ultimate fish while they were falling.

When they landed Joann's hand started to burn. "Falcon, PARODY!" With that she punched so hard that Dededee went flying into his castle.

"This ends here." Joann said as she pulled out her Zekraf bow again and loaded an explosive arrow.

"Indeed it does." She heard Dededee say, at that moment his castle turned into a huge battle mech.

"Thank Waluigi for the upgrade." Dededee said as he fired out his rockets and machine guns at Joann. When he was finished he looked at the ruble and liked what he saw.

"Nothing but ash." But before he could celebrate he saw something float out of it, a small energy wisp.

It formed into Joann's Soul, who said. "You dun messed up Dededee!"

At this Joann's Soul formed a giant energy ball kind of like a hadoken and then fired it at the castle. Dededee tried everything, rockets, machine guns, his hammer, the waddle dee's, but nothing stopped the energy ball.

When the ball hit the castle crumbled and sent his butt falling back down onto the ground. He got up but Joann's Soul was nowhere in sight.

"Knew you would fall for it." He turned around to see Joann was there, smiling with her katana, power.

"Now it's time I finish this." She started to attack, hacking and slashing showing off her knowledge of expert bushido and martial arts. Eventually she stopped and Dededee fell to his knees, to injured to continue fighting.

"You where right before, fighting a goddess is difficult, you're just lucky I'm not trying to fight or kill you." Joann said before walking away.

Dededee was confused, did Joann just spare him? He was thinking on this before he was sent sky high, Joann had walked away to hit him with a running kick.

(K.O, recap!)

Boom Stick- Wow that was some serious butt kicking action!

Wizard- While Dededee was serious from the get-go and Joann was more or less going very easy on Dededee in the end Joann's large arsenal, smarter mind, and physical strength was all better then Dededee's.

Boom stick- But wizard how can that be correct, Joann doesn't look string at all

Me- Thanks :(

Wizard- Though Joann might not look strong she has hidden strength, her ultimate fish weights over a hundred tons, assuring no one else can wield it. This hidden strength also explains exactly how powerful her kicks are.

Boom Stick- Wait Wizard, she kicked Dededee's face, shouldn't that not have affected Dededee?

Wizard- Remember Boom Stick her kicks ignore armor so even if that was the case the face mask wouldn't have effected anything.

Boom Stick- Dededee had raw power but in the end he wouldn't stand a chance against Joann, if when she is just playing around.

Wizard- The winner is Joann!

Me- Cool, now if you excuse me I need to bake a cake, bye

Boom stick- Just like any other great woman!

Me- … *slaps then walks off*

Boom stick- I deserved that

Wizard- You did

Both- *teleport out of here*

Cecil- so thanks for reviewing and reading, please review some more new comers and same to you regular reviewers, we need those reviews of yours to keep this fan fic running and alive!

Me- (Yeah I know same as last chapter) Also I am not writing any more fighting stuff for a while, that death battle took me a whole day (24 hours) to imagine/write out. Anyways to trolololo and any other new comers, do review more please :), same to the old peeps, yay for repeating!

Lily- Don't we need some chocolate?

Me- Don't worry Meta and Dark are getting that. Anyways we will see you all next time! Peace out!


	32. Chapter 29 - 1

A/N- I do not own Mario, Luigi, Kirby, or Nintendo. I only own my OC's, and the jokes

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warrior's Chapter 1 (technically chapter 29, if it was still named Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors)

Me- *is eagerly waiting at the door with Pat* see anything yet Pat?

Pat- Hold on *drinks two glasses of water then uses both cups and binoculars* It's the mail man!

Both- OUR PACKAGE! WHOOPE! *starts to dance around idiotically*

Me- *stops* Waiiiit a second, Pat, we were NOT waiting for the mail man!

Pat- We weren't?

Me- No we were waiting for-

*door knocks*

Me- Them, *opens door* hello- Mail man? *looks at Pat*

Pat- Well, I DID say the Mail man showed up, what did you think I was referencing something?

Me- … No, that would just be… very unlikely

Mail Man- Hey, are you Joann?

Me- Yes that's me

Mail Man- Thank god! These two here have been bothering the crap out of me, saying "where is Joann" this and "where is Joann that!" *walks off, grumbling*

Pat- Cheery fellow that man…

Me- He normally is nice, at least to me he is… Hey you two what took so long?

Ribbon- Sorry Joann, we got our invites a little late

Bandana Dee- And I Kind of taken some bad directions… damned GPS doesn't work in outer space.

Me- Huh, good to know… so, hey guys welcome to Q/A Kirby: The Crystal warriors! Okay so in this chapter, or episode thing, we introduce you two as two new reviewable people! Also-

*door knocks again*

Me- That must be him! *opens door* hello Oden!

Oden- Hello Joann

Me- So as I stated before Oden is this chapter's cameo, Waluigi requested to be after so next chapter is Waluigi's. So without further ado, you may say your dares Oden.

Oden- Dark mind- fight a fusion of 02 and nightmare  
Edge- describe yourself, your personality, strengths, fears, etc. so we have a basis to dare you on  
Fumu- try to get through the bubble breeze galaxy, loopdeswoop galaxy, rolling gizmo galaxy, and the mission "luigi's purple coins" from super mario galaxy, all with cosmic clones following you  
Kirby- what would happen if I destroyed your taste buds?  
Magolor- you no longer have an anti-magic shield. And I'm not going anywhere today.  
What two characters make the best team here? Whoever they are they must fight mario and luigi together an a mario and luigi rpg style fight"

Me- Oh! A Mario and Luigi styled fight? I've been dying to test that kind of fight sequence out!

Dark Mind- I will win no problem, I am better after all!

Me- Right… forgot about Edge's background and stuffs… Pat should also say his so you know more about him.

Edge- Alright then, let's see… Well I'm around six foot five with short silver hair, I am wearing a grey t-shirt with a fire decal on the back, I'm wearing normal colored jeans and red shoes. As for my personality, I guess you can say I am a generally nice person, though I am very stubborn I will admit that. I will do things my way and not exactly listen to others advice.

Jen- Come on Edge be a bit more positive, you are a very kind and caring individual. I could and can always depend on you to help me if I ever needed it.

Edge- Right, so my strengths are in combat. Nightmare has mixed me with perfection and care to make me a very powerful fighter, though I still would never stand a chance against Gods, Goddesses, or their Knights. Seeing as they are the most powerful beings.

Me- Though obviously some Gods and Goddesses are more powerful than others, same goes for their Knight's.

Edge- My fears really aren't in numerous quantity. The only thing I really fear are clowns.

Me- And for a darn good reason to! Okay Pat, you should describe yourself a bit as well so people will have a bases to dare you on.

Pat- Alright then, well you already said what I look like (on the actual fan fic's, not this spin off) so I can be lazy there. As for personality I am what you call a derp.

Me- Yes, so much yes!

Pat- Strengths… well, I am smart, and a derp at the same time. Also according to Joann I am also very funny. As for what I am scared about, nothing specifically… expect for the Ao Oni *shivers*

Me- Yes, that thing is kind of freaky.

Pat- You made it worse.

Me- How?

Pat- Simple, the fact that you made it sound so ominous and scary.

Me- Okay so now we have their info so hope that helped you guys!

Fumu- FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-

Kirby- Hm, I normally inhale things so fast that I don't taste much anyways… So I think nothing exactly bad would happen.

Me- So who is the best team of two here? Well… to make it fare I'll opt out of this fight, so me, and my soul cannot be in it. So who here is the best team of two?

Gino- Well, generally speaking we need two people who have a lot of trust and or love, like siblings or lovers

Everyone- *looks at Lily and Richard*

Me- Well, I think it would make sense.

Lily- You think I would be a good fighter? We need someone who is great at fighting you know?

Me- Well fighting strength is nothing if the two cannot work together. So without further ado, RELEASE THE KRAKEN!

*kraken appears*

Me- … Whoops! *teleports Kraken away* I got carried away there…

Mario- Did someone challenge us?

Luigi- I hope not *cowers*

Richard- Okay then, let's do this!

Lily- Hope this will be quick!

Me- (Richard will be using a bow staff, and Lily will be using Magic, both white and black magic)

*Battle start!*

Lily- Wait how do we do this?

Richard- Okay so you have your main attacks, punch, kick, and your magic, but we also have items and something called… Joann what is the bros. moves called for us?

Me- Hm… how about… oh I know! The couple moves!

Richard- Allllright and those are moves that we can use together.

Lily- Okay, is that it?

Richard- No, we can also dodge and counter the Mario Bros. attacks if we time it correctly.

Me- I am disabling 1-up mushrooms so this wouldn't be an endless battle, okay, now fight you guys!

Richard- Alright *looks at the couple moves* Hm, this one sounds interesting enough, let's use the move ice rink.

Lily- Alright sounds good for me *starts to conjure some water, then floods the area with it, Mario and Luigi wasn't able to dodge it*

Richard- Okay, is it time to skate babe?

Lily *freezes the water, the Mario Bros. jump before being frozen as well.* Yup, go nuts!

Richard- *skates towards the Mario Bros. and starts to spin around them, spinning like a top. It's kind of like the copper bros skill from Super Star Sega*

Lily- So now what?

Me- It's their turn, normally in the game you can two bros. moves in one turn, seeing as there is two of you, but I think that's a little cheep.

Mario- Luigi let's show them why we are the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom

Luigi- Okay *takes out hammer and turns Mario into mini Mario, then uses his hammer as a golf club to hit Mario.*

Mario- *turns into a ball and flies towards Richard*

Richard- *knocks Mario back at Luigi with his bow staff*

Luigi- *turns fire*

*both keep at it for a bit, Mario's HP eventually was being lowered as well*

Luigi- *Knocks Mario at Lily*

Lily- *critical hit! Lily faints*

Mario- *HP has officially hit zero, faints as well*

Richard- Well, that's a bummer… aw well all that's left is Luigi. *runs forward and trips Luigi with his bow staff

Luigi- *is immobilized for a turn*

Richard- *Brings his bow staff down*

Luigi- *has low health, but attack Richard with his hammer*

Richard- *critical hit! Richard has low health as well.* Nice move, but I'm afraid it's the end for you here *attacks*

Luigi- *dodges, then attacks*

Richard- *rolls out of the way, then throws his bow staff like it was a boomerang*

Luigi- *hammer is knocked away, then he jumps on Richard*

Richard- *side steps, then kicks Luigi in the face*

Luigi- *K.O!*

Me- Well, that was certainly close. Way to go Richard.

Me- Okay then, let's see who the next dare is from…

Poyo247T.E.G- *carefully sneaks behind shadow I'm going to scare him into becoming an actual shadow in 3..2..1* BOO!

Shadows- EEP! *turns around* ARGH! *runs off to his mech*

Me- SHADOWS DO NOT NUKE HER!

Shadows- AW!

Me- Okay then, hi Poyo247, do you have a dare?

Poyo247T.E.G- The weather around here is WEIRD. It snowed at night (for 1 time only!) then became super warm and sunny at day! Do you guys have weird weather going on?, cause this is WEIRDING ME OUT!

Oden- Yeah Cthulhu said he was causing it.

Me- Yup, also, I hope you liked torturing Fumu as rent instead of Dark Mind Cthulhu!

Fumu- Don't remind me *shivers*

Me- Okay so anyways I found the next dare, it comes from XNautPhD, and they say

"*The TARDIS appears slowly, and I step out*  
After that Doctor Who Marathon, I saw there's a new chapter out! :D

Moving right on to dares,  
DDD- You're a waddle dee now. The lead waddle dee replaces you.  
Escargoon- You have to serve the head waddle dee for this chapter(or longer, I guess)  
Joann- I cloned you. It has the same intelligence level, so it's inevitably going to overthrow you, but every time you read this message you forget. Also it thinks you're the clone. Enjoy! :3  
02- You're my favorite Kirby boss. Have a cookie. If your current form does not have a mouth, you're a human now.  
Nightmare- www. (not a virus, I swear)  
Mova- Same as Nightmare, except dubstep remix.  
Meta- You're awesome. You get a cookie too.  
Meta, Galacta, Sword and Blade- Go play Spiral Knights together(Another great free game from Steam)  
That's it for my dares.  
Oh also, did you forget I gave you the sword Amywangwang? And I half expected DDD to use his lolhammer."

Me- Whoops! I did forget about the Amywangwang, that's the sword that fires lasers right? As for Dededee's lol hammer he didn't use it for one reason. He tried using it on me before, some chapter ago, and it didn't affect me. My flower doesn't just resist magic attacks, but anything offensive that's magic based, such as status effects. Dededee's hammer gives the victum the laughing status effect, so I was and still am immune to that hammer's effects. He used his classic hammer so he would still have the flame thrower and the rockets, not just a defective hammer. But past my explanations who is this?

Joann's Clone- I am Joann

Me- … No that's me

Joann's Clone- No, you are a clone

Me- … What?

Joann's Clone- I am Joann, you are a clone that XNaut made.

Me- What the crap are you talking about? Oh I see, this thing thinks it's me… well as long as it doesn't survive- THIS IS SPARTA! *kicks*

Joann's Clone- *disintegrates*

Me- … Well I never was able to do THAT before!

Dededee- DANG IT!

Bandana Dee- Head waddle Dee? That's me!

Escargoon- … Well, better then serving the King!

Bandana Dee- Now do get me a soda!

Escargoon- Okay then you're majesty! *walks off*

Me- … I have a feeling that Dededee is going to clobber both Escargoon and Bandana Dee after this…

Oden- From the King's expressions I would say your feelings are pretty spot on.

02- Sweet! I DO have fans! *turns back into human form* Thanks :D! *eats cookie*

Nightmare- What?

Me- It was www. That's it. So go on that website!

Nightmare- I can't it's just a-

Me- DON'T QUESTION ME!

Nightmare- Meep! Okay sorry ;_;!

Me- Magolor-

Magolor- I'M ON IT!

Me- Wow I didn't even have to finish the sentence!

Meta- Thanks I seem to be a fan favorite, also yay cookie! *eats*

Me- Okay so the next review comes from Waluigi, he says

"Well, well...  
A Phoenix, him? I would have chosen the white Phoenix. Anyway, Waluigi has some DARES!  
02: fight waluigi's creation: Technowaluigi v2.0. It is like Technowaluigi but with more powers like epic tennis rackets of doom.  
Kirby- do you have some uber-fast matabalism (however it is spelled) or something?  
Dedede- who is fatter: you, Santa, or Wario?  
Landia- expecting the master crown? TOO BAD! WALUIGI TIME!  
Bun- you can now breathe fire  
Fumu- fight Mr. Dry Bowser (leader of all the dry boneses)  
Meta, dark, galacta, sword, and blade- have a giant fight in a ball pit. Without. Your. Swords.  
MOVA- WUBWUBWUB WARBLEARBLRARBLE SQUELCH WUB WUB SKET BELCH WUB WUB WUBBITY WUB!  
Magolor- expecting a magic- based dare? Too bad. Waluigi time!"

02- Oh sweet NOVA…

Kirby- … I wish dude I'm a pink blob

Dededee- …

Me- if you want an honest answer I think Wario might be the fattest. I'm not sure actually.

Landia- DANG IT! *breathes fire*

Me- DANG IT THERE DOES A WALL!

Cecil&Crystal- *walks in* Hey we aren't late are w- what's with the flaming wall?

Me- Lanida, and yes actually we already daring and stuffs.

Cecil- Crap I thought we would be late.

Me- It's all good, you're here now.

MOVA- NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO! *melts down into a toaster*

Crystal, Ribbon, and Bandana Dee- … does he always do that?

Everyone else- Yes

Cecil- A toaster? Hm, *plugs in*

MOVA- OH THE PAIN!

Cecil- *ignores, then puts toast in*

MOVA- SWEET NOVA WHY DO YOU HATE ME!

Oden- Probably because you are his evil opposite

*ting*

Cecil- Oh wow this toast tastes great! *hands Crystal a slice*

Crystal- Yeah it is what did you put in it?

MOVA- MY PAIN AND TEARS!

Crystal- Well, that would explain why it melts in my mouth

Pat- … that's what she said?

Me- Your, dude…

Cecil- Not cool bro, not cool

Me- That's very unfortunate and disgusting Pat.

Magolor- YES! YYYYYYEEEESSSS! IS A SWEET VICTORY YEAH!

Meta- Not for us D:!

Dark- WHERE ARE YOU META?

Meta- I'M NOT EVEN SURE!

Fumu- This would be easier if BUN wasn't trying to burn me to!

Bun- WAHAHAHA!

Me- Who knows maybe roasted mushroom tastes good

Fumu- What?

Me- Isn't Cappies mushroom people in the games?

Fumu- … 0_0!

Pat- Well that escalated quickly…

Me- Okay so anyways to change the subject this next dare comes from tyty1020, who says

"more dares  
Joann: turn everyone into a Kirby including yourself  
Kirby: go on a date with chuchu  
meta: fence (swordfight) with me"

Me- Okay then Kirby, have fun you two!

Kirby- Don't worry, we will!

Me- Okay then, time for Kirbyfying everyone! *everyone turns into Kirbies, obviously you know what Joann, Lily, Richard, Jackson, Henrietta, and Jen looks like as Kirbies. Pat is a green one, green body with his blond hair and dark green shoes and blush. Edge looked like Jackson, but had his silver hair as well. Everyone else you can guess what they look like. It should be simple to imagine that.*

Meta- You fight well tyty1020

Everyone else- POYO!

Me- Ohhhh NOVA

Oden- You make them all talk like Kirby to?

Me- I thought I figured out this problem a long time ago!

Lily- Poyo poyo!

Edge- Poyo!

Me- What?

Dark- Poyo?

Galacta- Poyo

Pat- Poyo?

Galacta- Poyo!

Ribbon- Poyo?

Galacta- POYO DARN YOU!

Me- Whoa that's a game changer!

Bandana Dee- Well I don't see everyone else's problem I can speck perfectly fine.

Sage Dee- POYO TO YOU TO MY FRIEND!

Blade- Wait why is everyone saying poyo?

Everyone else (other than Joann) … No idea!

Me- *anime fall of major disappointment*

Kirby- So, come here often?

Chuchu- Not much, I used to.

Kirby- Well let's go to the dance floor! *eats a DJ disc to turn into DJ Kirby*

*Kirby shows his awesome DJ skills while Chuchu dances*

Me- Okay so this next dare comes from Kirby2600, she says

"Joann does every god/goddess have a knight?  
If so do you? If you don't I dare whoever your superior is to give you one!"

Me- Yes everyone other than me and Zeus has one, Zeus said I didn't need one. Well know he HAS to give me one!

Zeus- Well I mean I was trying to say you don't exactly need one earlier. If you want one of course you can have one. Let's see… you would need one who has the heart to deal with your Q/A's Randomness… well we have a new comer that I guess you could train.

Random guy- Hi, I don't have a name yet

Me- You don't?

Random guy- Well, I mean I don't have a knight name, though I don't exactly want one.

Me- Okay, so what is your name, like your official name?

Random guy- Ralph

Me- Okay, so you'll now be known as Ralph, I guess you could say Knight after that is you feel like it. But I must warn you my Q/A is very insane. Are you sure you can handle it?

Ralph- Course I can, as it says in the holy knight's hand book. Resist all to protect your god or goddesses life.

Me- That's interesting, I never knew you guys have a hand book. Okay then so this next dare comes from Motochika, who says

"Kirby- eat spicy curry with super spicy peppers and fiery hot sauce  
Dededee- face the pit of 100 trials  
02- go into the giant microwave  
Shadows- LOOK OUT THERE IS A POYO247 BEHIND YOU!  
Everyone except 02- since this is the most reviewed story in the Kirby section, we all get to celebrate it in my Olympic sized Jacuzzi"

02- OH NOEZ NOT AGAIN!

Everyone- … again?

Me- So there might be a giant oven in my basement that I use to make those giant epic cakes of delicious yum for our celebrations. And 02 might have idiotically walked into it wonder what the hell it was before. So what about it?

Shadows- NOT AGAIN! *runs towards his mech*

Me- SHADOWS DO NOT BLOW HER UP!

Shadows- Okay sorry ;_;!

Dededee- FFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUU-

Kirby- SWEET!

Me- I just realized in the anime Kirby LOVED spicy foods… also I hope you all brought your swim wear and such *turns everyone back into the forms they were in before they where Kirbies* because we have one huge A$$ Jauzzi! *changes* Okay so that's all the time we have for today folks, as for Galticta Knight's "dare" well, I'm deciding on not writing it for the fact that it's taking forever to write/figure out.

Ribbon- Joann should we say who is joining next chapter before we go?

Me- I guess, she said she was coming over again soon, so Adeline (NOVA is hope that's how you spell it) will be dare-able next chapter as well. So with that said I think review time is over!

Magolor- *twitching*

Oden- He is slowly going insane :)

Me- No, he passed that phase a while back *pulls out phone, calls everyone, ever* Hey, if you get this message and want to party, come to *insert address*

Lily- ?

Me- Well we ARE the most reviewed Kirby fan fic, we might as well throw the biggest party eva! (you loyal reviewers are invited! If you want to be part of a celebration chapter then let me know! … that being said the next chapter will just be a probably short chapter of everyone who shows up partying, unless I can't get this stupid brain of mine of think of a chapter doing that. Any dares given will be done the chapter after that.) See you all next time, peace out, BOOP HA! *dunks head in water to create the illusion of disappearance*


	33. Chapter 30 - 2

Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warriors chapter 2:

Me- Okay guys listen up

Everyone else- *is in the dining room, listening*

Me- We are going to have a huge A$$ party with anyone in the whole Omniverse that wants to show up, now we are short a few things. We are short on decorations, food, entertainment and I need some help making a huge caked the size of a mini planet. Now I need some people to get these things while I make this huge cake. Ralph!

Ralph- Ma'am! *salutes*

Me- Ralph I told you, lose the formalities, you don't need to only talk business with me. Anyways, I need to fetch Bowser for me

Ralph- Okay then Joann *walks off*

Lily- How are you even going to do that?

Me- Simple, Bowser!

Bowser- What?

Me- Bake this colossal cake with your fire breath

Bowser- Why should I?

Me- Well, it's no party without a cake

Bowser- I don't wanna!

Me- … Mario might show up you know, and when Mario shows up Peach does as well

Bowser- ! WHATAREWEDOINGJUSTSTANDINGHE RELET'SBAKEACAKE!

Me- That's the spirit!

Lily- Okay so I guess me and the other OC's will decorative the mansion, everyone else go find the other stuff

Kirby- Did someone say food?

Fumu- Kirby we need to find some not eat some

Kirby- Aw…

Richard- Gino what are you doing!?

Gino- What Shadows mech is a perfect center piece!

Lily- Watch out its top heavy!

Shadows- NO MY BABY!

Henrietta- It could use some more lamas…

Sage Dee- You guys need more support structures, wait sense when was Shadows Mech an ice sculpture!?

Shadows- MY BABY IS DEAD T_T!

Pat- Wait I know what would go good with this! Suzie 9mm!

Cecil- NO NOT A CONKERS BAD FUR DAY BOSS!

Crystal- Pat you just blew up the center piece!

Pat- YEAH!

Shadows- NO T_T!

Me- *faceplam* Now I wonder why I put them in charge…

*when preparations are… "finished"*

Me- Okay guys everything looks, well… AMAZING! We can now start welcoming the guests! *opens door* Hey there Marshchoco, how are you doing?

Marshchoco- Great! Say do you have marshmallows or chocolate?

Me- We have boat loads of both, help yourself :)!

Poyo247- Hey Joann, I came here to party!

Shadows- EEP!

Me- Don't worry Shadows she's not here to harm you, also, cool look poyo :)!

Poyo247- I brought cake :D!

Me- Really? Thanks, we needed some anyways

Lily- What about the other cake?

Me- That reminds me, I need to go get some sriracha for Bowser, baking a planet sized cake is a lot of work! Cecil, Crystal can you two greet anyone else?

Both- Sure

Galactica Knight (I sure hope I am not spelling it wrong :P)- Hey where is Joann?

Crystal- Oh she's baking a planet sized cake

Galactica Knight- Interesting, I didn't think she would make one that big, aw well let's PARTY!

*the other guests include, everyone from Mario, Link, Sonic, Mega Man, Kirby, and Smash Bros games. And really anyone else you can think of.*

Dj- Hey what's up everyone this is Dj Foolish (a friend of mine who makes awesome music) coming to you from the Omniverse's biggest party eva! So without wither ado, LET'S GET THIS S**T STARTED!

Ganondorf- Oh, hey Dededee…

Dededee- Hey Ganon… so, how are things?

Ganon- WELLI'MNOLONGERAGIANTBLUEPIGIALSOH AVECCCRRRRAAAZZZZZYYYYYREDHA IRAND-

Dededee's inner thoughts- Oh sweet NOVA why did I even ask?

Giovanni- The world will be mine!

Lily- Whoa chillax dude, this is a party not an intergalactic conquest

Giovanni- I heard you have an unbeatable Pokemon, you, hand it over right now!

Lily- Never! Go Slenderman!

Everyone else- AAAAHHHHHH 0_0!

Lily- … Right I forgot everyone would be scared of him…

Ralph- Joann, we have a problem

Me- What is it?

Ralph- It appears that Wizard and Boomstick showed up, and now death battles are flying around like mad!

Me- … Maybe they just want cake?

Ralph- I doubt it, what should we do?

Me- You observe what's going on, me and Bowser are almost done with this cake, but we just need a but more fire power and can't seem to get it…

Ralph- Why don't you just use your arcane fire magics?

Me- They are too hot, we something less intense

Ralph- You could just use your less devastating magic's you know

Me- … How does one do that?

Black Mage- *from 8-bit theater* Did someone say mag- *looks at Joann* HUBBA WUBBA WUBBA!

Me- … What is there something on my face other than some minor icing? *wipes of said icing and eats it* Yum, still tastes good!

Black Mage- I AM THE BLACK MAGE! I CAST THE SPELLS THAT MAKE THE PEOPLE FALL DOWN!

Me- … Interesting, sorry sir but I have no time to talk right now I need to find someone who would like to cast minor fire spells!

Black Mage- If I used my fire spells would you then be able to talk to me?

Me- Probably not, I still have some decorations to put on this giant cake. Anyways I need someone with fire magic to you might not be the right person to help me out

Ralph- *sighs* This is going to take a while…

Dj- Okay so now we have a special guest here, one of many…

Tobuscus- Do you like my sword sword? Sword my diamond sword sword?

Dark- What's wrong with you Shadows?

Shadows- My baby T_T *hugging a shard of his mech*

Meta- Is he still sulking over his dead mechs body?

Dark- Yup

Kirby- Hey Dark, there are cookies in the dining room!

Shadows- COOKIES!? FORGETMYSTUPIDMECH! CCCOOOOKKKIIIIEEESS!

*door bell rings*

Crystal- *walks over* Uhhhhhhh

Cecil- What? *walks over* Ohhhhhh, I see what you mean?

Creeper- Ssssssssup, this is a niccccce mansion you have here, it would be a shame if-

Cecil- *pulls out revolver* You are not blowing this mansion up!

Creeper- I am the vanguard the mine craft players destruction, do you want to mess with me?

Cecil- I am the son of a goddess, COME AT ME BRO!

Zombie- Don't mind him, brains. We just want to party with you guys, brains…

Cecil- *looks at probably going to wreck the mansion list, mine craft mobs are underlined and in bold print* Hmmmm *activates trap door* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Jackson- Wow real life happy wheels!

Son- Dad I don't think we should do this

Irresponsible dad- I, DON'T, CARE!

Kirby, Shadows, Poyo247- WWWHHHHHHEEEEWWW *all have wheel copy ability, having a race*

Me- Sweet, now all we need is *reaches for chocolate* huh? Where is the chocolate? META, DARK!

Both- *run up* What?

Me- Where is the chocolate?

Both- I have no idea

Me- Liars! You know where my chocolate is at, do you two have it?

Both- Nooooooo

Me- Guys

Both- EEP! *runs away out of fear*

Me- Get back here! *runs after them*

Marshchoco- *walks in* Hey gusy could you tell Joann when she comes back that I had the chocolate

Ralph- Why did you take it?

Marshchoco- To troll Meta and Dark *troll face*

Meta and Dark- AIE AIE AIE, IT BURNS!

Ralph- Well you certainly did your job…

Boom Stick- AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE

Galctica Knight- To easy *wins within five seconds*

Bandana Dee- Well thanks Wizard and Boom Stick, I didn't even want to fight!

Me- CAKE! *storms into the house, carrying giant planet sized cake like it was a one pound weight* now then, who wants some?

Everyone- ME *dives into the cake and starts eating

Me- Well I can tell we are all going to have sugar highs and the pass out… just as a note next chapter is a normal style chapter, dares will be appreciated, thanks :D! Anyways… CAKE!


	34. Chapter 31 -3

Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warriors Chapter 4-

Me- *updates might come by slower, I caught the cold :(!* Hey guys and welcome to another chapter of Q/A Kirby: The Mirror Warriors! Just a heads up Waluigi is the next cameo.

Lily- We might want to does this somewhere else, your mansion is not exactly clean yet…

Me- This is true, okay fine *teleports to a field* This should be good enough right? Okay so the first dare comes from Gallade KK, who says

"-teleports behind Joann-  
Hi Joann! I have dares! But before that I'm friends with Blaster!  
Dark: I'LL HIT YOU WITH MY PSYCHO CUT!  
Joann: Get hit by a foam bat, and a nuke,and a nuclear bomb  
Pat: Get hit by a thwomp but I have to stick you there.  
Lily: Blaster means play the game ok not cheat with Slendy  
Dark Mind: troll!-got hit by a pokeball and got caught-  
Meta: Swordfight a shadow.  
Gino: jump to the world of pokemon but got greeted by a Mightyena!  
Dedede: You remind me of a Psyduck.  
Kirby: Dodge the sun!  
Richard: Go through a dungeon with Joann!  
Magolor:destroy Lor!  
Bye!"

Dark- I'm a Dark type fool… *no effect Dark is Dark/Fighting*

Me- High Jump kick MOFO!

Dark- ARGH OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Me- BOOYAH!

Pat- Darned glue… I'm stuck!

Lily- That would take too much time we make stuff shorter for comity reasons

Dark Mind- DARN IT! LETMEOUTLETMEOUT!

Meta- *is attacking ground furiously* CURSE YOU SHADOWS STOP BLOCKING ALL MY ATTACKS!

Gino- Eh, I choose you, Lucario!

Dededee- Uhhhhhh… thanks?

Kirby- *eats the sun* there I dodged it per say

Me- Well, now you have nothing to dodge! Also Earth is now in a freaking ice age so could you please spit the sun back ouot and actually do the dare?

Kirby- DANG IT!

Magolor- AW BUT! BUT! DDDDDD:!

Richard- A dungeon huh?

Me- Like Pokémon Mystery Dungeon I think… Okay so let's go tooooo, here! *points randomly*

Richard- Amp Plains huh?

Me- ONWARD! (just a btw, Joann's types are Electric/Fighting, and Richard is Steel/Fighting)

Cecil- I guess I should say the next dare for mom, okay this next dare comes from-

-Blasted the Wall-  
Bk- Yo People I'm back! I can now dare again!  
Fumu: Get eaten by a T Rex!  
Bun: Jump in toxic water!  
Joann: Kick Sword and I'll blast him on his face!  
Bandanna Dee: Get smash by a thwomp!  
Meta: Mach Tornado Dedede!  
Kirby: Eat a toxic Curry!  
Mova: Get trapped into a sound system where the songs are Skrillex and Dubstep.  
Cecil: Play this game!*gives a game called Tekken 6*  
Dark: I'LL BLAST YOU TO THE SKY AND GET EATEN BY JR'S PET DRAGON LEX!  
Bu-Bye!  
-blasted the roof to go out-

Dark- NOOOOOOOO! Wow… it's dark in here (pun somewhat intended) and holy NOVA it smells!

Fumu- Oh like you have it bad!

Bun- *is trying not to panic*

Sage Dee- Bun as long as you don't drink the water you will be fine

Bun- but it's toxic water! AHHHHHHHHHH *panics and falls face forward into the water*

Sage Dee- *facepalm*

Dededee- *is running for dear life* ARGH META STOP!

Meta- WWWWHHHHHEEEEWWWW!

Dededee- AHHHHHH!

Kirby- AND NOW I SPIT FIRE BALLS YYYYYYEEEAAAHHHH! *runs around like crazy*

Dededee- Kirby you just lit me on fire! AAAAHHHHH!

Kirby- I KNOW ^_^!

Cecil- Tekken 6 huh? Well it hopefully will be better then Soul Caliber IV…

Crystal- That game is bull crap

Cecil- Either way let's pop in this f**ker- I mean sucker!

MOVA- GGGGGAAAAHHHH! NO MORE! *starts braking everything in sight*

Me- Okay we finally made it to the summit, we can go back now

Luxio- HALT!

Me- Huh?

Luxio- You trespassed on our territory, now you die!

Me- … *uses earthquake move*

Luxio- ARGH I GOT BODIED!

Me- That's better, if only I had that move in the explorers of sky game…

Richard- Well that certainly hurt, come on it looks like this Luxio pack have had enough, let's go back

Me- Right, TELEPORT MARWIO!

Mario- What?

Me- *teleports* Hey Sword

Sword- Yeah?

Me- BOOYAH!

Sword- AIE AIE AIE!

Bk- BOOYAH!

Sword- ARGH THE PAIN!

Blade- What is it with boys and hitting each other in the you-know-where?

Me- … Actually, I'm not too sure. Okay so the next dare comes from Good-gooderJR, who says

"Oh look whose back is me! Took so long! Time for thy dares!  
Sword: I'll remove the crotch guard!  
Magolor: New upgrades on the ship.  
Richard: Here's a 3 ticket way to Disneyland! You could bring Lily and Crystal if you want.  
Joann: I'll pay Blaster's Bills for now on...  
Dark: Get blasted by Shadows Mech!  
Edge and Jen: YOU KNOW THE DRILL! Beating Nightmare! Put him on jail where NOVA blast him.  
Dedede: You can dare 1 person!  
Kirby: I missed you so much! I give you a Holy cookie!  
Jackson: Go to the post office you have a mystery Gift!  
Joann:(If jackson is stupid enough to open the gift. A pie will hit his face!)  
Shadows:Upgraded your Mech!  
Meta: Go to my house! And I'll give you a sword!  
Bye for now!"

Jackson- A gift huh?

Gino- Whoa hold on Jackson, something might be in there that is not desired

Jackson- What do you mean?

Gino- It could have something bad in it

Jackson- Or it could have something good in it, like a pie or something…

Gino- I doubt it, watch, if I open it there is at least fifty precent chance that- GAH!

Jackson- See I told you it would have something nice like pie

Gino- *face is covered with pie* Noted…

Meta- Cool, got another sword, TIME TO DEUL WEILD!

Kirby- Yayz thanks you! *om nom nom*

Edge- On it!

Jen- WOOHOO! *takes out atomic bomb*

Nightmare- NNNNNOOOOO!

Richard- I think I will, we will be back later *walks off with Lily and Crystal*

Magolor- YES!

Shadows- My mech is broken unfortunately :(!

Me- Well, I can give you blueprints to make a new one if you want

Shadows- It wouldn't be the same…

Dededee- I dare Fumu to be launched out of a canon!

Fumu- What!? No! No-

Me- *shoves Fumu into a canon* FIRE!

Jackson- WITH GREAT GUSTO!

Fumu- AIE AIE AIE! *flies off* I BELIEVE I CAN FLY!

Me- Okay so the next dare comes from Kirby is cul, who says

"ok hai nubs

kerberh mushrt suck upp evruy1

evry1 else has 2 run awaai. suevivor gets a wish"

Everyone other then Joann and Pat- … !?

Me- "Okay hi nubs, Kirby must suck up everyone, everyone else has to run away. Any survivors get a wish, straight forward and simple enough.

Pat- I think I will win…

Me- And what makes you say that?

Pat- You'll see soon enough

Kirby- *starts sucking everyone up*

Me- *uses earth magic to encase legs so I can resist the vacuum that is Kirby's mouth* Waiiiit, Pat your still stuck on that thwomp!?

Pat- Yup! It's strangely convenient!

Me- Well it looks like everyone else failed, sooooooo, what's your wish?

Pat- I dunno, what's yours?

Me- Uhhhhh… I wish I wasn't sick anymore… DANG IT DIDN'T WORK!?

Pat- Well I wish for x-ray glasses!

Me- Well you can have my old pair, *puts on Pat's face* but it's kind of broken now, it doesn't see though much of a person, only their clothes.

Pat- I noticed! *perv smile*

Me- …

Me&Jen- *slaps Pat*

Pat- Worth it!

Me- *sticks tongue out at him* Anyways this next dare comes from poyo2472, who says

"...*watches as her sister bounces all over the place* yeah... no more sugar for her. Anyway Hey you may remember me and you may not but I'm poyo247T.E.G.'s sister! okay shadow if you had a dog what would you name it? cause i'm sending you one right now! * grabs our little dog Starr* we could have a little dog playdate! In fact i'm sending you all pets! but keep in mind that they are only puppies and love you very much, also it's up to Joann to see if she'll let you keep them though...and here's 100 million dollars to buy your dogs nice stuff..."

Shadows- SO, MANY, PUPPIES!

Me- *sees a German Sheppard pup* Ohhhh, it's so cute c:! My mom always wanted one of these!

Shadows- You can take it I guess, I have over a thousand now… and I think I would call my dog Captain Jim Jong Foe!

Me- … Why? Just, why?

Shadows- That is a cool A$$ name are you kidding me?

Me- It's too long I wouldn't want that for a name.

Shadows- Well, what would you call your dog?

Me- I dunno, I don't have one my mom does now not me :P

Shadows- You win this round non dog owner!

Me- Okay so this last dare comes from Poyo247T.E.G, who says

"*calms down after a while*...kay' I just read a story that was SO HORRIBLE I WANT TO EXPLODE! And I saw you've read this story according to the review I saw in It and I think the title was 'kirby's adventure' but horribly misspelled and there is only 1 good chapter...chapter 8. Anyway I want you all to read it and even Joann has to read it again...I FEEL THAT I'M GOING INSANE!"

Me- The story wasn't that bad actually, I think everyone just seems to be missing the point of the story

Lily- What is the story about?

Me- Here, you guys shall read it know, I will help along the way

*during the reading*

Me- It's simple I don't see why you guys don't understand what he is saying

Pat- I know right?

Jen- You mean you can read this?

Both- Yup!

Me- If you cannot read chapter 8 then you need some help

Henrietta- …. I don't get it what does it say!?

Me- *anime fall of disappoint*

Pat- You only have yourself to blame, you made her this dumb

Me- I know… UUUUURRRRGGGG!

*after the reading*

Me- Well, what did everyone think?

Pat- I think the story itself worth reading

Everyone else- I have no idea what I just read

Me- you have just read a troll fic, or simply a story with so bad grammar that it somehow manages to annoy everyone else. In the end I like this story one because it does what it's supposed to do.

Lily- Why would people make fan fictions to annoy others?

Me- I dunno, but it's humorous non the less, you shouldn't take that fan fic seriously, think of it in a funny matter, it's amusing to see someone else really mad. But either way that is the end of this chapter. In response to Oden I will try to make a second chapter, but the whole me being sick thing will hinder me a lot. Also, again, Waluigi is the next chapter cameo. See you all next time!


	35. Chapter 32 - 4

Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warriors chapter 4:

Me- Hmmm… Waluigi didn't review… well he will the "next" cameo after tyty1020 I guess, okay so hey everyone and welcome to another episode, or chapter… of Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warr- *cough cough* DANG IT COLD!

Cecil- Mom did you forget to take your meds?

Me- Mayyyybe… yes! *runs off to take them*

Cecil- *sighs* Well at least I didn't inherit forgetfulness from her… anyways the first dare comes from a new comer, awesomesauce, who says

"All characters besides Joann: Give Joann a wedgie  
Joann: Don't hurt anyone for the rest of the chapter (except for the end)"

Lily- Uh, can we even give Joann a wedgie?

Gino- I don't see why we couldn't…

Lily- But, is it possible to give someone who is wearing panties a wedgie?

Gino- I still don't get what your trying to say

Lily- *facepalm* Never mind, girl problems that's all

Jen- I think Lily is right, I don't think it's possible to-

Dark- BOOYAH!

Me- EEK! DARK!

Dark- Ohhhhh NOVA…

Lily- What did you actually wedgie her?

Dark- No, her panties ripped in half…

Lily- So you mean your ripped off her underwear?

Dark- *squeaks* Yes 0_0!

Me- *takes out bow of Zekraf* YOU BETTER START RUNNING!

Jen- Wait!

Me- Huh? What's up babe?

Jen- You can't hurt anyone until the end of the chapter

Me- … Physical or emotional?

Jen- I would guess physical seeing as that's what most people think of first

Me- Okay then, Dark you *the rest of Joann's angry rant is censored for you sanity* NOW NEVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU GOT ME!?

Dark- Okay sorry T_T! *runs off*

Me- He's just lucky his suffering is delayed… okay so this next dare comes from Pokemon Master J, who says

"This is actually JR but I'll like this name. Since the fic was renamed. My friends renamed their names. Yeah Gallade KK dared us.*sigh* Awell...  
Dare time!  
Dark: CLOSE COMBAT!(A pokemon move)  
Shadows: Rebuilt your ship. Now it is indestructible except for Joann.  
Mova: Listen to Skrillex and Dubstep. FOR 25 hours!  
Pat:Get Stuck inside of a refrigarator.  
Fumu: You can dare 1 person except Joann and Kirby,Meta and Dedede.  
Dedede: Battle O2 in a pokemon Battle!  
Kirby: Dodge the shadows!  
Gino: Here a present!* a pie*  
Everyone: *sigh* I have a major problem. Could someone destroy the dimension 16. They're always ****** attack me!  
O2: fight Natsu from fairytail!  
Sage dee: jump in toxic water with real toxic.(The last one was only water with green food coloring)  
Magolor: Since I'm in a happy-angry mood. I'll fix your ship and blast it on your face!  
Bye!"

Dark- OH SWEET JESUS!

Me- Heh heh, sucker!

Shadows- Waiiit why expect for Joann?

Me- Well even if you tried to make it indestructible to me I'll find a way to destroy it

Shadows- Let me guess, goddess powers?

Me- No, clumsy powers :P

Shadows- But, how?

Me- Random that's how!

MOVA- ONE HOUR MORE THEN A WHOLE DAYS WORTH :O!? NNNNNOOOO CURSES!

Me- I'm tempted to make a flash game called MOVA's revenge, and have hi, kill every main dubstep maker ever in that game… aw well anyways-

Pat- Okay, so how the hell did I even get stuck in here?

Me- I dunno… magic?

Magolor- NO! STAY AWAY! *sprays magic repellent on Joann*

Me- … Is this bleach?

Magolor- Mayyyybe…

Me- and now my dress is ruined… thanks dude *takes off dress* might as well

Magolor- I'm as dead as Dark at the end of this chapter aren't I?

Me- You can say that yes *calmly saying this while changing into another dress*

Magolor- Oh, great *laughs nervously*

Fumu- Uhhhh… I dare Bun to stop bothering me!

Bun- DANG IT! DANG, IT!

Fumu- YES!

Me- BOTHER BOTHER!

Fumu- DAMN IT JOANN! ARGH!

Dededee- I lost T_T!

02- Heh heh, almost too easy!

Sage Dee- This is fake, toxic water would be purple

Magolor- GAH!

Me- Thank you again for torturing the people I cannot right now Pokemon Master J! Anyways this next dare comes from-

-crashed through the roof-  
Eb- Ow. I'm ok! You know why the name change since Gallade KK dared us.  
Dare thingy time!  
Magolor- everytime you talk. End the sentence with the word thingy.  
Pat-...*blasted the X ray glasses*  
Blade-Jump off a cliff with crocodile!  
Joann- Ok so what's everyone pokemon type?  
Dedede- play basket ball!  
JR you have some errors you use : instead of -  
Bye!

Pat- Aw come on! They weren't doing anything bad!

Me, Lily, &Jen- Easy for you to say *covering privates*

Blade- *is using the crocodile like a surfboard* BOOYAH!

Me- Everyone's Pokemon types are as follows

Kirby, Fumu, Bun- Normal type

Dededee- Water type

Meta Knight, Richard- Steel and fighting type

Lily, Crystal, Sage Dee, Gino, Dr. Mouse (or whatever he was called), Pat- Psychic type

Escargoon- Water/Rock

Dark- Dark (duh)/Fighting

Galacta- Flying/Fighting

Sword, Blade, Storo- Fighting

02- Flying

Magolor- Flying/Steel

Landia- Fire/Flying

Marx- Flying/Psychic

Nightmare, Slenderman- Ghost/Dark

Spinni- Ghost

Daroach, Dark Mind, Shadows- Dark

Jackson- Fire/Fighting

Henrietta- Unknown

Jen- Psychic/Fighting

Edge- Dark/Fire

Joann, Cecil- Electric/Fighting

Joann's Soul- Electric/Ghost (like Rotom, which I love)

Mova- Psychic/Dark

Dededee- Why did I get a DQ?

Me- You used your hammer, you don't use a hammer in basket ball!

Dededee- okay sorry *scared face*

Me- What? Am I that scary? Yikes! Anyways this next dare comes from Cthulhu, who says

"Sick? No, you've been cursed. I changed my mind about the rent payment. You must fetch me... A SHRUBBERY! Also, everyone has to spend an hour in my REALM DEVOID OF SANITY! Then I need another sacrifice... NIGHTMARE! You think you know fear? I AM FEAR! I'll give him back later. He'll be scarred for life, though."

Me- … No I'm pretty sure it's just the cold, also here *tosses a shrubbery, no, ten of them* now if you excuse me I need to cough out my lungs… for the tenth time!

Everyone else- *Is in realm, but thanks to my fan fic they don't turn insane, try turn everything else insane* Huh, this isn't so bad…

Nightmare- NNNNNOOOO SAVE MEEEEE *is being dragged off*

Me- Okay then the next dare comes from Marshchoco, who says

"Hello derps! :D (except Joann she's a bada$$)"

Me- BOOYAH! Thankz you :3!

"Meta-let Kirby slice your mask with a sword *sword spamming*  
Dark- here have Pandora's box! Its full of candy and chocolate c;  
Dedederp: try to do an anime, like you did in the anime  
Magolor: YER SHIP HAS BEEN DESTROYED BY LE CANNONBALLS  
Mova: *procceds to come in with Skrillex, lock both Mova and Skrillex in a closet* you can come out after an hour c:"

MOVA- AND NOW IT'S 26 HOURS!? WHY DO I HATE DUBSTEP SO!?

Magolor- Again :(!?

Dededee- I'm going to need some help…

Me- Well we aren't your slave force, *throws pens and paper* Have fun!

Meta- *mask falls off, has another on*

Kirby- … how many masks to you have on?

Meta- One too many… wait you just cut one off… exactly to many now

Dark- Really :D!? *opens* 0_0… ARGH! AAAAAHHHHHHHH OHMYNOVAWHATTHESWEETUNHOLYHE CKISTHAT!? *faints*

Me- *peeps inside the box* … no comment… *tapes the box shut with permanent glue* if my soul had any sanity in it, I would say it lost it with that box

Joann's Soul- Pandora's box huh? I dated that chick before, Pandora that is…

Me- … what else did you do before?

Joann's Soul- Have a baby with death herself, then transferred all the power of the baby to me and you

Me- Cool… and creepy, awesome! Anyways past my souls weird past this next dare comes from Shadow sneaker, who says

"Ok. I'm Hell Knight ok. Just changed it duh.  
Dares:  
Dedede- The SWAT are chasing you! Better run!  
Joann- Do an epic jump between one about to erupt volcano. No flying or levitating!  
Shadows- Fight the Kraken! That I send.  
Dark- Dark Pheonix is coming your way! Try fighting it!(My pet)  
Jackson- Read creepy pastas at night.  
Crystal- Here a box of cookies.  
Nightmare- Go to Minecraft and fight a Billion Creepers!  
O2- Same as Nightmare!  
Pat- Get stuck on a thwomp whose about to fall a cliff.  
Jen-Teach Henrietta Math and I'll test her. If she fails, I'll call the SWAT to attack you. If she passes, You'll have 6 wishes that you can share.  
Walugi- Revenge for JR. Get smash buy a thwimp,a thwomp and a toy box and Dynamite.  
Kirby- Turn into Bomb Kirby a bomb Dedede's Castle.  
Fumu- Become Bun's servant.  
Bun- Jump on a pit full of pins and TNT.  
Well Sorry for all the trouble! See you maybe in 1 day later!"

Dededee- Uhhhhh… lalalala, innocent penguin here! *gets tackled* S**T!

Me- Okay, *uses wind magic to jump, not fly, or levitate, above the volcano*

Volcano erupts-

Me- *rolls through the lava, then lands peefectly fine/unburned on the other side* BOOYAH! *dress burns off* … DANG IT!

Shadows- Now that my mech is back it's time for a beat down! BOOYAH COME AT ME BRO- ER KRAKEN THING!

Dark- If only I was fire proof, then this fight would be easy, ow! IT BURNS!

Jackson- Already did that, I did that when I had to go on all the websites, they aren't as scary as everyone says

Me- Yeah you don't get scared about them, I do though

Jackson- I know you stayed up and read with me, I thought you were going to lose it

Me- I kind of did…

02- Damned creepers! FACE THE POWER OF AN UNDEAD BLOOD CRYING ANGEL!

Pat- *is still in the fridge, which is glued to the thwomp* okay what is going on… AHHHHHHH, WHHHHEEEEE!

Jen- Okay, this better work

Henrietta- *does pro calculus and master trigonometry, passes with a 102%*

Jen- BOOYAH! Me and Joann will use these wishes later

Dededee- Ha! My castle's still standing!

*castle proceeds to fall and brake*

Dededee- … FFFFFFUUUUUUUU-

Fumu- ARGH!

Bun- Thanks for braking my fall! *used Fumu as a rug as he jumped into the TNT n' spike pit*

*TNT explodes and only hurts Fumu somehow*

Bun- BOOYAH!

Me- Okay so the last dare comes from tyty1020, who says

"All right more dares  
Meta: teach me how to do the mach tornado  
Joann: here take my battle ax for one chapter replace all your weapons with it  
Kirby: turn into bubble Kirby and trap Galacta knight in a bubble I want to see his reaction  
and finally can I be guest of the day please thanks in advance."

Me- Yes, tyty you are the next guest, also thanks I guess, I prefer my weapons but it's still nice of you, now if only I could use it…

Galacta- *bubble bubble* ! *flails around trying to get out* MURFH! MURGLE! BLEH! *cuts the bubble*

Meta- That unfortunately is impossible to teach a non star warrior… other then Joann, she was the one exception

Me- Okay I think that it for now, thanks for reviewing new comers and old comers. If you have more dares or questions please do post them. See you all next time… DARK! MAGOLOR!

Both- OH NOVA SAVE US!

NOVA- Hm… nope!

Me- BOOYAH!

Richard- Can an axe even be used like that!?

Jen&Gino- NOPE! *is ready to puke*

Me- BWAHAHAHAHAHA! BYE PEEPS! *throws Dark and Magolor at viewer camera*

…

*static*

…


	36. Chapter 33 - 5

A/N- My computer is on the verge of being broken, so updates for this story might be coming out slower then normal

* * *

Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warriors chapter 5:

Shadows- Dark are you ever going to stop hiding under the bed?

Dark- Joann, so scary…

Lily- She isn't even here at the moment Dark, Magolor for the love of Whispy Woods stop hiding inside my purse how the heck do you even fit?

*doorbell rings*

Jackson- I got it, sup tyty1020?

Ty- I'm here, so how about we get things started?

Lily- No can do right now, we are missing Joann, Jen, and Cecil

Ty- Where are they?

Lily- Joann's father told Joann to go out and learn how to play a sport or something like that and the others just went along with her…

*meanwhile*

Me- So that's how you play golf?

Ralph- Yes, now let's see how far you can hit the ball!

Me- FORE! *swings as hard as I can, completely misses the ball and hits Ralph in the face, then falls over due to swinging the club to hard*

Ralph- ARGH!

Me- S**t! Are you alright?

Ralph- Yeah, I was trained to take hits like that, but dang you sure swing hard! *helps Joann up*

Me- Well you wanted to see how far I could send the ball flying so I sent it sky worthy with all my might

Cecil- But mom, you missed

Me- I did!? DANG IT I HATE GOLF! *throws club down in rage*

Jen- Try again Joann you almost had it

Me- Okay fine *picks up the club, then swings again* FORE!

Jen- Holy NOVA that ball went flying!

Ralph- It's on fire!

Me- Now THAT'S more like it! Come on we should go back now *teleports back home* oh hey tyty1020.

Ty- Hello, I'm here for my cameo :D!

Me- Okay so hey everyone and welcome to another… installment, yeah… of Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warriors! Okay tyty you may say your dares now!

Ty- all right my dares for this chapter are  
Meta Kirby Dedede and Bandana Dee: play Kirby's return to dream land  
Joann: we shall have an archery contest just to see who would win

Kirby- We have before, but in real life

Dededee- I did NOT know that's how you share food Kirby!

Kirby- THE POWER OF REGURATATION KNOWS ALL!

All males in room- Awesome!

All females in room- That's GROSS!

Meta- Dededee was cowardly, brave, and lazy all at the same time

Bandana- I got to stab a bunch of stuff to… ah the memories

Kirby- Okay let's play DANG MY STUBBY ARMS I CAN'T PRESS THE BUTTONS!

Me- An archery contest huh? Well, best of luck to you *takes out bow of Zekraf* don't worry I'm not going to use any magic, just want to use a bow I'm comfortable with.

*cue the archery range*

Ralph- Okay contestants ready your bows!

Richard- How good to you think tyty will be against Joann?

Jen- Depends, is Joann trying or not?

Lily- I dunno, why?

Jen- She told me that she is the one of the best archers in the omniverse. It's like how Galactica Knight is the best swordsman in the omniverse

Lily- Was this confirmed by anyone else?

Jen- Oh yeah Zeus himself confirmed it, you know, god of all gods? But either way let's see how it goes.

Round 1- Target practice!

Ralph- Okay this one is simple, just hit the target! You guys only have five arrows and the max points you can score is 50.

Tyty- Here I go! *Total points 49*

Me- Nice one! Okay let's try this out shall we? *is able to split three of my arrows and gets 50 points as well*

Round 2- Moving target

Ralph- Okay this time the target will move unexpectedly, good luck!

Ty- Okay this shouldn't be too difficult, *fires arrow and the target randomly moved out of the way* never mind *37 points*

Me- Random movements huh? I got this! *50 points*

*after some time*

Ralph- Okay the final round has been completed, let's see the results!

Ty- 457 points

Joann- 500 points

Ty- Congrats Joann

Me- You did great Ty :)! Okay so the next dares come from the Nameless, who says

"Hey guys! This is really awesomesauce but I like this one better.  
TRUTH TIME:  
Fumu: If you had to pick anyone in the room to kiss, who would it be?  
DARE TIME:  
Fumu: After you answer the question, kiss that person.  
Lily: Go into the Minecraft world with Slenderman and make him try to defeat an Enderman (I think that they are a rip-off of slendermen)  
Kirby: You now have three wishes that can be used for anything except food-related stuff.  
Joann: Give one person a wedgie (doesn't matter who he/she is)  
Joann: You can be a boy for this chapter, but you will have to give up being a God/Godess. (Only if you want to)"

Me- Well technically speaking I can't turn back into myself even if I wanted to, seeing as Joann is an OC technically I need to stay as her, but thanks anyways :). Also… hm who to wedgie… I wonder who- REVENGE DARK!

Dark- ARGH NO! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

Me- MY MASK AS WELL!

Richard- OH GEEZ JOANN HOW ARE YOU EVEN DOING THAT!?

Me- LOGIC THAT'S HOW!

Ty- Go Joann go!

Me- GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE YET!

Dark- *runs around with underwear wrapped full on around him*

Lily- IS THAT EVEN A WEDGIE!?

Me- IT WAS IN RELATION TO THE UNDERPANTS SO I DON'T CARE EITHER WAY!

Meta- *on the floor laughing*

Crystal- Auntie how did you even do that?

Me- Well, if your mom allows me to I'll show you as long as Dark wouldn't mind letting me

Dark- Uhhhhhh, NO, NO I WOULDN'T MIND!

Me- Great :D!

Fumu- I think I would want to kiss Kirby the most *kisses Kirby*

Kirby- NOT FOOD RELATED!? … NOVA DANG IT I'M NOT SURE WHAT TO DO WITH THEM!

Slenderman- HATE THESE ENDERMEN! DIE!

Lily- Hm, looks like Slendy has some anger issues…

Me- Okay so the next dare comes from Cthulhu, who says

"All right, I've had my fun. *tosses Nightmare back*  
Nightmare: *is curled up in the fetal position* SO MANY TENTACLES! You do NOT want to know what he did to me. That was WAY past even an MA rating!  
Oh, I'm not finished with you yet, I've only just begun. There are many levels of pain. You are on the "welcome mat". You have not even entered the door, walked down the long hallway, and gone down the 50 flights of stairs to the torture chamber. (to the others) I changed my mind. I'll keep him for a while. Also, I'd like to have everyone's opinion on Nightmare and why they think of him that way. I'll record your answers and play them back to him as he's being tortured. This is for posterity, so be honest."

Lily- What did he mean by the whole tentacle thing?

Me- You don't want to know 0_0!

Everyone- What did he mean?

Me- I don't wanna talk about it… but I know what he was implying, and I am officially grossed out *covering privates* Also our opinion on him huh? Well, I don't like him personally he's creepy.

Jen- I hate him

Edge- Agreed

Joann's Soul- I agree with Joann

Lily- I dislike him

Me- Not hate?

Lily- Well, hate is such a strong word

Me- Your as nice as always…

Richard- Words could not describe my hate towards him

Jackson- Exactly what I was thinking

Gino- I think it's safe to say that everyone hates him

Everyone other then Dark Mind, 02, Dark, and Shadows- Agreed

Dark Mind- I'm partially his mirror form so I can't really hate him

Dark- He's alright

Shadows- I just have no opinion on him

02- Honestly I agree with Shadows

Nightmare- YYYYYEEEEAAAARRRGGGHHH!

Everyone- ?

Me- *shivers* poor Nightmare, yuck! Anyways getting off that topic into another one this next dare comes from Oden, who says

"*does not flip lid*  
Wouldn't landia be a dragon type?"

Me- Well, I was thinking Landia was like Charizard, I liked that idea more in the end and it still makes sense if you think about it.

"02- get blasted by the might of my magic  
Shadows- I will magically upgrade your mech  
Landia- get stricken by a magic avalanche  
Fumu- get magically cast into the land which you hate  
Magolor- visit my home planet of Magilatzz. (It is called that because magic comes from there.)"

02- ...

Me- Waiiiiiiit for it...

02- HOLY- *gets blown away* CCCCRRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPP!

Landia- BWHA! ARGH NOOOOOOO!

Shadows- WOOHOO!

Magolor- NNNOOOOO!

Fumu- Well, I'm already he-

Me- Wait! I just realized something! Magolor kind of rhymes with Macklemore, you know the dude who made the thrift shop song?

Pat- … Disappoint!

Me- What it kind of does!

Jen- Quick think of a remix for that song!

Me- Huh? Oh uh…

I'm gonna write this out  
And got I bunch of reviews right he-here  
And and I'm thinking thinking of a remix  
This is really awesome!

Me- There, presto!

Everyone else- *applause*

Me- Thank you thank you *bows* hey Tyty

Ty- Yes?

Me- Do you want to read the next dare?

Ty- Sure

Me- Okay so, here *gives Ty my phone*

Ty- Okay so the next dare comes from The trio of good, who says

"J: Yo! This is J! Elite blaster says that you didn't make magolor do the thingy thing."

Me- Yeah I commonly forget to do some dares, sorry my mind just skips over them :(

"Dare time!(3 lists)  
J's  
Dedede: If you say a word. Dark kicks you.  
Bun: Became Fumu's servant.  
Fumu: Have fun with Bun with this baseball bat!  
Jen: Get smash by a Anvil 5,000 tons!  
Edge: Go to an area which is about to get nuked.  
Joann: FANBOY ATTACK!* a billion fan boys appeared*  
Nightmare:Get attack by Elite Blaster and Shadow Sneaker!  
Dedede(again): Get hit by a truck!  
Pat: Go through the Rings of Fire!with nukes and TNT's!  
Lily: Get angry at Storo for unknown reasons  
Cecil: Kiss Crystal!  
MOVA: DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!  
Storo: Fight Kirby!  
Gino: Take a test of idiotness.  
Jackson: Hey I just met you!And this is crazy! PIE IN YA FACE!  
Meta: Here use this awesome looking sword against Galacta!  
Galacta:( Don't worry! That's a bomb exploding in 5 miliseconds) Eat Mud!  
Kirby: Dodge Joann's attacks for a minute.  
O2: Fight Slendy!  
Slendy: Fight a potato!;)!(Its a bomb that effects ghosts!)  
Dark: Staring contest with a mirror!  
Sage Dee; Dip your self in purple looking water!  
Richard: Fight Nightmare!  
Now were done bye!"

Sage Dee- Alright, it's not like it's poison or anything *jumps in* … OR I WAS WRONG, ARGH NOOOOOO!

Slenderman- To bad I'm not a ghost then

Me- Myths and ghosts are different (unless the myth is about a ghost)

02- Huh… This might be a problem

Slenderman- Sorry 02 ol' buddy, but today, WE, SHALL, FIGHT!

Meta- TEAM META IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!

Galacta- I have to eat mud again? Awwwww :(!

Jackson- … Well, pie *eats* BOOYAH!

Dededee- …

Dark- Come on speak ya fat penguin!

Dededee- HEY I AM NOT FA- AIE!

Dark- *chuckles* idiot

Dededee- I AM NOT AN IDI- AIE!

Me- wow Dededee's gonna be kicked like crazy!

Jackson- Hey Dededee you suck at being a ruler!

Dededee- I'll have you know that- ARGH THE PAIN!

Dark- SHUT IT MISTER!

Dededee- Okay sor- MOMMY!

Escargoon- I'm going to have fun with this situation

Fumu- MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! BOOYAH!

Bun- NNNNOOOOOO!

Ty- …

Me- no comment, Fumu is certainly violent today…

Jen- … MEEP!

Me- 5,000 tons? DANG THAT'S A LOT!

Jen- GAH!

Nightmare- ARGH! I can't fight Richard if he and the others are beating the crap out of me!

Richard- I know I love it, now take your beating!

Nightmare- Okay sorry T_T!

Lily- … I can't just get mad for no reason though

Me- Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- he said you're stupid?

Lily- *shakes head*

Me- He said your hair is bad?

Lily- *shrugs shoulders*

Me- Oh oh I know! He said your dress doesn't match your boots!

Lily- ... Well he is no taste in fashion then

Me- Right, it's hard to make Lily mad…

MOVA- NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOO! *is spinning*

Everyone else- *dancing*

Cecil- With pleasure!

Me- It looks like you and me are inlaws huh Lily, Richard?

Both- Didn't you already crack that joke?

Me- Meh :/

Kirby- Joann, attack me!

Me- Okay, but no sucking the attacks up alright? That would be cheating

Kirby- Course!

*A few seconds later*

Kirby- ARGH I FAILED!

Gino- I passed with flying colors!

Me- … So you are dumb?

Gino- No, I'm smart

Pat- Yeah Joann, he is so smart, S.M.R.T

Me- … *anime fall*

Pat- GAH!

Edge- BWAHA NO ARGH!

Me- Deserved for unknown reasons!

Pat- RELEASE THE FAN BOYS!

Me- … Oh my lord there is a lot of them… 3, 2, 1, OH NOVA *gets swarmed*

Jen: … And this is why fan boys can be crazier then fan girls…

Ty- Oh my, what are they doing 0_0?

Jen- I don't want to know... poor Joann

Dededee- Cecil and Crystal are still making ou- OUCH!

Dark- SHUT IT!

Cecil&Crystal- … mmmaayyyybbbeee :P

Cecil- Okay but either way I shall say the review for mom while she is… well anyways-

Poyo247- *barges in out of nowhere*

Lily- Hey po-

Poyo247- ...HEY EVERYBODY I'M A WAFFLE AND I LIKE SEAREAL AN PANKAKEC AND I JUCT AET A HOLE BUNH OPH CANDY AND I HOPE EVERY-PEOPLE LOVE THIER PUPPIES! OH! AND MY SISSY MADE ME SAY THIS TO YOU GUYS FOR SOME WEIRD REESUN AND THEN SHe beat me up...*cries softly*

Lily- … She did what?

Me- BWAH! *fall though open door*

Jen- You alright?

Me- Yes, it was just, crazy, fan boys… oh my NOVA that was madness!

Dededee- Madness?

Dark- THIS, IS, SPARTA! *kicks Dededee off a cliff*

Ty- Ohhhh NOVA…

Dark- What?

Me&Ty- EARTHQUAKE!

Everyone- DANG IT DEDEDEE NOT AGAIN!

Me- Anyways the next dare comes from evilest guest, who says

"Now that we've got this impostor dal settled, I have some dares!  
Joann- stop taking my metaphors so seriously  
Everyone except fumu- go to the evil school of evil for two days. On the first day, the teacher needs to leave for a second and tells all of you that I am in charge and to do whatever I say. So here is what I say:  
Bun- did you just put gum under your desk? As punishment, you must eat all the desk gum in this room. (And everyone in this class has chewed gum and put it under their desk). EAT IT.  
Lily- your name is now seven. Your boyfriend is now the new German exchange student.  
Joann's Soul- sharpen this. (Holds out a pen).  
Joann's soul: this is a pen.  
Evilest: I SAID SHARPEN IT.  
*pen splatters ink on Joann's Soul and 02*  
02- give my your lunch. If you are buying lunch, give me your money.  
02- juggle the baseballs.  
02: *lacks the arms to pick up the baseballs*  
Evilest: I said JUGGLE THE BASEBALLS!  
Joann- make me the next guest. After Waluigi.  
Also, every time lily talks, someone has to say "Silence, seven!"

Me- Well as a writer you do have to take your reviews seriously, anyways it's for comity value, if I find something that works for comity value I'm going to go for it.

Gino- Well, you can't please everyone...

Me- True though one can try I guess

Joann's Soul- *pfft* scripted stuff's to one sided… I'm to the soul of the goddess of randomness I know how to sharpen a pen *sharpens* see? *then throws at 02 and it splatters* Hahaha!

02- Dang it!

Bun- YUCK!

Lily- …

Richard- Do we really have to break up for a dare?

Me- Well, it's not permanent dude.

Lily- I still think that-

Everyone- SHUT UP SEVEN

Lily- … *sighs then shakes head*

Me- Well either way I think we should punch this punching bag

Richard- … Joann who did you stuff in there?

Me- Uh, person who totally isn't Fumu?

Bun- Legit enough for me! *grabs Fumu's bat* REVENGE!

Fumu- NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!

Me- YES! EVERYONE BEAT UP FUMU- I MEAN THIS TALKING PUNCHING BAG FOR NO REASON!

Everyone- YEAH!

*then*

Everyone other then Lily- SHUT UP SEVEN!

Lily- *is clearly not amused*

Fumu- OH NOVA THE PAIN! ARGH THIS IS TORTURE!

Nightmare- You know nothing yet!

Me- BOOYAH!

Bun- WHO'S THE SERVENT NOW HUH?

Me- WOOHOO! *kicks bag, bag rips in half* … Hmmmm, well, still beat up Fumu! Okay while everyone is hitting Fumu the next dare comes from

"Awesome save! Oh... Sorry about the complain Walugi! It was a random imposter... Ok. Good thing Joann erased/Deleted the review before J, Alex(Shadow Sneaker), Lian( Elite Blaster) know or else reviewing wars is here yet again.  
Ok my dares!  
Dedede- Jump over a volcano.  
Fumu- Be a servant to Joann.  
Gino- try and finish Mario Kart all courses and cars must be unlocked and the game must be refreshed. Finish it at 50 mins or else Get dumped by 50 gallons of toxic.  
Sage Dee- Teleport to a near Pizza Hut and ask for a band  
Joann: Play Hit-Dark-with-a-Hammer!  
Pat: Blow up Joann's mansion and get beat up!  
Lily: Encounter a tiger if the tiger spots you. Use Meta as a subsitute.  
Kirby: Use my Electric Sword the slash Dedede!  
Henrietta: You are now in mars.  
Meta: say this in the end of your sentences: I can't defeat Galacta because He's too cool!  
Galacta: You can only say poyo for the rest of the chapters.  
Richard: Play Minecraft and get accidentaly het suck into the world of Minecraftia!  
O2: Do everyones dares! Except for Lily's and Meta,Galacta's and Magolors,Marx!  
Oh... Can I be the next cameo?  
Opps.. I forgot 6 more!  
Marx: Eat poison and fake your death to Magolor.  
Magolor: Fixed Lar( New version of Lor)  
Joann: (Nuclear Bomb inside Lar is going to explode when Magolor enters.)  
Dark Mind: I'll sacrifice you to Ctuhulu(sorry for wrong spelling)  
Squeak Squad: Steal all the cakes!  
Oh and Nightmare...  
HAS TO BE TORTURED BY EVERYONE!  
Bye!"

Squeak Squad- We would love to, but this robot GAL0DS said they were a bunch of lies anyways…

Dark Mind- NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!

Magolor- AIE AIE AIE!

Me- Heh, little imp goes boom!

Magolor- Marx, you alright? Marx? Marx!? MARX!?

Me- Snake? Snake!? SSSSSSNNNNAAAKKKKKEEEE!?

Marx- APRIL FOOLS SUCKA!

Galacta- …

Me- I don't think we can make it permanent, well, we could… but I would rather not, but for this chapter yes, say poyo damn it!

Galacta- POYO!

Henrietta- Hm… I wonder if any waffles exist here. *is not wearing a space suit, breathing without oxygen*

Me- Cameos… if I can remember them is

First- Waluigi

Second- Evilest guest

Third- Gallade KK

Me- Anyways

Gino- It's not too difficult

Me- Under that time is impossible

Gino- Oh no I know that much

*KABOOM*

Me- Ffffffffff-

Ty- I think Joann is deflating

Pat- Ohhhhh NOVA…

Me- UUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKK!

Meta- This statement is false, I can't defeat Galacta because he's to cool!

Galacta- Poyo :(!

Lily- Uh oh… what do I do!?

Richard- Quick babe your supposed to try and intimidate the tiger!

Lily- … I don't think I'm very intimidating Richie…

Richard- Nonsense your very intimidating

Lily- ...

Richard- Some times anyways. Growl at it

Lily- What?

Richard- do it before it attacks you!

Lily- I, uh, I CHOOSE YOU META KNIGHT!

Meta- ARGH I CAN'T DEFEAT GALACTA BECAUSE HE'S TOO COOL!

Lily- Focus Meta! Tiger, fight it!

Me- Hehe, BOOYAH!

Dark- OH NOVA, KARMA IS TOTALLY WORTH IT!

Me- Fumu go fetch me a sandwich and a body bag!

Fumu- No!

Me- What was that? *readies hammer*

Fumu- I said I'll do it right away!

Richard- Well… this stinks

Me- Hold on *drags in a virtualization chamber from Code Lyoko* I'll be back with Richard soon guys

Edge- Hey Jen, what time is it?

Jen- TORTURE NIGHTMARE TIME!

Everyone- YEAH!

*The rest is censored for your sanity, for it is almost just as bad as Cthulhu's torture*

Me- Anyways this next dare comes from Marshchoco, who says

"Hello peeps,  
Meta: your name is now meatball  
02: i wanna hug ya *glomps 02*  
Magolor: your name is now maggie  
Dedede: your name is now derp  
Henrietta: wanna go with me on an epic quest to the candy mountain? :D"

02- Yay I'm liked :D!

Maggie- No it's not… DANG IT JOANN YOU CHANGED MY NAME ON THE SCRIPT!?

Me- *giggles* maybe I did, maybe I didn't

Meatball- I am not a meatball and I can't defeat Galacta because he is too cool

Galacta- Heck yes I am!

Me- You know Meta is going to kick you're a$$ later right?

Galacta- Heck yes I do!

Me- SAY POYO DANG IT!

Galacta- POYO D:!

Derp- … can Dark still hit me?

Me- I have no idea it's up to hi-

Derp- AIE AIE AIE!

Dark- BOOYAH!

Henrietta- Heck yes I do :D!

Me- Alright well that should it be for this chapter, to Gallade I will do your second review next chapter. Hope you liked your cameo ty and to everyone here, old or new, I ask if you can please review some more. It keeps this story alive. Anyways we will see all you lovely people, next time.


	37. Chapter 34 - 6

Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warriors chapter 6:

Me- *is sneaking around*

Team Rocket Grunt- HEY YOU THERE! *runs over*

Me- EEP!

Grunt- You're an intruder! Do you know what we do to intruders? *is reaching for a magnum*

Me- Uh, no *is pretending to cower*

Grunt- *passes the magnum and grabs a pokeball* WE FIGHT POKEMON! ONLY IF YOU BEAT ME I WILL TELL YOU THE SECRETS OF OUR BASE AND LET YOU PASS, GO RATATA!

Me- Lolwut o_O? *takes out poke ball* You expecting a Pokémon fight with me? *throws poke ball* Well to bad-

Waluigi- WALUIGI TIME!

Grunt- ARGH OKAY I SURENDER! *runs off screaming*

Me- Nice job Waluigi

Waluigi- Thanks

Me- OKAY EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!

Everyone- *runs up* yes?

Me- Well we have our guest of the day as you can see so let's start this chapter, or episode, thing… off already! Okay Waluigi you can say your dares now!

Waluigi- The story is back! Waluigi likes this!  
This is Waluigi's cameo. Finally. Everything is purple today. *snaps and everything turns purple*  
Everyone- today we are playing Cops and Robbers! Waluigi, Joann, Shadows, and Waluigi's Pterodactyl Fleet sure the Cops, and everyone else is the Robbers. Also, the pterodactyls will eat the losing team. In the most painful way possible. The winners all get pterodactyls of their own! Also, Joann and Shadows get pterodactyls of their own for the duration of the game. The pterodactyls will obey the every command of their owners. Also, Joann can choose any one person from the story (except 02) to join The Cops. That said, *hops onto a pterodactyl's back* start running, 02.

02- Aw man D:!

Me- Come on babe! *flies down next to Jen* You're a cop now! *hands badge*

Jen- Okay, what about Cecil?

Me- I can only make one person a cop remember? Also *whistles* you can ride on my pet Phoenix, don't worry he won't burn you.

Jen- Well alright *jumps on* let's go catch us a couple of suckers!

Both- BOOYAH!

Richard- Heh heh, we're robbing a bank!

Me- NOT TODAY! *slams through window with Waluigi*

Shadows- There is such a thing as a door you know right?

Jen- NONSENSE! *slams through roof*

Lily- IT'S THE FUZZ!

Richard- Scram Joe!

Lily- … my name is Lily… ARGH!

Me- *tackles her* BOOYAH! Your under arrest you three!

Jackson- Not today *walks in with AK-47* Your days are numbered Ms. Law Enforcement!

Me- Huh, this is ironic…

Gino- Is that the signal?

Jackson- What? No!

Gino- YOLO! *presses trigger*

*Whole building explodes*

Gino- … We did it! Robbers won!

Waluigi- Expecting the robbers to win? Too bad Waluigi time!

Me- Not so fast mister! You're under arrest!

Gino- What, how?

Me- Teleportation skills duh! None of us cops where caught in that blast

Gino- NOVA DANG IT!

Me- Okay time to round up the rest

*Cops win*

Me- BOOYAH! Okay anyways this next dare comes from Serperior KK, who says-

"Gallade KK here. Wanted to change my name.  
Dare time!  
Shadows: Get cookies and Give them to me!  
Dark: Fly to all dimensions with a TNT strap to your back.  
Meta: Race Dark without TNT on your back. I'd you win You'll get an acient sword Amaterasu!  
Kirby: Beat O2 up!  
Galacta: Beat Grey(Ninja Kirby) or Draco(Knight Kirby)  
Fumu: Kiss Kirby!  
Bun: Became a basketball!  
Dedede: Use Bun as a basketball.  
Gino: Smash Pat with a hammer.  
Jackson: PIE!-smashes Pie on his face-  
Joann: Fight Yuki(Ice Kirby) or Nami(WaterLeaf Kirby)  
Escargoon: Use my Detonator to bomb a random mansion.(JR's Mansion) Then somebody will beat you up!  
Marx: Hit your face a lot of times in a wall!  
Well Bye!"

Shadows- Well I think Joann had some baking in the oven…

Me- BUZZ OFF FELLA! Those are for my birthday party, even though my birthday was on the fifth… whatever!

Shadows- Aw come on I can't just take two? One for me one for Gallade KK?

Me- *sighs* Well, sharing is caring, okay take two when it's done baking, wait for the oven to start beeping. Now if you excuse me I need to fight Yuki. Hey Yuki, I think you have a problem

Yuki- And what is that?

Me- Well, when fire meets ices you should know that *breathes fire* you should know that ice melts.

Dark- *hears beeping* WHAT THE FU- BBBBWWWAAAHHHH!

Me- MUHAHAHAHA, WHAHAHAHAHA!

Meta- I win! Wait Waluigi what are you doing here?

Waluigi- Expecting to win? Too bad Waluigi time!

Me- Well, Waluigi DID get here first…

Meta- But he wasn't even in the race!

Me- Well to bad Meta, he still went to all dimensions first, he still won.

Meta- Drat, well, that was an impressive win Waluigi *shakes hand*

Me- As calm and chivalrous as ever huh Meta?

02- WHY AM I SO HATED T_T!

Kirby- I'm sorry 02 :(!

Jackson- Sweet! I LOVE pie! *noms*

Pat- GAH!

Gino- I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I'M DOING THIS! BOOYAH!

Me- Gino only hit Pat once!

*ding!*

Shadows- YAY COOKIES ARE DONE! AIE AIE AIE! THE PAN BBBBUUUURRRRNNNNSSSS!

Me- Shadows you never touch a pan that came straight out of a burning hot oven!

Marx- Ow, ow, ow, ow, NOVA, ow, ow, this, sticks, ow, ow

Bun- OH LIKE YOU HAVE IT BAD!

Dededee- Shut up basket ball! BOOYAH! *slam ducks*

Bun- ARGH!

Lily- Is he going to be alright?

Me- He should be, if not we can always heal him later.

Waluigi- Hey Dededee, Waluigi thinks he could beat you in basket ball!

Dededee- You're on!

Bun- Oh noes D:!

Me- Well, he is going to be out cold for a little while…

Galacta- I beat them BOTH!

Me- Alright then this next dare comes from poyo247T.E.G, and she says

"WAZZAP?! I missed you guys SO MUCH! My dad was being crazy and wanted to go on this random trip to the moon! Anyway I have alot of catching up to do! First of all, did you guys find Marx yet? Second, I GOT SOME DARES! Let's see...* jumps into a pile of notes*Common where is it... Aha! Here it is. Ahem, Dear crazy neighboring people, today I have some dares for you. First, Shadow to be honest I'm not mad at you anymore so let's just hang out or something! Second, Fumu I will always hate you so I make you turn into a stuffed bear and will give it to Kirby for him to keep for the rest of the chapter. Third, Bun I will always like you no matter what and I want to give you something.*holds out 6,000 chocolate bars* Here, they were just sitting here uselessly. And finally myself... LET'S DO THE HARLUM SHAKE!"

Me- Bun's kind of busy being beaten s**tless right now, I'll give those to him later

Fumu- Kirby stop squeezing me!

Kirby- Soft cuddly Teddy Bear :)!

Fumu- Kirby stop!

Me- The Harlem Shake? Isn't that like old news?

Lily- What like Nyan Cat?

Richard- Or Numa Numa?

Jackson- What about leak spin?

Henrietta- Wait don't you mean mea-

Me- NO! YOU WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THAT WEBSITE!

Henrietta- What website?

Me- *face palm* Never mind Henrietta…

Everyone else- *flails around idiotically*

Me- Okay so that takes care of that revie- GAH HEY!

Bun- Sorry!

Waluigi- Another point to Waluigi, you have to step it up a notch fatty!

Dededee- Grrrr I'll show you!

Bun- HELP!

Me- *stands back up, wipes dust off of dress* Okay, so the next dare comes Hyper Guest, who says

"Well hi guys! Well I'm not hyper today. But I'll do some dares or maybe all of you may dared.  
Yeah. So here's the dares!  
Joann: Here's a Enchanted Diamond Sword. Slash Dark with it!  
Richard: Fight Shadows like the old days.(The Mirror Warriors.)  
Shadows: You can't use your mech to fight Richard. Be fair.  
Dedede: If you talk. A 3 billion ton Anvil will fall on you.  
Dark: After your dare, Get Smash by a thwomp.  
O2: Spin Like Crazy!  
Fumu: Kiss Kirby!  
Kirby: Join Me as we trecked down to Candy Village to go for a quest for the most yummiest chocolate cookies in the entire omniverse.  
Pat: You can. Dare a person. Except Joann,Kirby and Meta and Also Shadows.  
Henrietta: You can join us if you want!  
Galacta: Get beat up by a Magikarp!  
Meta: Say this in the end of your sentences.  
'I hate you"  
Walugi: Play Basketball with Pat!  
Random Waddle doo: You'll be the ball.  
Ralph: Uh? Get nuked by a mega nuke!  
Omg. I'm losing my dares.  
Dark Mind: Smash your head or your eye.  
Joann; If Meta says I hate you you beat him up.  
Lily: Buy Food for Everyone even me included except Slendy cause he's a myth.  
We know Myth can't eat.  
Nightmare: Get Blasted by the most powerful Blaster Gun controlled by the guy who brokes the wall and cieling when he enters?  
I don't know this reviewer. But he's good enough.  
Well that's all! Bye!"

Me- Ohhhh yeah, *ahem*

Everyone- Ohhhh my NOVA…

Dark- Someone help me *squeaks*

Me- DO YOU LIKE MY SWORD SWORD SWORD MY DIAMOND SWORD SWORD! Come here Dark!

Dark- AHHHHHH WHAT DID I DO NOW JOANN!?

Me- Uh? Oh you didn't do nothing, it's my dare remember?

Dark- Oh yeah I forgot

Me- COME OVER HERE

Dark- NOOOOOOO!

Richard- Well *turns into Kirby form and eats a sword* if you insist

Shadows- Well, time to get my daily training done and over with

Dededee- BOOYAH! I SCORED- ARGH!

Waluigi- Well to bad Waluigi's anvil crush you now!

Me- Well, that's strangely convenient… now we don't have to hear him talk :D

Dededee- Murfh, mfurh- ARGH!

Me- Another anvil? I like the way you think!

Dark- I feel your pain Dededee!

02- WWHHHHHHEEEEEEWWWWW!

Fumu- If I wasn't a bear I would

Kirby- So fluffy!

Crystal- It's so fluffy I'm gonna die!

Minion- It's so fluffy!

Kirby- Candy!? Let's go!

Henrietta- YAYZ!

Kirby- … are we there yet?

Henrietta- … are we there yet?

Both- … are we there yet?

Pat- Hmmmm, I dare Gino to allow me to hit him back with a hammer!

Gino- Aw nuts, GAH!

Pat- BOOYAH!

Galacta- NO WHY MUST YOU SPLASH ON ME!? MY ONLY WEAKNESS! NNNNNOOOOOOOO!

Pat- So, it's a 1v1v1 basketball match with two balls?

Me- Well I guess anything can happen in this fan fiction… well have fun you two! Hey Meta is Shadows done screaming about his stub yet?

Meta- He's been done for a while actually, I hate you.

Me- Wow thanks you jerk :(!

Meta- No I don't mean it, it's my dare remember I hate you?

Me- Sure it was, you know if you want me to believe you, you should be less rude you jerk *beats him up then walks off*

Ralph- Oh my-

*huge nukes destroys world*

Me- *resets time again* You okay Ralph?

Ralph- Yeah, perfectly fine actually

Me- that's a relief

Lily- Well technically we all share the same huge amount of money that Joann gets from only NOVA knows where-

Me- And only he will know!

Lily- … so basically they would still be paying for their meals

Everyone else- Aw darn!

Slendy- I eat, but only the souls of my victims

Joann's Soul- You try eating me pal and I'll make Slendy putty outta you!

Nightmare- ARGH! *files into basketball court*

Pat- *tramples* OUTTA THE WAY NIGHTMARE!

Dededee- Murfh, ARGH NOT ANOTHER ANVEL!

Me- Alright the next review comes from Elite Blaster K, who says

"-Blasted the Door to get in-  
Oh... Sorry about that! That's my thing now I guess..  
I have a few dares!  
Pat: Smash Dark with a TNT.  
Sage Dee- Dip in. Lava.  
Richard: Beat up Nightmare!  
Jen: Lift a 1000 pound Dedede!  
Done! Bye!  
-blasted the Plasma TV and the wall to get out and left a billion D bills-"

Me- Well, I'm not sure if my constructer will take this kind of currency…

Meta- I could find out how much Earth money that is if you want me to, I hate you.

Me- Stop saying that you jerk! *kicks*

Meta- AIE AIE AIE!

Sword- AHA! FINALLY SOMEONE OTHER THEN ME GETS KICKED LIKE THAT!

Me- You kicked me like that before, you made me bleed remember?

Ralph- He did what?

Me- Oh s**t, nothing Ralph it's oka-

Ralph- No way, as your protector I must protect you, so prepare to meet your maker Sword!

Sword- … Can I get a five second head start?

Ralph- I'll give you three

Sword- Ohhhhh NOVA, AAAAAAHHHHH RUNFORYOURLIFES!

Ralph- One, two, three… GET BACK HERE!

Me- NO WAIT RALPH! *sighs* I'll be right back *chases them*

Pat- BOOYAH!

*TNT blows up*

Pat- I REGRET NOTHING, NOTHING!

Sage Dee- ARGH! FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE!

Firemen- ROCK ROCK ROCK ROCK!

(free light saber for whoever finds out that reference first)

Richard- *turns back into human form* BOOYAH! *beats up Nightmare with Shadows*

Shadows- STOP RICHARD I YIELD NO MORE T_T!

Richard- Okay fine if you insist! *throws Shadows into Nightmare*

Jen- Wow this is heavy! *Is lifting Dededee and all the anvils that landed on him*

Sword- AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Everyone else- …

Cecil- Okay then, so this next dare comes from Kirby2600, and she says

"Hey guys long time no see!

I just watched something hilarious called Red vs Blue. As a dare I want all of you to spend a day in blood gulch with the RvB cast."

Cecil- Okay then *everyone teleports*

Meanwhile in Blood Gulch

Tucker- Hey Church, what are the Red's doing?

Church- They are just standing there, like they normally do. That's all they ever do, and all they ever will do, if you ask me ten seconds from now, they will still be just standing ther-

*teleportation happens*

Church- wait what the hell?

*Meanwhile in the Red Base*

Grif- What was that?

Simons- I have no idea, let's go find out.

*in the middle of the battle field*

Me- Ralph when I tell you not to beat Sword up, I mean don't beat Sword up!

Ralph- Sorry :(!

Lily- Where are we?

Richard- Looks like Blood Gulch

Jackson- Oh great, we are in the middle of a freaking canyon.

Griff- Hey Simons look, it's the reinforcements Sarge sent for! *looks at Joann*

Both- Wait what?

Me- I'm not a reinforcement, none of us are

Grif- Simons you have to see this

Simons- What do the reinforcements have a giant fighting robot or something?

Shadows- Well, I do

Simons- Oh my god some of the reinforcements are girls!

Me- Okay, so?

Sarge- Ah there you two are, Grif it's exactly like you to neglect your duties, but Simons I'm ashamed of you, if I say you have guard duties that doesn't mean you go out for a nice strol- who are these people?

Grif- Our reinforcements sir

Sarge- *looks at Joann* Right, well I guess we do need a better cook or two, or eight really…

Me- What?

Sarge- What are you really here for buttercup?

Me- Well, we were sent here by a dare. We are supposed to stick around here for a day

Simons- Right, define day

Me- Uh, sun comes up, then down, then the moon comes up, then down

Simons- Your gonna be here for a long time then, it's always day here

Me- Aw crud and I left the oven on! Well hopefully a butler turned it off like they normally do

Sarge- If you had a gun, would it shoot brownies?

Lily- I don't think that even makes sense

Me- You want a gun that can shoot brownies?

Tucker- I know Church would

Church- Tucker shut up, I'm not fat it's just that I'm bulkier after carrying the whole team

Tucker- Yeah, to the buffet maybe

Me- Hm, I see one team is different shades of red, and the other is different shades of blue…

Sage Dee- But no shades of grey

Everyone- ... wait did Sage Dee just make a joke?

Me- *chuckles* and a witty one at that! Nice one Sage Dee!

Caboose- Oh yeah, we like those colors

Me- Right, I remember, this is Red verses Blue

Caboose- You mean Blue verses Red, it sounds dumb when you say it the wrong way

Me- It sure does Caboose, awww whose little dog is this? It's so cute c:!

Tucker- Uh, that's my child lady

Me- Oh… how in the name of Sam Adams did that happen?

Church- An alien knocked him up then knocked him out

Jackson- For a military solider you don't sound very good in combat

Tucker- Well I'm still better then Church and his sniper rifle

Church- Shut up Tucker

Jen- How bad is he?

Tucker- He's horrible with it, he can never hit anything!

Me- Wait let's see this, Church shoot that rock over there

Church- Alright, damn, just a warm up, oh come on, missed again?

Me- Every shot missed

Church- Okay then, let's see you do it Miss Sniper

Me- What makes you think I can't?

Sarge- Anything wearing a dress is a woman, and women are not in the military

Jen- What's his deal?

Simons- He's very old school, you'll have to excuse him

Me- That was easy, shooting rocks are so simple I have no idea how you didn't hit it Church

Church- Oh kiss my A$$

Me- No, I don't wanna kiss you're A$$!

Tucker- I'll kiss yours, BOM CHIKA WOW WOW!

Me- ... *kicks in the face*

Tucker- OUCH MY LORD WHAT IS IN YOUR LEG THAT MAKES THAT KICK SO PAINFUL!? I'M WEARING ARMOR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Sarge- Well I am astounded, not only did your gun not shoot browines, but the bullets actually hit the target, great work Miss Sweet Cheeks

Tucker- She certainly HAS sweet cheeks! Take it away son!

Tucker Jr.- BOM CHIKA HONK HONK!

Me- … *slams tucker into the ground*

Tucker- But I didn't even say it that time!

Me- Can it perv

Tex- *lands on Tucker* Alright I'm back b**ches, and- waiiiit a second why is there so many girls here all of a sudden? *looks over at Church*

Church- Uhhhhhhh

Me- We were sent here because of a dare, but now that days never end we might be here for a while… oh wow look at that tank! That's awesome!

Tucker- Sweet! We CAN pick up chicks with a tank!

Caboose- Is she a nice girl or a normal girl?

Church- Caboose, what did I tell you?

Caboose- There is no such thing as a normal girl here…

Me- Why is there six pedals if there is only four directions and only two ways to move this tank? I wonder what this peddle does

Church- Oh no no no wait- ARGH! *gets run over*

Me- Sorry! *backs up* are you okay?

Church- NO I'M NOT OKAY YOU JUST RAN ME OVER AGAIN!

Me- *Gets out of the tank* I have no idea how to drive that thing, anyone else wanna give it a spin?

Jen- How hard is it?

Tucker- Very, BOM CHIKA WOW WOW

Me- *kicks again* I'm gonna have fun with that

Jen- Okay, so which pedal is forwards? *drives over Church again*

Church- WHY AM I NOT DEAD YET!?

Me- Try the lower left pedal, that's reverse, NO WAIT-

Church- I HATE MY LIFE

Jen- Wow Tucker was right, this IS very hard!

Tucker- BOM CHIKA WOW- OW!

Me- Stop that!

Meta- It's very annoying, I hate you

Tucker- Geez man what did I ever do to you?

Me- It's a dare he has to do, he has to stay that after every sentence he says

Tucker- What's with you guys and dares?

Me- That's what keeps this show running!

Church- SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY CHICK OFF OF ME!

Tucker- Sounds like a wicked night Church, BOM CHIKA WOW- ARGH!

Jen- *ran him over*

Me- *beats the crap out of him*

Jen- Is this seriously what the other pedals do? *drives off and fires at Church* Yup, he's dead

Sarge- Wow, turns out that the new kitchen warmers also know how to fight! That's certainly surprising!

Grif- Whatever, the more work they do, the less I need to do

Lily- Oh wow what kind of Jeep is this?

Sarge- I like to call it, the Warthog

Lily- But it looks more like a giant cat, like a puma or something

Grif- SEE? I TOLD YOU SARGE!

Sarge- What was that?

Grif- *sighs* I told you Sarge SIR!

Sarge- that's better!

Richard- Wait don't Caboose!

Caboose- I AM THE VEHICLE DISTROYER!

Me- Yeah I'd like to see that happen, anyways you shouldn't blow Lily up, she should get very mad

Caboose- I can get angry to! Omally taught me how to!

Me- Who?

Caboose- I just have to think about something upsetting, like milk!

Me- What about chickens covered in spikes? GAH HEY!

Caboose- *punched Joann into a wall and then blows up the warthog* I AM MICHAEL J CABOOSE, AND, I, HATE, BABIES!

Me- *gets up* Sheesh man take a chill pill

Lily- Owwww, what's the deal Caboose?

Caboose- I WILL FEED ON YOUR UNHAPPYNESS!

Waluigi- Are you expecting to eat peoples unhappiness? Well to bad Waluigi does that on a daily basis

Me- Okay so anyways the next review comes from Marshchoco, and she says

"Everyone: CAN YE HEAR THE PEOPLE SING?!"

Me- Yeah, the singing woke me up at night

Doc- Really, because at night I hear someone chanting "kill them all"

Church- That would be Omally

"Joann's soul: you are now the most nicest soul around here, for 3 chapters! :D"

Joann's Soul- Say WHAT!?

Me- Hm, is that even possible?

Joann's Soul- It is, I'm just going to crawl in a corner after and die slowly

Me- Oh please don't, I don't wanna die to

Joann's Soul- Not literally babe

Me- How many times do I have to tell you I AM NOT YOUR BABE!

Simons- Wouldn't it be impossible seeing as that is your soul? You can't be your own babe can you?

Me- Simons sense when does ANYTHING make sense here?

Simons- Never

Me- Exactly, say where is Donut? I love that guy

Simons- Well, sorry to tell you but he is-

Me- I didn't mean literally dude, well anyways the next review comes from XNautPhD, who says

"*Does a triple backflip of epic into the room*  
Hey, I've been caught up in other things, and I just got the time to review.  
Here are my dares.  
Meta, Galacta, Sword, Blade, and Dark Knight- Fight each other in a rubber chicken gun free-for-all!  
The Following Pairs- Switch bodies with each other. The pairs are, Fumu and Bun, Richard and Lily, Gino and Henrietta, Jackson and Jen, Kirby and DDD, and finally, Magolor and Marx. However, ONLY Joann knows that there is switching(and the people who switch think they're the only ones).  
Joann- Get split by the Sun Staff(Slice n Splice's weapon, if you don't know, look it up on the Kirby Wiki)  
Everyone- It's sure boring around here! Why not go to KoriDAI?"

Me- Well, the last time I went I turned the place upside down, literally upside down. For some reason the locals didn't like that much…

Dark- MERCY, MERCY META MERCY!

Meta- NEVER! GAH!

Galacta- REVENGE META!

Sword- *is guarding against Blade* NOVA damned the knights code of chivalry!

Blade- Advantage my name is BLADE!

Me- Specking of, GAH!

Everyone else- What the heck?

Jon- Well, that was certainly interesting

Joann- Ow, my head

Jon- Hey are you alright?

Both- *look at each other*

*awkward silence*

Cecil- Whose that guy?

Joann- Well, Slice n Splice's weapons kind of make two of someone, but each copy of said person are of opposite genders

Cecil- So now I have two mothers and a father?

Richard- How does that work?

Jackson- To be honest with you dude it probably couldn't work

Ralph- So now I need to protect two people?

Joann- Nah Jon has himself handled

Jon- So, am I also the god of randomness?

Joann- I think so, I mean it would make sense right?

Jon- But we're never supposed to make sense

Tucker- What the hell just happened? Did that super hot chick just turn into a dude?

Joann- …

Jon- That's both a yes, and a no

Sarge- Dang nabit, these kids make less sense then we do!

Tex- *sighs* Right when I thought I had enough idiots to deal with…

Joann- Okay let's just get back into our own bodies because this is going to get to confusing

Everyone who switched bodies- We weren't the only ones :O?

*Everyone returns to normal*

Joann- Okay, so the final review comes from Shadowcraftsthis, who says

"Hi! I'm a new reviewer!  
So... Prepare to be dared!

Nightmare- Get beat up by Joann!  
Joann- Can you fight Hades Ceberus? I dare you to fight it  
Dark- Get trapped in a cage full of dynamites!  
Shadows- As my loyal fav even though your bad. I give you a helper that instantly fix your ship when damage.  
Magolor: DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!  
MOVA: Listen to Dubstep in 48 hours! If you complain I'll bring my Anti-evil Sword.  
Dark: Eat Poop.  
Galacta: Fly Through walls that are arrange like:  
Wood,Stone,Brick,Steel,Diamond,Titanium and Obsidian.  
Everyone else- Beat up anyone you hate!  
Bye! *used a teleporter that was used by Nightmare*"

Nightmare- OH NOVA!

Me- So I hope this only counts as doing one dare

Nightmare- Why wouldn't it?

Me- Because I'm going to beat you up for the person I hate!

Everyone else- Let me join in!

Me- Alright!

*Q/A turns into an epic beating of Nightmare*

Lily- Okay guys I think he's had enough

Me- BOOYAH! *slams Nightmare into the ground with my ultimate fish* Heh, okay fine Lily if you think so

Nightmare- Permission to die?

Me- Permission denied

Nightmare- Awwwwww

Dark- Karma, so worth it! BWAH!

Magolor- Again?

MOVA- ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!

Me- I can't tell if he is screaming over the dubstep, for by the fact that Shadowcraftsthis and Waluigi are beating the crap out of him…

MOVA- IT'S BECAUSE OF BOTH T_T!

Shadows- This guy will sure come in handy, thanks :D!

Dark- BLEGH!

Me- Oh great, someone go scrape Galacta off of the wooden wall!

Ralph- On it!

Meta- He didn't even get past the- *proceeds to laugh so hard he cries tears of joy*

Me- The Cerberus huh? I tamed that thing before

Hades- Well I hope you can do it again, Cerberus is going nuts!

Me- *sighs* did you take it for a walk like I suggested?

Hades- Funny story about that

Me- You didn't did you?

Hades- Nope!

Me- *face palm* See this is what happens when you don't listen to me, hold on I'll be right back *runs off after Cerberus*

Hades- *shakes head and walks over to Ralph* Goddesses am I right?

Ralph- Eh, kinda I guess

Hades- You're new to this, you'll understand what I mean over time

Me- Walk! Walk I say! *has put the Cerberus on a leash and is shooting holy magic at its back* See Hades walking your dogs get their energy out of them and helps form a closer friendship between you two!

Hades- I totally see what you mean *sarcasm*

Me- *frowns* Well if you wanna be like that *detaches leash and jumps on Cerberus's head* hey boy, look, dinner! *points at Hades*

Hades- You are so going to pay for this Joann! *runs off*

Me- What I was only joking!

Cerberus- *chases after Hades*

Me- Oh NOVA… okay so I gotta go help Hades with his Cerberus problem right now, so if you liked this chapter please fav and follow, but most importantly review, I need those to keep this fan fiction alive. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and took this fan fiction this far. If you have any more dares please do keep them coming. Okay so I need to go now, so I'll see you next time!

Hades- OH NOEZ!

Me- I'M COMING HADES!

Tucker- BOW CHIKA WOW WOW!

Fumu- TUCKER FOR THE LOVE OF GODSESSES STOP BEING SUCH A PERVERT!

Me- *gasp* FUMU HOW DARE YOU USE THE GODDESS NAME IN VAIN! CERBERUS THIS IS YOUR ACTUAL DINNER! *throws Fumu at him*

Fumu- NNNNNNOOOOOOOO

Cerberus- *Chomp*


	38. Chapter 35 - 7

Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warriors Chapter 7-

Me- Okay, so I'm not sure who is the next cameo, the hat's in the air for whomever claims it first, anyways hey guys and welcome to another installment of Q/A Kirby: The Crystal Warriors!

Jen- Wait Joann we finally found out what to call these… things?

Me- I got tired calling them both episodes and chapters so I decided to call it something completely different. You like the idea babe?

Jen- It makes it a lot less confusing yes

Me- Say where is everyone else?

Shadows- Church get out of my mech right now!

Church- Well until I get a new body I'm staying right here

Shadows- Fine, if you wanna play like that, *pulls out trigger and presses*

*mech explodes*

Everyone else- Wait, did Shadows just-

Kirby- OH NOEZ RUN FOR YOUR LIVES SHADOWS HAS BECOME BRAIN DEAD, HE'S A ZOMBIE!

Everyone- AHHHHHH!

Shadows- I'm a zombie!?

Me- No you're not, what makes you think you are?

Shadows- Kirby said so!

Me- Wait made Kirby think so?

Kirby- He's brain dead!

Me- Kirby that's not very nice

Kirby- No seriously I mean it, he blew up his own mech!

Me- … Okay so maybe he's just a tad bit

Kirby- See? He's a somewhat zombie!

Everyone other then Joann- AHHHHHH!

Me- *Facepalm*

Tex- Do you have to deal with this group?

Me- Every single day

Church- Well there goes my new body, and it was roomy to!

Tucker- I thought you needed more room

Church- Man I wish I could blow you up right now

Me- I think we are kind of getting off topic… okay so this first review comes from a new comer, Mikeylove241, they say

"Hey guys! I dare you to guess who I am, if you do I'll give you 100 cookies! And If you can't guess it, Look at my bio and you'll find out! That's it, bai (bai is my way of saying bye) ;)"

Lily- Well I'm guessing that you love someone called Mikey

Me- Like the orange guy from teenage mutant ninja turtles?

Jen- That would make sense

Henrietta- Oh, I wanna guess!

Me- Okay, so what's the guess?

Henrietta- They are poyo247T.E.G!

Me- *laughs* I doubt it, she already reviews

Henrietta- I'm serious on my guess

Jackson- Well I'm serious to, seriously doubting your guess

Nightmare- Ohhhhh you just go told!

Henrietta- Shut up gumdrop!

Nightmare- What? I'm not a-

Me- *is laughing like crazy* Your name, is now gumdrop hahaha!

Gumdrop- not it's not it's Nightma- SON OF A-

Me- Anyways let's check this out shall we?

*checks profile*

Me- Son of a-

Henrietta- BOOYAH!

Sage Dee- … well this was both expected and unexpected at the same time

Sage Dee&Gino- PARADOX! *faints*

Henrietta- See? I told you so!

Jackson- Someone help

Lily- What's wrong?

Jackson- My jaw hit the floor and I can't get it back up!

Richard- Help I fallen and I can't get up?

Jackson- *nods head*

Me- Okay so while everyone is trying to get Jackson's jaw off the ground-

Jen- Oh NOVA it's stuck on the floor!

Pat- No it's not, we just need a crow bar

Gumdrop- I got it!

Jackson- nightmare, you- ARGH!

Nightmare- BOOYAH!

Me- … *closes eyes* anyways this next dare comes from Nuke Master, who says

"go in garrys mod and look at stuff."

Me- Okay, I've gone that before

Jackson- Guns, so many glorious guns!

Me- If you like that just wait until you find out there are nuke mods

Jackson- :O!

Me- And a few fire as fast as machine guns!

Jackson- I think I died and went to explosive heaven

Gumdrop- Eh that's nothing, is there any horror mods?

Me- You bet you're a$$ there is a ton of horror mods, not all of them are scary though

Dededee- Is there any clobbering mods?

Me- I doubt that one, I'm not even sure if someone created a mallet to use as a weapon yet

Cecil- Oh wow look at all those zombie mods!

Me- Yeah, and the space mods, Garry's mod sure does have a lot of interesting mods doesn't it? Anyways this next review comes from Kirby2600, and she says

"Hey everyone, how are you doing? Okay so I have some dares and some questions for you

Joann- Are you summer vacation yet? If so can we expect updates faster?  
Fumu- You have to go one day without complaining about something, and Joann get's to hit you every time you fail, each hit being more epic then the last  
Galacta- How can you be such a wimp? Not even the wooden wall?  
Sword- Kick Joann where the sun doesn't shine again  
Ralph- If anyone hurts Joann you become uncontrollably violent towards said person  
Shadows- If you were to replace your mech for anything in the world whaat would you replace it with?  
Jen- If you could mix two animals together what would they be and what would you call it?  
Crystal- What do you like more, rings, or bracelets?  
Cecil- *Gives him whatever Crystal's answer is* Your welcome in advance :P!  
Joann and Jen- Have a rap battle versus Lily and Richard  
Magolor- Go all sinister elmo again!  
Bun and Kirby- Annoy Fumu as best you can!  
Nightmare- ... Go dig a hole, fill it with Tnt, give Jackson the trigger, and bury yourself alive  
Jackson- You can blow him up whenever you feel like

That's all for now, bye!"

Me- Yes I am indeed on summer vacation, so yes you expect updates to come quicker

Galacta- Don't remind me *is wearing a dunce cap Meta put on his head*

Meta- *is still laughing too hard to speak*

Sword- Ohhhh NOVA… YOLO!

Me- OUCH! *keels over*

Ralph- YODO!

Everyone else- what?

Me- You Only Die Once, owwwwww

Sword- NOOOOOOOOOOO I REGRET EVERYTHING!

Ralph- BOOYAH!

Shadows- If I had to I would replace my mech with a ghost proof Star cruiser

Jen- I would mix a dinosaur and a hornet and call it my dog when it doesn't get fed

Me- So true

Crystal- I like them equally

Cecil- Well, two for the price of none grandma

Joann's mom- What's up?

Gumdrop- Aw, but, but!

Jackson- Dig darn you! DIG!

Gumdrop- *grumbles and complains while he digs*

Jackson- *kicks in once Gumdrop is finished and starts putting the dirt that was dug up above Gumdrops tnt pile* Oh this is going to be fun

Bun and Kirby- Bothe bother bother! *are hitting Fumu with rubber mallets*

Fumu- *is trying her hardest to not complain*

Dededee- this is nice, we don't have to listen to Fumu's annoying voice anymore

Gumdrop- Murfh murr gur blurgle

Everyone else- What?

Me- but we still have to listen to yours, ha Dededee just got told!

Crystal- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!

Cecil- Joann and Jen, versus!

Crystal- Lily and Richarrrrrd BEGIN!

Richard- I want you, to understand something  
When we start a rap you'll see our fans fists pumping  
With my girl by my side I feel like a billionaire  
Do you smell the love it's in the air  
Lily's nice so I guess we'll share  
Some information that you need to know  
This rap is a lyrical blow  
Victory is we're gonna show

Jen- Richard you forgot it's ladies first  
You should now compared to us you're the worst  
This a couple battle and we fighting to the top  
By the time were finished we'll be the definition of co-op

Lily- Jen you guys have no chance to beat us  
The velocity of this rhyme will hit you like a bus  
In terms of couples which one of us went out last?  
Maybe it was the goddess and the girl with a bad past

Joann- so we didn't go out first what's the big deal?  
We still have the better raps so that's a good feel  
So I guess it's time to face off  
Now it's time to face facts  
We'll bring lyrical heat to your ears  
You'll be pwned by your peers  
Then you realized you lost  
Isn't that your worst fears?

Crystal- WHO WON?

Cecil- WHOSE NEXT?

Both- YOU DECIDE! EEEPPPIICCC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!

Me- Okay finally I got one with Lily and Richard down, anyways the next review comes from The Hyper Guest, who says

"Yo people whazzup?!  
I got dares to do that pretty up!  
It has to have a pop- OK! I suck at rapping.  
Warning though: My dares are totaly intense. Oh... If may I bother can I be a cameo sometime?"

Me- As long as you review three times in total then yes you can be the next cameo

"Dares:  
Joann: Get split by the slice n splice weapon and stay with your opposite for a chapter!  
Jen: Jump over a stampede of bulls without using your powers.  
Ralph: NO! Joann is hurt get her!*Ralph jumps and falls to the cliff* Ahh Technologies...*turns off hologram*  
Sword: I'll kick you on the sun-dont-shine. 10 times.  
Blade: Dare a person that your really hate except Dedede and Nightmare.  
Bun: Instead of bothering Fumu. Fumu bothers you!  
Fumu: Have fun with this stick of dynamite!  
O2: Have fun in the Nether! Oh wait are those zombie pigmen?  
Slenderman: Can you teleport like an enderman? Do you wish to?! Well here's teleportation cap."

Slenderman- Thanks kid, but I already could

Me- … Did you just thanks someone!?

Slenderman- When you have a Pokémon trainer as nice as Lily things tend to rub off on you.

Tucker- BOM CHICKA WOW WOW?

Lily- … Slendy go beat up Tucker please

Slenderman- Gladly :D!

"MOVA: Dubstep is kinda old. Why don't you listen to I CAN SWING MY SWORD in 3D?!*Suddenly I beat the crap out of him (with a butter/gold sword enchanted with Knock back X) while singing it*  
Dedede: Hmmm... Now I think about it. You can clobber Kirby but In one condition. You have to give me your castle!"

Dededee- AW HECK NO!

Kirby- YAYZ I'M SAVE :D!

"Dark: Your name will be Darxz. And you have to say "I'm a racist" in the end of your sentences!  
Lily: Well you and Richard are stuck in the Bermuda Triangle. How can you get out?  
A) With the help of Joann  
B) Call some help.  
C) Stay there."

Lily- Hmmm, well if we can only pick one then I would say A

Richard- I don't think you could call anyone in the triangle anyways

"Edge: Get Nuked by a nuke in an obsidian building so the world won't crash. 98x(x means times) you have to do dis.  
Joann's soul: You can beat up some folks after this review.  
Meta K.: Your sword has been replace by a trainee's sword. Wait? What happened? YOU got demoted!  
Henrietta: Switch IQ with Gino. Then do lots of algebra and calculus then switch back.  
Gino: Go insane and rob all donut stores."

Gino- Again?

Me- You did that before?

Gino- When you switched me and Henrietta's minds yes.

Sage Dee: Have a rap battle with me!

Me- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!

Lily- THE HYPER GUEST, VERSUS!

Jen- SAGE DEEEEEE BEGIN!

Hg- Sage dee are you a troll?  
Because I can't see you roll.  
Because everybody thinks your smart.  
But just like Pat said your S.M.R.T.

Sage Dee- Excuse me can you say that again?  
Your grammar and rhymes make me think your ten  
Some of these rhymes don't even make sense  
And remember sentences in stories always stay past tense

Hg- Are you having problems with calculus?  
A B minus I dunno what to say.  
But I got words for don't mean to delay.  
You lose this battle so stay away!"

Sage Dee- For don't mean to delay?  
That sentence needs improvement I'd say  
If I was a teacher I wouldn't bother to read this rap  
I'd already know to give it an F minus and call it crap

Me- WHO WON?

Fumu- WHOSE NEXT!?

Bun- SOMEONE HELP ME T_T!

Jen- … YOU DECIDE!

Everyone- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF RANDOMNESS!

Me- Okay anyways-

"Lol this took me hours to do.  
I can quit this as much as I can do- Ok ok. I gotta stop this rapping biz. Back to the dares!  
Shadows: Get Beat up by the Red Vs Blue cast.  
Galacta: Your the most powerful swordsman?  
DO YOU LIKE MY SWORD SWORD?! MY BUTTER SWORD SWORD!  
Magolor: Here's a cookie (::) its nothing really...  
3 2 1 BOOM!  
Everyone not dared: Your safe.. For now..  
MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-lightning strucks-  
I'll stay here and watch the fun! Can I?"

Me- Seeing as you are already here I guess I don't see any harm in it, sure you can stay

Magolor- My mouth :'(!

Galacta- NO GO AWAY *cries in the corner*

Me- The wooden wall took away any masculinity he had left

Galacta- And what makes you say I already didn't have a lot?

Me- Dude, you're wearing pink

Donut- As I said before it's lightish red

Me- Donut! Okay, okay, must control inner fan girl, must control inner- CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAFH!?

Donut- Sure right after we beat on this little puff ball, I feel bad for the little guy

Me- Don't this happens all the time

Edge- Oh NOVA as my witness help me…

Joann- GAH! *falls down*

Jon- Well that was certainly interesting… hey female self are you alright?

Joann- I'm fine *gets up*

Jon- Okay that's good to know

Meta- How? No, no! I MUST GO FIND SUGAR TO DROWN MY SORROWS! *flies off*

Darxz- Wow so Meta Knight got demoted and Galacta was proven to be a wimp, so now I'M the best knight around here, I'm racist.

MOVA- Well, now I fear Tobuscus as much as I fear dubstep now

Joann- INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!

Tobuscus- *rises from the ground, diamond sword in hand* DO YOU LIKE MY SWORD SWORD? SWORD MY DIAMOND SWORD SWORD!

MOVA- Oh no ;_;!

Joann- So many things to fan girl over!

Jon- Okay but don't be like most fan girls and faint out of happiness- HEY!

Ralph- I gottcha! *was barely able to catch Joann as she passed out*

Jon- *sighs* I should have remembered I would do that just to spite myself

Ralph- That and your female self hasn't slept for two days straight

Jon- *facepalm* Right well go lay her down on a bed

Ralph- Right

Jon- Anyways

Jen- That's easy, without my powers yes, but you didn't say without… MY SUPER AWESOME CATAPULT!

Me- *jumps in next to her* O hai :3!

Jen- *sends both of us flying*

Both- WWWWWHHHHHEEEEWWWW!

Ralph- NOVA DANGED CLIFFS!

Jon- I need to get Ralph smarter… oh well I'll have Sage Dee and Gino do that later

Sword- Ha, my-

Jon- REMOVE THE CROTCH GUARD HEATHEN!

Sword- AWWWWWWW fine :(, AIE AIE AIE AIE AIE AIE AIE AIE AIE AIE

Blade- I dare Dark to replace his sword with a rubber replica

Dark- AW BUT, BUT!

Jon- So whose so powerful now eh? *chuckles*

Dark- DANG IT!

02- Eh, I can fly anyways so I don't think they are much of a problem

Ghast- 02? Is that you baby!?

02- M-mommy?

Jon- Well it appears 02 is going to be raised by the locals now

Joann/Jon's Soul- MUHAHAHAHA, SO MUCH VIOLENCE!

… okay I think I did everything in that dare so the next dare comes from C.N.R-

CNR- INTERVIEW TIME!

Jon- Okay then…

Joann- that's the last time I pass out due to fan girlism… oh, hey CNR what's up?

CNR- Sorry for the wait, we needed to cover an important corruption scandal in our dimension. Anyways this next interview is for Jackson and Henrietta.

"Jackson- How difficult would it be for you to try and be nice to Henrietta?"

Jackson- Words could not describe the difficulty, I don't think a million dollars could even fix the problem.

"Henrietta- Do you know Jackson is annoyed with you at times?"

Henrietta- Who are you people!?

"Both- What do you think would happen if you two were trapped on an island?"

Jackson- Well, I know that it wouldn't be an easy task to survive, let alone hold a single conversation with Henrietta before I go insane

Henrietta- Islands are the things with lava in them right?

Jackson- … see what I mean?

"Jackson- In the mirror warrior's story your personality that is portrayed is a bit different then it was explained in the earlier chapters, why?"

Joann- That would be because I wanted to base Jackson off of an odd friend of mine, but he was a total jerk so I scratched the idea and changed Jackson's personality to be much less jerkish

"Henrietta- So if 1+1=11, would 11-1=1?"

Henrietta- yup, you know you're really good with math, I couldn't say much for the others around here.

"That's all the time we have for now, next time we will interview Gino and Sage Dee."

Jon- Okay so the next review comes from Guest, who says

"I dare everyone to watch super marioglitchy4's videos."

Jon- Uhhhhh

Joann- Sorry but on my computer youtube is down, and has been for a little while, still trying to solve that. I'll look into it when I can though…

Jon- Okay so the last review comes from a new comer (I'm pretty sure they are) Blademaster9000, who says

"Hey here are my truths:

Joann: do you have a laser?  
Everyone: what do you do before and after the QA?  
can i be next guest?  
Dares:  
Everyone: *transforms into a huge A$$ god dragon* FIGHT ME!

That's all."

Joann- I have a sword that fires lasers thanks to XNautPHD, I think it was him anyways… as for next guest sorry but you need to review on at least three chapters before you can be the guest of the day, so in theory you can be in three chapters from now if you review on the next two then guest that chapter after…

Jon- As for what we do before and after the Q/A…

Joann- I tend to be my crazy self before, during, and after my Q/A

Jon- Same here seeing as well, I am the same as Joann

Lily- I take a nap either before or after the Q/A, other times I just hang out with Richard.

Crystal- I hang out with Cecil

Fumu- I-

Joann- Complain, so no different than during the Q/A

Bun- I just play video games

Kirby- I eat

Dededee- Same here

Any knight in the Q/A (other then Ralph)- We train

Ralph- I protect Joann, and or Jen, depends on the situation

Escargoon- I race with Sonic

Henrietta- I have no idea

Jackson- I kind of just relax

Sage Dee- I enjoy a nice cup of tea

Gino- I do something smart people would do

Jon- A god dragon? Well, I guess it's time to go super Mario 64! *grabs by tail and starts to swing around*

Joann- *runs to the edge off the swinging dragons radius and pulls out a frying pan* well, this might be of use *sticks pan out*

Jon- That's a good idea self! Keep it going!

Joann- Quickly everyone get a frying pan or two!

Everyone- YEAH!

*soon enough* Everyone other then Joann, Jon, and Blademaster9000 is knocked out

Joann- That was a good fight Blademaster

Jon- Yeahj who would have thought you would use my swinging momentum to body slam everyone else other then us

Blademaster- Though in the end a god and goddess vs a single god is still not good odds in my favor, good fight you two *flies off*

Joann- So I think that's good for this time, for the new comers thanks for reviewing, and please review more I really aprricate all of your reviews.

Jon- Also, I'm debating whether to allow Tobuscus, and the RvB cast to be dare able, or not. I'm not sure about it if you have any opinion on it please let me know, please out :D!


End file.
